


De wereld van barsten

by triste_an



Series: De wereld van barsten [1]
Category: Drawing Blood - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Amsterdam, Drugs, Ghosts, Hacking, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 100,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste_an/pseuds/triste_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первые месяцы в незнакомой стране, на неизвестном континенте. Здесь точно не достанут федералы, всегда можно спокойно купить травки и целоваться взахлеб посреди мостика через очередной узкий, словно вена, канал. Вот только в этом ли счастье? И не может ли статься, что, убегая от неизвестности, вы так и не поняли, что было проклятьем, а что - благом? И самое главное: как найти свой талант снова, если ты уже пережил его кульминацию?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Под миром много задниц и дырок,_
> 
> _много ртов и членов,_
> 
> _много спермы и много слюны, текущей ручьями,_
> 
> _Много дерьма, текущего реками под городами,_
> 
> _много мочи струится под миром,_
> 
> _много соплей в индустриальных ноздрях мира, пота под железной рукой мира, крови,_
> 
> _хлещущей из груди мира,_
> 
> _бесконечные озёра слёз, моря болезненной рвоты, несущейся между полушариями,_
> 
> _плывущей к Саргассову морю, старые жирные лохмотья и тормозная жидкость, газолин -_
> 
> _Под миром есть боль, переломанные бедра, напалм, горящий в черных волосах, фосфор, разъедающий локти до костей,_
> 
> _инсектициды, загрязняющие океаны, пластмассовые куклы, плывущие через Атлантику._
> 
> _© Аллен Гинзберг_

Это лето можно было назвать по-настоящему промозглым. Если бы речь шла о Новом Орлеане, газеты уже неделю набухали бы как созревшие плоды, – но не от его остроумных заметок об очередном аллигаторе, съеденном туристом в отместку за остывший гамбо, а от вполне реальных новостей. Сочные, сочащиеся информацией газеты наперебой утверждали бы, что Земля изменила своей привычной орбите, а магнитные полюса спятили из-за прохудившегося озонового слоя. И поэтому в Новом Орлеане царила лондонская погода. Привет из Старой Англии, mes amis! Возможно, это новый коварный план захвата, и нас с вами ждет очередная волна оккупации. Бостон, держись, мы с тобой![1]

Но правда была в том, что он находился не в Новом Орлеане. Закари[2] Босх стоял посреди своей новой квартиры в некогда нищем квартале Йордан. Теперь его улочки напоминали новоорлеанскую рождественскую открытку: аккуратные дома с окнами-бойницами, не выше трех этажей, замысловато украшенные по периметру, милые вывески, минимум машин, к тому же, не так далеко от центра. Не хватало разве что аллигатора с аккордеоном. Они все еще не купили машину – денег едва хватило на аренду, – а потому Зак всерьез задумывался о том, чтобы обзавестись парой стильных великов, как настоящие голландцы. Тревор предложил в качестве компромисса тандем, явно не ожидав, что Зак отнесется к подобной идее с воодушевлением. Споры привели к решению передвигаться на автобусе. Это экономило кучу времени и сил. И позволяло выжечь на сетчатке глаз карту незнакомого, но уже почти родного города.  
Рассматривая узкую лестницу, которая вела на их последний, третий этаж, Зак улыбался. В одном он точно покривил душой: это была не  _его_  новая квартира, не обитель гения Луцио с альковом и ящерицами под потолком. Это был  _их_  новый дом: свободный от кудзу, призраков, кровоточащих и эякулирующих раковин, аппортов и временных петель. Это была просто милая студия, со скромной кухней и выходом на чердак. Идеальная для художника – в представлении Зака, – что делало ее вдвойне ценной.

Их первая комната в Амстердаме была совершенно чудовищной. После нескольких дней странствий по городу они напоминали двух облезлых помоечных котов; и безнадежность этого положения толкнула их на отчаянный шаг. Не особо раздумывая, Зак и Трев решили схватиться за первую попавшуюся баржу, которую сдавал бы хоть кто-то, напоминающий о далеком доме. В итоге выбор пал на бывшего соотечественника, говорившего с сильным южным акцентом и торговавшего странным и крепким пойлом. Он напрягал с первой же встречи, и Зак метался каждый раз между полным, безоговорочным доверием и желанием унести ноги как можно скорее и так далеко, как это будет возможно. Положа руку на сердце, он так и не мог понять, почему они все-таки согласились. Возможно, именно южная речь в сочетании с белейшими до карикатурности зубами произвела на них такой гипнотический эффект, но Трев едва ли не плакал в их первую встречу, слушая английский. Хотя, Зак был в этом уверен, художник тоже не мог себе представить, из каких чертовых Джетсонов[3] мог вообще свалиться подобный чудак.  
Как оказалось впоследствии, это были едва ли Джетсоны. История получилась бы запутаннее, чем в Кроваво-красном[4], если бы Зак постарался вникнуть в ее суть. Но его мозг был изрядно атрофирован холодом. Сырость и легкое качание от волн делали Зака слишком восприимчивым к окружавшей его действительности. По ночам они сворачивались с Тревом как близнецы во чреве – в этом не было ни капли сексуальности, но Зак не пытался даже жалеть об этом. Он чувствовал себя впадающей в спячку амфибией и завидовал Кермиту из Маппетов: в его заднице точно бывало что-то кроме дерьма, и ему, черт возьми, не было так мучительно холодно.  
Нервные окончания замерзали настолько стремительно, что Зак начинал глупеть на глазах. Он просил Тревора подкидывать ему легкие логические задачки или загадки, но их запас быстро иссяк. Да и Зака, падкого на подобные хитрые мелочи, было сложно удивить. Он больше вспоминал, чем думал, а рефлексия в таком перемерзающем состоянии вызывала у него слишком стойкие ассоциации со смертью. Вдобавок ко всему, в те краткие минуты сна, которые выпадали на длинные холодные ночи, Заку снился огромный спрут. Он жил в канале за их окном и ждал, когда они отправятся в мир Морфея, чтобы раздавить тонкие стенки баржи, выдавить стекла, перевернуть их скромный дом и утянуть за собою на дно. И Зак боялся рассказывать Треву о том, как часто смерть мелькала в образах, рождаемых его подсознанием.

От недосыпа Зак стал еще более бледным и угловатым. Он без удовольствия оскалился своему отражению в зеркале новой ванной и пришел к неутешительному выводу: предсказания Птичьей Страны сбываются. Как раз за секунду до появления тех жутких лезий и спектакля с дешевым морализаторством, призраки показали ему именно это лицо. Они забыли лишь пучок стянутых на затылке черных дред, но, возможно, тогда в его будущем еще не было Ямайки и Тревора, не было любви, холода, смертельной усталости и полной апатии. Там были секс, крутые компьютеры, крутые фильмы, новые друзья и наркотики, алкоголь и снова куча секса.

– Ik ben mooi als sprookjesachtige prins[5], – Зак скорчил рожу своему отражению и обернулся к Тревору. – Wat? Wat is er met jou gebeurd? Praat ik te snel? Wees toch niet kwaad. De eigenaar is een goed mens, deze buurt is lekker… we zullen wel zien![6]

Он старался не показывать этого, отворачиваясь от ужасного, воистину отравляющего его сознание и настроение, зеркала, но Зак был безумно горд собой. Единственное, что сейчас давалось ему легко, это язык. Еще в аэропорту Буэнос-Айреса, когда они подсовывали свои липовые американские паспорта, добытые Дугалом, и решали, куда же им отправиться, Зак наобум выхватил в ближайшем киоске из стопки самоучителей по иностранным языкам книгу по нидерландскому.  
Наверное, любой другой счел бы это глупым, но не они. И Зак, и Трев решили, что это судьба, а потому, не думая больше, взяли билеты на рейс до Амстердама. После, почти сутки валяясь на мягкой кровати в отеле и гуляя по непривычно цивилизованным после Негрила улицам, он не расставался с этой книженцией. Его пленило буквально все. То, какой близкой и вкрадчивой становилась его фамилия на нидерландском, то, как интересно нужно было перекатывать язык, чтобы произносить непривычные доселе звуки…

Зак оказался сражен и буквально проглочен огромной махиной новой системы. Так бывало с ним всякий раз, когда он узнавал что-то новое. Врубался в какие-то местные заморочки, понимал, как это устроено, за счет чего работает. Какой именно винт вращает тот или иной механизм. Компьютеры, общество, иностранные языки… – все это начинало походить на большие часы, в которых ничего не случается просто так. Эти часы были своего рода и Провидением, и его исполнителем. И это завораживало.

Тогда, в Буэнос-Айресе он оторвался от самоучителя один раз, чтобы шутливо поспорить: Тревор сознался, что был бы более рад, окажись они в Мехико, потому что там был Берроуз, а Зак настаивал, что это слишком близко к границе США и федералам, да и наверняка есть вещи поинтереснее. Его самого подстегивала идея Рио с его карнавалами и статуей Иисуса, дающей благословенную тень на добрую половину города. Величественно возвышающаяся и устрашающе тонкая в основании фигура, будто готовая упасть, стоит лишь чаше грехов славного города на берегу Атлантики перевесить чашу его же добродетели.

Трев не хотел думать о голландском тогда, его куда больше забавлял Берроуз. Трев не мог говорить на нем и теперь. Его тяжелый льдистый взгляд останавливал болтающего о погоде Зака, заставляя его замереть на месте и заткнуться. Отнимая последнее, что осталось целым в его мозгу после близкого знакомства с брильянтами Джо и – возможно – молотком Бобби.

Потому что, если быть честным, Зак уже давно не мог в полной мере насладиться работой своего мозга: ему мешала тонкая трещина, проходившая через его винт, блокировавшая физический и любой иной доступ к логическим дискам. Ему мешало все. Он видел эту трещину, закрывая глаза, он чувствовал ее в пароксизмах головной боли. Он больше не мог сесть за компьютер: не видел связей между самыми простыми командами и последовательностями. И это чертовски пугало… настолько, что Зак не хотел сознаваться в трещине никому. _Даже Тревору_.

Тревор сделал шаг навстречу и слабо нахмурился, отмахиваясь взглядом от невидимых теней, настойчиво застилавших ему глаза.

– Если ты думаешь, что я понял хоть слово из сказанного… – он пожал плечами и отвернулся в нелепой попытке скрыть, насколько сильно его задевает этот небольшой спектакль. – Ты не мог бы говорить на английском дома?.. А то я чувствую себя здесь чужаком.

_Этот город будто пытается выплюнуть меня. А тебя оставить себе. Ты ему нравишься, этому городу, этой утробе. А я – нет. И для тебя он – дорога в будущее, а для меня – просто жерло, пахнущее кровью._

С каждым днем Тревор все больше чувствовал свою отчужденность. Он был в отчаянии. Чужая страна, чужой город, незнакомый язык, отсутствие хоть какой-нибудь работы. Он пытался рисовать и продавать свои рисунки, нарисовал короткий комикс о двух эмигрантах, которые ошиблись страной и временем, но ни один журнал не захотел купить его работы. Не помогла даже фамилия МакГи, которой Трев, вопреки желанию, но руководствуясь здравым смыслом, подписывал свои работы. Здесь, в Европе, фамилия его отца была просто фамилией еще одного художника, который нарисовал парочку неплохих работ, но не больше. Здесь он не был легендой, и, стало быть, бравировать его именем не получалось. Что толку с того, что ты МакГи, если твой угловатый, резкий стиль здесь никому не нужен?

Амстердам словно был другой планетой. Здесь пользовался популярностью лайтовый сюр Мебиуса[7] с его психоделичными цветами и обилием плохо прорисованных мелких деталей. Однажды Тревор попытался рисовать в том же духе, но окончательно сдался на облаках. Его бесили эти минималистичные комья пустоты в исполнении Мебиуса, как, впрочем, бесили и блеклые цвета, оставшиеся от дешевых старых конфетных оберток, и эта уродливая покосившаяся штриховка, считавшаяся фирменным стилем гения. Трев выбросил все наброски, которые, теоретически, могли бы продаться за неплохие деньги – просто потому, что не видел в них себя. В этих рисунках не было души, в них не было самого Тревора, от них веяло дешевкой, и от этого тошнило вполне буквально.

К тому же, рисовать без стола, просто сидя на матрасе и устроив блокнот на коленях, было попросту неудобно. Рука ныла практически все время, иногда так сильно, что Треву приходись откладывать карандаш и разминать сведенные судорогой пальцы. Это чертовски раздражало.

Амстердам казался Тревору хищником. Ненасытной утробой, которая только и ждет, когда малек, попавший в ее сети, перестанет барахтаться – чтобы переварить его скорее, переживать, чавкая и шлепая толстыми губами.  
Чтобы потом выплюнуть кости Тревора МакГи на какой-нибудь безлюдной обочине.  
Словно в доказательство этой теории, их первое с Заком жилье было филиалом выстывшего ада – комнатушка на барже с круглым окном-иллюминатором, брошенным на пол матрасом, железными крючками для вещей и маленькой полкой под самым потолком. Там всегда было сыро и холодно. Холодно и сыро. Как не переставляй слова местами, суть от этого не менялась. Ночью Тревор включал обогреватель, днем пытался просушить всегда отсыревшие вещи на нагретой редким и все еще не дающим тепла солнцем пристани. Ночью они с Закари жались друг к другу, как бездомные котята, пытаясь согреть друг друга, поворачиваясь друг к другу замерзшими боками, кутаясь в тонкие пледы, которые Зак как-то сумел выклянчить в приюте для бездомных. Впервые за все то время, что они знали друг друга, Трев и Зак не думали о сексе – все, чего им хотелось, так это просто выспаться и согреться.

Тревор утешал себя тем, что этот город ненавидел не лично их: здесь это просто было чем-то вроде традиции – превращать списанные баржи, навсегда пришвартованные к лодочным стоянкам, в помесь студенческих общаг, хостелов и ночлежек с дешевыми съемными комнатами для бродяг, таких, как они. Ямайка стала для них передышкой – маленьким раем, который Трев запомнил, как страну белого песка и шумных темнокожих людей. Они пробыли там недолго и не только не скопили на жизнь, но и потратили остатки того, что Зак когда-то с такой легкостью буквально доставал из воздуха: доллар там, десятка здесь, десять тысяч еще где-то… Зак не привык работать руками, но когда с деньгами стало туго, они оба подрядились на первую попавшуюся работу: грузили мешки с кошачьим кормом и ящики с консервами, мыли посуду, работали официантами в каких-то местных забегаловках. Жизнь казалась легкой и теплой – они не нуждались во многом, скорее, они нуждались друг в друге, и нуждались слишком явно. Реакция местных была вполне ожидаемой – в конце концов, не все они были хиппи, приторговывающими травкой. Но, если бы не Дугал, добывший им тогда липовые паспорта буквально за спасибо и «нарисуй мне что-нибудь на прощание, друга», бог знает, чем бы закончилась их с Заком история, а главное, когда бы она закончилась.  
В ответ на его замечание Зак лишь рассеянно обернулся, словно на мгновение потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, и долго и пристально осмотрел Тревора:

– Я просто подумал, если ты будешь слышать этот язык еще и от меня, то быстрее привыкнешь. Ну, знаешь, погружение в среду, все такое… – он повел худыми плечами, и под не слишком толстой кофтой Трев заметил, как ходят его кости. Он мог рассказать анатомию Зака и зарисовать ее невероятно точно, даже не прикасаясь. В этом было своеобразное волшебство, если бы карандаш вообще вызывал сейчас какие-то положительные эмоции.

Не то, чтобы Тревор о чем-то жалел… хотя, нет, в какой-то момент он, пожалуй, начал думать о том, что на Ямайке, при всех ее минусах, было хотя бы тепло. Зак, конечно же, трещал без умолку о том, что никогда не мог выйти на улицу летним днем в Новом Орлеане из-за безумной духоты, но Ямайка была совершенно другим миром. И, боги, там косо да криво, с шутками и прибаутками, но все же говорили на английском. В Амстердаме все, включая язык, было чужим и чуждым. Никто здесь не знал английского или не хотел на нем говорить. Жилье было баснословно дорогим. Работы для двух нелегалов не было никакой – даже разнорабочими и грузчиками. Трев был согласен даже мыть туалеты и мести полы на местном речном вокзале, но никто не хотел связываться с мигрантом, не знающим языка, да еще и с паспортом, подозрительно смахивающим на липовый.

Трев все больше замыкался в себе – он почти перестал говорить и почти перестал рисовать. Его жизнь казалась ему аморфной и бессмысленной. Дни были похожи друг на друга, лица сменялись лицами. И если бы не Зак…

Впрочем, Зак и сам отдалялся от Тревора все больше. Он вроде бы был рядом, поддерживал, уверял, что черная полоса в их жизни скоро закончится, и просто был – как светлый лучик из той жизни, где им было просто до одури хорошо вместе. И не было страшной Птичьей Страны, которая здесь будто бы снова подступила к Треву совсем близко. Он не хотел сознаваться Заку, врал себе, что просто не хочет его пугать. На самом деле, он просто не хотел говорить. Больше ни с кем и никогда. Это была его маленькая, почти детская месть за то, что Зак постепенно отдалялся от Тревора и становился своим в этом когда-то чужом им обоим городе. Так однажды поступил Диди, когда не захотел переезжать на очередное новое место. Розена чудом заставила его заговорить: наобум перебирала все вкусные вещи, которые она купит Тревору, но точно не купит Диди. Он сломался на какой-то идиотской жвачке со вкусом несуществующих фруктов. Трева только больше удивила обертка: совершенно комиксные фрукты на тонких ножках, выпрыгивающие из разорванного кислотно-желтого плаката. Их лица были чисты и радостны – если лицами вообще можно было назвать глаза-пуговки и рты, нарисованные одной полукруглой чертой, будто это фантазия мясника с острым ножом…

Он вымученно улыбнулся:

– Погружения в среду мне с лихвой хватает и в городе. Знаешь, если мы действительно собираемся здесь остаться, рано или поздно я все равно привыкну. Придется привыкнуть так или иначе.

А если я  _не хочу_  привыкать, говорила его улыбка, если я не хочу здесь  _оставаться? Давай уедем_ , читалось буквально в каждом жесте. Уедем куда угодно, только бы подальше от этого проклятого всеми богами места. Давай уедем, и мне не придется учить этот язык, а тебе не придется выдумывать для меня очередные уловки.

– Но Трев… Все эти «рано или поздно», – разве в них будет хоть какой-то смысл, если это будет тебе мешать? Зачем тебе это?

Зак хмурился, он был разозлен и раздосадован. Этот разговор походил на странную идиотскую репликацию. И если раньше Тревор тащил за собой своих мертвецов, то теперь, без отчетов о вскрытии в сумке, ему оставалось придумывать себе новых. Будто ему просто нужно причинить себе очередную порцию страданий. Вместо шрамов.

– Слушай, я пытаюсь учить язык. Я действительно пытаюсь. Просто все это…

_Какой-то блок в моей голове. Какая-то трещина. Я не знаю. Слова просачиваются через нее, стоит мне сосредоточиться. У меня болит голова от каждого нового слова, которое я не могу запомнить. Я не знаю, как это объяснить…_

– Просто я не вижу в этом смысла. То есть… ты действительно хотел бы здесь остаться? Навсегда? Потому что, мне кажется, это не то место… в общем, мне кажется, здесь довольно паршиво.

Зак лишь надулся:

– Да что здесь такого плохого? Нет придурочных призраков, которые пытаются меня убить, федералы не играют с нами в гонки на выживание?! Здесь есть крыша над головой, трава, странные вещи на букву «Ц»[8]… Чего тебе не хватает? Адреналина? – будто бы сам Зак не был адреналиновым маньяком!

– Мне не хватает тебя. – Трев сказал это прежде, чем обиженный ребенок внутри его головы прикусил язык и решил смолчать о самом главном, мстительно хихикая: пусть помучается, пусть помучается тоже, пусть ему будет больно, как и мне. Теперь обиженный ребенок дулся где-то в уголке его сознания, и Тревор думал, что этот угловатый ребенок до ужаса похож на Зака, каким он, наверное, был в детстве. Это было странно и забавно – даже его подсознание оказалось пропитано Закари Босхом, будто однажды Трев вобрал его в себя, как губка вбирает воду, растворил в себе, и сам растворился в нем без остатка. И потому так больно было чувствовать, как эта часть тебя отрывается от твоего тела с корнями, с треском, с мясом и кровью. Как цепкие пальцы города впиваются в плоть и отделяют от тебя то, что ты давно уже считал своим, частью тебя самого.  
– Мне тебя не хватает. Этот город… я здесь как бельмо на глазу. Этот чертов язык, эти люди вокруг… у тебя новая работа, новые знакомства, а я даже не понимаю шуток, над которыми вы смеетесь. У меня здесь нет никого, кроме тебя.  
_Но и тебя будто нет._  
Зак был словно рыба, попавшая в новую воду: он бегло заговорил на голландском уже через пару недель после приезда, курил травку с местными, весело смеялся… Как говорил он сам, врубался в систему. Именно система, а точнее, кто-то из местных подсказал ему сжечь их фальшивые паспорта и обменять их на справки об эмиграции в местном консульстве.  
Эта махинация помогла им стать почти легальными и почти честными ребятами, просто попавшими в трудную ситуацию. И именно она помогла Заку устроиться на его первую самую настоящую работу – в светлый офис с кучей кабинетов, компьютеров и принтеров, с секретаршами и кофемашинами, строгими боссами в пиджаках и типичными разгильдяями-компьютерщиками.  
Именно эта махинация помогла им съехать из их комнатушки на барже и снять квартиру, наконец-то похожую на нормальную. Пожалуй, о таком можно было только мечтать: свое жилье недалеко от центра, обжитой и почти домашний запах, старая, но крепкая мебель. И Трев был рад, вот только…

Вот только он все еще оставался вне системы. Плохо объяснялся на голландском, перебивался временными работами посудомойщика и грузчика, едва не забросил рисовать… рука болела нещадно, будто кто-то вбил гвоздь в его ладонь, будто лучевая кость от запястья до самого локтя пошла трещинами и раскрошилась под кожей.

Тревор молчал об этой боли. Как молчал сейчас о многом. Например, о том, как его бесит Зак, болтающий на голландском даже дома. Это не было издевкой, наверняка, Закари просто не задумывался над этим, но для Тревора этот треп на непонятном языке со слишком большим количеством согласных был ударом ниже пояса. Ты просто не способен, Трев, нашептывало что-то внутри его черепа. Он просто слишком хорош для тебя, этот мальчишка с миндалевидными глазами, подумай над этим, он слишком хорош… для обычного грузчика с покалеченной рукой.

Тревор заставил себя отмахнуться от этих болезненных мыслей, обнял Зака за плечи, притянул к себе, прижался всем телом, так, чтобы чувствовать биение его сердца собственной кожей, чтобы чувствовать дыхание, тепло, его кожу, его смешные дреды, щекочущие шею, о которых Трев никогда не скажет, что они смешные.

– Мне важно чувствовать, что ты со мной. Что ты настоящий.

_А не часть этого города, который пугает меня до чертиков._

Зак прижался к Тревору, пользуясь возможностью сбежать из реальности в утешающее тепло родного тела, и надолго замолчал.

– Конечно, я настоящий. Не будь я настоящим, смог бы я говорить на непонятном тебе языке… – в конце концов прошептал он. – Не думай о таких стремных штуках. Не бойся. Оно отпустило нас, и мы никогда не будем плясать под дудку полоумных призраков. Или чем бы все это ни было. Мы просто должны будем справиться сами. И мы справимся. Черт возьми, Трев, мы выбрались оттуда живыми! Тот дом отпустил нас! – Зак резко поднял взгляд и улыбнулся безумно и широко, будто в первый и последний раз за всю жизнь, с той странной одержимостью, которая проскальзывала в нем, когда речь шла о действительно интересных ему «клевых штуках». – Мы можем вообще что угодно после такого!

Трев улыбнулся в ответ, прижался губами к губам Зака, чувствуя его улыбку, такую настоящую, такую живую и почти ненормальную, что к ней хотелось прикоснуться, ее хотелось целовать. И Тревор целовал эту улыбку и улыбался сам, прижимался лбом ко лбу Закари, жмурился, будто от яркого солнца.

– Мы можем все, что угодно…

То было одно из свойств Зака, одна из его способностей, его дар, по мнению Тревора, куда более важный, чем его умение находить общий язык с техникой. Зак умел заражать людей собой. Своей верой. Своим драйвом. Своей улыбкой. Своей внутренней силой, которой будто бы было слишком много для одного человека. Трев закрывал глаза и видел теплый, словно электрический свет – тонкие нити, тянущиеся к нему от Зака. И он пообещал себе нарисовать эти нити. В конце концов, ему нужно держать себя в тонусе. Нужно разрабатывать руку.

– …мы ушли из Птичьей страны, и мы сможем все, что угодно, – повторил он.

_Если мы будем вместе. Если я не дам этому городу отобрать тебя у меня._

Тревор обнимал Зака, чувствуя, как поддается, как прогибается навстречу это податливое, бесподобно красивое, совершенное тело. Которое когда-то он хотел искромсать, чтобы посмотреть, что спрятано внутри. Как поступают художники. Как поступил его отец со своей женой и младшим сыном.

– Я не отдам тебя Птичьей стране. Даже если перестану быть художником. Даже если больше никогда не буду рисовать.

– Конечно, будешь, – мягко возразил Зак, потянулся рукой к некогда покалеченной ладони и сжал ее, осторожно надавливая пальцами и разминая напряженную плоть. Он прижал пальцы Тревора к своим губам, потерся ими о костяшки, поцеловал каждый палец в отдельности. – В этом весь ты.

Ему едва ли нравилось то, с каким ревностным упрямством Трев отгораживался от нового мира. Сам Зак считал это место почти фантастически запредельным, этаким своеобразным раем, где не запрещены все составляющие его странной биохимии, и где он может поцеловать Тревора на улице без страха огрести от чертовой доброй южной глубинки или каких-нибудь долбаных республиканцев, почитающих ебнутого на голову Фреда Фелпса[9] и подобных ему идиотов.

– Уже поздно… – они смогли въехать только после работы. Из-за этого пришлось заплатить больше транспортной компании, что, разумеется, не радовало в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Зато им не нужно было таскать тяжелую мебель. Зак просидел на работе весь день, ерзая на стуле от нетерпения, и даже почти улизнул пораньше, – если бы не тупорылая сучка-бухгалтерша, что-то не так расположившая в своей системе. К тому моменту, как Трев загрузил почти все их не слишком шикарные пожитки в грузовик, Зак лишь успел добежать до баржи. Хороший же из него вышел семьянин, просто образцовый!.. не помочь Тревору с его капризной рукой.

Закари посмотрел в окно – тени уже полностью захватили город, оставляя и без того не слишком яркую узкую улочку совсем без света. Трев, проследив его взгляд, не стал спорить и молча кивнул.

Они расстелили матрас на полу, выглядевший депрессивно на фоне пустых стен, разделись и легли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Впервые за долгое время Тревор целовался очень деликатно, прикосновения его пальцев были слабыми и почти невесомыми, а зубы лишь осторожно пробовали плоть, не причиняя сладкой боли. И Зак пытался убедить себя, что это ничего не значит, что все просто отлично.

Однако уже засыпая, он вглядывался в каждую черточку на лице Трева в неверном свете далеких фонарей, эхо которых долетало до их окон как радиосигналы, отсылаемые в космос, и боялся, что проснувшись, увидит на его месте кого-то другого. Кого-то с холодным, ледяным и неживым взглядом, в котором будет не больше осмысленности, чем в заброшенном доме.

 

**Примечания:**

[1] Намек на Бостонское чаепитие 16 декабря 1773 года

[2] Мы очень любим и уважаем перевод, с которого все началось. И все же имя звучит как «Закари». А «Захария» останется для истории.

[3] Джетсоны (англ. The Jetsons) – известный мультипликационный сериал, породивший огромное количество конспирологических теорий, наравне с Флинстоунами. Слишком удивительно соседство развитой техники и общества потребления. Помимо прочего используется игра слов: вывалиться из Джетсонов, как вывалиться из космического корабля – что периодически пытается сделать в сериале отец семейства.

[4] Кроваво-красное (итал. Profondo Rosso) — итальянский джалло 1975 года режиссера Дарио Ардженто.

[5] Прекрасен, как принц из сказки. (нид.)

[6] Что? Что с тобой? Я слишком быстро говорю? Не злись [раздраженная форма]. Хозяин – хороший человек, район милый… посмотрим, что выйдет!

[7] Жан Жиро (1938 —2012) — французский художник, автор комиксов. Также известен под псевдонимами Мебиус (Moebius) и Жир (Gir). Помимо комиксов приобрел широкую известность благодаря работе над фильмами «Чужой», «Трон», «Пятый элемент». Выступал сценаристом и художником мультипликационного фильма «Властелины времени» (фр. Les Maîtres du temps, 1982).

[8] Небольшое уточнение. «Ц» в данном случае – не просто случайность. Нарциссизм Зака – потрясающе самобытная вещь: он обожает вещи, которые начинаются на ту же букву, что и его имя (см. Рисунки на Крови, АСТ, Москва 2001. – С. 218). Согласно оригиналу, имеется в виду латинская «Z».

[9] Фред Фелпс (1929—2014) — американский протестантский пастор. Наиболее известен своими радикальными высказываниями и организуемыми им акциями, направленными против ЛГБТ. Широкую известность получил после смерти Мэттью Шепарда, когда предлагал установить монумент с изображением погибшего и словами: «МЭТТЬЮ ШЕПАРД, попал в ад 12 октября 1998 за нарушение предостережения Бога: „Не ложись с мужчиной как с женщиной, это мерзость (Левит 18:22)“».


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день случилось настоящее чудо, которое Зак счел просто восхитительным подарком судьбы.

Уже не в первый раз благословив страну за ее чудесный лигалайз, он забрел в кофешоп после так называемой правильной работы, чтобы купить пару косяков и, возможно – незаметно – утащить их домой.

Как Закари с сожалением выяснил уже через пару недель в Амстердаме, более одной порции дури в руки здесь отдавали неохотно. Не то чтобы был какой-то официальный запрет (хотя Зак мог просто о нем не знать), но каждый раз это напоминало дешевую пародию на бондиану. С другой стороны, разумная предосторожность. Каким бы ни было лояльным государство, оно никогда не отпустит свои поводья. Такая вечная изуродованная морковка для ослика, этакий шприц для джанки. Жаль только, что на джанки далеко не уедешь: их хрупкие, выкрученные тела с выжатыми соками, их горбатые спины просто не приспособлены для перевозки огромной махины бюрократии, как бы ласково та не улыбалась своим рабам.

В этом было что-то чертовски перемороченное, как в идее о двадцати трех убийцах Кеннеди[10], что создавало некий флер таинственности и недозволенности. Если бы речь шла о чем-то другом, не о траве, не о самой важной вещи, определяющей его бытие и сознание, Зак бы назвал эту идею восхитительной. Ограничение же на курение он считал кошмаром сродни прилюдной кастрации.

К тому же, в концепции условного запрета, в ограничении тех  _мест_ , где тебе может быть хорошо, было также и что-то от совершенного и слепого бюрократического рабства. С точки зрения огромной бестелесной махины государства обе эти идеи действительно были идеальны в своем уродстве…

Но что же это был бы за мир, если бы обаяние не решало большую часть проблем!.. С улыбкой и пристальным взглядом, который Зак с гордостью считал гипнотическим, как у Теда Банди[11], он просил у бара сразу три, а иногда и четыре косяка. И еще ни одни смазливый мальчик с разноцветной челкой не сумел ему отказать. Эта мысль заставляла сердце Зака трепетать: чувствуя себя совершенно непривлекательным из-за осунувшегося отражения в зеркале, он ревностно оберегал те редкие моменты внимания, перепадавшего на его долю. От кого-то, кроме Тревора, бога ради!.. этому странному вечному ребенку, казалось, было вообще все равно, как выглядит Зак. Конечно, стоило заметить, что едва ли их отношения вообще строились на чьей-то внешней привлекательности; во всяком случае, не на привлекательности Зака. Трев не был похож на человека, способного заинтересоваться лицом или фигурой какого-то незнакомца, а Зак… Вряд ли он просто был настолько прекрасен, что смог одними своими глазами и всклокоченной шевелюрой перевернуть чье-то сознание, ворваться и разбить двадцать пять лет целибата такого странного и наглухо асексуального существа как Тревор МакГи.

 _Интересно, и что же заставило тебя перестать быть таким самоуверенным?_ _–_ шептало что-то в глубине сознания, неудобным и всегда вызывающим только горечь и стыд голосом Эдди. Закари не знал. Прежде, если бы речь шла о Новом Орлеане, если бы речь шла не о Треве, он бы воспринял такие сомнения в себе как тревожный звоночек, свидетельствующий о каких-то необратимых изменениях его мозга. Но дело было не в нем самом. Просто Зак, как ему казалось, настолько тонко чувствовал и понимал Трева в этом вопросе, что даже не допускал мысли, что в его мир можно легко ворваться, перевернуть все основы и переписать разом все постулаты. Будто это было сродни детскому фокусу: занять в его сердце какое-то место. Помимо прочего, Зак помнил, насколько невозможным это чудо было именно тогда, год назад. Критически невозможным. С человеком, который жил только одной целью: понять, почему он остался в живых? И готовым, не найдя благовидной причины, или, вернее, той причины, что покажется ему правильной, просто уйти? Серьезно?..

Со своей же стороны Зак мог быть уверен только в том, что забыл бы имя Тревора на следующее утро, будь это «просто красивый мальчик, с которым можно перепихнуться».

Размышляя, Зак примерял разные модели, но на ум из раза в раз ему приходило лишь аналитическое заключение, схожее с шуткой про часы Канта и сторожа[12]. Закари, как вышедший на прогулку философ, сверял свои отношения по Треву. И это позволяло ему думать, что все еще в норме просто потому, что реальность этого дня совпадает с привычными цифрами, нацарапанными им в блокноте в прошлом году рядом с паролем для входа на доску от имени сисопа. А Трев… его голова по-прежнему оставалась нерешенной загадкой, невзломанным кодом. Возможно, он просто подстраивался под Зака, не понимая, как отношения должны выглядеть в принципе, и потому считал любой бред, происходящий между ними, правильным, законченным и логичным.

Идеальная искореженная симметрия!.. Не жизнь, а сплошное хитросплетение анализа и синтеза, в котором не разберешь, кто прав, а кто виноват. Очередная бессмысленная петля, которую можно бы было порвать… беда лишь иронично таилась в том, что Зак не просто сверялся время от времени. Он сам не понимал, как вообще должны выглядеть отношения. И словно слепой, что идет по раскаленным камням, словно неопытный хакер, взламывающий первую банковскую систему, он искал этот неловкий баланс между Тревором и алкоголем, Тревором и пустоголовым флиртом, Тревором и… всем остальным.

От подобных мыслей на Зака всегда накатывала апатия. Задумавшись, он убрал в карман один из косяков и, устроившись за столиком, решил раскурить второй. Пожалуй, это сейчас ему было нужнее всего остального. Поправить здоровье, восстановить естественную биохимию мозга, дать отдохнуть перетруженным синапсам.

В полутемном кофешопе было чуть теплее, чем на улице. Здесь были включены телевизоры с европейским MTV – жалкой пародией на настоящий рассадник американской заразы, отравлявшей вкусы подростков уже чертову тучу лет, – и кто-то не стал убирать звук, предоставляя Заку возможность угадывать томную мелодию. Люди вокруг были совершенно такими же, как в Новом Орлеане. Сначала Зак боялся того, что может увидеть на улицах незнакомого ему города, незнакомой страны – после Ямайки ксенофобия, казалось, окончательно взяла над ним верх. Зак ненавидел то, что ему казалось глупым и иррациональным. Ямайцы оказались полнейшими идиотами в вопросах компьютеров и клевых парней, поэтому Зак ожидал от всех незнакомцев лишь самого худшего. Но милые, болезненно-худые девочки, держащиеся за руки посреди улицы, мальчики с разноцветными волосами, пирсингом и узкими ладонями, – они словно переехали вместе с ним. И Зак довольно быстро нашел свое место. Рядом с приглушенным телевизором в кофешопе, где можно было разглядывать посетителей.

Цепкий взгляд хакера выхватывал из редкой толпы интересных ему людей. Сегодня под прицел видоискателя попал только что вошедший в кафе немолодой мужчина. Его ориентация угадывалась уже по одной походке: эдакий стареющий лощеный гей, с благородной проседью, умопомрачительно манерно переставляющий ноги. Богема. Мужчина был неброско, но дорого одет, явно умел держаться в обществе и выглядел ничуть не хуже короля. Вдобавок ко всему его аура казалась неким мифическим существом, магнетической саламандрой – в противовес известной науке саламандре огненной.

Замечтавшийся Зак представил, как и сам будет лет через двадцать пять выглядеть таким холеным джентльменом и пропустил тот момент, когда к нему обратились.

– Is deze stoel nog vrij?[13] – со сдержанной улыбкой поинтересовался богемный педик. Зак удивленно обернулся: вокруг было полно свободных мест. Что ж, по всей видимости, ему предлагали очередную увлекательную игру.

 _Должно быть_ , – решил Зак, – _он заметил, как я его разглядываю. Это может быть интересным…_

Приободрившись, Закари решил принять правила этой игры, вздрогнул и растерянно кивнул.

– Ага, да… Gaat u alstublieft zitten![14]

Он нарочно произнес это с американским акцентом и легкой неуверенностью, от которой уже успел благополучно избавиться. В целом, Зак остался доволен собой. Он совершенно не понимал, ради чего флиртует с этим старым пидором, но в этом было что-то веселое. И потом, сама аура… от нее едва ли можно было куда-то деться.

Мужчина удивленно моргнул, что заставило Зака подавить победную улыбку.

– Вы говорите по-английски?

Да, да, черт возьми, _да_! Вы только что выиграли автомобиль! Ванна Уайт[15], со своими потрясающими волосами и белоснежной улыбкой, в очередном шикарном вечернем платье, только что подошла к вам расцеловать вас в обе щеки. Настолько вы были прекрасны.

– Да, – не стал отрицать Зак, сокрушенно вздохнув, и, выждав несколько секунд для театрального эффекта, улыбнулся: – У вас тоже круто выходит.

– Ja, dankuwel[16], – мужчина сдержанно кивнул и уселся напротив Зака, – вы из Великобритании?

– Нет, Штаты, – сдержанный светский треп. _Скука смертная._ Зак ждал, когда мужчина перейдет в наступление, не замечая за самим собой, как вздыхает и после каждой фразы отводит взгляд.

– Далековато… – с уважением покивал мужчина и манерно, но вместе с тем очень… элегантно приложил руку ко лбу. – Простите мою забывчивость. Меня зовут Йос, – он протянул ладонь Заку, которую тот не без удовольствия пожал.

– Зак, – с улыбкой представился он и, не сдержавшись, добавил: – Так приятно поговорить с кем-то на английском!..

 

***

 

В квартиру он вернулся лишь спустя пару часов, смеясь над шутками провожавшего его Йоса. Закари не стал скрывать, что приехал не один. Вкратце, без ненужных подробностей, рассказал их с Тревором душещипательную, насквозь фальшивую историю про ограбление и утерянные паспорта и практически умолял мужчину зайти к ним домой.

Трев, как воображал Зак, будет счастлив: Йос запросто мог стать его учителем, и просто тем, от кого можно было услышать не-голландскую речь. А еще Йос работал в каком-то издании, которому вполне могли понадобиться иллюстрации. Что-то такое, связанное с модой. Конечно, не предел мечтаний, откровенно говоря, паршивая и бесконечно далекая от собственных комиксов идея, но для начала должно было сойти. Сейчас нужно было браться за что угодно. Впрочем, Тревор совершенно не понимал и не признавал моду… но, может, он смог бы втянуться? Хотя бы на пару недель, ради денег.

Зак напрягал все свои навыки социальной инженерии, чувствовал тепло и расходящиеся лучи энергии, которые распространял с удвоенной силой в сторону Йоса, чтобы расположить его к себе. И дело было не только в практической пользе, нет. То есть, Йос, конечно же, не был ему симпатичен, – даже, скорее, напротив, – но в то же время Закари видел в нем какую-то недостижимую экзотику. Никого подобного просто не существовало в Новом Орлеане. Что-то болезненное и берроузовское, но вместе с тем невообразимо шикарное, без налета андерграунда и бесконечного декаданса. Таким был разве что Джей Бирн, которого Зак видел лишь однажды. Странный и потерянный с виду мужчина, в голове которого явно был кавардак похлеще закового. Бояться и сторониться его мальчишки в Квартале учились раньше, чем пить и курить. И то – он был моложе Йоса, и в нем не было  _столько_  лоска.

 

Тревор когда-то убедил себя в том, что уже привык к подобным вещам. Все эти мальчики и девочки с высветленными прядями, яркими лентами в волосах и бубенцами в дредах, с браслетами и феньками до локтя и потусторонними взглядами увивались за Заком, слетались на него, как бабочки слетаются на огонь. Сначала на Ямайке, а потом и здесь, когда они еще жили в хостеле на барже, им с Закари едва ли удавалось побыть вдвоем – их дом был полон людей и музыки, этих ярких человеческих бабочек, которых Зак, как дотошный энтомолог, насаживал на острую иглу своего обаяния и добавлял в коллекцию новых знакомств. Еще там, на Ямайке, некоторые из них, какие-то британские студенты с милым акцентом, воображали себя художниками, и Трев почти не улыбался в ответ на их потуги написать портрет Зака. Все эти новые лица были не важны – по большей части, Тревор все равно не понимал того, что они говорят, и уж тем более, ему было наплевать, что думают о нем эти чужие и пустые люди. Все они были детьми хищного города, его глазами и ртами – так какая разница, кем они себя воображали?

Иной раз какая-то из бабочек оказывалась особенно ценной и яркой и задерживалась дольше, чем на сутки – но даже тогда эти яркие куколки с подведенными глазами и томными взглядами казались Треву просто генетическим мусором, картонными человечками, похожими друг на друга, как две капли воды. Часто Тревор даже не утруждал себя тем, чтобы  _запоминать_  имена.

В их новой квартире традиция открытых дверей еще не успела прижиться – и Трев надеялся, что не приживется хотя бы какое-то время. Месяц. Может быть, два. Тревор не надеялся на большее – но надеялся хотя бы на передышку. Это вовсе не значило, что Зак время от времени не будет приводить домой гостей: всех этих музыкантов, дизайнеров, модельеров, фотографов… Просто Трев уже успел соскучиться по тому острому ощущению близости и нежности, когда нет никого вокруг, нет даже мира, а есть только двое, принадлежащие друг другу без остатка. К тому же, тяжелые дубовые двери способствовали единению и близости куда больше, чем хлипкая картонка, заменявшая дверь в их никогда не запирающемся доме на Ямайке.

Этот новый гость – он был, пожалуй, чем-то особенным, чем-то иным. Старше всех остальных, дорогой и лощеный, как кадиллак с кожаным салоном и панельной доской из красного дерева, только что выкатившийся из автомобильного салона. В его повадках было что-то от стареющего, но все еще цепкого и смертоносного хищника, и он пожирал глазами Зака так, будто в своих мечтах уже трахал его во всех позах, засовывал в него пальцы и размазывал сперму по его животу. Это читалось во взгляде так же явно, как и то, что его все еще забавляет, но уже начинает утомлять вся эта болтовня от Треве. Тревор МакГи, Трев… да кто он такой, в конце концов, этот твой Трев, что ты говоришь о нем так много, мальчик

– Представьте меня, наконец, вашему  _другу_  Тревору, о котором вы столько рассказываете.

Эту фразу новый гость произнес на почти чистом английском еще с порога, и его голос странно дрогнул на слове «друг», когда его взгляд столкнулся со взглядом Трева. Словно спрут, подбирающий под себя щупальца, этот мужчина, представившийся Йосом, будто втянул вовнутрь все свои сладострастные взгляды и манеры сытого кота. Теперь, когда ему стало предельно ясно, что эти двое так  _безусловно_ вместе, как сиамские близнецы, ему оставалось только вести себя предельно вежливо и со стороны наблюдать за чужим счастьем. Любоваться им, думая о том, как все это было возможно и в его жизни – когда-то давно, когда он был так же молод, как эти юноши и, возможно, так же красив.

И хотя Йос воображал себя ловеласом и мудаком, на самом деле, он не был ни первым, ни вторым. По крайне мере, за ним не водилось зла и подлости, он жил в ладу со своими принципами и никогда не пытался разбить сложившиеся пары. Он мог бы пошутить, что будь он помоложе и понапористее, он, возможно, и попытался бы отбить этих юношей друг у друга – но, вместо этого, пожимая руку Трева, вежливо улыбнулся

– Ваш друг Зак говорил, что вы рисуете. Не могли бы вы… может быть, написать портрет Зака? В качестве развлечения.

Пожалуй, Трев мог бы оскалиться и сказать слишком тихо и слишком выразительно, что Зак – не развлечение, как и его все его портреты, сотни его портретов, набросков, небольших скетчей в блокноте: Зак улыбается, смеется, ерошит волосы, дергает себя за все еще непривычные дреды, кусает губы, грызет дужку очков… Не развлечение, а чувство, способ его выражения, способ  _узнать_  и стать ближе. И что, черт возьми, может понимать в чувствах такой холеный и надутый индюк?

Но вместо этого Тревор только пожал плечами

– Я нарисую вас. В качестве развлечения.

 

Что ж, приходилось признать, что Зак ошибся: Трев был настолько же далек от восторга, насколько сложно было найти здесь сносную мафулетту. Закари бросал неуверенные пристыженные взгляды все время, пока Тревор рисовал, и пытался сделать вид, что не чувствует своей вины. Возможно, он и не _должен_  был ее чувствовать. В конце концов, это Треву уже давно нужно был привыкнуть к тому, что Заку – пусть он и не художник, – тоже необходимо смотреть на мир и его обитателей. Это давало ему кучу новой информации. Ценной или совершенно несущественной, но информации, которую потом можно было переработать и трансформировать по необходимости в то волшебство, которое Зак обнаружил в компьютерах когда-то давно. Ведь в них, при всем несовершенстве техники и электричества, не было ошибок; ошибки создавали сами люди. И тот, кто рано или поздно дорастал до этого высшего знания, непременно становился частью его культуры. Этот гипотетический кто-то непременно находил Манифест Хакера или сам Phrack[17], начинал бредить идеями Дискордианства[18] или цитировать Ментора. Становился таким же информационным маньяком, воспринимающим людей как носителей нового знания, как большие ходячие дискеты. В его голове люди становились курьерами Джонни[19], каждый из них. Зак считал, что в его восприятии они становятся настолько прекрасны, что в пору выражать ему общественную благодарность. Хоть на данный момент хватило бы просто благосклонности Трева и спокойствия.

 

Йос чувствовал себя человеком, попавшим в какой-то неведомый ему мир, он будто подглядывал в щелку за чем-то неземным и, безусловно, запретным. И ради того, чтобы побыть в этом доме еще немного, чтобы на минуту почувствовать себя молодым, прикоснувшись к этой силе и юности, он готов был даже сделать вид, что позирует… и пусть этот человек с льдистыми глазами сделает вид, что рисует. Ему было все равно. Тем более, Йос не мог не заметить травмированной кисти – следов глубоких порезов на ладони, сведенных пальцев… а еще вопросительных взглядов Зака: что с рукой, снова болит?

И все-таки Тревор взял карандаш, какое-то время примерялся, раскладывая блокнот на коленях, устраиваясь удобнее… Он рисовал быстро, крупными, резкими штрихами, рука его двигалась пусть неуверенно, но размашисто, с нажимом, оставляя на бумаге не только карандашные следы, но и царапины. Наверное, он и жил так же, этот светловолосый почти скандинав, сошедший бы за местного, дай он себе труд выучить язык – резко, с нажимом, страстно. Почему-то Йосу пришло на ум, что и любил он также как рисовал. Мужчина нервно облизнул губы, отвернулся, стараясь спрятать почти плотоядный взгляд, когда Тревор протянул ему блокнот.

На Йоса смотрел… сам Йос. Только вывернутый наизнанку, болезненный и бледный, со взглядом печальным и одновременно похотливым, уже начинающий стареть и очень одинокий в своей грядущей старости, потерявшийся среди похоти и порока, так и не прибившийся ни к одному из берегов..

– Красиво, – Йос нервно сглотнул, отложил блокнот, посмотрел на Тревора почти что загнанно и испуганно. – Ваш друг… – он снова споткнулся на этом слове, замолчал, выбирая слова. – Ваш бойфренд сказал, что вы не можете устроиться на работу… у меня есть знакомый издатель… вот его визитка, возьмите, прошу.

Он протянул Треву клочок белого картона, будто откупаясь от цепкого взгляда художника, и стараясь при этом не смотреть на портрет – Йос боялся, взгляни он на рисунок еще раз, и нервы не выдержат, он расплачется; так некрасиво выворачивать душу этим двум счастливым мальчикам – зачем и кому это нужно

– Моего друга-издателя зовут Ларс Ессэ. Позвоните ему обязательно. Завтра после двух. Я поговорю с ним о вас. Нельзя, чтобы такой талант прозябал в нищете, – Йос сделал несколько шагов в сторону двери, выставив руки вперед, отгораживаясь от жуткого рисунка. – А мне, пожалуй, пора. Не буду вас больше задерживать – и спасибо за гостеприимство… Зак, Тревор… надеюсь на новую встречу.

 

***

 

Когда дверь за Йосом закрылась, Трев повернулся к Закари, пожалуй, слишком резко.

– Из какого сундука с нафталином ты достал этого старого дрочера?

– Эй, не злись, – выставив вперед руки с растопыренными пальцами, словно сдаваясь, начал оправдываться Зак. В его голове даже не было бесконечно повторяющегося  _какого черта_ , потому что он на самом деле чувствовал себя виноватым. Вот же кошмар. – Йос сам меня нашел. Подсел в кофешопе… – порывшись в кармане, Закари протянул Тревору обернутый в салфетку косяк, словно доказательство своих слов, неопровержимую улику. Ну и, конечно же, в качестве попытки задобрить. – Я подумал, что он может быть полезным… вот, видишь, эта ебучая визитка. Может, это наш шанс…

– Он тебя хотел. И меня тоже. – Тревор пожал плечами, будто в знак примирения кончиками пальцев провел по скуле Зака. – Он вообще пришел сюда потрахаться, но ему ни фига не обломилось.

– Спасибо за это охерительное разъяснение! – Зак отвернулся и отложил косяк на стол, к блокноту. Он принес его Треву; и Трев, если хочет, сможет скурить его сам.

– Не за что. А этот издатель… – Тревор, игнорируя беззлобный выпад своего любовника, повертел в руках визитку и положил ее на стол рядом с блокнотом. – Не думаю, что он вообще существует. Но я позвоню, – добавил он после паузы, поймав взгляд ощетинившегося Зака. – Почему бы и нет.

– Отлично. Вот только я никак не пойму: хуй с ним, чего он там хотел! Почему тебя это волнует?! Ему ничего не светило, и ты знаешь это не хуже меня.

Зак скрестил на груди руки и посмотрел недовольно, исподлобья. Он действительно не видел причин для злости, – догадался Тревор, и это, пожалуй, было самым тяжелым. Объяснить, почему он так нервничал… что его пугало. Тревор не боялся, что Зак мог уйти к кому-то другому, – не теперь, нет, он просто знал, какими тонкими и хрупкими были его кости, какой туго натянутой была кожа. Сломать его было слишком легко, хватило бы одного неосторожного прикосновения…

– Послушай, не злись. В конце концов, почему я не могу ревновать? Я люблю тебя; а ты – ты слишком яркий, вокруг тебя постоянно вьются какие-то алчные типы. Не то чтобы мне это нравилось, но если тебе это нужно…

Трев грустно улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на косяк, принесенный Заком, легко покачал головой, не зная толком и сам, относится этот жест к листьям ганжи в папиросной бумаге или ко всему остальному. Ему вновь вспомнился уже забытый образ Бобби, выкуривавшего по косяку перед тем, как сесть за работу… Тревор думал, что успел подавить в себе эту ассоциацию на Ямайке, но его бросило в дрожь, он отвернулся, сосредоточившись на лице Закари. Он не понимал, почему сейчас должен оправдываться, и от этого к горлу подкатывал комок злости пополам с болезненной горечью. В конце концов, он сам никогда не таскал в дом всех этих грустных щенков с масляными взглядами, слюнявыми ртами и неизменными стояками в узких штанишках.

– Я просто боюсь, что однажды один из этих типов будет не так хорош в английском или голландском или не захочет понять, когда ты скажешь ему "нет". Я боюсь, что однажды ты подцепишь в кофешопе какого-нибудь слишком настойчивого и бойкого, слишком укуренного и слишком больного на голову, а наутро тебя найдут в одном из этих вонючих каналов с порезанным лицом и отверткой в заднице.

_Я не смогу себя простить, если с тобой что-то случится. Это будет и по моей вине, понимаешь? Я несу за тебя ответственность, черт возьми, или ты думаешь, все это так же просто, как притащить с улицы щенка?_

Тревор обнял Зака за плечи и притянул к себе, прижался губами к пульсирующей жилке на шее.

– Я боюсь тебя потерять.

– Черт, да ничего со мной не будет! – с какой-то нечеловеческой самоуверенностью рассмеялся было Зак, но осекся, глядя Тревору в глаза. Нужно было срочно найти что-то, какую-то фразу, код, пароль, который предотвратит назревающий скандал. А в том, что Трев не рад такому беспечному ответу, Зак не сомневался.

По правде, он и сам не был до конца уверен в своих словах. Да, это было бы приключение, достойное Закари Босха. Грандиозное и восхитительное, вот только… разве бы смог он справиться с кем-то? Подраться, дать отпор? Он провернул это лишь один раз, в Птичьей стране, и то не был уверен, что ему это не показалось. Зак все также оставался трусом, не способным сопротивляться. Возможно, он даже умолял бы своих мучителей оставить его в покое. Как мерзко…

– Но если ты боишься… – неуверенно начал Зак после небольшой паузы, чувствуя себя чертовски неловко, – знаешь, мы могли бы просто гулять вместе после работы. Придумать какое-то правило, время и место, ну, знаешь… Ходить и изучать город.

Это звучало настолько странно, насколько вообще могли звучать предложения о  _свидании_  от Закари Босха. Тем более в их с Тревом обстоятельствах. Да бога ради, кто угодно и как угодно мог ходить по кафе и паркам, но только не они. Они же не дети, в конце концов!

– Мы могли бы… не знаю, просто встречаться? – Тревор неуверенно пожал плечами. – В конце концов, знаешь, у нас как-то сразу все пошло наперекосяк…

– Ага. Никаких знакомств с родителями и походов в кино… – подхватил с улыбкой Зак, – Ну, или что там еще положено нормальным парам, а не таким психам, как мы с тобой?..

– У которых нет фамильных привидений и толпы федералов на хвосте? – уточнил Трев, притворно раздумывая. – Ох, даже не знаю. Но я… я мог бы ждать тебя после работы в том кофешопе рядом с твоим офисом… разумеется, если ты не будешь против.

– Как свидание? – немедленно отозвался Зак, всем своим видом демонстрируя доведенный до комичности ужас.

Тревор задумался. Он не был уверен, что подобные встречи и прогулки – это лучшая идея, и все-таки, ему хотелось чего-то такого, нормального, земного и приземленного, без чертовщины и примеси шпионского романа. Хотелось просто сидеть с Заком в кафе и держать его за руку, пока он неосознанно строит глазки всем проходящим мимо мальчикам и девочкам. В этом было что-то правильное и, как казалось Треву до последнего момента, недостижимое. Но, черт возьми, кто мог помешать им ходить на свидания – в этой стране? Пожалуй, в Амстердаме, при всех его минусах, могли быть и свои неоспоримые плюсы.

Если только сам Зак не будет против этой почти детской и такой бестолковой затеи, выпрыгнувшей из телевизора, который закоротило на какой-то идиотской черно-белой комедии о типичной школьной американской мечте…

– Как свидание, – Тревор, наконец, серьезно кивнул. – Ты ведь не будешь против сходить со мной?

– А? – удивленно моргнул Зак и широко улыбнулся в следующую секунду. – Нет. Мать твою, конечно, _я не буду против_. Давай сходим на настоящее свидание.

 

**Примечания:**

[10] Согласно учению Церкви НедоМудреца все конспирологические теории верны. Более того, в Апокрифоне приведен чертеж с траекториями всех одновременных 23 выстрелов.

[11] Теодор Роберт Банди (1946—1989) — американский серийный убийца, насильник, похититель людей и некрофил, действовавший в 1970-е годы. Банди пользовался своим обаянием, чтобы завоевывать доверие своих жертв. Обычно он знакомился с ними в общественных местах, симулируя травму или выдавая себя за представителя власти, чтобы затем изнасиловать и убить их в уединенном месте.

[12] «Часы Канта» – не до конца подтвержденная история о великом философе, отличавшемся пунктуальностью даже во время прогулок, и церковном стороже. Согласно этой байке сторож Кенигсбергского кафедрального собора сверял время башенных часов, наблюдая за Кантом, совершающим ежедневный променад. Сам же Кант, в свою очередь, проверял время по часам на колокольне собора.

[13] Здесь не занято? ( _нид._ )

[14] Садитесь, пожалуйста! ( _нид._ )

[15] Ванна Уайт (1957) — американская актриса и телеведущая. Наиболее известна как ведущая телевизионного игрового шоу «Колесо Фортуны» с 1982 года.

[16] Да, спасибо.

[17] Phrack — англоязычное интернет-издание, существующее с 1985 года. В те времена было посвящено взлому телефонных систем, анархии и хакингу, сейчас так же включает статьи об информационной безопасности, криптографии и международных новостях. Представляет собой одновременно манифест и справочник для хакеров.

[18] Дискордианство — пародийная религия хакеров. В отличие от традиционных религий, проповедующих гармонию, дискордианизм обожествляет хаос. Главным божеством дискордианизма является Эрида, древнегреческая богиня раздора. Основополагающая книга — Principia Discordia (1958 или 1959), написана Омаром Хайямом Равенхурстом и Малаклипсом Младшим.

[19] Джонни Мнемоник – рассказ Уильяма Гибсона и впоследствии фильм с Киану Ривзом в жанре киберпанк. В нем речь идет о курьере, в память которого имплантирован чип, позволяющий перевозить секретную информацию. Ради этой работы главный герой расстался с воспоминаниями о собственном детстве.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро встретило его нормальностью и граничащей с безумием одержимостью. Зак пробудился от потрясающе ярких снов, – таких, каких он не видел уже давно, но ни обрадоваться, ни расстроиться по этому поводу он не успел: он чувствовал руки Тревора на своем животе, губы – на своей шее… Теплый и скользкий язык чертил странные синусоиды и концентрические круги на ключицах Зака, заставляя его выгибаться и хрипло шептать что-то бессвязное.

Все это было настолько прекрасно и знакомо, что Закари едва не разревелся на плече Трева, во время краткого, но ничуть не бодрящего душа.

Уже убегая, он понюхал кофе из чашки Тревора и удержался от небольшого глотка.

 _Пожалуй_ , – решил Зак, – _не в этот раз_. Едва ли это утро все же было настолько чудесным, что смогло бы излечить его от проблем с кофеином. И хотя в автобусе Зак изо всех сил старался не уснуть, он предпочитал оставаться вялым, зато живым, а не мертвым.

Чертовски хотелось остаться дома: весь нонконформистский дух кричал о том, что офисы с сотами-ячейками и жесткими графиками не для него. Что свет в кабинетах напоминает медицинские учреждения. Что такой ритм жизни обязательно прикончит его годам к тридцати.

Каждое утро напоминало борьбу с собой в точности по описанному Кюблер-Росс[20] сценарию. Сначала Зак не мог поверить в то, что становится долбанным яппи, потом начинал огрызаться – как правило, уже в автобусе, на абсолютно всех людей, окружавших его. Тогда же начинались торги: он подбрасывал монетку и обещал себе, что развернется на полпути и найдет что-нибудь получше, если выпадет орел. Он и выпадал регулярно, чаще, чем решка, – Закари склонен был винить в этом свою мнительность, Провидение или ошибку Монте-Карло[21], – но еще ни разу развернуться обратно не хватило силы воли. Огромная махина системы засасывала его все сильнее… от этого просыпались ужас и депрессия. На подходе к офисному зданию Зака охватывала тоска. Ему становилось уже все равно.

И, наконец, в операторской Зака догоняло кислое принятие с привкусом протухшего молока.

На работу он опоздал. Самым жутким во всем этом было то, что его уже подстерегала какая-то лупоглазая дурочка. Она что-то проныла о случайно удаленном файле на своем компьютере, от чего Зак мгновенно проникся мизантропией, окончательно развеявшей все волшебство сегодняшнего утра. Он вернулся на вторую стадию, и едва ли в ближайшее время получится перескочить третью и четвертую.

Зак обещал посмотреть последнюю резервную копию, но не забыл предупредить, что она может оказаться довольно старой. Эта смешная девочка даже не сказала ему свое имя регистрации. Интересно, как он должен был искать ее файл?.. Зак устроился в своем кресле, сложил пальцы и выгнул пару раз кисти, заставляя суставы жалобно хрустнуть, включил компьютер и осмотрел машинный зал. Все выглядело вполне неплохо… он вновь попытался убедить себя, что к такому вполне можно привыкнуть. Даже зарплата была относительно сносной, – оставалось лишь научиться рассчитывать свой бюджет, а не бездумно тратить деньги, считая, будто они растут на деревьях.

Оператор компьютерной сети в крупном офисе, – можно было считать, что это звучит гордо. Большую часть времени Зак всячески романтизировал свою новую работу, исключительно чтобы отбить к ней презрение. Благо, изначально сама идея показалась ему магической и восхитительной: мгновенно оживившись от подобного предложения, он с трудом отыскал в Амстердаме хотя бы пару никак не соотносящихся хронологически заметок Ублюдка-оператора из ада[22] на английском и показал их Тревору. Зак даже не удивился, что Трев мало что в них понял. Радовало то, что сами тон и специфическая ироничная манера пришлись ему по вкусу. Закари попытался объяснить пару простых, – с его точки зрения, – вещей, но вынужден был сдаться. По правде говоря, он не был учителем года, а Трев оказался никудышным учеником. И, тем не менее, образ ублюдочного оператора дал Заку дополнительный стимул, чтобы приложить максимум усилий и все-таки получить эту работу.

Жаль только, в реальности никто не позволял ему вести себя как Саймон. Нельзя было пугать пользователей вспышками на солнце, портить их дискеты магнитами, удалять личные файлы и читать переписки… не то, чтобы Закари и так не делал половину из этого, но славу грозы всего офиса заработать ему так и не удалось.

Он перевел взгляд на свой монитор. Несмотря на явно намечающийся крах Commodore, у него все еще был верный и надежный Амига. Как Зак без удивления обнаружил, эти рабочие лошадки пользовались в Европе куда большим спросом, чем в Штатах. И все же цена на акции постепенно падала, – едва ли следовало ожидать чего-то нового в любой линейке. Заку также было безумно смешно от попытки впарить UNIX на ленте для стримера. Эмулятор он мог поставить себе и сам, так что подобные шаги Commodore он считал едва ли не официальным признанием в собственном провале.

И, возможно, ему было пора пересмотреть свою слепую любовь к этим компам.

Зак удивленно таращился на странный код, шедший поперек всего экрана. Больше ничего на нем не было, и Зак, не до конца уверенный, что это не глюк, нажал пару клавиш для вызова почты. На несколько секунд загорелось привычное окно, но затем странные символы вернулись. Хмурясь и оттягивая дреды, Зак все же умудрился написать рассылку всем юзерам о том, что система будет перезагружена. Погуляйте где-нибудь часок, – добавил он на английском в конце письма с завидной наглостью. Все равно эти люди совершенно не понимали, для чего нужен компьютер.

Система – огромная и неповоротливая тварь, напоминавшая древнее лавкрафтовское чудище, – перезагружалась неохотно и долго. Зак, не знающий, чем занять себя на это время, принялся рассматривать газеты и забавные журналы, оставшиеся от предыдущего оператора. В каком-то смысле, он чувствовал себя в древней гробнице: никто не потрудился убрать за бывшим работником мусор. _Возможно_ , – думал Зак, – _они считали, что в дурацких комиксах про Гарфилда содержатся какие-то важные подсказки к пониманию машинного кода_. В любом случае, это было не слишком интересно.

Когда его компьютер включился вновь, Зак недовольно прищурился. Странные символы никуда не исчезли: напротив, теперь они никак не желали уступать свое место нормальным изображениям, даже на секунду. От нечего делать и чисто наудачу, Закари принялся наобум нажимать сочетания и приблизительно вызывать команды курсором. Судя по скудным ответным реакциям, комп все же работал. Одно это могло радовать. Оставалось лишь разобраться с тем, что мешало отображению.

Возможно, дело было в мониторе. К сожалению, кроме самого Закари в офисе в такую рань не было никого из компьютерщиков. Сам он не слишком любил копаться в железе и не видел особой жизни в сочетании матриц и проводов, а остальные ребята были честными голландцами, не проникнутыми страхом увольнения. Этакие смелые герои компьютерного мира, прибывшие из будущего вместе с качком Арни. Едва ли кто-то из них объявится на работе раньше пяти вечера. Зак написал письмо, искренне надеясь, что оно дойдет, с просьбой посмотреть монитор.

Но даже если проблема в железе, не время было складывать руки.

Зак вооружился блокнотом и принялся дотошно записывать все увиденное. Код, – если это, конечно, был он, – выходил довольно странным. Большую его часть занимали какие-то неведомые символы, – он видел похожее лишь однажды, когда ходил с Эдди в какой-то вьетнамский ресторан во Французском Квартале. Еще там были корейские иероглифы, – их Зак узнал бы из тысячи, благодаря все той же Эдди.

Куда большей редкостью в этом коде были латинские буквы, цифры, небуквенные символы, – словно расплескавшаяся вода посреди огромного материка. Их расположение походило на разговоры с Тревором, когда они были под кайфом: случайные слова там и сям, тонкие нити фраз, неравномерно покрывающие пол, стены и потолок, оседающие на коже и вползающие в уши с какой-то странной задержкой…

Едва ли дело было в вирусе, в этом Зак был практически уверен. Подобный код был достаточно безвреден, если вдуматься. Никакой практической цели. И все же, убрать его было довольно хитрой задачей. Скорее всего, ему понадобится час, может, больше…

Зака прервала та самая странно насупленная кругленькая лупоглазая девочка.

– Ik moet een document uitprinten[23], – начала она без приветствия, так что он даже не успел возмутиться, что кто-то без спроса зашел в его операторскую обитель. Закари просто кивнул и приблизительно кинул ее файл туда, где должна быть очередь печати, встал и отправился к принтеру. Потому что это, черт возьми, его работа. Они же могут сломать без него такой ценный аппарат фирмы Xerox!.. На ум Заку пришла занятная шутка с царем Ксерксом, которого убили заговорщики. Весь офис воспроизводил эту странную историю, пытаясь влезть внутрь принтера и понять, когда же их важная бумажка будет напечатана.

Нажав на самом аппарате пару кнопок и через минуту выдав девочке распечатанные листы, Зак вернулся в свою небольшую цитадель и удивленно замер. Издалека этот странный код был похож на изображение в духе ASCII или монохромной ANSI-графики. Весьма и весьма уродливое и чертовски неприятное изображение его самого.

***

 

Перезагрузившись вновь и облазив наобум все, что только было можно, Зак ухитрился свести частоту появления странной кодировки к разу в минуту – и всего на пару секунд. Так вполне можно было работать, – во всяком случае, теперь Зак хотя бы видел, что происходит за его компом. Начальство уже поинтересовалось, не занимается ли он чем-нибудь незаконным, кто-то утверждал, что не может ему дозвониться…

Зака радовало только то, что он мог здесь общаться на досках. Их начальник считал это современным и потому заставлял вести ленту новостей на эхах. Хоть что-то было, черт возьми, нормально в этой работе. Пусть даже это "нормально" и пропахло насквозь щемящей ностальгией.

Остаток дня после этой странной, но бодрящей фигни с кодами был обречен стать довольно унылым. Заниматься все равно было нечем, так что Зак ушел на весьма продолжительный обеденный перерыв, а, вернувшись, обнаружил на своем столе записку на английском.

ЧУВАК, ПРОВЕРЬ ГОЛОВУ. С МОНИТОРОМ ВСЕ НОРМАЛЬНО. ХА-ХА.

Несомненно, ее автором была Маряйке – улыбчивая, но болезненно-худая блондинка, единственная, кто из техотдела приходил раньше обеда и кто не раздражал Зака. С ней было приятно иногда поговорить, однако найти ее было не так-то легко. Маряйке чаще проводила время за компьютером, как и сам Зак, но чем конкретно она там занималась, оставалось загадкой. Кажется, она что-то кодила иногда, но большую часть времени просто играла или разбирала железки. Техногенное существо из будущего, воплощение всех разом рассказов Филипа Дика[24], его умершая сестра, реинкарнировавшая как древняя индуистская богиня в другой стране. Именно поэтому говорить с этой девушкой было даже сложнее, чем просто ее найти. Маряйке улыбалась и хорошо умела слушать, но быстро уставала и становилась резкой и замкнутой. В этом она, пожалуй, напоминала Тревора, и, возможно, оттого Зак проникся к ней симпатией.

К тому же, она была неплохим специалистом по железу. И раз уж Маряйке говорила, что с монитором все в порядке, – то у Зака действительно проблемы.

От этой мысли он вздрогнул так, будто его обняло что-то холодное и склизкое. Страх и любопытство; два самых омерзительных сиамских близнеца на всей планете. Едва ли Зак сейчас мог успокоиться или попытаться что-то разузнать. Если сложить факты, получалось очень скверно: он видит странные символы, монитор при этом в порядке, в системе нет никаких следов этих символов или поломок. Словно кто-то пытается _связаться_ с ним. Откуда-то с _другой_ стороны.

Стоило лишь этой мысли оформиться, как Зак понял: ему нужно отвлечься. На что угодно. Потому что он слишком загнался. Подойдет что угодно… Можно, например, заняться работой. Проверить, что происходит в их маленькой офисной эхе. Зак медленно выдохнул, гоня от себя прочь мрачные мысли, зашел на общую доску и увидел новое сообщение. Оно мигало настолько ярко и психоделично, что где-то на изнанке сознания Зака кольнуло странное предчувствие-дежавю. Нечто подобное уже было, и оно не слишком хорошо кончилось, верно?..

Чуть помедлив, Зак все же открыл сообщение и почувствовал, как его руки и спина покрываются холодным потом.

|||>083|>9й |-|3 r0/\08(_)  
|||>083|>9й 7|>3LLLI|-|(_)

– гласило сообщение от неизвестного пользователя, имя которого было скрыто. Зак даже не догадывался, что на досках есть такая возможность. Ее, по правде говоря, и не было.

Несколько осоловевший и мгновенно подобравшийся от leet-а Зак отпрянул от компа и попятился. Дверь за его спиной резко распахнулась, от чего Закари вздрогнул, и в его операторскую влетела Маряйке, собственной персоной.

– Hoi! Wat is er met jouw beeldscherm, Zach?[25]

– Ты… Heb je het niet al bekeken?[26] – Зак посмотрел на девушку, вытаращив глаза, и продолжил отползать от монитора.

– Nee hoor! – Рассмеялась Маряйке. – Ik heb zojuist gekomen. Oh? Wat is dat…?[27]

С этими словами девушка потянулась к записке, которая так и осталась на столе Зака. Она смеялась и дивилась тому, насколько похожим вышел ее почерк. Маряйке шутила о том, что Закари теперь может забирать за нее зарплату под расписку, а тот, уже ничего не слыша, медленно сползал по стене.

 _Что-то_ началось.

 

**Примечания:**

[20] Элизабет Кюблер-Росс (1926 —2004) — американский психолог швейцарского происхождения, создательница концепции психологической помощи умирающим больным и исследовательница околосмертных переживаний. Выделила пять стадий принятия смерти, о которых здесь и идет речь.

[21] Ошибка игрока или ложный вывод Монте-Карло – парадокс восприятия, отражает ошибочное понимание случайности событий. Это связано с тем, что, как правило, человек не осознает на интуитивном уровне, что вероятность желаемого исхода не зависит от предыдущих исходов случайного события. Например, в случае с подбрасыванием монеты много раз подряд может произойти такая ситуация, что выпадет 9 решек подряд. Для многих людей кажется очевидным, что при следующем броске вероятность выпадения орла будет больше: сложно поверить, что решка может выпасть десять раз подряд. Тем не менее, такой вывод является ошибкой: вероятность выпадения следующего орла или решки по-прежнему остается 1/2.

[22] BOFH (аббревиатура от англ. Bastard Operator From Hell — "Ублюдок-оператор из ада") — цикл рассказов новозеландского автора Саймона Травальи о работе оператора компьютерной сети, который издевается над пользователями, удаляет их файлы, шантажирует, ленится и выдумывает различные наукообразные оправдания, когда не хочет работать. Заметки пропитаны едчайшими цинизмом и мизантропией.

[23] Мне нужно распечатать файл. ( _нид._ )

[24] Филип Дик (1928 —1982) — американский писатель-фантаст, один из главных визионеров современности. Самый экранизируемый фантаст (более 15 фильмов и сериалов по мотивам). Наркоман, псих и интересная во всех отношениях личность. Исследователями считается, что всю свою жизнь он не мог оправиться от психологической травмы, вызванной гибелью его сестры-близнеца от несчастного случая в возрасте пяти недель. Сам Дик считал это самым сильным потрясением в своей жизни. По словам его третьей жены (Энн Уильямс-Рубинштейн), Филип верил в то, что каким-то образом его сестра живет в нем.

[25] Прив! Что там у тебя с монитором, Зак? ( _нид._ )

[26] Ты его еще не посмотрела?

[27] Не-а! Я только пришла. О? Что это…?


	4. Chapter 4

Весь вчерашний день был для Тревора пустым серым пятном, еще одним двадцатичетырехчасовым провалом во времени и памяти. Компания Mannenwerk, предоставлявшая разовую работу для эмигрантов и бродяг, сначала отправила его на улицу Кальверстрат, где он с двенадцати до двух раздавал листовки на входе в торговый центр с совершенно идиотским логотипом, двумя птицами, столкнувшимися в полете. Красные и черные перья полыхали над городом в неоновой агонии. Люди шли мимо, выхватывали из рук Трева протянутую листовку, которая отправлялась в урну буквально через пару десятков метров. Некоторые демонстративно обходили его по широкой дуге или шли мимо, не сбавляя шаг и почти сбивая с ног. Никто не замечал агонизирующих птиц у себя над головами. Тревору эта вывеска действовала на нервы. В изломанной анатомии птиц было что-то противоестественное, будто в мертворожденных уродцах, по ошибке столкнувшихся в воздухе.

С трех до пяти Тревор мел аллеи в пустующем в это время года парке Франкендаэл, а после вместе с другими работягами обедал в передвижной столовой под брезентовым навесом – обычно на работе, подобной этой, обед входил в оплату. Картофельное пюре, политое странным на вкус коричневым соусом, соленая рыба, ломтики черного хлеба, кофе, в который не забыли добавить воды, но забыли добавить кофе. Впрочем, еда была бесплатной, и Трев никогда от нее не отказывался.

Собирая остатки подливы со дна бумажной тарелки, Тревор МакГи думал о двух неоновых птицах, столкнувшихся в полете – и о том, что нарисовавший их был сумасшедшим. И все-таки, он с трудом остановил себя от того, чтобы после работы вернуться на Кальверстрат и поглядеть на вывеску еще раз, в темное время суток. При свете уличных фонарей, светящихся окон и фар проезжающих мимо автомобилей она могла бы смотреться почти магически – или могла бы выглядеть, как бред вконец свихнувшегося шизофреника.

До этого, в половину третьего, Трев позвонил по телефону, который дал ему Йос – без особой надежды на что-либо, скорее, для отчистки совести. И сначала на ломанном голландском, а после на английском долго объяснял дотошной секретарше, кто он и откуда знает имя Ларса Ессэ. Строгая мисс на том конце провода (ее голос звучал, как голос типичной старой девы в чулках в рубчик и туфлях на плоской подошве – впрочем, ее английский был вполне сносным) записала его номер и обещала перезвонить в течение суток. Всего лишь форма вежливости, чего, собственно, и следовало ожидать. Тревор забыл об этом звонке уже через час.

Он вернулся домой, как всегда, раньше Зака, сообразил нехитрый ужин из макарон, поджаренных колбасок и приправленных маслом овощей, а после, впервые за долгое время, если не считать портрета Йоса, открыл блокнот с эскизами и достал карандаши. Белый лист казался Тревору живым существом – чистым и неиспорченным, непорочным, будто младенец. И Трев собирался его осквернить. Почему-то ему казалось, что этим рисунком он все испортит, что это будет начало конца – и все-таки он провел первую линию, потом еще одну, заштриховал фон, пальцем растушевал слишком четкий край… сегодня, как и много раз до этого, Тревор рисовал Зака.

Трев очнулся спустя час с небольшим – рука нещадно болела, пальцы и губы были перемазаны грифелем. Спина затекла от сидения в одной позе, а в голове было пусто и шумно, как после тяжелой физической работы. Карандаш закатился куда-то под стол, и Тревору пришлось нагнуться, чтобы его поднять – тогда-то он и увидел свой рисунок, который, хоть убей, не помнил, как нарисовал. А главное, почему и зачем. Он поднял блокнот за край обложки, как дикое животное, которое могло на него наброситься, швырнул на стол, сходил в ванную и долго, очень долго и тщательно мыл руки, перемывая их несколько раз – и все равно ему казалось, что на коже еще остались серые грифельные следы.

Тревор убеждал себя в том, что просто не смог бы этого нарисовать. Кто угодно, только не он. Он просто не мог бы сделать этого с Заком – даже на бумаге. И все-таки, он сделал. Как однажды уже попытался убить его тем самым молотком, которым отец убил его мать и брата. Когда Трев вернулся в комнату, рисунок никуда не исчез – он лежал все там же, на кухонном столе, рядом с ужином, заботливо упакованным в фольгу и кухонные полотенца. Зак, смотрящийся в зеркало. Точнее, смотрящий на Тревора из рамы старого зеркала – того самого зеркала, висящего в той самой ванной, где когда-то свел счеты с жизнью Бобби МакГи. У этого Зака, Закари Босха по версии Дома, лицо было покрыто шрамами и уродливыми лезиями, расползающимися от уголков рта, обрюзгший подбородок и черные зубы в расшатанных лунках кровоточащих десен. И даже взгляд этого Зака был взглядом затравленного старика, готовящегося к скорой смерти.

Пожалуй, рисунок можно было назвать талантливым – его даже можно было назвать красивым какой-то своей, уродливой красотой. Недолго думая, Тревор вырвал лист из блокнота, зажег газовую конфорку и поднес к ней край рисунка. Бумага, будто отсыревшая, начала неохотно чернеть по краям, но так и не загорелась. Когда пламя подобралось вплотную к карандашным штрихам, он выключил газ и бросил лист на пол. Рисунок тут же перестал тлеть, и Тревор долго не мог решить, хороший это или дурной знак. В конце концов, это была первая действительно стоящая вещь, которую он нарисовал здесь, в Амстердаме.

Трев спрятал рисунок среди вещей, пообещав себе избавиться от него, как только снова начнет по-настоящему рисовать. Это был странный стимул и странный зарок. Тревор хотел и не мог избавиться от чертового клочка бумаги. Он чувствовал себя пойманным на крючок собственной гордости – если он не начнет творить, рисунок так и останется с ним, и тогда в его памяти навсегда останется этот Зак – уродливое отражение в зеркале, страшный призрак из жуткого, но болезненно притягательного прошлого. Родом откуда-то из Птичьей страны.

И все-таки, Тревор боялся: а вдруг он никогда больше так и не нарисует ничего толкового? Что, если в будущем его ждет судьба всех этих шаржистов и карикатуристов, поселившихся на бойкой набережной и малюющих за гроши пятиминутные портреты туристов?

Тем вечером он не мог заставить себя оторваться от Зака: трогал его кожу, покрывал поцелуями лицо и шею, вылизывал каждый бугорок и каждую впадинку. Тревор будто старался убедить себя в том, что его Зак – он здесь, настоящий, а жуткий рисунок – всего лишь отголоски прошлого, эхо Дома, который никак не оставит его в покое.

***

 

Сегодня тот день, тяжелый и муторный, казался всего лишь еще одним серым днем, оставляющим дурной привкус где-то на небе – и тяжелое, щемящее чувство на сердце. Секретарша Ларса Ессэ перезвонила Тревору в половине десятого утра. «U wordt uitgenodigd voor een sollicitatiegesprek», сообщила она сухо, а после повторила уже на английском:

– Вы приглашены на собеседование, мистер МакГи. Прошу явиться вас в офис к двенадцати. Пожалуйста, не опаздывайте.

Среди издателей Амстердама Ларс Ессэ считался человеком с бульдожьей хваткой, холодной головой и горячим сердцем. Открыв свое дело в двадцать три (тогда его маленькая типография Lars Kaarten занималась печатью авторских открыток, календарей и буклетов), он со временем переключился на ставшие вдруг модными японские и корейские комиксы, детские книги, легкие детективы в мягкой обложке и космическую фантастику. Это предвосхищение литературной моды превратило когда-то маленькое и скромное издательство в акулу из мира большого бизнеса, сумевшую подвинуть на рынке книгопечати даже такого гиганта, как международный концерн Elsevier[28]‎.

Ларс Ессэ был человеком успешным, состоятельным и состоявшимся. Даже известным в определенных кругах. Однако самому себе он казался лодкой без гребца, которая дрейфует вслед за течением, так и не пристав ни к одному из берегов.

Вот уже двадцать с лишним лет Ларс Ессэ был бестолково и безнадежно влюблен в своего однокашника и друга Йоса Виссера. Двадцать с лишним лет он наблюдал за тем, как Йос, яркий, будто райская пташка, кочует из одной койки в другую, не задерживаясь надолго ни в одной из них. Пожалуй, Ларс мог бы смириться и забыть, найди Йос среди всех этих безликих задниц и членов того самого парня, который сделал бы его счастливым – но самый долгий и бурный роман Йоса Виссера длился от силы пять месяцев. Именитый французский фэшн-фотограф, вслед за которым Йос мотался по всей Европе, бросил его в какой-то вшивой гостинице в Бангладеше без копейки денег в кармане и двумя непогашенными кредитами, который ждали его по возвращении домой. С тех пор присматривать за Йосом Виссером стало чем-то вроде второй работы Ларса Ессэ.

Когда-то давно, когда они оба еще были молодыми, Ларс все же стал любовником Йоса – на какое-то очень короткое время. Иногда, когда в его огромной и совершенно пустой квартире становилось особенно пусто и одиноко, господин Ессэ думал о том, что будь он тогда более цепким и настойчивым, может быть, вся его жизнь могла бы сложиться иначе… но шанс был упущен.

Время шло, и только одна вещь в жизни оставалась неизменной – это вкусы Йоса Виссера. Его любовники были, как две капли воды, похожи друг на друга: молодые мальчики, тонкие до прозрачности, с длинными пальцами и экзотическими чертами лица, изнеженные и андрогинные, привыкшие к всеобщему вниманию, будто кинозвезды.

Что же касается Ларса, с ним время обошлось нещадно: он поседел уже в тридцать, в тридцать пять его лицо изрезала паутинка тонких морщинок, а борьба с опухолью, поселившейся в его кишечнике, не только сделала когда-то сильное тело сухим и изможденным, но и оставила на животе некрасивые росчерки шрамов. Совсем не то, на что мог бы позариться Йос. Совсем не то, на что мог бы позариться кто-то в своем уме.

Когда старый друг обратился к нему с просьбой взять на работу очередного безродного мальчишку, едва говорящего на голландском, Ларс с трудом удержался от того, чтобы впервые в жизни послать Йоса Виссера куда подальше. Это было уже чем-то за гранью добра и зла – устраивать жизнь молодых любовников неразборчивого ловеласа.

И все-таки, Ларс не умел отказывать просьбам Йоса. Тем более, когда тот говорил о людях с таким жаром. Он просто нечто, распалялся старина Виссер, не просто талант – настоящий гений, он будто вывернул наизнанку мою душу, показал мне настоящего меня, буквально дал мне пинка под мой стареющий морщинистый зад. Костер МакГи, в котором выгорает все наносное, и остается только самое главное, сама суть. Йос наговорил еще много всего, но все это время Ларсу казалось, что его друг боится этого мальчишку, о котором говорит с таким жаром, что он пытается откупиться от этого… Тревора? Тревиса? И сделает что угодно, лишь бы тот не вернулся в его жизнь никогда больше.

***

 

Ларс Ессэ сложил свое мнение о Треворе МакГи еще до того, как молодой человек успел переступить порог его кабинета: очередной эмигрант с экзотической внешностью и упругим задом, затянутым в дешевые узкие джинсы, эдакая неприкаянная душа, бездомный котенок, слоняющаяся по туристическим улочкам Амстердама с эскизником под мышкой и невнятно лопочущий на ломанном голландском. Йос мог бы запасть на такого – пожалуй, действительно мог бы, не зная, как прилипчивы бывают все эти бездомные котята, и как трудно потом отвадить их от кормушки и отучить сваливаться на голову среди ночи под руку с парочкой укуренных приятелей, которым, как назло, негде переночевать и совсем нечего есть.

Однако, когда Тревор появился на пороге издательства, типичный скандинав, совершенно не говорящий ни на шведском, ни на голландском, старше всех тех мальчиков, которых Йос обычно таскал в свою спальню, и скорее даже асексуальный, чем сексуальный, представления о нем Ларса Ессэ не только не пошатнулись, но и укоренились. Было в этом человеке что-то опасное, агрессивное, хищное, что-то, заставляющее Ларса мысленно подобраться. Пожалуй, такой человек мог бы действительно причинить боль Йосу. Даже вполне ощутимую физическую боль. Одна только тень этой мысли заставила Ларса помножить на три всю свою неприязнь, скопленную заранее. Будь этот юноша хоть богом иллюстрации, он просто не мог не поплатиться за те грехи, которые выдумал ему Ларс Ессэ, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в суть ситуации. Картина в его воображении была донельзя ясна и логична – молодой любовник, помыкающий Йосом Виссером, еще один Кристиан Ру, за которым ему, Ларсу, придется со временем подчищать дерьмо.

И все же, отказать Йосу он не мог хотя бы потому, что не мог позволить себе потерять его расположение

– Мистер МакГи, – Ларс решил, что не даст этому прохвосту сказать и слова, а еще нарочно заговорил на английском, коверкая слова, заставляя Тревора вслушиваться. – Господин Виссер просил за вас, и я очень надеюсь, что вы чертовски хороши и достойны того, чтобы за вас просили.

По тому, как вздрогнул Трев, не сразу сообразив, что Виссер – фамилия Йоса, Ларс понял, что эти двое, ко всему прочему, едва знакомы, и губы его разошлись в мстительной улыбке

– С этого дня вы работаете в отделе буклетов и детской иллюстрированной литературы. Все документы оформите у моего секретаря. Советую улучшить ваш голландский в ближайшее время – здесь никто не будет нянчиться с вами и давать тысячу поблажек. Не будете справляться с поставленными задачами – отправитесь туда, откуда вас выкопал ваш друг Йос. Можете быть свободны.

Он взмахнул рукой, будто отгоняя назойливую муху, отвернулся к окну и простоял так до тех пор, пока за Тревором МакГи не закрылась дверь. Вся эта ситуация казалась Ларсу донельзя унизительной. Господин Ессэ вдруг почувствовал себя старым, очень больным и глубоко несчастным. Позвонив своей секретарше, он попросил отменить все встречи, назначенные на сегодня, и уехал домой, чтобы там в одиночестве просто лежать в темноте и бесцельно смотреть в потолок.

«Пожалуй, с меня хватит, – подумал он перед тем, как провалиться в сон. – Если этому прохвосту нравится гробить свою жизнь, то пусть он, хотя бы, делает это без меня».

***

 

Отдел буклетов и детской иллюстрированной литературы в издательстве «Boeken en Stripboeken» возглавлял толстый щекастый коротышка по имени Дирк Госсенс. Возраста и вида он был неопределенного, прыщав, потлив, носил бороду и даже на работе ходил в растянутой и заношенной до дыр толстовке с Микки Маусом. Он почти не говорил на английском, но, как оказалось, умел неплохо на нем писать, а еще обладал врожденным даром изъясняться жестами.

– Drieëntwintig. Двадцать три. Понимаешь? Drieëntwintig wenskaarten. Begrijp je me?

Показывая на пальцах двадцать три, он смешно надувал щеки и будто бы подпрыгивал перед Тревором, словно это могло придать его словам какой-то дополнительный вес

– Счастье. Улыбки. Праздник. Понимаешь? Begrijp je me? – он листал портфолио Тревора, то самое, на которое даже не взглянул Ларс Ессэ, качал головой и противно причмокивал губами. – Не убийства. Geen vermoorden. Begrijp je? Нарисуй мне счастье. Двадцать три раза, – он ткнул пальцем в стенд с образцами продукции, кивнул на свободный стол и еще раз демонстративно вздохнул. – Begin maar, McGee.

Впервые за очень и очень долгое время Тревор МакГи пожалел о том, что он находится не в приюте для мальчиков, где разговор с такими прыщавыми и слюнявыми уродами был короток и ясен. Там несколько зуботычин решили бы дело, и этот потеющий выродок уже никогда не смотрел бы на него сверху вниз и не строил бы из себя великого-мать-его-начальника.

 _Begrijp je me, мистер прыщавая рожа_? – Тревор мысленно фыркнул. –  _Идиот тупорылый. Хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал тебе счастье? Хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал тебе улыбки? Да ты подавишься этими улыбками, чертов ублюдок, ты просто устанешь улыбаться, жирный ты червь, набитый дерьмом._

Рабочий день в отделе буклетов и детской иллюстрированной литературы длился с десяти утра до шести вечера. Все это время десять человек, практически не вставая со своих мест, рисовали счастье и улыбки. Улыбки и счастье. До боли в руках. До рези в глазах. До оскомины. Улыбающиеся пупсы, смеющиеся дети, веселые взрослые, милые щеночки и котятки, цветочки, пони и радуга из задницы. Иногда они тихо переговаривались между собой, иногда вставали, чтобы выпить кофе или разогреть принесенный из дома сэндвич. В основном здесь работали молоденькие девушки с серыми лицами и потухшими взглядами. Все они были похожи друг на друга, как винтики в механизме, и Тревор с ужасом представил, как сам становится таким же серым и безликим, растворяется в этой аморфной массе из дерьма, нарисованного счастья и картонных улыбок.

Он работал весь день, и иногда руку сводило так сильно, что Тревору приходилось колоть себя в середину ладони только что заточенным карандашом. К полудню его едва не тошнило от голода, и вместо обеда он выпил сладкий, как сироп, и обжигающе горячий кофе. У него не было с собой сэндвича или пачки печения, а безликие барышни, поглядывающие на Тревора с любопытством и опаской, не торопились принимать чужака в свои ряды и делиться запасами сырных крекеров и бутербродами с тунцом.

Трев не знал, сколько времени ему дается на двадцать три эскиза – день, два, неделя… в любом случае, эта так называемая работа шла до омерзения легко: улыбающиеся детские лица, пестрые цветы, яркие радуги воздушных шаров, умилительные котята, играющие с клубками шерсти… Все это было враньем и халтурой от первого до последнего штриха. Шаблонные образы, балаганные краски, фальшивые улыбки на масках клоунов. Если бы Трев хотел нарисовать счастье, он рисовал бы Закари Босха. Потому что все счастье мира укладывалось для него в одном человеке. И если бы он хотел нарисовать счастливую улыбку, он рисовал бы улыбку Зака, игривую и немного лукавую, он рисовал бы его смеющиеся глаза, живые пальцы, изгиб шеи – да что угодно, только не этих картонных пупсов, похожих на все дешевое дерьмо мира разом!

В шесть вечера Тревор отдал жирному коротышке Госсенсу двадцать три эскиза – мистер Микки Маус посмотрел на молодого человека так, будто вместо открыток тот попытался подсунуть ему дохлую ворону, начиненную тротилом

– Goed, – он неуверенно кивнул и улыбнулся как-то заискивающе, почти просяще. – Неплохо. Быстро. Никаких смертей.

В тот же вечер Трев получил свою первую настоящую зарплату на первой настоящей работе – аванс за месяц плюс задаток за его первый индивидуальный заказ, серию эксклюзивных открыток «Ангелы Амстердама». Тревор внутренне содрогался, представляя, что именно он мог бы нарисовать на этих открытках, и какими были бы ангелы города с пастью адского чудовища. Но – деньги приятно оттягивали карман, а Зак давно мечтал о новой стереосистеме, сюрреалистичном монстре фирмы Philips, подключаемом к компьютеру.

Возможно, это будет его шанс зацепиться в приличной фирме. Возможно, потом ему поручат рисовать что-то более интересное, чем открытки и буклеты. Возможно, отправят в отдел научной фантастики, где, по словам Дирка, не хватало таких психов, как он. Трев уговаривал себя не сходить с ума и не разбрасываться возможностями – хотя, в глубине души и понимал, что в этом книжно-комиксном царстве он до конца своих дней будет малевать дешевые открытки, открытки подороже, эксклюзивные открытки… Возможно, через год они с Заком смогут купить машину, съездить на отдых в Таиланд или на Шри-Ланку… возможно, если Тревор перестанет рисовать по-настоящему, примет новые правила игры, будет откупаться от мира рождественскими открытками и ангельскими личиками, с грустью взирающими на Амстердам, и больше не вспомнит о Птичьей стране, то и Птичья страна не вспомнит о нем?

Так он думал, переходя оживленный перекресток и надеясь успеть на подходящий автобус, только что показавшийся из-за угла дома, когда кто-то толкнул его в спину и вдобавок запанибратски хлопнул по плечу.

– Шевели сочленениями, МакГи. Опоздаешь на тот свет.

Тревора обогнал высокий худощавый мужчина в нескладно сидящем черном пальто, топорщившемся на спине, будто пара крыльев, узких штанах, собравшихся гармошкой на артритных коленях и дешевой фетровой шляпе, почти полностью скрывающей угловатый лысеющий череп с паклей выцветших волос

– Эй, приятель…

Трев попытался схватить мужчину за руку, но тот, верткий, как уж, ввинтился в толпу прохожих, и на какое-то время молодой человек потерял его из виду

– Эй, постой!

Мужчина уже был на той стороне улицы – он оглянулся и помахал Тревору рукой, остановился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и будто поджидая, когда же незадачливый мальчишка соизволит подойти.

Треву не нужно было видеть лица мужчины, чтобы узнать. Но он надеялся до последнего, что ошибся. В последний раз он виделся с Сэмми-Скелетом в гротескном нарисованном мире Птичьей страны – тогда чертов джанки, пытающийся присосаться к его кровоточащим венам, рассыпался в пыль, попробовав живой крови. И вот – он стоял на улице Амстердама, целый и невредимый, практически во плоти

– Какой ты медленный, МакГи. Медленный, но славный и все еще живой.

Сэмми-Скелет явно был под кайфом. Когда Тревор подошел к нему вплотную, глаза у джанки закатились, а изо рта потянулась тонкая ниточка слюны.

Трев даже не успел удивиться, он вообще ничего не успел сделать, когда Сэмми схватил его за руки, царапая запястья своими острыми птичьими ногтями, дернул на себя и зашептал в самое ухо, с присвистом выдыхая слова и надсадно кашляя

– Медленный и тупой МакГи. Думал, уедешь в Европу, а мы с твоим суицидником-папашкой останемся в Потерянной Миле? Думал, Птичья страна не найдет тебя здесь, если будешь выполнять какие-то идиотские, только что из башки придуманные ритуалы? – он надсадно рассмеялся, постучал Тревора по лбу костлявым пальцем. – Вот здесь твоя Птичья страна. Ты таскаешь ее с собой, куда бы ты ни поехал. В твоей башке есть трещины, через которые она просачивается в реальный мир – по капле, понемногу… но рано или поздно она доберется до тебя и отберет у тебя все, что тебе дорого. Точнее, всех, – Сэмми-Скелет рассмеялся снова, кашляя и закатывая глаза. – Давай, бедняжка Трев, плачь, умоляй меня не трогать твоего дружка Босха. Может быть, встанешь на колени? Порадуй мамочку. Ей сейчас хорошо видно тебя с того света

– Да черта с два, – Тревор покачал головой, сделал шаг назад, оглянулся, будто ища спасения у реальности. – Тебя здесь нет. Тебя просто не может здесь быть. Это реальный мир, а не карандашный набросок.

– Вот только я здесь. И ты чувствуешь мое зловонное дыхание, и у тебя на руках останутся следы от моих ногтей. И ты веришь тому, что я тебе говорю, не так ли? А может… – Сэмми усмехнулся. – Может, ты спятил, приятель? Совсем того? Ку-ку, крыша уехала, шарики зашли за ролики? Может, ты стоишь сейчас и разговариваешь на улице сам с собой. А люди думают: вот еще один американский псих, дорвался до дармовой травки и ловит приход прямо на автобусной остановке.

– Может я и спятил, но до Зака вам не добраться, – Тревор сделал еще шаг назад и уперся спиной в фонарный столб. – Если вы все в моей голове, то там вы и останетесь.

– Мы-то да, но ты сам – ты уверен, что ты у нас такой святоша? Однажды ты уже попытался раскроить черепушку своему приятелю – кто сказал, что не будет второй попытки? И третьей, и четвертой? До тех пор, пока чьи-то мозги не потекут по полу. Может быть, под рукой у тебя не будет молотка, но однажды ты возьмешь кухонный нож…

– Хватит! – Тревор схватил Сэмми-Скелета за грудки и хорошенько тряхнул. – Ты, отродье, я скорее уничтожу тебя, чертов нарк, ты всего лишь рисунок, и я сотру, просто сотру тебя, всю вашу чертову страну, ластиком… залью черной тушью, а потом сожгу ко всем чертям. Горите в аду вы все, горите…

– Эй, мистер… эй… – незнакомый джентльмен в черном пальто и фетровой шляпе постучал Тревора по плечу. – Мистер, вам плохо? Что с вами, мистер?

Трев моргнул, пытаясь прийти в себя, непонимающе уставился на незнакомца, который на ломанном английском почему-то интересовался его самочувствием.

– Если вам стало лучше, может быть, вы все-таки отпустите мое пальто?

– Простите, – Тревор разжал пальцы и непонимающе уставился на свои руки, снова посмотрел на говорящего с ним мужчину. Ничего общего с персонажем отцовских комиксов. Эдакий респектабельный делец средней руки, спешащий по своим делам в час-пик.

– Простите, кажется, я обознался.

Мужчина пожал плечами, что-то очень быстро сказал на голландском, судя по тону, что-то нелицеприятное о чертовых янки, и отвернулся.

Тревор заскочил в первый попавшийся автобус и забился в угол на одном из задних сидений. Его трясло, будто в лихорадке, какое-то время он даже не понимал, куда и зачем он едет.

_Если нет никакой Птичьей страны, если я просто псих, если все в моей голове… просто шизофрения… от этого можно вылечить, просто придется пить какие-то таблетки… если только это все в моей голове._

Он проехал свою остановку и возвращался назад почти километр. Несколько раз Тревора рвало в черную воду одного из амстердамских каналов – сначала липкой кофейной жижей, а после горькой желчью. И оба раза, глядя на себя, смешивающего свое нутро с водами города, он видел вместо собственного лица паутину черных трещин, сочащихся ядовито-розовой краской.

 

**Примечания:**

[28] Elsevier — один из четырех крупнейших издательских домов мира, который теперь ежегодно выпускает около четверти всех статей из издаваемых в мире научных журналов. Основан в 1880 году в Амстердаме, имеет филиалы в Великобритании, США, Бразилии и других странах. Своим названием обязан старинному издательскому дому Эльзевиров, закрывшемуся в 1710-х, хотя они напрямую не связаны.


	5. Chapter 5

Все началось с того, что Зак притащил с работы очередную техногенную игрушку. Не то, чтобы он часто таскал с работы какие-то непонятные штуки, но время от времени на их столе появлялись какие-то провода, разъемы и платы, устрашающего вида телефонные трубки и глухие матовые коробки, мигающие светодиодными огнями.

Назначение сегодняшнего чуда техники было вполне очевидным: это был лэптоп с большим плоским экраном, напоминавший в сложенном виде внушительных размеров кейс с металлической ручкой и несколькими выдвижными секциями. Распакованный и торжественно установленный на кухонном столе, этот монстр Франкенштейна смотрелся еще более внушительно и массивно. Что же касается Зака, тот выглядел так, будто день рождения и Рождество вдруг случились в один прекрасный день. Собственный лэптоп – после стольких месяцев компьютерного голода. Да, была еще работа, где Закари, по всей вероятности, тоже имел дело с техникой… по крайне мере, так думал Трев. Он ни единожды пытался вникнуть в суть того, чем Зак занимался у себя в офисе, но не понял ничего, кроме слов «сеть», «компьютер» и «распечатать». Так или иначе, работа была не в счет, в их мире для двоих она всегда оставалась где-то за бортом, вне границ их дома и личного пространства. И пусть даже этот матово-черный ящик с серебристым логотипом не мог заменить Закари его любимый лэптоп, который пришлось оставить в Америке (впрочем, Трев не брался судить, которая из машин была мощнее или лучше), это был добрый знак и доброе начало. Зак улыбался и выглядел счастливым. Что-то начинало становиться на свои места.

Именно тогда, глядя, как Зак подключает к лэптопу неведомые провода, с видом счастливого маньяка стучит по клавишам и наматывает на пальцы непослушные дреды, Тревор вспомнил о стереосистеме, способной работать через компьютер. Или как там правильно называлась эта штука…

Собственно, поэтому они с Закари и оказались в торговом центре, где Тревор, оглушенный тысячей незнакомых запахов и звуков, ослепленный обилием света и совершенно сбитый с ног слишком большим количеством голландского (из которого он все еще узнавал отдельные слова, но никак не мог сложить их в целостный текст), на какое-то время впал в кататонию. Он таскался следом за восторженным Заком, не слишком понимая, почему тот вообще интересуется его мнением, пытаясь отвечать, пожимая плечами

– Ты же знаешь, я не слишком волоку во всем этом… та, что выглядит круче?

В результате Зак выбрал нечто невообразимое и сюрреалистичное, стереосистему с колонками, выглядящими, как черные матовые капли с серебряными вкраплениями динамиков. По-настоящему крутая штука. Может быть, и не совсем уместная в их эмигрантской квартире, но Тревор и Закари решили, что могут позволить себе немного роскоши.  _Но сейчас лучше остановись и восстанови все свои руины_[29], – так, кажется, пелось.

Первая существенная покупка. Первый значительный подарок. Вот только душа у Трева была не на месте. Глядя на то, как упаковывают в картон и пенопласт их новую стереосистему, мысленно вздрагивая от неправильности звука, сопровождавшего этот процесс, Тревор думал о том, что скупил бы весь торговый центр, завалил бы Зака подарками с ног до головы – если бы это действительно могло помочь решить все их проблемы.

Закари, как не старался Трев сократить расстояние между ними, все больше отдалялся и замыкался в себе. Он возвращался с работы взбудораженным и взвинченным, но при этом всегда замкнутым и мрачным. Он забывал об их маленьких свиданиях, и в последний раз Тревор больше часа прождал его в кофешопе, куда Зак вломился, чтобы выкурить косяк – и только тут вспомнил о Треве и их уговоре. С ним творилось что-то неладное, Тревор чувствовал это, но не мог добиться от Закари и слова правды. Тот или отмалчивался, или отмахивался от вопросов. Он вроде бы и пытался поддерживать Тревора, и все-таки оставался невыносимо далеко и всегда молчал о том, что действительно его беспокоит. Оставалось только гадать – и надеяться, что эти проблемы имеют вполне обыденный характер: никаких призраков, взбесившихся особняков и прочей сверхъестественной ерунды – просто проблемы на работе, просто новый ритм жизни, все просто… хотелось бы, чтобы все, и в самом деле, было так просто.

Впрочем, а разве сам Тревор был многим лучше? Разве он рассказал Закари о своих проблемах с Птичьей страной? Разве он не скрывал от него своего подступающего все ближе безумия? Разве он говорил Заку, что иногда в зеркале вместо своего лица видит расколотый надвое обтянутый истончившейся кожей череп, из которого, будто гной из раны, сочится грязно-розовая краска? Разве он не смолчал о том, что вчера по пути на работу повстречал уличного музыканта, так до боли похожего на Птицу? Пожалуй, Тревор, не обратил бы на него внимания и просто перешел на другую сторону дороги, если бы тот вдруг сам не схватил его за рукав, не вцепился в него окровавленными, переломанными пальцами, оставляя на одежде уродливые бурые пятна. «Смерть и героин, мистер, – голос Птицы был задушевным шепотом исторчавшегося наркомана, а левый затекший кровью глаз при каждом слове норовил вывалиться из раздробленной глазницы, – не такая уж большая плата за искусство, сэр, уж я-то знаю, о чем говорю. Что смерть, что героин – один черт, подсядешь на эту дурь однажды и уже не слезешь…»

Этих знаков, этих «птиц», будто просачивающихся в реальный мир через разломы в голове Тревора, становилось все больше: до боли знакомые названия улиц, вывески магазинов и кафе, люди, одетые, будто персонажи андеграундных комиксов… а еще в одну из ночей кто-то нарисовал повешенного на стене дома напротив. Странное граффити чуть было не стало последней каплей, но Зак, выглянув в окно, только улыбнулся. Рисунок напомнил ему символ из колоды Таро, а еще какую-то девушку, продававшей кукол вуду на Французском рынке в Новом Орлеане – она вроде бы гадала на таких картах.

Сегодня они с Заком просто были вместе, и это был один из хороших, светлых дней. В такие дни безумие Тревора отступало, все трещины мира, сочащиеся психоделическими красками Птичьей страны, будто бы стягивались в незначительные царапины, и молодой человек вдруг понимал, что вполне сносно может изъясняться на голландском, предельно ясно помнит дорогу от дома до собственной работы. А еще до офиса, где работал Закари, до ближайшего торгового центра, кинотеатра, кофешопа…

Когда Зака не было рядом, Трев чувствовал себя беспомощным котенком, тыкающимся носом в сырые углы незнакомого дома. Голландский бежал от него, незнакомые люди пугали, город казался лабиринтом, где улицы раз за разом меняют свое расположение и направление…

Но сегодня все было в порядке, и ничего плохого просто не могло случиться. Так, по крайне мере, думал Тревор. До тех пор, пока Зак, переставляющий их пожитки и развешивающий на стенах сюрреалистичные капли колонок, не перевернул одну из коробок с вещами Трева.

 

***

 

В его жизни уже ничего не было нормально. С того момента как два дня назад Зак увидел свое закодированное изображение на экране монитора, где-то внутри него произошел надлом, какие-то уродливые необратимые изменения. Нет, Зак не чувствовал себя так, будто в его голове, в его восхитительно остром мозгу появилась еще одна трещина, как ни странно, но нет. Это больше походило на потерю. Потерю какого-то жизненно важного органа, отвечающего за почву под ногами, за яркие краски, за радость и внутренний свет. Если задумываться об этом с эзотерической стороны, то Заку просто закрыли все чакры, отрезали ауру, перекрыли доступ к великому космическому знанию, с которым он был соединен широкой магистралью, и оставили ментальным калекой. Кто бы мог подумать, что какой-то шутник из Сети так быстро смог размазать его по стене как небольшого и бесполезного москита.

И все же прикручивание к стене колонок заставляло Закари приободриться. Это была исключительно _его_  причуда – он так давно бредил идеей включить одновременно кассету с Птицами Хичкока и записи Чарли Паркера! Зак, как и всякий помешанный на кодах, был уверен, что должна быть некая загадка, тайный смысл, который станет заметен в тот момент, когда неестественные вороны, будто созданные из статики и пластика, будут расковыривать людям глаза под Орнитологию или Лору.

И, поскольку этого хотелось именно Заку, Трев был категорически против того, чтобы он покупал это на свои деньги. Учитывая положение с работой художником, Закари уже успел свыкнуться с тем, что стереосистемы ему не видать. Необходимый компромисс в отношениях, куда же без них. И вот, – аванс Тревора, как неожиданный подарок, как наступивший раньше срока Марди Гра. Конечно же, они сорвались в первый же совместный выходной за стереосистемой. Тем более, ее можно было подвести и к лэптопу, и к телевизору, – хотя никто не мог объяснить Заку, на черта в лэптопе нужно стерео. Не раньше, чем на дискету можно будет записать фильм, но в это верилось даже меньше, чем в фильмы на магнитных лентах.

Едва ли вообще кому-то придет в голову смотреть фильмы с компа, когда есть видик, – считал Зак. Впрочем, при всей своей компьютерной продвинутости, он все еще считал CD с музыкой и фильмами изобретением сатаны. В них не было ни капли душевности, какая была в VHS, и все же здесь, в Европе, кассеты уже считались безнадежно устаревшими. Видимо, сказывалось соседство с локомотивами прогресса Philips.

Чрезвычайно довольный собой, Закари, наконец-то, установил колонки и отошел на пару шагов полюбоваться своей работой. В этот момент картинно и до ужаса медленно, словно в фильме Бертона с дешевыми спецэффектами, из коробки вылетел лист бумаги. Сначала ленивый, а затем стремительный и охваченный светом, будто заполненный им, он приземлился на пол изображением вверх. Чувствуя любопытство, Зак присел, поднял рисунок и удивленно замер.  _Та самая_  картинка. Чертовски интересно…

Тревор не видел всех спецэффектов и кульбитов, с которыми злополучный лист бумаги вывалился из коробки с вещами. К сожалению или к счастью, в тот момент он стоял спиной к Заку и сматывал провода, которые змеились теперь по всей комнате, будто лианы из какого-нибудь киберпанковского комикса в духе Гибсона – пожалуй, он мог бы нарисовать такой однажды…

Процесс был почти медитативным, и Трев не сразу понял, что в комнате вдруг стало светлее и, он мог бы поклясться, на какое-то мгновение запахло гарью – а еще сыростью Дома, сочными листьями кудзу, прибитой дождем пылью, застарелой смертью. Еще не понимая толком, что происходит, Тревор оглянулся и увидел в руках Зака до боли знакомый карандашный набросок: зеркальная рама, слипшиеся космы волос, расплывающиеся от уголков губ лезии, омертвевший и пустой взгляд…

Трев прекрасно помнил, что пытался поджечь рисунок, избавиться от него – но сейчас вырванный из блокнота лист был девственно целым, без следов копоти и обгоревших краев. Будто и не было той жалкой попытки замести следы.

Наполнивший комнату запах кудзу и нагретой солнцем застарелой пыли стал невыносимым. Согнувшись пополам, Трев медленно осел на пол, закашлялся, пытаясь вытолкнуть из легких сладковато-приторный воздух Потерянной мили. Что-то страшное, что-то неправильное, выходящее за рамки нормального началось снова, прямо сейчас, именно тогда, когда ничего плохого просто не могло случиться: когда они с Заком были вместе. И это, черт возьми, было хуже всего. Тревор чувствовал себя обманутым ребенком – его тайная защита от монстров не сработала, как бы ни старался он спрятаться под одеялом, чудовища пришли в его дом и нашли его постель. Треву хотелось кричать и выть от досады, но вместо крика получался лишь сдавленный шепот:

– Господи, нет… почему сейчас… почему все это случилось с нами… почему с ним? Оставьте его в покое… просто возьмите меня и оставьте его в покое… я не могу так больше… Тебе не нужно это видеть… отдай… прости меня…

Зак оторвался от созерцания рисунка, обернулся к Тревору, упавшему на колени, и задал совсем глупый вопрос:

– Это ты нарисовал? – хотя, по сути, вопрос не был таким уж глупым. Это могло нарисовать все, что угодно, им ли не знать. Закари чувствовал, как пылающее лицо покрылось тонкой пленкой холодного пота.  _Впрочем_ , – запоздало сообразил он, –  _Дом никогда ничего не рисовал. Или делал это треворовыми руками_. – Но… как, когда?

Неизвестно, о чем там думал Тревор и что он успел себе вообразить, но Зак на него не злился. Он был, скорее, охвачен любопытством. Ему нужно было понять все с самого начала. Ему нужно было  _знать_.

Тот самый рисунок с монитора. Жуткий, кошмарный, но восхитительный. Эти балаганные ужасы давно не трогали Зака. Его поразила точность и живость рисунка. Словно Трев  _видел_  все это, словно он это прочувствовал.

 _Потрясающе_.

Что ж, – пришло в голову Закари, – если их и доставали какие-то шутники, то доставали очень качественно. Офигенная работа. Такое федералам или Интерполу точно не под силу. Но, с другой стороны, если это какой-то хакер, пусть даже и хорошего уровня, он должен знать: у нищих брать нечего. Тогда к чему все это?..

Зак все же склонялся к тому, что речь шла о живых людях. Едва ли Птичья страна со всеми ее бесполезными ужастиками и пятицентовыми слэшерами могла залезть к нему в комп. Это явно было творением рук человека. Оставалось понять, какого и зачем. Но это он выяснит уже на работе, а сейчас нужно было получить максимум информации от Трева. А еще не давать ему истязать себя.

Зак начинал думать, что художники – это не всегда перегонный куб. Во всяком случае, не Тревор. Он был больше похож на сверхчувствительную антенну, на прут лозоискателя[30], на оголенный провод, через который проходит информация о сигнале. Он был настроен на какие-то невообразимые, несуществующие частоты, которые говорили с ним, как ангелы говорили с Жанной д’Арк, и эти диалоги управляли напрямую его рукой, его глазами, карандашом и вселенной. Это пугало, но чертовски захватывало. Тревор был демиургом, он был выше всех живущих существ. Прекрасным создателем мира с холодным взглядом усталых глаз, которые выдают его истинный возраст в несколько миллиардов лет.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Зак аккуратно отложил на стол рисунок, опустился на колени рядом с Тревором и замер в нерешительности. Помня свои прошлые неудачные опыты, он не был до конца уверен, что ему стоит трогать замкнувшегося в себе Трева. Его реакции не всегда были адекватны, а Закари, признаться, не горел желанием вновь разбивать свое лицо

– Что тебя напугало? Расскажи, – начал он мягко, – ты сказал оставить в покое… меня? Что случилось?  _Что_  ты видел?  _Где_  ты был?

– Я был… – от голоса Зака Тревор будто пришел в себя, его взгляд сделался более осмысленным, а губы перестали дрожать. – В Птичьей стране. В гребаной Птичьей стране. Вот,  _где_  я был. Мы уехали из Потерянной Мили, мы думали, что избавились от нее навсегда, а эта старая мерзкая тварь, она потащилась за нами, как отрубленный собачий хвост. И теперь они здесь повсюду, притворяются живыми… нарисованные мертвецы, их здесь больше, чем нормальных людей, я уже не уверен, что они здесь есть, эти нормальные люди… Я пытался избавиться от рисунка. Пытался его сжечь, но бумага не хотела загораться, понимаешь? Бумага не горит… будто огонь ненастоящий…

– Но ведь… – начал было Зак, но остановился. Нет, нельзя было оправдываться. И обвинять ни в чем Тревора тоже было нельзя. – Ох, Трев… Может, ты просто устал? Столько проработать с непривычки. – Его нужно было успокоить. Его и  _себя самого_. Им обоим было нужно простое и логичное объяснение. Вот только Зак знал, пусть и не хотел в это верить: все факты говорят о том, что с их разумами развлекается чертова Птичья Страна. Спасибо долбанному Бобби, который дал этому кровавому чудовищу имя! Как будто он подарил вместе с тем ей определенные черты, всех этих битников и джанки, модные костюмы и затраханные саксофоны. Внезапно Зака занял совсем дурацкий вопрос: как выглядела Птичья страна до Бобби МакГи? На что она была похожа? Какой-то художник уже персонифицировал ее раньше?..

– Я устал, – Тревор кивнул, порывисто обнял Зака. – Я устал видеть, как из моей черепушки сочится розовая гниль. Я устал слышать их голоса. Я устал от их зловония и безумия. Они будто проникли ко мне под кожу, и я сам уже воняю мертвечиной… Они сдохли лет сто назад, а сейчас просто ждут того, кто напоит их новой кровью. Ждут, когда мы вцепимся друг другу в глотки и отправим друг друга на тот свет. Как Бобби. Чертов скурившийся битник, он пристрастил их к человеческой крови… лучше бы он просто тихо спился и подох в какой-нибудь канаве. Так было бы честнее. Все были бы живы… я не думал бы о том, что могу убить тебя…

– Думаешь, он был первым? – всерьез и с очень живым интересом поинтересовался Зак, обнимая Тревора в ответ и успокаивающе гладя по спине. Во всяком случае, если Трев уже к нему прикоснулся, его едва ли переключит на насилие. Это внушало надежду. – Я всегда воображал, что он, ну, знаешь, был просто еще одним в цепи последовательности. И это система, которая работает непрерывно. А ты – новая цель, неотвратимая, с точки зрения Птичьей страны.

И все же в словах Тревора при этом плескалось что-то физически невозможное. Зак чуть отстранился и внимательно посмотрел в ярко-голубые, лихорадочные, но абсолютно адекватные и понимающие глаза. Тревор, находясь в здравом уме, говорил о Бобби с такой горечью. Неужели, отыскав ответы на вопросы, которые были для него важнее самой жизни, Трев так сильно разочаровался в правде?.. Потрясенный и растерянный, Зак пытался представить, что же могло так искорежить сознание Тревора. И как он умудрился не заметить этого раньше.

– Думаю, он придумал ей имя… – Трев покачал головой, дернулся, будто от осознания неизбежного. – Он придумал ей имя. И дал ей форму. Населил ее своей болезнью и сделал частью своего мира. И однажды она сожрала его потому, что он хотел быть сожранным. Бобби МакГи был трусом, Зак. Он забрал Розену с собой не потому, что любил. Она просто была сильнее. Как любая женщина, у которой есть дети – она просто была сильнее своего мужа. Она готова была пойти до конца ради нас с Диди, готова была переступить Бобби и двигаться дальше. Разве он мог себе это позволить, мой отец, самовлюбленный говнюк, который упивался своей болью?  _Я перестал быть художником, Розена, я не могу больше рисовать, Розена_ … ему всего-то и было нужно перестать распускать сопли. А он накормил Птичью страну моей семьей, и теперь эти твари ползут за нами на своих переломанных конечностях и просят новой и новой крови. Думают, что я, как Бобби, заберу тебя с собой на тот свет…

Зак посмотрел на него с ужасом.  _Жестокая, глупая и уродливая программа_. Он никогда не думал, что будет настолько до смешного больно смотреть на Тревора, который сознается в ненависти ко всему, что сделало его тем, кем он был. Это, пожалуй, было куда страшнее изуродованного отражения и вида собственной смерти.

– Я тоже так думаю… ну, про имя, но Трев! – Зак уже внутренне подобрался, ожидая удара. Разговор начинал подходить к черте, но он должен был это сказать. – Мать твою, не говори так! Я знаю, что это тяжело… хотя, нет, я понятия не имею, что ты чувствуешь! Но, черт, откуда в тебе эта ненависть?

_Когда ты успел взрастить ее внутри себя?.. Ведь не думал же ты так на Ямайке?_

– Мне нужно в ванную, – Зак поднялся и, не разбирая дороги, ушел, касаясь пальцами стены. Стена вела его, повинуясь ее изгибам и отвечая ее странным импульсным сигналам, он умудрился дойти, закрыть за собой дверь и сползти по ней на пол, сжимаясь так, словно внутри него расцветала алыми метастазами червоточина, готовая проглотить целиком и его, и всю вселенную, дай только шанс.

– Зак, нет…

Тревор протянул руки вслед Закари Босху так, будто тот собирался не отлить, а как минимум, уйти от него навсегда, найти кого-то более нормального, более здорового, не такого конченного психа, таскающего с собой наследство своего отца – целый нарисованный мир, населенный кровожадными монстрами. Не в силах подняться на ноги, Трев прополз через комнату и прижался спиной к запертой двери, ведущей в ванную.

Они никогда не углублялись далеко в разговоры о том, что случилось. По какому-то негласному правилу они оба обходили эту тему, касались ее лишь кончиками пальцев и в тот же миг, словно чувствуя невидимый электрический импульс, отступали, не говоря друг другу ни слова. Но сам Зак, посмотрев в Птичьей стране в глаза своим демонам и дав им отпор, смог отпустить это. То несметное количество рук и глаз, что касались его и глядели заискивающе в следующий раз, когда он делал вид, что не помнит; то сведенное яростью и карикатурно-уродливое лицо Джо, обвинявшего его во всех своих неудачах… Они словно перестали быть для него важны. В мире Зака остался только Тревор. Тревор и декорации, просто дешевый киношный реквизит, который сопровождал их, обычная толпа статистов, каждый из которых давно не имел ни имени, ни значения. Но для Тревора центром оставался не он. Центром мироздания по-прежнему был Бобби, и Трев думал о нем так сильно и часто, что успел воспылать яростью. Зак почувствовал как от обиды и жалости к себе на его глаза наворачиваются слезы. Он сдвинул очки на макушку и закрыл лицо руками, улавливая вибрацию беззвучно сотрясающихся плеч.

Он был влюблен в полного психа. Который никогда не будет считать Зака настолько ценным, насколько он видит ценным его. Тревор, возможно, и впрямь любит, но все его естество занято мысленными дебатами с тенью Бобби МакГи. Вот, чем непременно оборачиваются любые отношения.  _Ты все еще уверен, что сделал правильный выбор?_

Чернота перед закрытыми глазами была подернута яркими трещинами.  _Розовыми_ , как и говорил Трев. Едва ли эта ирония сейчас могла поднять ему настроение.

– Я ненавижу его… – сказал Тревор тихо, зная, тем не менее, что Закари его услышит, – Я ненавижу его всем сердцем, Зак, так сильно, как только можно ненавидеть человека, живого или мертвого. Я думал, что пережил это, но, на самом деле, я всю жизнь растил в себе эту ненависть, пестовал ее, рисовал искалеченную Розену, чтобы помнить, как сильно я его ненавижу, как никогда не смогу его простить. Он отнял у меня все. Оставил в живых, но отнял у меня всю мою жизнь. Отнял у меня мое детство. Мою мать и брата. Мою нормальность. Искалечил меня не хуже, чем собственную жену, перед тем, как прикончил. Я моральный урод, Зак, калека, человеческая тварь, которая только и умеет, что рисовать агонизирующие тела. В детстве я боялся себя, я знал, что чужая боль доставляет мне удовольствие. Я думал о том, что однажды закончу, как Бобби – только с куда большим размахом, потому что тот убивал от отчаяния и слабости, а я мог бы начать убивать потому, что мне это нравится. И в тот дом я вернулся тогда потому, что хотел умереть. Я был уверен, что узнаю правду – и смогу уйти вслед за своей семьей, тихо, без лишнего шума… закончу то, что не смог закончить Бобби, прикончу себя сам. А потом появился ты. Единственный человек во всей моей жизни, считающий меня нормальным. Способный полюбить меня. Способный увидеть во мне что-то… что-то важное, что-то такое, чего я сам в себе никогда не видел. Единственный, кого я люблю. Единственный, кто имеет значение. Ты спас меня от меня самого, увел меня из этого дома, просто переключил какой-то рубильник в голове, и я увидел, что жизнь не заканчивается на Дороге Скрипок… Но даже тебя он пытается у меня отнять. И я ненавижу его за это. И я уничтожу его и даже память о нем. У него не будет сына-художника. Его Птичьей стране нечего будет жрать. Я не отдам тебя ему и его нарисованным уродцам. Я никому тебя не отдам.

Зак распахнул дверь, все еще плача. Он продолжал беззвучно ронять слезы все то время, что Тревор выворачивал наизнанку душу. Пока он говорил, Зак  _чувствовал_ , ощущал вполне реально, как Трев сидит к нему спиной, а тонкая деревянная дверь пропускала его тепло, оно резонировало, отвечало на температуру кожи Зака, окутывало, тонкой тканью ложилось на плечи, согревая и успокаивая червоточину в районе солнечного сплетения. Он чувствовал это тепло так же хорошо, как если бы руки Тревора обнимали его, даря утешение вместе со словами.

Он не бросит Тревора, а Тревор не бросит его. Даже если все-таки слетит с катушек. Даже если он _уже давно_  слетает, а Зак ничего не может с этим поделать. Они найдут способ.  _Он_  найдет способ обмануть это чертово нечто. Чем бы оно ни было.

Зак снова упал на колени рядом с Тревором и, наконец, позволил себе разреветься в голос. Он чувствовал, как плечи Тревора поднимаются, когда тот обнял его, болезненно ощущал каждое ребро, судорожно отзывающееся на спазмы грудной клетки Тревора, но не слышал слез. Возможно, плакал только Зак, но невидимая рука душила его, лишая возможности проверить свои наблюдения.

– Он не сможет отнять меня… – голос Зака предательски дрогнул, вновь срываясь на рыдания. Он смог продолжить лишь через несколько мучительно долгих секунд. – Только я сам могу уйти. Но я не сделаю этого, если ты меня не выгонишь.

– Не уходи, ты не можешь уйти, ты – это все, что у меня есть, все, что мне нужно, все, что я люблю… – Тревор обнимал Зака, гладил спину, забираясь ладонями под свитер, прижимал к себе, пытаясь согреть хрупкое дрожащее тело, такое родное, такое до боли свое… – Не уходи… я защищу тебя от всего мира, я буду сильным для тебя, я смогу победить все свои страхи, если только ты будешь рядом. Я чувствую себя нормальным только тогда, когда ты со мной. Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, я никогда не обижу… ты только не уходи, не разочаруйся во мне. Я знаю, я не самый лучший парень на свете, не самый нормальный… Но я люблю тебя больше жизни. Я живу ради тебя.

Он поднялся с пола, подхватывая Закари под руки, прижимая к себе теснее, уложил его голову к себе на плечо, зарылся лицом в пахнущие шампунем и ароматным маслом дреды.

– Мы будем счастливы здесь, в Амстердаме. Это наш дом, и никто не сможет выжить нас отсюда. Никто, слышишь? Никогда…

– Никто… – эхом повторил Зак, согласно кивнув, но едва ли в его голосе была хоть какая-то осознанность.

Тревор увлек Зака на их импровизированную постель – матрас, накрытый сверху пестрыми покрывалами, с ворохом ярких подушек, делающих простецкое ложе похожим на сказку из «Тысячи и одной ночи». Трев помнил, все эти подушки и покрывала перекочевали в их дом с индийских развалов, где Зак искал очередные неизвестные Тревору острые специи, к которым пристрастился в Новом Орлеане. Они вернулись тогда домой, пахнущие сандалом, острыми пачулями и ароматным индийским чаем-масала с молоком и кардамоном. Их постель и сейчас пахла специями, и кожа Зак казалась острой и пряной на вкус. Тревор целовал его очень нежно, вылизывая рот, лишь слегка покусывая, гладил губами шею и ключицы, пальцами рисовал на спине замысловатые узоры, обводя каждую косточку и каждую мышцу, заново изучал ладонями его кожу, отогревал, прижимал к себе, защищая от целого мира.

– Я с тобой, слышишь?

Он стащил с Зака свитер, мягко опрокинул его на спину, провел ладонями по груди, большими пальцами задевая соски, очертил выступающие ключицы, коснулся чуть припухших от поцелуев губ. Несмотря на резкость черт и воспаленные глаза, лицо Зака постепенно становилось более мягким, как нарисованный пастелью рисунок. Его искусно заштрихованная кожа была столь удивительной, что даже падающие от уродливых контрастных уличных фонарей тени казались на ней благородным переходом.

– Как я могу оставить тебя, если ты совершенство, если ты все, что мне нужно?

Тревор закрыл глаза и прижался щекой к груди Зака, воспаленным, температурным ртом втянул прохладу его кожи, вдохнул его запах, обнял, прижимаясь теснее, коснулся губами соска…

Трев был возбужден, но возбуждение казалось сладким томлением, с которым ничего не хотелось делать – он мог бы лежать вот так целые сутки, коротко целуя Зака, вдыхая пряный запах его кожи, кончиками пальцев рисуя узоры на животе и ребрах, прижимаясь пахом к его бедру и не давая себе остыть. Случай с рисунком настолько выбил его из колеи, что теперь, вместо всех изощренных ласк, которые он мог бы придумать для Закари Босха, Тревору хотелось только прижиматься к нему всем телом, шепча что-то бессвязное, умоляя простить и не бояться.

– Просто будь со мной… – он поднял на Зака по-детски наивный взгляд, и Зак повиновался ему, словно загипнотизированный. Он перевернулся, подминая под себя такое угловатое тело Тревора, состоящее из сочленений и изящных штрихов, и поцеловал его, сначала также коротко, как делал это Трев только что, а затем глубоко, очерчивая языком линию губ, пересчитывая зубы как коллекционер – любимые драгоценные камни. Рот и нёбо Тревора казалось Заку по контрасту сладкими, скулы словно разрывало на части из-за засохшей паутины слез, но это отходило на второй план. Он пропускал сквозь пальцы гладкие пряди возле виска, прикусывал губы и чувствовал тонкие волоски под ухом Тревора, у самой границы, где нижняя челюсть переходила в шею. Зак прижимался пахом к острому выступу тазовой кости, отгоняя от себя мысли о собственном возбуждении, обводил соски языком и чертил им карты неведомых земель на груди Тревора, гладя плоскость впалого живота, сжимая бедро… Во всем этом было что-то мистическое, что-то запредельное и невозможное. Будто бы он был пьяным оголенным нервом, не до конца осознающим, что именно с ним происходит, но безумно остро все ощущающим. Заку казалось, что он может с точностью до деления на градуснике определить разницу в температуре кожи Тревора на губах, груди или бедре: он слепо шарил по телу Тревора губами, отказываясь открывать глаза, и мысленный взор рисовал ему объемную разноцветную карту, которая переливалась подобно хамелеону в зависимости от температурных перепадов.

Тревору же казалось, будто их с Закари ложе покачивается на волнах, он словно плавал между реальностью и своими грезами, прикрыв глаза, тяжело дышал, выгибаясь под каждым поцелуем и прикосновением. Его кожа горела там, где к нему прикасался Зак, вспыхивала алым цветком, закручивалась огненным протуберанцем, впрыскивала в кровь сладкий яд, делающий тело тяжелым, но таким податливым и послушным… только не для него, не для Тревора – для Зака…

Закари положил ладонь на ногу Трева, развел его будто сцепленные вместе острые колени, и лишь тогда, замерев, открыл глаза.

 _Что же ты делаешь?_ – с укором поинтересовался он у себя, тщетно пытаясь сфокусироваться на глазах Тревора. Без очков это было едва ли возможно, только если вновь лечь на него, чтобы быть ближе к лицу… –  _Ведь в прошлый раз… в первый и последний раз, когда ты был сверху, он был настолько шокирован, что просто вырубился и отправился прямиком в Птичью страну. Ты этого хочешь?_

Чувствуя замешательство Зака, Трев чуть приподнялся на локтях, коснулся его лица, кончиками пальцев очертил его губы, притянул Закари к себе, жадно целуя, и нагло, бесстыдно, призывно выгнулся, отираясь пахом о его пах и бедра.

 _Не бойся_ , вертелось у него в голове,  _я не исчезну на этот раз, я не отправлюсь на поиски Птичьей страны_ … но вместо того, чтобы сказать это вслух, он обнял ногами бедра Зака и запустил ладони под пояс его широких домашних штанов.

Кожа Зака была горячей, а его запах будто бы сделался еще более терпким и пряным. И Тревор выгнулся под ним, прижимаясь всем телом, шумно вдохнул этот запах и закрыл глаза.

– У меня сердце выскочит из груди… если ты не сделаешь что-нибудь…

– Д-да, – Зак неуверенно кивнул и, сев на колени, стянул с Трева джинсы. Он сам не помнил, кто из них снял его свитер и футболку Тревора, но едва ли ему хотелось думать об этом. Зак не был уверен, что поступает правильно. Вполне возможно, что у Трева с этим такие же трудности как у него с кофе. Что, если шок вновь выключит его? Что, если на этот раз он не сможет вернуться?

Но то, как Тревор раскрывался перед ним, то, как он ясно давал понять, что хочет Зака, стирало все чертовы сомнения вернее, чем любая программа. Он поднялся и разделся сам, снова медля, лег сверху, на Тревора и прижался так тесно, что Треву показалось, кожа вот-вот расплавится. Ребра соприкасались с ребрами, бедренные кости – со своими зеркальными близнецами, и оба они вновь начинали думать, что их тела являются единой и неразрывной системой, совершенной и законченной, в которой больше ничто не должно было существовать.

Тревор поймал руку Зака, поцеловал раскрытую ладонь. Он напрочь забыл название диковинного амулета, который они видели однажды над дверью в какое-то псевдоэтническое кафе, но теперь воображение рисовало ему изящные узоры и раскрытый глаз посреди мягкой кожи[31]. Его собственная защита от дурного влияния, – Закари, наверное, счел бы эту идею невероятной. Трев облизал пальцы, легко посасывая их, и снова посмотрел – пристально, словно пытаясь передать сигнал:  _Все хорошо. Все в порядке_. Внемля этой радиотрансляции от серых линз глаз[32], Зак коснулся влажными пальцами члена Тревора, несильно сжал ладонь и, опустив ее ниже, надавил на сжатое кольцо мышц, словно набирая тактильный пароль. Любовь в ритме несуществующей музыки.

Зак вновь целовал Тревора, гладил его губы, исследовал его рот изнутри языком. Он чертовски осторожно входил в его тело пальцами, наслаждаясь окутывающим теплом, но думая только о том, как будет приводить Тревора в чувство, когда он исчезнет. Зак начисто забыл о собственном возбуждении и тихо выругался сквозь зубы, стоило Треву напомнить о нем касанием.

Закари, слабо морщась, вытащил пальцы. Он добавил к слюне Тревора еще немного своей собственной, размазал этот суп из ДНК по своему члену, прижался к худому телу и медленно вошел.

– Господи, Зак…

Тревор тихо вскрикнул и глубоко вдохнул, расслабляясь и вскидывая бедра. Вязкая, чуть тянущая боль прошила низ живота, заставляя напрячься и задышать чуть глубже. Слишком напряженный… слишком напряжены они оба, в этом было все дело. И Трев вытянулся под Заком, полностью расслабляясь и открываясь ему, обвил руками его шею, прижался губами к плечу, слизнул солоноватую капельку пота, погладил своей ступней сведенные икры Зака.

Боль не проходила, но она отступила на второй план, смешавшись с таким правильным чувством заполненности, какое не давали пальцы Закари. Они стали чем-то большим, чем двое, чем-то неделимым… чем-то, от чего внутри Трева нечто жарко пульсировало, от чего сводило живот и что делало пах тяжелым и напряженным.

– Так сладко… хочется плакать, – Тревор прижался к Заку всем телом, вновь вскидывая бедра, чувствуя, как жар разливается вниз по бедрам, как член начинает пульсировать почти на грани боли, зажатый между двумя животами, пачкает кожу вязкой смазкой.

– Не плачь, – немедленно откликнулся Зак, прижимаясь губами к виску Тревора, вдыхая тусклый запах большого города, которым волосы пропахли насквозь после длинного дня. – Я люблю тебя. Я здесь.

– Хочу отсасывать у тебя, трахать тебя, вылизывать тебя всего, а потом отдаться тебе, чтобы ты трахал меня весь день и всю ночь, до пятен перед глазами… чтобы стонать под тобой и просить еще… Зак… – он потерся щекой о плечо Закари, тихо всхлипнул и закрыл глаза. – Я так сильно хочу тебя… – добавил он хриплым шепотом. – Так сильно, что схожу с ума…

Зак вздрогнул.

_Когда ты произносишь такое… Ты же, черт возьми, выворачиваешь меня наизнанку. Препарируешь своими словами. Привязываешь, расчленяешь, смотришь на мои внутренности, светишь рентгеновскими лучами мой мозг…_

Страх за Тревора уступил место удовольствию, унося сознание далеко за пределы этой квартиры и всего мира в целом… Зак целовал шею Тревора, оттягивал зубами кожу, оставляя яркие следы, держал его бедра, толкая их вверх, желая оказаться внутри настолько полно, насколько это было возможным физически, без остатка. Тревор сжимал его изнутри, вытягивал из него душу, выдавливал словно зубную пасту из тюбика, и это было так ярко, что даже тупая боль от растрескавшейся как спелый экзотический плод головы успела затеряться в веренице ощущений. Зак слышал свой глухой стон, слышал ответный стон Трева, и они резонировали, сплетались в идеальную музыку космоса, в радиационный гуд, который отдавался в их худых телах, в каждой кости, равнине и впадине. Восхитительный музыкальный инструмент.

Зак сжал член Тревора в своей ладони, поглаживая его неровными, но размашистыми движениями. Он жмурился, то кусая губы, то жадно хватая ртом воздух, дышал в шею Тревора, скользя носом по гладкой коже, покрытой маской пота, будто тонким слоем сусального золота. Он уже не различал отдельные части своего тела, но вместе с тем чувствовал эхо своих ощущений в каждой мышце треворовой анатомии так полно и хорошо, будто они поменялись телами.

Сладко. Больно. Тесно. Жарко.

Тревор чувствовал себя птицей, пойманной в клетку удовольствия: можно метаться, но сильные, нежные, такие любимые руки будут держать тебя крепко и осторожно, не ломая хрупких костей, доводя до края возможного и заставляя перешагивать этот край – вместе.

То, что творил с ним Зак, было где-то за гранью ощущений. Собственное тело распалось на атомы, стало чистой энергией и концентрическими кругами удовольствия расходилось от каждого прикосновения, каждого поцелуя или укуса, каждого движения внутри… Тревор приподнимал бедра навстречу Заку, покачиваясь, будто на самых нереальных в мире качелях, выгибался под безумными углами, соревнуясь с самим собой в гибкости и выносливости, толкался в закову ладонь, коротко вскрикивая, жадно выцеловывая дорожки на коже Зака, царапая его спину, запуская руки в волосы, прижимаясь теснее…

Он кончил, едва не теряя сознание, но все-таки остался в этом мире, вместе с самым драгоценным для него существом, прижался к нему, мелко дрожа, чувствуя, как собственное семя выплескивается на разгоряченную кожу, как слабеют ноги, как руки повисают плетьми, обвивая закову шею. Трев вытянулся под Заком, обнимая его крепче, губами прижался к сгибу шеи и закрыл глаза. Все было хорошо и правильно. В такие моменты мир снова обретал целостность, будто они с Закари не просто любили друг друга, но и творили высшее волшебство.

Видя и чувствуя оргазм Тревора, Зак и сам оказался выброшенным за черту. Издав нечленораздельный вскрик, он выплеснулся внутрь Трева и, замирая, выгнулся, запрокидывая голову. По спинному мозгу и хребту электрическими импульсами опускалась энергия, вниз, к пульсирующему члену, она проделывала круг через тело Тревора и возвращалась к Заку через губы, неразрывно соединенные с кожей на ключице, и руки, все еще крепко сжимающие узкие бедра.

В этом странном симбиотическом состоянии Зак провел несколько мгновений, не видя и не слыша мира вокруг себя. Перегруженные синапсы не справились с таким напряжением, и все восприятие просто отключилось, оставляя Зака наедине с этой энергией, гальванизировавшей его.

Когда он открыл глаза, казалось, планета успела сделать целый оборот вокруг своего светила.

– Так хорошо, Зак. До остановки сердца…

Зак посчитал, что, возможно, это была кратковременная клиническая смерть, потому что он видел яркий свет и, кажется, вновь едва не вышел из тела. Отстранившись, он прижался к Тревору и закрыл глаза. Им вряд ли нужно было что-то говорить друг другу. Темное и прекрасное озеро тишины, залитое лунным светом, оказалось посреди их комнаты, и Зак безмолвно любовался им, видя его своим внутренним взором, своим не открывшимся третьим глазом.

– Уверен, что не хочешь нарисовать это еще раз? – шепотом поинтересовался он, закидывая руку на костлявую грудь Тревора и прижимаясь к ней. – Я вовсе не против. Меня это не пугает.

Вместо ответа Трев только покачал головой. Какое-то время ему и вовсе не хотелось говорить, и он обнял Зака и уложил его на себя сверху, провел рукой по спине, заново изучая знакомую схему позвонков и ребер, шумно вдохнул и закрыл глаза.

– Только не Птичью страну, – произнес он тихо. – Только не ее. Когда-то… – добавил он еще тише, после небольшой паузы, – когда-то Птичья страна была моим домом. Местом, куда я мог сбежать от всех неприятностей. Когда мамы и Диди не стало, мой разум надолго поселился в Птичьей стране… я перестал воспринимать реальность и жил в месте, где день их смерти закольцевался в бесконечный цикл. Они живы – они мертвы, Бобби пьян – Бобби трезв… Тогда мне казалось, что это притупляет боль, но, на самом деле, я просто сходил с ума. Бобби населил Птичью страну своими монстрами, а я продолжил его дело и потащил туда же своих. А теперь они таскаются за мной по свету и требуют жрать. Хотят, чтобы я рисовал и убивал.

Тревор полусидя устроился на лежбище из подушек и покрывал, снова притянул Зака к себе, прижался губами к его плечу, чувствуя, как под кожей кости двигаются в суставах, как напрягаются и снова расслабляются мышцы… Идеальная машина, любимое до боли тело, вместилище единственного разума, способного понять…

– Всего год назад я думал, что умру, если перестану рисовать. Тогда все эти незаполненные листы бумаги были для меня вызовом, центром мира… А сейчас я смотрю на тебя и думаю: как я мог так ошибаться, как я мог зациклиться на чем-то настолько неважном? Рисовать – это просто функция. Между способностью рисовать и тобой я выбираю тебя. И это то, что действительно важно и имеет сейчас значение.

 

**Примечания:**

[29] Строчка из Immigrant Song британской рок-группы Led Zeppelin.

[30] Лозоходство (биолокация, лозоискательство) — группа парапсихологических практик, декларирующая возможность обнаружения скрытых предметов, обычно расположенных под землей, таких как полости, источники воды, залежи полезных ископаемых, «геопатогенные зоны», «линии магической силы» и т. п. с помощью лозы, специальной рамки, маятника или иных приспособлений. Научных доказательств реальности явления не существует.

[31] Имеется в виду хамса — защитный амулет в форме ладони, которым пользуются евреи и арабы. Другое название — «рука бога». Слово «хамса» имеет семитские корни и значит «пять». Как правило, хамса бывает симметричной, с большими пальцами с двух сторон. Хотя ее широко используют иудеи и мусульмане, она существовала еще до возникновения этих религий и была связана с богиней Танит, лунной богиней финикийцев, покровительницей города Карфаген.

[32] Отсылка к песне Transmission группы Joy Division.


	6. Chapter 6

Вчерашний день был сладким забытьем. Трев и Зак провели его в постели, под монотонный и гулкий, будто надтреснутый, голос Берроуза, интимно нашептывающего в микрофон историю Джанки на фоне блюзовых импровизаций Чарли Паркера. Они лежали в объятиях друг друга, целовались, любили друг друга очень нежно и так лениво, будто им некуда было торопиться, будто завтра никогда не наступит…

Завтра – то есть сегодня – наступило слишком быстро.

Тревор решил, что нужно уже закончить работу, задаток за которую он успел потратить. Ангелы Амстердама ждали его на чистом листе какого-то нестандартного формата, с чуть скругленными углами.

Для Трева эта работа даже не была халтурой – он просто решил, что не будет рисовать всего. В конце концов, эти ангелы должны были стать рождественской серией – светлые образы, внушающие надежду… В голове Тревора небесные хранители города были в отчаянии: терзаемые сомнениями, они с высоты своего полета взирали на росчерки черных улиц, их белые крылья увязали в каналах, полных нечистот, их соблазняли проститутки, яркие пташки в стеклянных клетках квартала красных фонарей. Образы, перенесенные на бумагу, были куда более лайтовыми – как отфильтрованная версия самой черной чернухи, когда понятно, о чем речь, но не противно и не страшно, а если добавить ярких красок, то получится поучительная жизненная история, эдакая рождественская бытовуха, только об ангелах, парящих над заснеженным городом.

Дирк Госсенс, имеющий дурную привычку заглядывать через плечо, от чего Тревору сначала нестерпимо хотелось уебать его с локтя, довольно причмокивал своими сальными губами, глядя на улыбающиеся благообразные лица, распростертые крылья и молитвенно сложенные руки.

– Uitstekend, Trevor. Goed gedaan.[33]

Трев кивал и пытался улыбаться в ответ, хоть и знал, что эта работа даже близко не была отличной или хотя бы хорошей. Дешевая открыточная мазня, которую не спасали даже традиционные цвета кукол Вуду на крыльях и одеждах благообразных рождественских ангелков – можно подумать, кто-то узнает, поймет, захочет разобраться… да кому вообще это нужно, можно подумать, кто-то будет в них вглядываться.

Тревор закончил серию, как и планировал, к концу рабочего дня – ничего, особенного, правда, с его привычной скоростью работы для него в этом не было ничего особенного: не нужно заморачиваться над сюжетом, не нужно прорабатывать мелкие детали, не нужно вкладывать двойные, а то и тройные смыслы и подтексты в каждую букву, каждый символ, каждый штрих…

Это было даже легче, чем рисовать Розену Блэк – снова и снова, изо дня в день, из года в год, деталь за деталью, вспоминая все новые и новые подробности…

В конце рабочего дня безликие девушки из отдела открыток демонстративно отворачивались, проходя мимо стола Тревора МакГи, стоящего практически на входе. Goedenavond, Anika, говорили они друг другу, улыбаясь настолько приторно-мило, насколько хватало ширины их узкогубых некрасивых ртов, goedenavond, Loes – и надменно вскидывали головы, проходя мимо Трева.

Не то, чтобы Тревора в принципе волновал этот бабский игнор – пожалуй, он даже не вполне понимал его причину. Все это было неважно… вот только после пятой или шестой Лоис, Аники, Кобби, Мисси, или как там звали всех этих нарисованных под копирку клуш, воображающих себя личностями, молодой человек чувствовал себя так, будто на него вылили ушат дерьма. Будто вся их ненависть и презрение стали материальными, обрели вес, запах и вкус – тяжелый дух нечистот с примесью французских духов и нафталина. Желание отмыться стало болезненно-необходимым. Поднявшись из-за стола и коротко кивнув Дирку Госсенсу, Трев почти ощупью добрался до туалета, и там сначала долго и тщательно мыл руки, а после так же долго плескал водой себе в лицо.

– Чертовы стервы…

Он оперся на раковину, пытаясь отдышаться – и тут же отпрянул, будто от удара электрического тока. На какое-то мгновение Тревору показалось, что в отражении грязного зеркала он увидел… что именно? Какую-то тень? Фигуру?

Повешенного. Ты видел повешенного. Он болтался в кабинке у тебя за спиной. Ноги свисали почти до унитаза, а изо рта вывалился лиловый язык.

Оглянуться назад, чтобы убедиться? Вот только в чем именно? Что в туалетной кабинке нет никаких покойников? Или в том, что они там все-таки есть?

Прислонившись лбом к забрызганному зеркалу, Тревор шумно вдохнул и закрыл глаза.

– Все это просто мне мерещится. Здесь нет и не может быть никаких повешенных. Ничего этого здесь нет.

– Разумеется, ничего этого здесь нет, приятель, – что-то за спиной Тревора упало на пол с противным влажным хлюпом – будто от потолка отвалился кусок гнилой плоти. – Ничего этого здесь нет. У кого-то просто разыгралось воображение, правда? Подумай сам, откуда здесь покойники? Это же чертов Амстердам, детка, а не какая-то гребаная Дорога скрипок в Потерянной миле. Ни одного повешенного на всю округу.

Для того чтобы узнать этот скрипучий голос джанки в ожидании дозы, Тревору не нужно было оборачиваться, не нужно было даже открывать глаза. Сэмми-Скелет – ну, разумеется, кто еще это мог быть? А потому, все-таки оглянувшись, Трев едва удержался от того, чтобы заорать – сухой комок крика застрял у него в горле, превратившись в раздирающий легкие кашель.

По серому кафелю с аляповатым геометрическим узором прохаживался ворон – размером чуть больше настоящего, он выглядел при этом как самый настоящий пижон, разодетый в малиновый фрак, с сигарой в неестественно ярком желтом клюве. Эдакий пернатый джазмен, быть может, даже очередная аллюзия на Птицу – Трев не был уверен, и все-таки первым делом подумал о диснеевском коммерческом дерьме и мультяшных воронах из Дамбо. Кажется, было что-то похожее во всех этих морализаторских полнометражках…

– Хреново выглядишь, Сэмми, – Тревор вытер влажное лицо рукавом, наконец-то отлип от раковины. – Какого черта тебе нужно?

– Хреново выглядишь, МакГи, – ворон расхохотался. – Воображение подкидывает странные образы, правда? Вот что бывает, когда становишься перегноем, Трев, детка. Милые птички из мультика про летающего слоненка. Разве это не предел мечтаний, лапочка МакГи? Сначала ты рисуешь кошечек и собачек, потом переходишь на ангелочков для рождественских открыточек, а потом, о чудо, тебя даже берут на работу в какую-нибудь блядскую студию Диснея, где ты до конца дней своих корячишься над уродливыми слезовыжимательными мультиками для толстых счастливых детишек. Ты закончишь даже хуже, чем твой папаша, Трев. У Бобби хотя бы хватило смелости признать, что он перестал быть художником, растерял весь свой талант и скатился в гребаное дерьмо. А ты – ты посмотри на себя, чем ты стал? Знакомьтесь, ребятки, жалкий слезливый трус Тревор МакГи – он уже не умеет рисовать, но все еще кичится своим талантом.

– Господи, что за бред?

Пожалуй, Трев ожидал от Птичьей страны чего угодно, только не дешевого морализаторства от диснеевской пародии на Чарли Паркера с голосом потрепанного жизнью наркомана. Все эти россказни о том, что у Бобби хватило смелости… нет, нахуй, все нахуй, пусть засунут себе в глотку свои красивые сказки. Бобби МакГи был трусом, он перестал рисовать и решил уйти красиво, прихватив на тот свет свою жену и детей. И разница между Бобби и Тревом была в том, что первый пропил и просрал свой талант – и убил свою семью, а второй бросил рисовать по своей воле, чтобы защитить свою семью, защитить Зака.

Эта мысль была для Тревора чем-то новым, почти таким же сногсшибательным и оглушающим, как понимание того, что он, Тревор МакГи, любит Зака. Закари Босх – его семья. Да, именно так и обстояли дела на самом деле, и Зак не просто заменил Треву Розену и Диди – он стал его новой семьей, самым близким человеком на всем белом свете, единственным, кто имел значение. И теперь Тревор защищал то, что принадлежало ему по праву. Он мог, но больше не хотел рисовать. Никаких комиксов, никакой Птичьей страны, никаких трахающихся саксофонов, битников, наркоманов, мертвых джазменов и музыкантов-зомби. Ничего этого никогда больше. Ради безопасности Зака. И то, что Сэмми-Скелет стал похож на героя диснеевских мультиков, только подтверждало догадки Трева – он на верном пути, без него Птичья страна будет вырождаться, будет схлопываться до тех пор, пока не исчезнет совсем.

– Я просто не хочу и не буду больше рисовать. Пора бы тебе это усвоить, Сэмми. И придумать новые уловки.

– Больше не будет уловок, Тревор МакГи, – что-то или кто-то схватил его за волосы и сначала приложил затылком об зеркало, а после толкнул вперед так сильно, что Трев вписался головой в перегородку между туалетными кабинками. – Никаких больше уловок, ты, чертов ублюдок. Не хочешь рисовать – так ты и не сможешь. Никогда больше.

Невидимая рука подхватила Тревора так легко, будто тот был пятилетним ребенком, и швырнула сначала на раковины, разбивая спиной зеркала и сшибая дешевые никелированные краны, а после – в дальний от входа угол, туда, где за хлипкой пластиковой дверью скрывалась подсобка уборщика.

Трев не почувствовал, а скорее понял, что его рубашка, единственная пригодная для офисной работы, порвана на спине, и что спина кровоточит от обилия мелких ссадин, что губы у него разбиты, бровь рассечена, и левый глаз заливает собственная кровь. Он попытался зажать рану пальцами, чтобы остановить эту алую капель, когда что-то тяжелое и твердое ударило его по пальцам, заставляя отдернуть руку.

– Ты больше никогда не будешь рисовать, мелкий сопляк! Слюнявый маменькин сынок, он, видишь ли, не хочет! Поглядите-ка, он отказывается рисовать. Ах ты, сученок!

Носок тяжелого ботинка ударил Тревора сначала в живот, а после в челюсть, и он упал на серый кафельный пол, оглушенный, с головой, будто набитой ватой, и больше не видел ничего, кроме тяжелых остроносых ботинок с наборным кожаным каблуком и высоким голенищем. Такие когда-то носил Бобби МакГи, франтоватые броги, до смешного похожие на мамины новые сапожки…

В воздухе запахло дешевым виски, блевотой, застарелым потом, прокисшим апельсиновым соком и секоналом, и от этих запахов Тревор едва не выблевал свои внутренности.

Когда Бобби заносил молоток во второй раз (черт возьми, да, это был именно он, Бобби, мать его, МакГи собственной персоной, и в руках у него был тот самый молоток, которым он убил Диди и Розену), он целился более тщательно, и Трев инстинктивно подтянул под себя правую руку и прикрыл голову левой – той самой, которой он уже пытался закрыть рану, и на которой молоток уже оставил первые отметины.

– Думаешь, спрячешься от меня, гнойная ты сука, драный педик? Когда я закончу с тобой, на тебе живого места не останется, ты, чертова тварь, ты пожалеешь, что я не прикончил тебя еще тогда, в первый раз!

Первый удар пришелся на запястье. Потом предплечье, плечо… Тревор коротко взвыл и попытался броситься Бобби под ноги, схватить за штанины, свалить его с ног – но тот только рассмеялся, схватил Трева за шиворот, разворачивая к себе, выворачивая правую руку за спину, и снова швырнул его на пол, будто котенка.

– Что же ты прячешь от меня свою драгоценную правую руку, если тебе все равно, сможешь ты рисовать или нет? Давай проверим, так ли она тебе дорога, как ты за нее трясешься, – каблук Бобби МакГи приземлился на пальцы Трева, молоток с запекшейся кровью на рукояти маятником качнулся у него перед глазами. – Если я по очереди переломаю тебе пальцы, вобью парочку гвоздей в запястье…

Тревор поднял на Бобби залитые кровью глаза, но не увидел ничего выше молотка, свободно парящего в воздухе. Ситуация была безвыходной – если призрак хотел искалечить его, он искалечит его так или иначе, и навряд ли Трев сможет сопротивляться или защититься… от чего? От запаха секонала[34] и испорченного сока? От парящего в воздухе молотка и ботинок, живущих своей жизнью отдельно от тела?

Он не поверил в свое счастье, когда в дверь туалета забарабанили, и молоток, будто лишившись сил, с грохотом упал на серый кафельный пол.

– Помогите… пожалуйста… кто-нибудь…

Искалеченной левой рукой Тревор потянулся к двери, все еще пряча правую за спину, попытался встать и почти мгновенно потерял сознание, просто провалился в небытие без единого сновидения. Но это было и к лучшему. В спасительной черноте не было страшной Птичьей страны, населенной призраками его семьи…

 

**Примечания:**

[33] Отлично, Тревор. Молодец. (нид.)

[34] Секонал - на черном рынке, один из самых популярных барбитуратов (группа лекарственных средств, производных барбитуровой кислоты, оказывающих угнетающее влияние на центральную нервную систему. В зависимости от дозы, их терапевтический эффект может проявляться от состояния легкой седации до стадии наркоза. Ранее барбитураты широко назначались в качестве успокаивающих и снотворных средств. В настоящее время сфера их применения существенно ограничена.)


	7. Chapter 7

Мир вокруг начинал напоминать бесконечный цикл. Снова утро и снова Зак заставил себя проснуться и приехать на работу, хотя все пять стадий и вся неизбежность оставались при нем. Не менялись погода, пейзажи за окном, монета, вновь выпавшая на «дом» как компасная стрелка. Возможно, не менялась и дата; сложно было судить, когда все вокруг тебя застыло и повторяет само же себя.

Теперь к стадиям Кюблер-Росс добавился в качестве фона непрекращающийся панический страх, сказать о котором кому-то, а в особенности Тревору было равносильно самоубийству. Ужасная, искореженная каким-то недоучкой-хакером программа, в которой ему остается просто молчать и терпеть, – это Зака раздражало и расстраивало.

Как бы глупо это ни звучало, он все же обживал свое новое место. Вчера на развале они умудрились купить два потрепанных, но вполне работавших мобильника, в качестве которых Зак практически не сомневался. Он нашел эту странную Мекку проводов и пластиковых коробок, когда осознал, что на работе совершенно не может сидеть в тишине. И Амстердам, словно многоликое живое чудище, в очередной раз сумел повернуться к нему той своей частью, где достать за бесценок чей-то краденый плеер оказалось вполне возможным. Зак тогда выхватил себе потрясающий, почти новенький Walkman WM-701C, с чумовыми наушниками с кнопками для регулировки громкости, к которым он пристрастился слишком быстро, нажимая даже тогда, когда не нужно, просто чтобы _нажать_.

На сегодня у него была пара самопальных кассет: какое-то выступление Bauhaus[35]; альбом малоизвестных, но довольно наглых и насквозь пропахших битниками, судя по названию, Morphine[36]; и R.E.M. с песнями с нескольких последних альбомов. Почему при записи выбор пал именно на эти треки R.E.M. – оставалось для Зака нерешенной загадкой. Здесь были и громкие, уже утвердившиеся хиты типа Теряю терпение [37] и Всем бывает больно[38], которые не звучали разве что из модемов и холодильников, и вместе с ними совершенно странные, вызывающие добрую улыбку вещи вроде ностальгической Новоорлеанской Инструментальной №1[39].

На новый сеанс борьбы со строптивым компьютером его вдохновил, как ни странно, не только отдых. Конечно, за время своего отсутствия в операторской Закари успел набросать краткий план благодаря тому, что у него было время. Но его еще и чертовски подстегивали злость и обида за Тревора. Ну и кроме всего прочего, подобная возня с мелкими и перемороченными вещами прекрасно вписывалась в понятие хакерской ценности[40]. Зак даже был готов пожать руку тому шутнику, что придумал это, поскольку нестандартность подхода не могла не поражать. Это, как ни странно, будило соревновательный дух Зака. Ему хотелось доказать, что он непременно лучше и хитрее и сможет с изяществом, по мнению общества достойным лучшего применения, решить все загадки и обставить хитреца. А потому, раскрыв блокнот с обрывочными записями, Зак приготовился к сражению; но для начала нужно было узнать, не появилось ли что-то новое.

Как и следовало ожидать после появления самого первого сообщения на leet-е (ПРОВЕРЯЙ НЕ ГОЛОВУ. ПРОВЕРЯЙ ТРЕЩИНУ), теперь ASCII-графика настойчиво рисовала ему разломы и расколы все теми же странными символами. При всех минусах, это было немного лучше, чем жуткий искореженный портрет, который, как Зак успел убедиться, в жизни был еще страшнее. Он отчего-то не испугал его сразу, – возможно, потому что тогда Закари думал только о техничности исполнения и о том, что Трев, черт возьми, наконец-то начал рисовать что-то похожее на свои собственные рисунки… Зато теперь Зак испытывал благоговейный ужас перед своим изуродованным лицом. И радовало это не слишком.

Просмотр эхи дал очередные восхитительные результаты. Сообщение от все того же скрытого пользователя радовало детским по сложности шифром Цезаря[41]:

 

ГТЯХ ЭХВГЯ ЮХ ШФХВМ

 

Посидев минуту над блокнотом с выписанными текстом и алфавитом, Зак без труда нашел смещение в 17 букв и понял смысл сообщения. Метод грубой силы, конечно, был совершенно уродской вещью, которую Зак во взломе всячески презирал и порицал, но стоило признать, что иногда и в подобной прямолинейности были свои плюсы. Без нее Зак не узнал бы об очередной полной позитивного мышления записке. Смешно было то, что он даже был склонен с этим согласиться. Его место действительно было _не_ здесь. Вот только едва ли его получится запугать такой ерундой. Восхитительный Закари Босх сам будет принимать решения, касающиеся его жизни. В конце концов, сейчас ему нужны деньги, а здесь уже пару месяцев закрывали глаза на его опоздания. Едва ли на какой-то другой _нормальной_ работе ему так повезет.

От нечего делать Зак залез туда, куда предпочитал обычно не соваться: на свое почтовое хранилище, которое было также присвоено ему фирмой. Особого смысла в этом не было, учитывая наличие доски и эх, а потому Зак частенько забивал на него. Бесполезные, излишние, вымученные выкидыши человеческого мозга напрягали его куда сильнее, чем все остальные продукты жизнедеятельности.

Сообщения от неизвестного шутника доставали его и на почтовом хранилище, также оставаясь неподписанными. Адресат был скрыт, а смысл угадывался в простейших кодировках. Уже устав повторять про себя, что скрыть отправителя просто невозможно, – настолько же, насколько невозможен был бы Крамб, рисующий комиксы о Супермене, – Зак все же потратил несколько своих бесценных минут на то, чтобы расшифровать послания.

 

СМЫСЛ МЕЖДУ НЕПОНЯТНЫМ.

ОБЕРНИСЬ.

 

Чувствуя, как по спине побежали мурашки, Зак неохотно повиновался и посмотрел на дверь. На мгновение свет мигнул и в странных тенях он увидел черный дверной проем и болтающийся на веревке труп.

 

***

 

От сбоя электричества система отключилась, и Заку пришлось включать ее заново, попутно оправдываясь перед начальством. Если эти толстосумы хотят – пусть сами связываются с электроэнергетической компанией; у Зака не было на это ни сил, ни желания.

После недолгого препирательства он выдохнул и решил вернуться к намеченному плану. Если отбросить всю мистическую чушь, которой Зака явно пытался напичкать неизвестный ему и чертовски хорошо осведомленный шутник, это походило на глупый электронный пранк, не слишком остроумно склепанный на коленке. Закари ответил на все сообщения: _Да не пошел бы ты в жопу, мужик?_ – и все же начал писать:

 

assume cs:cseg, ds:cseg

cseg segment

org 100h

start:

mov ah,4Eh

mov dx.offset fname

mov cx,20h

int 21h

 

Первые строчки довольно несложного кода. Учитывая, что сисоп сам совершенно не разбирался в эхах, стоило начать с простых вариантов проникновения. Зак давно хотел иметь привилегии полного пользователя, а потому даже удивился этой простой мысли: _какого_ , черт возьми, _хрена_ он не сделал этого раньше?!

Всего-то и нужно было заслать на станцию программу, которая сама добавит команду повышения уровня, без вмешательства Зака. Подать ее под видом чего-то смешного или забавного, чтобы сисоп непременно открыл – вот и все. Дело сделано. Немного элементарных шагов в сочетании с легкой социальной инженерией… Просто и изящно.

На само написание ушло не так много времени. Зак больше колебался, думая, стоит ли добавить поиск файла списков всего, что доступно в конфе, по всему винчестеру сисопа или же нет. В итоге решив перестраховаться, Зак дописал эти пару строк в код, прибавил туда мусора и сообщений об ошибках. Откомпилировав программу, он упаковывал ее и выложил на эху с остроумной подписью. Что ж, теперь Зак мог быстренько посмотреть, что он должен сделать из своих непосредственных обязанностей.

Проверив через пару часов результаты, Закари услышал фанфары в своей голове. Черт возьми, это было круче, чем выиграть поездку на Канары и ножи для стейка! Он вошел так просто, будто бы речь шла о том, чтобы переступить порог дома. Идеально.

Погуляв по эхе, Зак добил себе уровней за счет просмотра файлов и, сосредоточенно дергая себя за дреды, приступил к самому интересному. Получив доступ уровня сисопа, он принялся смотреть все соединения, а также список всех пользователей.

Пока эта информация давала не слишком много, но Зак на всякий случай скопировал ее себе. Куда важнее были его сообщения. Наконец-то, черт возьми, он увидит ник этого долбанного шутника. BiRDl0vE – конечно, негусто, но Зак почувствовал, как у него начинают шевелиться волосы на затылке. Птицы. Везде чертовы птицы, куда ни глянь!

Ладно… ладно. Ему следовало успокоиться. Куда важнее были номер телефона и сигнал модема. Все чертовы протоколы, все идиотские следы. Этот парень не мог быть умнее его, Зак был в этом уверен.

О! _Отличная_ новость: помимо модема он соединялся через TCP. Неплохо, неплохо… а что, если угнать его соединение?

Зак застрочил очередной код, чувствуя как входит в раж. Он написал еще парочку ответов на досках, рассчитанных исключительного на этого доморощенного гения, а также расставил ловушку. Безумно хитроумную, потому что, _черт возьми_ , стырить соединение – это уже высший пилотаж. Не разбираться в сложных системах шифрования, не тратить время на раскодировку сеанса регистрации, а просто увести все и сразу. Вот это, мать твою, был размах, достойный Закари Босха и его грандиозных приключений!

Сидя как на иголках, он тянул себя за волосы и ерзал на стуле, слушая Bauhaus и ожидая ответа от BiRDl0vE. Кавер-версия на Дэвида Боуи с рассказом о Зигги Стардасте[42] была в самом разгаре. Едкая и терпкая, еще более кислотная и провокационно-сексуальная, чем у Боуи, она с первых же тактов заставляла голову планомерно покачиваться, а губы – повторять полушепотом каждое слово, словно в трансе.

Именно в начале ее куплета Зака и застал ответ от BiRDl0vE. В первую очередь он решил ознакомиться с его смыслом:

 

++++++++[>+>++>+++>++++>+++++>++++++>+++++++>++++++++>+++++++++>++++++++++>+++++++++++>++++++++++++>+++++++++++++>++++++++++++++>+++++++++++++++>++++++++++++++++<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<-]>>>>>>>>>>+++.---<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>-.+<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>\---.+++<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>\----.++++<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>\----.++++<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>.<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>-.+<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>\---.+++<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>.<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>+++.---<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>++.--<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>\---.+++<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>+++.---<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>.<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>+.-<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>+++.---<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>.<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>+++.---<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>-.+<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>\---.+++<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>\---.+++<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>\----.++++<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>.<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>+.-<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>\--.++<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>\----.++++<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>+++.---<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>-.+<<<<<<<<.

 

О. _О, малыш_. Зак читал об этой штуке совсем недавно. Brainfuck. Его выдумали, наверное, меньше года назад. Удивленно раскрыв рот от осведомленности своего неведомого шутника, Зак принялся всматриваться в убогий набор символов. Несмотря на костыльность, присущую всей концепции эзотерических языков, Brainfuck казался Заку каким-то невероятно притягательным. В нем с успехом сочетались изящество сути и пугающий внешний вид, которых Зак не видел уже очень давно.

Сразу становилось понятно, что речь шла о легкой программе, выводящей текст. Возможно, стоило просто не париться и посмотреть, что будет, если ее запустить?.. Мгновение Зак колебался, но, напрягая память, которая напоминала соты или глаза насекомого, записывая фрагментами и восстанавливая без вмешательства своего хозяина, он становился все увереннее, что это лишь текст и не более того. На свой страх и риск Зак все же запустил программу.

В плеере, кажется, по второму разу играл Зигги Стардаст. Наверное, кто-то по ошибке записал два трека подряд… или же песня была такой неспешной и ядовитой, что умудрялась останавливать время вокруг себя. Зак сфокусировал взгляд на экране и шепотом повторил фразу, которая смотрела на него в ответ, словно бездна[43]:

_Мы должны сломать его милые руки?_

В этот же момент Питер Мерфи пропел ему в уши своим нарочито-сексуальным голосом эту же строку, и ошарашенный Зак отпрянул от монитора, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. Это было просто невозможно. Стечение обстоятельств, случайность, не более того. Просто очередная шутка мироздания, блядь. Не может же этот парень _знать_ , что сейчас делает Зак!..

Ему потребовались минута и полная тишина, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие, и только после этого он решил проверить то, ради чего, собственно и писал сообщение чертовому шутнику. Факта наличия соединения… не было.

Потрясенно открыв рот, Зак замер, не зная, что делать. Будто этот самый шутник не был привязан к узлу. Ни к какому вообще. Но это же невозможно! Дурацкое тупое слово, которое въелось во все проявления жизни. Оно раздражало Зака сильнее, чем все вместе взятое: чем пропагандистские конформистские фильмы, электронные копы и автоматы с презервативами в туалетах кафе. Но, черт возьми! Компьютер не может висеть в воздухе, ему нужно соединение, чтобы отправлять данные. Что за бред?!

Слава богу, модем все еще был привязан к телефонной сети. Оставались шансы. Главное, чтобы этот придурок и здесь не выдал что-нибудь хитроумное.

За окном уже начинало темнеть, но Зак, напрочь забывший о свидании с Тревором, продолжал строчить коды и писать программы. Восстанавливать за собой всегда было проще, чем создавать с нуля, пусть у него не было подсказок.

Правда, пришлось немного порыться в книгах и журналах, оставленных прошлым оператором. Там, к огромной радости Зака, был обнаружен интернациональный справочник телефонных кодов, который пригодился, когда он выудил из информации о модеме номер. Создавалось впечатление, что именно эти координаты в пространственно-временном континууме предназначались Заку. Все складывалось в его пользу, даже чертов мусор, оставленный предыдущим оператором. Мысль о кармической правильности происходящего подстегивала лучше любых стимуляторов.

Ажиотаж спал, когда Зак неверящим взглядом уперся в начало телефонного кода, которое жестокий справочник без колебаний отнес к Северной Каролине. Очередное невозможное стечение обстоятельств. Страх подталкивал Зака к тому, чтобы забыть об этом и признать рассуждения ошибочными, но здравый смысл подсказывал неутешительный вывод: компьютер не мог ошибиться.

На грани какого-то забвения, почти не понимая, что делает, Зак нашел номер и позвонил с мобильного в федеральную справочную США. Слава богу, доступ к КОСМОСу ему все еще был открыт, поэтому в каком-то гипнотическом трансе Зак добыл пароль и взломал базу данных. Он набирал коды и цифры, которые еще помнили его пальцы, и в этом была своя особенная магия. Словно в его собственный код было вшито какое-то мнемоническое правило… какая-то программа, запускаемая кодом. Внезапно в голове Зака возникла пылающая неоновая вывеска с числом 17, – тем, на которое был сделан сдвиг в шифре Цезаря. Оно показалось каким-то существенно важным.

Страх и дежавю умоляли Зака остановиться, но было уже поздно. Теперь это дело необходимо было довести до конца, хотя слишком привыкший к законам логики и кино, а также к тому, что совпадений не бывает, Зак уже отчасти догадывался, что найдет в самом конце. Возможно, именно поэтому у него уже не было сил удивляться, когда номер телефона оказался зарегистрированным на Розену МакГи, а модем располагался по адресу Северная Каролина, Потерянная миля, Дорога скрипок, сельский почтовый ящик 17.

И его уже даже не удивило то, что в этом доме никогда не было телефона.

 

**Примечания:**

[35] Ха. Ха. Вы всерьез читаете это, не зная, кто такие Bauhaus?..

[36] Morphine (англ. Морфий) — музыкальный коллектив из США, образованный в 90-х гг. Группа примечательна своим стилем — своеобразной смесью рока, джаза и блюза в низкой тональности. Первый альбом, Good, был издан в 1991-м г. независимым лейблом Accurate Records; о пластинке хорошо откликалась пресса, и вскоре коллективом заинтересовалась известная фирма Rykodisc, сделавшая пере-релиз. Следующий и самый шикарный их альбом Cure for Pain относительно действия еще не вышел: до этого осталось подождать пару месяцев.

[37] Losing My Religion (дословно, «теряю свою веру», в переводе с южноамериканского сленга – «я теряю терпение») — песня американской рок-группы R.E.M., выпущенная в качестве основного сингла их альбома Out of Time в 1991 году. В чате в Нидерландах Mega Single Top 100 в 1991 году песня «Losing My Religion» заняла первое место.

[38] Everybody Hurts — песня R.E.M., с альбома Automatic for the People 1992 года и выпущенная впоследствии, в 1993 в качестве сингла.

[39] Также с альбома Automatic for the People.

[40] Хакерская ценность — представление (мнение) хакеров о некотором предмете (процессе, занятии) как об интересном и/или достойном. Совершить что-нибудь такое, что остальным кажется сложным или невозможным, или решить какую-либо проблему таким способом, в котором проявляется утонченность, сообразительность, ум, блестящие способности — такое решение обладает хакерской ценностью. Важной частью этого понятия является также созидательность. Например, вскрытие кодового замка на основе знания его внутреннего устройства и особенностей функционирования обладает хакерской ценностью, а взлом его тяжелой кувалдой — не обладает.

[41] Шифр Цезаря — это вид шифра подстановки, в котором каждый символ в открытом тексте заменяется символом, находящимся на некотором постоянном числе позиций левее или правее него в алфавите. Например, в шифре со сдвигом вправо на 3, А была бы заменена на Г, Б станет Д, и так далее. Если взломщик знает, что использовался шифр Цезаря, но не знает значение сдвига, можно воспользоваться методом грубой силы (простым перебором). Один из способов сделать это — выписать отрывок зашифрованного текста в столбец всех возможных сдвигов — техника, иногда называемая как «завершение простого компонента».

[42] Зигги Стардаст (англ. Ziggy Stardust) — вымышленный персонаж, созданный Дэвидом Боуи и являющийся центральной фигурой его концептуального глэм-рок-альбома The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars, 1972 года. Кавер-версию песни «Ziggy Stardust» с этого альбома, являющуюся одной из основных в истории, группа Bauhaus выпустила как сингл в 1982 году. В центре сюжета песни рассказ о моральной деградации Зигги и о его желании распустить группу из-за собственного возросшего эго.

[43] «И если ты долго смотришь в бездну, то бездна тоже смотрит в тебя», – цитата, принадлежащая Фридриху Ницше, высказанная в его труде «Так говорил Заратустра. Книга для всех и ни для кого», и получившая широкую известность.


	8. Chapter 8

В теории каждый человек имеет свой собственный особенный запах, и помимо биологии на него влияют и окружающие предметы: зубная паста, парфюмерия, домашние животные… так вот. Если смешать термопасту и въевшийся в кожу запах дешевого мыла, можно получить химический портрет компьютерного червя, нищего кладоискателя от мира высоких технологий, бродяги, продавшего по частям выброшенный лэптоп и выплавившего из его микросхем все золото. Или Маряйке де Бирс.

А если еще добавить к ним тонкий шлейф блевотины с привкусом противозачаточных таблеток, приправить это черным кофе и вонью амстердамских каналов, то наверняка вышла бы ее самая точная персональная характеристика, составленная, к тому же, без единого слова.

Впрочем, едва ли кто-то в этой жизни принюхивался к исходящим от нее запахам.

Маряйке нравились детские мультики, диковинные железки, неон и стимуляторы, спрессованные в яркие умилительные таблетки и расфасованные в небольшие пакеты с пластиковой застежкой. Маряйке также очень нравился Зак: она считала его невероятно увлекающимся компьютерным червем, почти таким же, каким была она сама. Именно поэтому она отдала ему списанный лэптоп, который предназначался для возможных командировок кого-либо из технического состава. Он никогда бы никому не пригодился. Технический персонал не катается по командировкам. Ни за что.

По утрам Маряйке пила цикорий с парой растворенных в нем ускоряющих таблеток и антидепрессанты, кормила пришедшую с работы сестру и иногда говорила с матерью по телефону, усугубляя и свою, и ее ностальгию. По правде говоря, всей семьей они не виделись уже несколько лет: с тех самых пор как Маряйке уехала учиться в Амстердам из родного Антверпена. А затем, спустя какой-то жалкий месяц на пороге ее съемной квартиры появилась и Анне, ее сестра. Она достаточно быстро устроилась работать проституткой: не то, чтобы они обе были ханжами; и все же Маряйке не представляла, как вообще можно выжить на этой работе. И, судя по тому, как часто тошнило сестру по утрам, судя по вечному запаху алкоголя, Анне не выживала. С каждым днем от нее самой и от ее личности оставалось все меньше: лишь бледная копия самой себя она слонялась по дому, спала, тщательно избегая солнца, а по ночам выпархивала: вызывающе накрашенная и не менее вызывающе одетая, на улицы возле Старой церкви.[44]

Едва ли Маряйке была вправе говорить Анне о чем-то. В конце концов, именно ее работа дала Маряйке возможность выучиться на инженера. Она-то, наивная маленькая бельгийская дурочка, решила, что сможет и работать, и ходить на занятия одновременно, вот только нагрузка в университете оказалась слишком большой. Маряйке пожаловалась матери по телефону всего один раз – и уже на следующее утро на ее пороге стояла Анне. Она так ничего и не объяснила, просто через пару недель молча передала смятую пачку денег на учебу. Анне отказывалась отвечать на какие-либо вопросы, грубила и демонстративно уходила спать в свою небольшую комнатку, и постепенно в их совместной квартире появилось негласное правило: Маряйке не спрашивает, а Анне не отвечает. Будто их обеих устраивало абсолютно все. Вот только старшую сестру мучил призрак милой улыбчивой девочки, которой была Анне в детстве. Тот милый ребенок, который с трогательной наивностью обещал всегда защищать свою сестру, что бы ни случилось. Закрывая глаза, Маряйке видела ее, этот небольшой сгусток счастья и энергии, ей снились теплые сны про поездку на море, будто записанные на старую кинопленку, но каждое утро она не смела сказать, что в их жизни что-то разладилось.

Между ними теперь была непреодолимая пропасть.

Серое лицо Анне, напоминающее предсмертную маску, преследовало Маряйке даже на работе. Все думали, что она проводит большую часть времени наедине с обожаемыми железками и веселится, но на самом деле Маряйке бесконечно конструировала и реконструировала в своей голове возможный разговор с сестрой. Она говорила ей, что так нельзя дальше жить, предлагала помочь с другой работой или хотя бы купить билет обратно к матери, в Антверпен, но даже выдуманная ею Анне умудрялась уходить от ответов и отказывалась что-то менять. Это угнетало.

Маряйке научилась жить в каком-то полуавтоматическом режиме. Так она окончила университет, благо, после колледжа ей нужно было проучиться всего пару лет; и так она теперь сидела на работе, говорила с начальством, обедала, паяла микросхемы… Маряйке было все равно. Эта серость лица впитывалась через кожу, заражала мышление, постепенно проползала и в ее сознание, душила и не давала вздохнуть. Она будто заразилась этой тотальной пустотой от сестры, и развлекал ее теперь только Зак. Он показался Маряйке добрым знаком, началом возможной светлой полосы и, наверное, если бы ее волновал сейчас хоть кто-то, кроме Анне, она бы сочла его симпатичным и пригласила куда-нибудь. Если бы в ее жизни был хоть кто-то, кроме…

Но никого не было и не могло быть. Маряйке де Бирс справедливо считала, что имеет полное право ненавидеть жизнь и игнорировать все ее проявления: шумные тусовки, алкоголь и парней. Ничто из этого не имело никакого смысла. Даже вызовы к начальству она уже давно воспринимала философски: в конце концов, никто из тех придурков, которым было велено отвечать за нее, ничего не понимал в ее работе. Они мнили себя экспертами в области всего на свете просто потому, что смогли заработать достаточно денег, чтобы теперь сидеть в дорогих кожаных креслах. Маряйке парировала все их колкости, практически не приходя в сознание: там внутри, в своей голове она все равно продолжала спорить с сестрой об их будущем. И едва ли эти придурки могли сказать что-то важнее воображаемой Анне.

– Мы бы хотели услышать ваше авторитетное мнение, – напыщенно начал шеф, надуваясь, словно воздушный шар. Маряйке кивнула, – Относительно нашего нового работника. Нам кажется, что слишком большое количество странностей, связанных с ним, имело место в последние месяцы. Возможно, вы могли бы как эксперт прояснить, верно ли мы рассуждаем.

– Конечно, – улыбнулась она, делая вид, что крайне заинтересована в этом вопросе. Скорее всего, этот идиот не обратит внимание на нее, даже если она начнет ковырять перед ним в носу. Или если разденется догола. Он просто продолжит изображать из себя хозяина жизни.

– Что означают наши последние сбои в работе сети? Замечали ли вы что-либо странное? Возможно, скачки напряжения? Слишком уж часто у нас отсутствует соединение, едва ли это можно считать нормальным.

Сказано с нажимом. Скорее всего, они ждут, что она согласится.

– Да, вы правы. Никаких видимых причин для сбоев нет.

Пусть подавятся, ради бога. Ей совершенно наплевать, что они скажут. Сегодня после работы она снова напьется, чтобы набраться смелости, и, возможно, поговорит с Анне. Не может быть, чтобы точка невозврата была пройдена. Они еще выберутся из всего этого. Обязательно.

– А что с лэптопом? Ну, вы помните, для командировок. Не то, чтобы он был нужен, но результаты инвентаризации выглядят подозрительно; будто его украли… – И снова этот тон. Что бы они ни говорили… Ах, да, лэптоп. Да, господи, кому он нужен.

– Я отдала его оператору Закари Босху, ему он важен для работы.

– А, понятно, – лживая улыбка. – Это ведь он пишет вам странные заявки на проверку, если я не ошибаюсь?

– Да, он, – Маряйке, наконец, включила голову и заставила себя посмотреть на начальника осмысленным взором. Он что-то спрашивал про Зака, но зачем?.. – Там все в порядке, – несколько испуганно принялась объяснять она, – я думаю, он просто переработал, ну, знаете… Так бывает.

– Конечно, знаем… – С тошнотворной улыбкой отозвался начальник, и от его тона Маряйке поплохело. Она слишком хорошо знала, что должно было за ним последовать. – Видимо, господин Босх не справляется с работой в такой сложной и большой компании как наша. Полагаю, нам придется с ним расстаться. Спасибо за вашу неоценимую помощь.

 

***

 

Приказ об увольнении был у нее в руках. Тяжелый – настолько, что даже невозможно поверить, что он напечатан на чертовом листе бумаги, – и отдающий невероятной горечью. Она просчиталась. Она, черт возьми, могла быть отзывчивей и просто вникнуть в то, что ей пытались сказать. Маряйке в здравом уме не сделала бы ничего подобного. Это походило на какой-то уродливый фокус, выверт сознания, болезненно съежившегося вокруг одного-единственного человека.

И теперь только она была за то в ответе. Маряйке настолько сильно душила вина, что она попросилась сама отнести приказ. Потому что их кадровичка – ебнутая ядовитая сука. Она будет злорадствовать, окатит Зака презрением, будет говорить по-голландски так быстро, что он вообще ее едва поймет. Вряд ли ему сейчас это нужно.

Собравшись с мыслями и медленно выдохнув, Маряйке постучала в дверь операторской и, не дождавшись ответа, вошла. Зак смотрел в монитор с каким-то полным одержимости, надежды и ожидания лицом и даже не обернулся в ее сторону.

– Привет?..

– Hmmm… Hoi? Hoe gaat het ermee?[45] – она начала по-английски, но он даже не заметил. Маряйке вымученно улыбнулась: все-таки увлеченности этому присосавшемуся к монитору червю было не занимать.

– О’кей. Ну, не слишком. Нам нужно поговорить, Зак.

О, вот теперь он обернулся, стильно крутанувшись в своем офисном кресле как в фильмах про шпионов, и посмотрел на нее внимательно. Кажется, он уже понял, что ее попытки говорить на чужом языке не должны означать ничего хорошего.

– Конечно, я тебя слушаю.

– Это будет тяжело… выслушай меня, ладно?

Немало сбитый с толку, но явно заинтригованный, Зак поднялся и уступил кресло ей. Маряйке трясло; наверное, это не могло укрыться от чересчур внимательного, словно усиленного электроникой, взгляда Зака. Он умел смотреть так, будто сканировал мир и видел те мельчайшие частицы, которые его образовывали. Возможно, именно это знание и делало его таким странным…

Благодарно кивнув, Маряйке села и протянула Заку приказ.

– Я очень сильно виновата, прости… меня вызвали, начали задавать глупые вопросы про тебя, а я… как-то растерялась. Не знаю, о чем я думала, но когда я поняла, к чему все идет, было уже поздно.

Нет, она ни за что не расскажет, в чем было дело. Никто не должен знать о ее проблемах. И Зак – в особенности. Этот парень умудрялся цепляться за жизнь зубами, так что едва ли он оценит ее страдания. Он, вероятно, не найдет в них ничего страшного.

Зак нахмурился и принялся читать написанное. Медленно, повторяя про себя, явно вчитываясь и бубня что-то, он пытался вникнуть в суть документа. И либо не понимал, либо просто _не хотел_ понимать… Маряйке закусила губу и едва не разревелась.

– Это увольнение. Они увольняют тебя… из-за меня! – Она поднялась, сжимая кулаки и повышая голос. Маряйке чувствовала себя просто кошмарно. И от того, как Зак замер, неверяще глядя на нее, ей точно не становилось лучше. Ему понадобилось несколько мучительно долгих секунд, прежде чем собраться с мыслями:

– Нет, Мари. Они увольняют меня потому, что они ебучие корпоративные задницы. И потому, что они могут, только и всего. – Зак улыбнулся довольно искренне и легко приобнял ее за плечи, хотя в каждой черточке его лица отражался ужас. Маряйке даже не могла представить, насколько ему на самом деле было паршиво. – Хорошо, что моих вещей здесь не так много. Надеюсь, я могу оставить себе лэптоп. Только… куда я теперь должен пойти?..

 

***

 

Рабочий день как раз подошел к концу, когда Зак закончил со всей бумажной волокитой и получил часть денег за отработанный месяц. Ужаснее всего было то, что он не мог вернуться домой и сказать обо всем Тревору прямо сейчас – в этом виделось что-то в корне неправильное. В конце концов, они словно поменялись местами. Будто одному всегда было суждено иметь работу, а другому – мрачной тенью шататься по опустевшей квартире.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно в его голове появилась новая трещина. Возрадуйтесь, дамы и господа, мозг Закари Босха все же медленно разрушается под натиском времени, словно огромная железная колонна в Дели[46], постепенно просаживающаяся и ржавеющая так, что ни один человек еще не смог заметить это своими глазами.

Зак никогда не делал такого уж большого культа из собственной гениальности, но теперь, когда на кону стояла ее потеря, внутри что-то болезненно сжималось. Кем он будет, если потеряет себя и станет обычным?.. Этот вопрос казался настоящим святотатством.

И он бездельно и безответно слонялся по улочкам квартала Красных фонарей, разглядывал вывески и прохожих, пил в барах и отгонял от себя мысли о собственной посредственности. Они отравляли те кластеры его мозга, что до сих пор оставались работоспособными, постепенно захватывали сознание и уничтожали все самое лучшее, что в нем было. Зак даже испугался: а не уничтожит ли этот вирус его любовь к Тревору? Не будет ли так, что он вернется домой и ничего не почувствует?.. Но, к счастью, даже мысль об этом казалась верхом абсурдистской идеи.

Зак рассуждал о том, что, возможно, ему тоже придется выбирать. Между ним и рисунками Трев выбрал его… теперь он должен сделать то же самое, ведь так? А возможно ли вообще сохранить себя в отношениях? Не отказываться ни от чего, тем более, от таких жизненно важных вещей?

Уже шатаясь, Закари вышел из очередного бара. Он пил только пиво, но это странное пойло не было и вполовину таким токсичным, как он привык: Дикси было куда насыщеннее и всегда напоминало по вкусу воду из океана. Возможно, именно в этом и крылось коварство местных напитков: пиво шло легко, не оставляло почти никакого послевкусия, но быстро достигало мозга, заполняло его трещины и омывало уставшие нейроны, заставляя мир вокруг мигать перегоревшей лампочкой. Поднимаясь и едва находя дорогу до двери, Зак чувствовал себя восхитительно пьяным и счастливым. Обычно в таком состоянии он находил себе кого-то, с кем можно будет проснуться на утро. Того, кто будет достаточно милым и в равной степени пустоголовым, чтобы не доставать его потом слишком долго. Но нужно ли было ему это сейчас?..

Конечно, нет. Он вернется домой, к Тревору, который непременно отчитает его, без слов пригвоздив к полу своими стальными глазами. За то, что Зак – маленький ребенок, который совершенно не умеет пить, но пытается выглядеть крутым и оттого тащит в рот любую гадость. Впрочем, эта мысль вызывала совершенно пьяную пустоголовую улыбку.

Трев. Луч света. Единственная путеводная нить. Которая непременно приведет его домой, несмотря на странный неизвестный мир. _Хотя_ , – Зак осмотрелся и пришел к выводу, что он знает это место. _Птичья страна_. Вон там, за углом, был тот самый кинотеатр, из которого он едва сбежал. Не хватало только того сибаритского саксофона, но его место теперь занимали странные, искаженные люди, которых Зак видел будто сквозь ярмарочные кривые зеркала. Это Птичья страна, чего удивляться. Это она играла с ним, посылала ему сообщения и портила электричество. Она эволюционирует и подстраивается под них, учится находить новые пути. Как это мило, в конце концов.

Зак улыбнулся девушке-птице. В мочках ее ушей были изящные серьги с огромными павлиньими перьями, которые напоминали два ловца снов. В ее одежде цвета воронова крыла то тут, то там мелькали яркие попугайчики, путешествовавшие по изгибам ее хрупкого тела. Зак любовался ею, а райская птица, увидев его, улыбалась в ответ. Она помедлила, пару мгновений вглядываясь в черты его лица, а затем резко схватила Зака за руку и ее когтистые птичьи пальцы оставили на запястье легкий колющий след.

– Пошли, – она дернула его в сторону темных переулков. – Пошли, пошли.

– Эй, куда?.. – с легкой непонимающей улыбкой ответил Зак.

– Как куда? Ты же хочешь, чтобы тебе было хорошо? Со мной будет лучше всех, – приговаривала она с ласковой улыбкой, то оборачиваясь на Зака, то вновь выискивая путь среди толпы туристов. Самое ужасное, что Закари не мог понять, на каком языке она говорит, и на каком он ей отвечает. Но, возможно, Птичья страна обладала волшебным даром стирать языковые барьеры. Вполне вероятно, учитывая ее способности и самообучаемость, которой позавидовали бы роботы Азимова.

– Кто ты?

– Неважно. Если будешь тихим, я даже дам тебе скидку. Не стесняйся…

 

***

 

Этот день мог стать неплохим, но он обернулся полным провалом. Как всегда. Этот странный, скомканный разговор с начальством, когда она слишком поздно поняла, что к чему, увольнение Зака… Возможно, Закари Босх был прав, и в этом не было ее вины, возможно, эти надутые индюки просто искали, до чего докопаться, и нашли бы, с помощью Маряйке или без нее. Но девушка все равно чувствовала себя так, будто предала единственного человека, который мог бы быть ей дорог – кроме Анне, разумеется, кроме нее.

Маряйке шла с работы, устало волоча ноги и совершенно не думая о том, куда и зачем она идет. В ее желудке, должно быть, еще плескались не до конца растворенные амфетамины и Прозак. Возможно, когда-нибудь эта адская смесь ее прикончит – но не сегодня, в этом она была уверена на все сто процентов. Сегодня она стала предателем и не заслужила того, чтобы отделаться так легко. Почему она так поступила с Заком, и был ли у нее выбор? А может быть, Зак был прав, и выбора не было с самого начала. Но значило ли это, что она не должна была попытаться?.. Вещества, на которых сидела Маряйке, не давали ответов, лишь делали голову гулкой, а ноги – бесполезными и тяжелыми.

Сегодня она засиделась в офисе до поздней ночи. Рабочий день Маряйке давно закончился, но она продолжала, как заведенная, чистить старые кулеры, перепаивать платы, собирать обратно блоки, уже не вполне понимая, что и зачем она делает. Суть была в том, что Маряйке просто боялась столкнуться в дверях с Заком, напороться, как на нож, на его осуждающий взгляд, боялась услышать правду. Что это она виновата во всем. В его увольнении, в том, что случилось с сестрой… Он промолчал один раз, постарался ее утешить, но рано или поздно горечь всплыла бы наружу, словно труп, сброшенный в канал. Разбухшая, загнивающая правда, – под стать ее жизни.

Анне… да, сегодня она уже не успеет поговорить с Анне. Как и вчера. Как было две недели назад. Как будет и завтра. Возможно, она просто ищет отговорки для самой себя? Маленькая, глупая, бесполезная Маряйке, которая не может и шагу ступить без своей крутой сестренки… Сестренки, которая вполне буквально рвет за нее жопу каждую чертову ночь.

 

Квартал Красных фонарей – как она здесь оказалась? Скорее всего, воспоминания об Анне привели ее сюда. Не то место, в котором Маряйке хотелось бы оказаться в это время суток – не радовал даже любимый неон, которого здесь было в изобилии. Скорее всего, с высоты птичьего полета это место смотрелось как сияющее сердце города, от которого отходили тонкие, бледно-светящиеся улочки, постепенно затихающие у границ. Жаль только, в этом сердце не было ни грамма теплоты. Откуда ей здесь взяться, в конце концов. Это место было прошито холодом, сковывающим все и вся. Интересно, как же она здесь выживала, ее бедная, любимая Анне? Как она не сошла с ума среди этих птичьих клеток, где все вот так наизнанку, напоказ, на продажу? Кто-то схватил Маряйке за руку и произнес что-то веселое, судя по тону, но та лишь устало отмахнулась. Ее мрачные мысли прервала знакомая фигура.

В нескольких метрах от Маряйке сосредоточенная Анне, с распущенными волосами в облегающем платье, шла за руку с очередным клиентом, неловко улыбаясь. Всего лишь совпадение, или шанс все исправить? Вот, оказывается, как это выглядело. Как ужасно, больно и грязно это смотрелось со стороны.

Маряйке замерла, глупо открыв рот. Что она могла сказать? Что сделать? Возможно ли было как-то повлиять на все это? На эту чертовски неправильную и калечную ситуацию… Желудок болезненно сжался в приступе тошноты.

_Ты дашь им уйти вот так? Ничего не сделаешь?_

Она поняла, что время пришло. Нельзя было больше прятаться и отворачиваться от этого. Нужно действовать, прямо здесь и сейчас. Прибавляя скорости, Маряйке поспешила вслед за Анне и ее клиентом.

– Stop je maar![47] – Почти в отчаянии воскликнула она и, догоняя, схватила парня за плечо. – Jij, gortig viezerd! De varken![48]

Ей сложно было объяснить самой себе, что она делает, но развернув молодого человека за плечо, она тут же замахнулась и наотмашь ударила его своей сумкой с лежавшим в ней кулером от чьего-то компьютера. Она как раз сняла его сегодня, чтобы промыть и привести в порядок дома, и его вес в сумке придавал какую-то странную и глупую уверенность. Видимо, дело было в скачке адреналина, но Маряйке почувствовала себя очень сильной и отважной. Она перевела взгляд на ошарашенную Анне, которая в ужасе закрыла ладонями рот, а затем, постепенно осознавая собственный поступок, снова посмотрела на парня.

На его щеке расцветал синевой огромный синяк; нос, из которого шла кровь, был до странного целым, но стремительно опухал. Всего лишь слезла кожа, напоминая ссадину, как было у нее в детстве на коленях, когда мать учила их ездить на велосипеде. Наверное, ничего страшного с ним не случилось, хуже всего выглядели глаза.

Ярко-зеленые с узкими от боли, кричащими зрачками за тонкими стеклами очков, глаза Зака все еще не смотрели на нее обвиняюще. В них были лишь недоумение и тень страха, немедленно заставившие Маряйке ошарашено выронить сумку.

– Mijn hemel, Zach[49]… Прости.

 

***

 

От удара мгновенно развеялся весь хмельной дурман, и Зак посмотрел на Маряйке осмысленно и удивленно, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Его очки треснули, но то ли дело было в какой-то временной остановке, то ли в парадоксах его восприятия: трещины перед глазами появились не сразу, а отвалившаяся дужка умудрялась как-то держаться за ухом, вопреки законам физики. Зак даже испугался, что сейчас стекло ощетинится осколками в его сторону и, прицелившись, выколет ему глаза, но время вновь растянулось под неестественным углом и замерло.

Кто-то вскрикнул, кто-то посмотрел на них удивленно, слышны были смешливые комментарии… Но большая часть людей все же постаралась обойти странную троицу по широкой дуге.

Самое странное крылось в том, что реальность вокруг Зака резко переменилась. Что-то случилось с окружавшей действительностью, что-то ужасное и в корне неверное. Девушка, казавшаяся повелительницей райских птиц, теперь выглядела простой и человечной, а улицы перестали напоминать Птичью Страну. От такого грубого и внезапного проявления жестокости мир пошел трещинами, распался на осколки, брызнувшие во все стороны, впившиеся в его мозг, задевшие скулу и нос, лишь чудом не попав в глаза вместо стекол треклятых очков. Зак в панике зажмурился – и уже спустя мгновение на месте уродливого мира Бобби МакГи был квартал Красных фонарей со злой, воинственной Маряйке, подобной амазонке, на лице которой медленно проступал шок.

 _Это была не ты_ , – хотел объяснить он ей, но лицо онемело. _Это всего лишь осколки Птичьей страны. Не нужно, не бойся…_

Наверное как-то так пытался успокоить Зака Тревор… Да, что-то подобное уже происходило. Неужели эти кровавые лопасти пытались дотянуться теперь до этой девчушки? Видимо, это уродское место признало его своим настолько, что стало ревностно оберегать его, отгоняя и калеча всех людей, которые могли бы стать Заку близкими.

_Что? Защищаешь так Трева? Не думаешь же ты, в самом деле, что я сбегу от него вот так? С первой попавшейся дружелюбной телкой? Или с этой проституткой…_

Зак попытался вздохнуть и болезненно сморщился, от чего все его лицо мгновенно прошило неразличимыми глазу ярко-алыми нитями агонии. Пространство под носом было стянуто пленкой из крови и соплей, продолжавших стекать из разбитых ноздрей, все остальное казалось опухшим, горячим и сюрреалистично мягким, словно заполненный гелем водяной матрас.

Что именно было сломано и было ли вообще, – Зак не знал. Он чувствовал, как начинает кружиться голова, и с усилием заставил себя вдохнуть через рот. Несмотря на стянутость, ощущение было прекрасным: словно в его мозг вбросили огромное количество чистой, нефильтрованной энергии.

– Кто она?.. Н-нет, неважно. Отвезите меня в больницу.

Очень осторожно Зак постарался стереть кровь с подбородка тыльной стороной ладони, но лицо все также болело, и от этого простого жеста сделалось только хуже. Стоило Заку заговорить, как рот тут же заполнялся кровью, и теперь ее ржавый привкус оседал в уголках губ. Обе девушки помогли ему прислониться к стене дома, после чего райская птица подала голос:

– Ik heb geen telefoon, – она перевела взгляд на Маряйке и, чуть поколебавшись продолжила, подозрительно щурясь. – Zusje, dit is jouw vent? Waarom heb je?..[50]

В голове Зака эхом отдавались голоса обеих, как он теперь понял, сестер. В них даже было определенное сходство, вот только сейчас мозг отказывался анализировать их лица. Едва ли Зак вообще хотел вслушиваться в девчачий треп, но ему нужна была помощь. От кого угодно. От кого угодно, кроме Тревора, – потому что его в это вмешивать не стоило. Тогда Птичья страна снова попытается добраться до него… и, раз она покусилась на лицо Зака, на самое важное, что было у него после его драгоценного мозга, неизвестно еще, что она могла припасти для Трева.

– Je mag een van mij lenen,[51] – он заставил себя опустить голову и открыть сумку, чтобы достать оттуда мобильник. Протянув его девушке, Зак слабо кивнул. Как ни странно, двигаться ему было легче, чем говорить. Это открытие позабавило Закари, и он дал себе обещание разобраться с этим, – потом, когда ему будет чуть лучше.

– О’кей.

Телефон взяла Маряйке и кратко объяснила врачам «скорой», где они и что с ним. Вернув телефон Заку, она, все еще пребывая в шоке, спросила:

– Что мы им скажем?! – и пусть это было похоже, скорее, на полный театрального и комичного ужаса вопль как в дешевых фильмах, где каждый второй актер пытался переплюнуть предыдущего в своей бездарной игре, а не на здравую попытку мыслить, Зак все же был благодарен ей за то, что она говорила на английском. Сейчас воспринимать голландскую речь ему было тяжело: мешала боль, похожая на огромный иглистый шар, которая начисто лишила его возможности концентрироваться, захлестывая и накрывая с головой, как огромная волна. Зак чувствовал, что тонет, и держался в здравом уме только на силе своего упрямства.

– Скажу, что мы гуляли, а я упал. Выпил, заплелись ноги… Алкоголя в моей крови должно хватить на такое… – он сплюнул кровь и постарался посмотреть на девушек осмысленно.

 _За что?_ Этот идиотский вопрос преследовал его, но Зак ждал, когда Маряйке объяснится сама. Едва ли стоило пугать ее сейчас, тем более, ему бы не помешала помощь в больнице.

– Зак… прости меня. Я просто… Не знаю, о чем я думала. Я увидела Анне с кем-то – и мне уже неважно было, с кем. Я такая идиотка…

Зак прервал ее жестом, прося замолчать. Кажется, ему нужно быть осторожнее в своих желаниях, потому что сейчас у Зака не было сил разбираться со всем этим. И потом, едва ли он услышит от нее что-то более нормальное ближайшие два часа.

 

**Примечания:**

[44] Квартал красных фонарей в Амстердаме расположен в историческом районе возле De Oude Kerk – «Старой церкви».

[45] Ммм… Привет? Как дела? ( _нид._ )

[46] Делийская колонна или же Кутубова колонна – артефакт, ранее считавшийся неуместным. Шеститонная нержавеющая колонна, воздвигнутая в 415 г. н.э. Поломала много голов ученых, стала культом и собирала толпы туристов, пока не было доказало, что колонна все же подвержена разрушению. Ржавеет подземная часть, она же и постепенно разрушается. С момента этого открытия мистификаторы как-то поутихли.

[47] Остановись! ( _нид._ )

[48] Ты, грязный извращенец! Свинья! ( _нид._ )

[49] Бог мой, Зак… ( _нид._ )

[50] У меня нет телефона. Сестренка, это твой парень? Почему ты?... ( _нид._ )

[51] Можешь одолжить мой. ( _нид._ )


	9. Chapter 9

– Так значит, вы не видели лица нападавшего?

Тревор покачал головой и тут же пожалел о своем поступке – голова закружилась, и его чуть не стошнило желчью на широкие пижамные штаны, белые в мелкий зеленый горошек.

От офицера полиции, коренастого дядьки, говорящего на английском с едва заметным акцентом, пахло потом, дешевым одеколоном и сэндвичами с сыром и помидорами. Он сидел напротив Треворовой койки, с трудом примостив свой массивный зад на казенный табурет с металлическими ножками. После всей той дряни, которой его обкололи врачи скорой помощи, полицейский казался Тревору до боли забавным малым, эдаким странным парнем, похожим на насупленного дикобраза: такой же колючий, ощетиненный и дружелюбный.

Сам Тревор полулежал на узкой передвижной койке, одетый в безразмерную больничную пижаму. Левая его рука, затянутая в гипс, из которого, как из раненного животного, запутавшегося в колючей проволоке, торчали металлические прутья и болты, висела в сложной конструкции, напоминающей одновременно и техногенную люльку на тросах и подвесах, и пыточный аппарат. Шесть переломов, трещины, смещения, удары нанесены тяжелым тупым предметом. Так, наверняка, было записано в протоколе дикобраза-полицейского. Правая рука Трева, опухшая, с посиневшими ногтями, но в остальном целая, лежала у него на животе, время от времени подавая признаки жизни: болезненно пульсируя или непроизвольно вздрагивая. Разбитые губы, покрытые корками, были смазаны чем-то горьким и стягивающим кожу, а рассеченная бровь отделалась всего двумя швами.

_Не так уж страшно – в сравнении с тем, что он сделал когда-то с Розеной и Диди. Он мог меня убить. Наверное, он и хотел меня убить._

– Лица нападавшего вы не видели… – в голосе дикобраза-полисмена читалось недоверие напополам с сарказмом. – Но зато так хорошо рассмотрели его ботинки… и молоток, которым вам сломали руку. Это не кажется вам странным, мистер МакГи?

– Молоток и ботинки маячили у меня перед носом, офицер. В отличие от лица нападавшего. Он ко мне не наклонялся, знаете ли. Брезговал, наверное.

– И все же, вы утверждаете, что на вас напал американец…

Тревор поморщился. Какого черта, что он нес, пока костоправы колдовали над его рукой? Неужели он на самом деле это сказал?

– На меня напал американец. Он говорил на английском, с очень характерным акцентом. Южные штаты, все дела… я жил там какое-то время, трудно было не узнать.

Молодой человек надеялся, что этого хватит для протокола. В конце концов, что еще он мог ответить? Что на него напал призрак родом из Америки? Арестуйте его, мистер полицейский, я знаю его имя и адрес?

– И что же, голос нападавшего не показался вам знакомым?

– Вообще-то показался. – Тревор фыркнул. – Голос был похож на голос моего отца, Бобби МакГи. Проблема в том, что Бобби умер, когда мне было пять лет. Я сам обнаружил его труп, висящий в ванной на бельевой веревке. После того, как нашел тела матери и брата. А теперь кто-то с голосом Бобби нападает на меня в Амстердаме и грозится сломать мою правую руку, чтобы я никогда не смог рисовать. Вам не кажется это забавным, офицер?

Треву показалось, что на какую-то долю секунды на дикобразьем лице полицейского появились настоящие, живые эмоции: недоумение, брезгливость, страх… Но и они тут же пропали, сменились на бесстрастную профессиональную холодность.

– Вы американец, не так ли? Недавно подавали заявление об утере документов, получили разрешение на работу и проживание, оформили страховку, живете вместе со своим другом Закари Босом на съемной квартире по адресу Принсенграхт, дом двенадцать…

– Если вы все знаете лучше меня, зачем спрашиваете? – Тревор устало закрыл глаза. От боли и обилия лекарств его клонило в сон, а скрипучий голос полисмена вкупе с его запахом и тупыми вопросами начинал утомлять. – Я рассказал вам все, что помню, но вы ведете себя так, будто я сам сломал себе руку в шести местах. Сидел на толчке и методично хуярил себя молотком.

– Дверь туалета, мистер МакГи была закрыта изнутри. Мистеру Госсенсу, который вас обнаружил, пришлось выламывать ее плечом.

– Спасибо старине Дирку, надеюсь, ему этот подвиг зачтется.

Полицейский поднялся на ноги, и табурет жалобно скрипнул, освободившись от веса его массивного зада.

– Выздоравливайте, мистер МакГи. Если вспомните какие-то новые подробности…

Тревор кивнул, вкладывая в этот кивок все свои да-да, разумеется, я вам перезвоню, как только, так и сразу.

Когда мистер дикобраз вышел из палаты, Трев попытался встать и найти свой мобильный телефон. Черт возьми, никто из этих придурков до сих пор не позвонил Заку… да потому, что он сам просил не звонить Заку, потому, что боялся вмешивать его во все это дерьмо! Часы на противоположной стене показывали половину десятого вечера. Закари, наверняка, не дождался его в кофешопе и вернулся домой.

_Наверное, Зак сейчас с ума сходит от волнения. О чем я только думал, когда просил врачей ничего ему не говорить… может быть, кто-нибудь догадался все-таки ему позвонить?_

Опухшей правой рукой Трев дотянулся до прикроватной тумбы, непослушными пальцами попытался схватить мобильник за антенну, подтянуть его к себе – но тот выскользнул в последний момент и упал на пол экраном вниз. Крышка аккумулятора отскочила в сторону, какие-то внутренности телефона закатились под кровать.

– Твою мать… ну какого же черта…

Тревор откинулся на сбившуюся подушку, снова закрыл глаза и попытался смириться с реальностью и дергающей болью в левой руке. Лекарства, которыми его накачали, начинали постепенно отпускать, и боль, та самая, острая, дикая, начинала постепенно проступать из-под химического дурмана.

 _Это не правая рука_. – Подумал он перед тем, как отключиться. – _Если бы это была правая рука, я убил бы Зака левой… Но я не убью его, не убью… он будет жить… а я не буду больше рисовать… заставлю себя не рисовать_.

 

***

 

Как оказалось, эта странная сестричка говорила на английском. Хотя, черт возьми, чего было удивляться. В Нидерландах в них впихивают английский, в Бельгии добавляли еще и французский. Несчастные дети. Они чем-то отдаленно напомнили Заку поросль эмигрантов из Вьетнама или Кореи, облюбовавших Новый Орлеан. Эдди не раз жаловалась, что родители говорили с ней принципиально на корейском, да и один из случайных любовников Зака как-то посетовал, что не только его, рожденного где-то в Азии, родители заставляли читать на тарабарщине вслух, но и его братьев, которые не видели другой жизни кроме Французского Квартала и вообще могли считаться настоящими американцами до мозга костей.

– Послушай его, – не слишком довольно отозвалась она полушепотом. Они уже успели сесть в скорую, где Заку вкололи какое-то обезболивающее, забинтовали лейкопластырем очки и запретили трогать нос, и теперь отправлялись в больницу. К счастью, ему хотя бы промыли лицо, освободив кожу от омерзительно застывшей корки, и остановили кровь, так что теперь умиротворенный бывший оператор Босх был на полпути в Нирвану и уже оттуда слушал препирания обеих девушек.

Выяснилось также, что эту самую сестричку звали Анне, – нет, конечно же, она так и не представилась, просто Зак уловил это из разговора. Самое забавное заключалось в том, что Анне была куда хладнокровнее и выдержанней. Сейчас она поддерживала Зака в том, что Маряйке не следовало говорить о собственном промахе. Та была на таблетках, так что, вздумай копы ее проверить… они потом не отмоются никогда.

– О, благодарю тебя, прелестная жрица, – фыркнул Зак и перевел взгляд на бывшую коллегу. – Мари, серьезно. Я напоролся сам. Упал. Если скажут, что траектория странная, я просто разведу руками. Мы, типа, гуляли вместе. Так что забей. Не вздумай говорить им, что это была ты.

Не похоже было, чтобы они убедили Маряйке, но споры привлекали врачей. Которые, черт возьми, наверняка тоже отлично понимали английский. А это значило, что выбора у них не оставалось: Зак мог только надеяться, что более деловая сестрица сможет удержать Мари от глупостей. В этом был их единственный шанс. Если они начнут копаться и досконально проверять все, что связано с Заком, вполне возможно, они сделают запрос и в США, и тогда ему точно несдобровать. В тюрьму он все еще не горел желанием попадать; особенно учитывая тот факт, что ему уже удалось улизнуть из-под когтистых пальцев длинной руки закона. Причем, с таким блеском и помпой, что позавидовали бы и герои самых крутых фильмов.

Машина подъехала к дверям какой-то больницы, где, как объяснили Заку, занимаются обслуживанием иностранных граждан. Во всяком случае, радовало то, что это покрывала его страховка, хотя тусоваться среди тучи эмигрантов, слушая их пеструю речь на разных языках, Заку сейчас не слишком хотелось. У него и без того раскалывалась голова от усталости и хмеля.

Он заполнил какие-то документы, после чего сразу же был оправлен куда-то в подвал на рентген, а после – к какому-то придурку, который всматривался только в снимки, избегая взгляда самого Закари. Новости были не слишком радостные. Ссадины, гематомы и сломанный нос, – _отличный набор, такого еще не было_ , – кисло размышлял Зак, пусть его и утешили тем, что кости можно вправить без каких бы то ни было затруднений. Право слово, это показалось бы ему детской шуткой, если бы не это наплевательское отношение и люди с повадками одичавших зверей, с каким-то остервенелым предубеждением отказывающиеся смотреть ему в глаза, словно что-то скрывают.

В следующем кабинете его вновь обкололи каким-то обезболивающим и поставили съехавший нос на место, из-за чего вернулось кровотечение. Врач монотонным голосом сообщил, что у него даже не будет искривления, какое счастье…

Комичность всего этого заключалась в том, что Заку, едва ли не впервые в жизни, было совершенно плевать на внешность. Он слишком беспокоился за свою свободу и за Маряйке. Неизвестно, что эта перепуганная девочка успела наговорить полицейским. А ведь его обязательно допросят, и _если_ они разойдутся в показаниях…

Заку поплохело. Его затрясло, руки и лоб покрылись испариной. Ему, черт побери, нужно было, блядь, срочно увидеть Маряйке де Бирс. Чтобы понять, что именно говорить.

После того, как Заку вновь остановили кровь и забинтовали лицо, врачи оставили его в покое в приемной. Самое время было пошляться по коридорам и поискать двух долбанных психованных сестричек. Главное, чтобы его не застукали за этим, потому что тогда сразу станет понятно, почему их истории схожи. А им совершенно точно не нужно было вызывать никаких подозрений. Как в хорошем шпионском кино.

Стоило Заку подняться, как к нему подошел взмыленный коп. Шикарно, просто лучше некуда!.. Теперь вообще бессмысленно было ждать помощи. Зак обернулся на сидящую за чем-то вроде стойки женщину: той было словно совершенно наплевать на блюстителя закона, – выдохнул и постарался успокоиться. Он все еще вооружен своим обаянием… он сможет сломать эту систему. Он должен, черт возьми, потому что иначе он может распрощаться со всем на свете.

Совершенно не по случаю Зак задумался: а каково это, взламывать системы и правительственные сайты, банковские счета и телефонные линии как «клуб Хаос»[52]? То есть, заниматься любимым делом, быть извечным хвастуном и компьютерным червем, потихоньку уводить деньги оттуда, где плохо лежит, но при этом казаться своим даже среди корпоративных задниц и конгрессменских зануд? Не было бы это скучным: так прогнуться под систему? Или, возможно, именно так он сможет по-тихому подорвать все к чертям, самостоятельно подготовить свою большую красную кнопку детонации современной системы, на которую потом сможет торжественно нажать, ну, скажем, Трев, чтобы уничтожить все в едином массовом порыве?.. Или Зак просто вновь романтизировал самые скучные на свете вещи?

– Закари Бос, не так ли? Инспектор полиции Яненс, – голос копа был усталым, а сам он напоминал щетку, которой только что отдраили всю эту клинику – от верхних этажей до самого подвала. Он говорил на английском с едва заметным акцентом и длинными паузами между словами – будто тщательно обдумывал каждое сказанное слово. – Принсенграхт, дом двенадцать, проживаете по этому адресу вместе с другом, Тревором МакГи, американцем, художником-иллюстратором в компании господина Ессэ. Вы видели лицо нападавшего, господин Бос? Сможете его опознать?

Видя озадаченное и, наверное, до смерти перепуганное лицо Зака, полицейский перешел в наступление – по крайне мере, так решил Зак. Иначе на кой черт все это было?.. Он уже успел поднять все на Тревора – значит, дело явно было нечисто. Зак уже собирался огрызнуться в ответ, намекнув, что кто-то превышает свои полномочия, но не успел вставить и слова. Полисмен устало вздохнул и продолжил чуть более человечным тоном. Если копы вообще были людьми, в чем Зак время от времени сомневался.

– Послушайте, господин Бос, я говорил с вашей подругой, Маряйке де Бирс…

– Босх, – наконец-то взорвался Зак. Он не слишком любил свое полное имя – спасибо Джо и его вечному издевательскому тону, – и старался его избегать. Но впервые кто-то попытался исковеркать его фамилию, и неожиданно в Заке взыграло самолюбие и подернутое ностальгией уважение к старику. Видимо, сказывались тысячи километров расстояния, потому что в Новом Орлеане Зак и не думал скучать по своей семье… разве что по матери. – Моя фамилия читается «Босх»[53]. И какого черта я должен говорить с вами посреди коридора?!

Полисмен посмотрел на Зака так, будто увидел небольшую, но безумно злую собаку. И этот взгляд сверху вниз раздражал еще сильнее; Зак сжал челюсти и, недобро щурясь, продолжил с вызовом смотреть на своего мучителя. Если до сих пор к закону он относился с усмешкой, то теперь считал, что имеет все основания его ненавидеть.

– Так вот. Я говорил с вашей подругой, Маряйке де Бирс. Она несет какой-то бред о том, что вы гуляли, упали, сломали нос под странным углом в двух местах…

– Так и было, – поспешил вставить Зак, но, по всей видимости, на монотонно бубнящего копа это не произвело никакого впечатления. Размеренность его голоса напомнила модем: такой же ничем не прерываемый писк, будто первичный и единственный звук во вселенной.

– Я мог бы закрыть на это глаза, если бы всего полчаса назад в эту больницу не привезли вашего друга, Тревора МакГи. Ему сломали руку молотком в шести местах, господин Бос. Он, вероятно, знаком с нападавшим, но продолжает покрывать его, видимо, опасаясь расправы. Это ваш друг, господин Бос, вы знаете, кто на вас напал? Ваш американский знакомый, бывший любовник? Он прилетел в Нидерланды вслед за вами, не так ли?

Зак заткнулся и, наконец, прислушался к копу, как только услышал вылетевшее из его уст «Тревор МакГи». Ошарашенный, Зак открыл рот и в который за день раз отказался поверить в те дурные вести, что приносили ему окружающие. Также глупо он, наверное, выглядел, когда Маряйке принесла ему приказ об увольнении, – с горечью подумал Зак. Уже даже не напрягало то, как этот Яненс перевирал его фамилию… Трев в больнице. У него сломана рука в шести местах ударами молотка. Мозг вылавливал эту информацию, она струилась по воздуху, вполне видимая, как музыка или запахи еды в дурацких Сумасшедших Мотивах[54].

– Трев… он сейчас здесь? – Тупо поинтересовался Зак и не нашел ничего умнее, чем обернуться по сторонам, словно ожидая, что одна из бесконечных дверей сейчас распахнется, и оттуда покажется его любовник. – Это ведь _не правая_ рука?

– Не правая рука? Это имеет какое-то значение, господин Бос? – Коп покачал головой, будто сверяясь с собственными выводами. – А, ну конечно, ваш друг художник. Нет, ему сломали левую руку – но пытались сломать и правую. Думаете, нападавший знал, что Тревор МакГи зарабатывает на жизнь рисованием и наносил удары намеренно?

Зак посмотрел на копа как на больного с мстительным удовольствием. _Наконец-то_ у него появилось преимущество и шанс сравнять чертовы позиции. И совершенно неважно, что зерно истины в рассуждениях Яненса было… Зак готов был это признать. Он сам уже успел уловить эту связь: если сложить то, что Трев не сказал, кто на него напал, и то, каким образом сам Зак сломал нос, получалось, что дело было в долбаной Птичьей стране. А значит, руки ему ломали намеренно. Уродливые фрики из комиксной реальности не могли перенести вырождения собственного мира, как остроумно.

– Вы с ума сошли, офицер! – улыбнулся в ответ Зак и хвастливо поднял голову. – Будь этот придурок действительно маньяком-мстителем, он бы сломал Тревору правую руку. А так он просто пытался его покалечить или ограбить. А теперь, если у вас нет никаких глупых бумажек, обязующих вести эту бесполезную беседу, я, пожалуй, пойду и проведаю своего друга.

Он прихватил свои вещи и двинулся по коридору, как ему показалось, эффектно. Жаль только, Зак совершенно не представлял, куда же ему идти. Все-таки передумав, он затормозил и обернулся к копу с победной улыбкой:

– А если Вы все же захотите уточнить, как именно я упал – думаю, Вы знаете, где меня искать.

_Господи боже, спасибо Маряйке. Или Анне. Или обеим сразу._

Думать об своих проблемах у Зака не получалось, хотя, конечно, стоило бы поблагодарить обеих девушек как-нибудь потом. Сейчас в его голове было только одно-единственное имя, оно пульсировало в такт сердцебиению и становилось смыслом, целью и самим движением: Трев, Трев, _Трев_. Зак все-таки подошел к этой странной безучастной женщине за стойкой, которая выглядела так, словно существовала в какой-то параллельной реальности, и поинтересовался, в какой палате его можно найти. После этого Зак со всей дури побежал по коридорам. Он не бегал уже больше трех лет, а потому почувствовал себя выжатым как лимон, но он должен был увидеть Тревора как можно скорее.

Не постучавшись, он залетел в палату и замер, тяжело дыша, вне себя от усталости, боли, гнева и страха.

– Это ведь _оно_ , да? Оно вернулось?

 

В какой-то момент Тревору показалось, что он уснул, и ему приснился кошмар. По крайне мере, в привычной ему реальности совершенно не умещалось все то, что он видел и слышал. А все эти препараты, притупляющие боль, притупляли еще и сознание, и какое-то время Трев не понимал, кто перед ним, что перед ним, почему…

Перед ним стоял Зак, безмерно печальный и усталый, с разбитым лицом и сломанным носом, сжавшийся и втянувший голову в плечи так, будто его вдруг стало вдвое меньше. Зак, которого не могло здесь быть. Зак, которому он так и не смог позвонить потому, что пару минут назад расквасил свой телефон.

– Это ведь ты, меня не глючит? Ты настоящий, это не их проделки?

Собственный голос прозвучал непривычно тихо и как-то по-детски жалобно. Тревор попытался сесть и протянуть Закари руки, но подвес, поддерживающий левую, упакованную в гипс, жалобно скрипнул, не пуская дальше.

– Да, это я, – сумрачно отозвался Зак, подходя к Тревору и сканируя его взглядом. Его глаза считывали все невербальные сигналы, воспроизводили и конвертировали полученную информацию. Зак выглядел злым и расстроенным, на его лице попеременно отражались ярость и горечь, усталость и боль.

– Оно вернулось… Бобби МакГи и его молоток. Копы нашли орудие преступления. Это тот самый, Зак, тот, которым он убил Розену. Он перенесся сюда из Америки. Следом за нами. Ему мало было того, что тот дом чуть не прикончил нас с тобой.

Зак постарался улыбнуться:

– Тише… Мы поговорим об этом потом, хорошо? Я тоже там был, – он понизил голос, подозрительно обернувшись по сторонам. – Оно управляло моей подругой. Заставило ее ударить меня. Но здесь снует эта чертова ищейка; нам нужно выбираться и как можно быстрее. Они сказали, когда отпустят тебя?

Его глаза зажглись каким-то вдохновленным огнем. Наверняка Зак воображал себя героем какого-нибудь детектива, эскиза, выполненного в нуарном стиле. Кем-то вроде Сэма Спейда[55] в шляпе и плаще, с сигаретой, зажатой в тонких пальцах.

– Ищейка? К тебе приходил тот полицейский-дикобраз с пожеванным лицом?

Зак нахмурился и непонимающе переспросил:

– Дикобраз? Хотя, нет, не отвечай, я тебя понял, – тут он усмехнулся и взъерошил распущенные и оттого торчащие во все стороны дреды. – Да, он.

– Кто на тебя напал, что говорят врачи, Зак? Давно ты здесь?

– Жить буду: врачи говорят, просто сломан нос, – он невесело усмехнулся, – Я здесь недолго, но его уже вправили, скоро заживет. Выдали пачку аугментина, еще какую-то дрянь… Велели промывать нос и показываться им, – Зак сморщился так, будто ему претила сама мысль о возвращении в подобное место.

– Какого черта им всем от нас нужно?!.

Вопросов было слишком много, и все они просто не помешались в пустой и гулкой от обезболивающих препаратов голове – Трев выплюнул их пулеметной очередь, даже не вполне понимая, о чем говорит, и не вслушиваясь в ответы. Он встрепенулся, вновь потревожив сломанную руку, которая тут же отозвалась глухой ноющей болью, скрутившей мышцы и заставившей подобраться. На какое-то мгновение он будто попал на страницы крутого детективного комикса, где дотошный полицейский достает главных героев, оказавшихся в затруднительном положении. Где его Зак, одетый в модную кожаную куртку с доброй сотней заклепок, курит тонкие сигары, где героиней второго плана непременно должна быть блондинка в красном платье, которая потом окажется убийцей или убитой. Он мог бы даже нарисовать такой комикс, он хотел бы однажды нарисовать нечто подобное. Если бы не Птичья страна. И не чертов Бобби МакГи с его вездесущим молотком.

– Нет, не отвечай, – устало прервал он и свой поток мыслей, и явно не знавшего ответа на этот вопрос Зака. – Меня выпустят… Без понятия, если честно. С тех пор, как руку упаковали в эту штуковину, ко мне никто не подходил. Я даже не уверен, что смогу сходить поссать, чтобы не вырывать тут все с мясом.

Зак сочувственно вздохнул и лишь покачал головой.

– Только не дергайся, Трев. Попробуем вытащить тебя отсюда.

 

**Примечание:**

[52] Группа немецких хакеров, упоминаемая Заком в романе. Их недоказуемо обвинил в шпионаже в 1989 г. Клиффорд Стол в одной из своих книг, после чего они многие годы были «white hat» – «белыми» хакерами на службе у банковских корпораций.

[53] Зак читает свою фамилию как у Иеронима Босха, потому он имеет в виду «Бош» (в соответствии с принятой англоязычной транскрипцией). В то же самое время по правилам нидерландского языка это читается как Бос. Так что путаница вполне себе уместна.

[54] Looney Tunes (Веселые мелодии, Сумасшедшие Мотивы, etc.) — анимационный сериал Warner Bros., а также группа мультипликационных персонажей, которые первоначально являлись пародией на мультфильмы Диснея. Персонажи созданы Леоном Шлезингером в 1930 году. В отличие от мультфильмов Диснея, герои отличались особой жестокостью и грубостью друг к другу. Самым первым героем «Looney Tunes» был человечек Боско.

[55] Сэм Спейд — вымышленный частный детектив, главный герой «Мальтийского сокола» (1930) и ряда других произведений Дэшила Хэммета, впоследствии неоднократно экранизированных. Персона Спейда послужила основой для создания ряда других героев детективного жанра, а третья экранизация романа признана классикой жанра «нуар».


	10. Chapter 10

Врачи оказались не слишком довольны тем, что Зак так лихо пронесся по коридорам и вытащил Трева из этого странного подвеса. В любой другой ситуации это бы только подкормило свободолюбивый дух Зака, но сейчас ему требовалось недолго побыть паинькой, чтобы убедить этих строгих, стерильных и пропахших смертью и кровью людей, что он отлично сможет позаботиться о Треворе и его переломе дома. Он использовал все слова, которые мог сказать на голландском, кивал с самым умным лицом, на которое только был способен, и обещал, что они оба будут часто показываться на консультации.

_Будто бы у меня есть выбор… Вы же выставите нас к чертям из страны. Меня так еще и за тунеядство._

Неохотно, но в клинике согласились отпустить Трева, и следующие пять минут Зак вынужден был любоваться тем, как загипсованную сломанную руку достают из странного пыточного подвеса, напоминающего гамак времен Святой Инквизиции, в который непременно бы влюбился с первого взгляда Томас де Торквемада. Впрочем, Зак думал, что вся медицинская система пришлась бы по вкусу этому ревнителю веры. Возможно, он даже позаимствовал бы пару аппаратов для своих божественно важных дел. Томас де Торквемада – путешественник во времени. Такой сюжет непременно понравился бы Эду Соломону[56], возможно, он даже включил бы это в очередной свой фильм.

Такси им вызвала Маряйке, она же в ультимативной форме решила за него заплатить. Не то, чтобы Зак был против компании сейчас, – Тревору могла понадобиться, помощь, но все же куда больше он хотел просто остаться вдвоем.

Мари помогла им подняться в квартиру и совладать со всеми замками, после чего оставила на кухонном столе какой-то сверток, в очередной раз извинилась, виновато отводя взгляд, и наконец-то ушла. Зак удовлетворенно выдохнул и повернулся к Треву, холодный взгляд и ржавая улыбка которого тут же заставили его замереть. Когда они познакомились, мимика Тревора была скупой, словно математическая формула, выхолощенной как искусственные языки. Постепенно он научился смеяться, а Зак привык к его острой как бритвенное лезвие улыбке. И все же такого стигматически растянутого рта у Трева он раньше не видел.

 _Возможно_ , сообразил Зак, дело было в том, что не только он еще узнавал Тревора. Тревор также все еще узнавал сам себя. Он наверстывал те двадцать пять лет обсессий, связанных с домом, и едва ли Заку следовало надеяться, что это потребует пары месяцев. Возможно, даже пары лет окажется мало. И потом, – Зак знал это слишком хорошо, – Трев был болезненно мизогиничен. Вполне возможно, что общество Маряйке причиняло ему вполне реальную боль. Такую же плотную, какую причиняла ему сломанная рука.

– За что она извинялась? – тихо, но с нажимом произнес Тревор, и Зак едва удержался от того, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Выдохнув, он начал говорить. Он говорил так долго, что под конец его горло напоминало сведенный агонизирующий комок плоти, а руки и ноги казались ватными и неспособными ни на что. Тревор ни разу не прервал его. Он лишь подвел Зака к кухонному столу и одной рукой помог ему сесть, когда удостоверился, что Зак закончил рассказ. Трев устроился рядом и Зак, чувствуя себя до крайности разбитым, не зная, как быть дальше, прислонился к его боку и потянулся к свертку, оставленному Маряйке на столе. В нем Зак нашел разноформенные цветные таблетки, пару косяков и несколько кексов с псилоцибином. Ничего запрещенного, разве что в таблетках было что-то совсем невообразимое, и все же Заку было приятно такое внимание. Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, им обоим не повредил бы хороший трип. Едва ли он станет откровением и поможет им решить все проблемы, зато точно порадует и разгрузит головы, даст шанс не думать о боли некоторое время.

– Что скажешь? – Зак протянул ладонь и осторожно коснулся правой руки Тревора.

_Я знаю, что ты скажешь. Что в нашей жизни такая неразбериха, и накуриться кажется самым простым вариантом. Но это обман. Просто они хотят, чтобы мы это сделали._

– Думаешь, сейчас самое время? – Тревор посмотрел на оставленный девушкой сверток с нескрываемым подозрением. – В больнице нас обкололи так, что до сих пор в голове какая-то сладкая вата.

Он погладил Закари по щеке здоровой правой рукой, стараясь не задеть распухшими пальцами болезненную на вид ссадину и сломанный нос.

– То был вечер трудного дня, и я работал как пес…[57] – С улыбкой протянул Зак. – А если серьезно, Трев, то когда еще?

Немного поколебавшись, Тревор кивнул в ответ, но все же решил немного сменить тему. Раньше, когда они делились странными гнойными нарывами из прошлого, никто из них не задавал вопросов. Эта привычка отчасти закрепилась: они никогда не перебивали друг друга, но как и всегда в случаях, касающихся Птичьей страны, Трев был более нервным, чем обычно, а потому стремился понять и уловить все, что только мог рассказать ему Зак.

– Значит, вы с этой… с Маряйке и ее сестрой провалились в Птичью страну, и она разбила тебе лицо, приняв за клиента сестры? Боевая девица… только немного с приветом, да?

– Ага. Не хочу лезть в их отношения… А, ну еще меня уволили, как я и сказал. – Зак чуть помедлил и продолжил. – Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Ты пытаешься понять, насколько эта неорганическая агонизирующая тварь могла стать сильнее, если она дотянулась не только до меня.

Как бы болезненно не было это осознание, Зак старался делать вид, будто не замечает, как отдаляется и замыкается Тревор. В конце концов, это была его мания на протяжении всей жизни. Едва ли Зак мог надеяться, что он так быстро откажется от этого жуткого дома. Тревор смотрел пустым взглядом куда-то мимо Зака, словно _сквозь_ него, и казалось, у него уже не было возможности вернуться из того, во что засасывали его завихрения его собственного искалеченного сознания.

– Трев, посмотри на меня, – было видно, каких усилий это стоило, но Тревор ответил осмысленным настороженным взглядом. – Ты неправ. Эта чертова хрень не стала сильнее. Он слабеет… Тогда он выхватывал не только людей, но и времена, эпохи… Я был там; ты знаешь, что я был там. Ты знаешь, _что_ я видел. Он дотягивается до всех, кто может быть для тебя важен. И, видимо, теперь для меня тоже, ведь я важен для тебя. Он слабеет, да. Но он учится.

_У него поразительный искусственный интеллект… Люди едва ли смогут создать нечто подобное._

Не было похоже, чтобы Тревор полностью согласился с ним, но, во всяком случае, он вышел из того странного ступора, выплыл из затягивающего его водоворота.

– А этот дикобразий коп? Какого черта от тебя хотела полиция, Зак? Тебе он тоже пытался втирать, что ты напал сам на себя, чтобы получить страховку и компенсацию?

– Кстати, нет. Он говорил тебе это? – немало удивившись, Зак закусил губу и задумался. – Он нес мне какой-то бред. Решил, видимо, что я крутая рок-звезда, у которой есть безумный фанат-преследователь. Как Марк Чепмен[58] или вроде того.

Тревор в ответ недовольно скривился, неловко приобнял Зака за плечи и затих. После возвращения домой он стал молчаливым и каким-то… скомканным? Сломанным? Пожалуй, к нему подходили оба описания. С втянутой в плечи головой, волосами, забранными в хвост, синими кругами под глазами, непривычно тихий и бледный, он казался невидимой половиной себя самого, бледной тенью Тревора МакГи, привыкшего называть себя Блэком.

Два эмигранта с полулегальными документами… Интересно, Трев тоже думал о том, что привлекать внимание полиции было бы последним, что им следовало делать в этой стране?

Зак проследил взгляд Тревора – тот рассматривал покалеченную руку, залитую гипсом как слепок для статуи. На его лице не отражалось ничего, даже тени презрения к собственному состоянию, и это не на шутку тревожило Зака.

– Эй. Мы же знаем, что это не мой бывший безумный любовник, – стараясь увлечь и отвлечь Тревора, прошептал он с улыбкой. – Не думай об этом. Давай просто съедим или выкурим что-нибудь.

 _Да!_ – Пронеслось в голове Зака. _Сработало._ Тревор оторвался от созерцания своей левой руки, этого монстра Франкенштейна, лежащего на столе, будто отдельно от остального тела, потянулся к пакету, оставленному Маряйке, и повертел в руках туго скрученный косяк.

– Я боюсь того, что могу увидеть. У меня и в здравом уме приходы один краше другого… даже слишком реалистичные. Да и у тебя с этим ничуть не лучше. Они круто взялись за нас, эти ребята. Дом докопался до нас даже здесь…

– Не думай сейчас об этом. Этой твари не запугать нас.

– Паровоз? – Тревор улыбнулся Закари, протягивая ему косяк. – Давай накурим друг друга так, чтобы в ушах звенело от зеленого дыма.

Зак победно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как что-то жаркое и сладкое, амбивалентно знакомое и одновременно неизведанное раскрывается внутри него и расцветает огромным цветком. Паровоз… отличная идея. Зак опустил голову, глядя на Тревора без очков, позволяя искалеченной оправе съехать так низко, как только давала повязка, и прошептал так призывно, как только мог, посылая невербальный сигнал, способный долететь до других галактик, эхом отдающийся во всей вселенной:

– Только если это сделаешь ты. _Накури_ меня, Трев.

 

_Накури меня, Трев. Поцелуй меня. Трахни меня. Сделай так, чтобы мне было хорошо, Трев…_

От слов Зака звенело в ушах и, вопреки боли в сломанной руке, сладко тянуло внизу живота.

– И что ты будешь делать со мной, если я накурюсь раньше, чем ты?

Не удержавшись от сиюминутного порыва (и плевать, что оба они выглядят сейчас, как две сломанные куклы, в которых на поверхности только усталость и ни капли сексуальности), Тревор поцеловал Закари – очень осторожно, бережно, пытаясь не задеть болезненного вида отек, в который превратилась верхняя часть его лица, улыбнулся, как мог, нагло и почти плотоядно.

– Я накурю тебя… как ты хочешь…

Неловко орудуя только правой рукой, он раскурил оставленный Маряйке косяк, втянул в легкие липкий даже на вкус густой дым и выдохнул его в рот Зака – почти целуя, едва касаясь губами губ, чувствуя вкус его слюны и запах его кожи, к которому примешались запахи запекшейся крови и антисептиков. И теперь – еще и запах мягкой голландской травки, смолистый и чуть горьковатый.

Все, что происходило с ними сейчас, всколыхнуло в Треворе воспоминания об их первой с Заком встрече. Тогда этот совсем еще мальчик, неземной и запредельно красивый, едва касался его губ, вдыхая в его рот едкий, горько-сладкий дурманящий дым, а Тревор впервые в жизни думал о том, что стоит лишь слегка качнуть головой, доведя начатое до логической точки, и этот поцелуй станет первым в его жизни. Тогда он думал, что и единственным в его жизни.

– Ты ведь подкатывал ко мне тогда? В Потерянной Миле? – Трев выдохнул в рот Закари новую порцию зеленого дыма, мягко поцеловал его в губы и неловко прижался, стараясь не потревожить лежащую на столе загипсованную руку. – Я понял это… только сейчас. – Шепнул он тихо, касаясь губами мочки закового уха. – Но влюбился в тебя еще тогда.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – немедленно отозвался Зак и ненадолго замолчал, концентрируясь на ощущениях зеленого дыма, проникающего в легкие, оседающего на их стенках и двигающегося дальше по бесконечным лабиринтам организма. – М-м-м… Нет, знаешь… – голос его стал почти мечтательным. – Тогда я решил, что ты поразительно умен, красив, талантлив и опасен. Но ты мне понравился; я не хотел просто пустого траха. – Зак протянул руку и взял тлеющий косяк из пальцев Тревора, чтобы медленно затянуться и выдохнуть струю дыма его в рот. – И в этот момент что-то сломалось. Я ведь _решил_ , что ничего не будет, но мое либидо меня предало и отказалось подчиняться. И я подумал: пусть. Ладно, один малюсенький сбой, – и все. Я после этого успокоюсь.

– Я рад, что ты не успокоился, правда. Я сам навряд ли решился бы на первый шаг. Да что там, я просто не знал, как и что говорить… и стоит ли что-то говорить. – Трев улыбнулся почти блаженно. Собственный голос звучал глухо и откуда-то издали, а малахитовая зелень заковых глаз стала вдруг бесконечно близкой и бездонной, затягивающей, опасной – но не пугающей, нет… Тревору хотелось тонуть в этих глазах сейчас и до конца жизни. – Я рад, что ты не успокоился, – повторил он, чувствуя, как тугой зеленый дым впитывается в кровь и несется к мозгу со скоростью обезумевшего поезда. – И я рад, что у меня самого хватило ума понять, что это и есть любовь, что я не смог бы уснуть в одной постели с чужаком.

Он подумал, что все их проблемы могут запросто отступить на второй план. Зак был прав: они справятся. Эти чертовы призраки слабеют и скоро оставят их в покое. Это просто предсмертная агония уродливого мира Бобби.

– Ага. Хотя мы вели себя как придурки! – Зак тихо рассмеялся и замолчал, бросив долгий немигающий взгляд ящерицы на сломанную руку Тревора. – Давай возьмем побольше всего и устроимся на кровати? Косяк, пепельницу, лекарства, грибы… – Он поднялся и потянул за собой Тревора за здоровую руку. – К черту все! Устроим свой маленький праздник посреди чумного города?[59]

 

***

 

Зак смотрел в потолок, и мир вокруг него скачкообразно менялся. Лица он и без того не чувствовал, но странные озвучения рук и ног, покалывающие ладони, теплый и аккуратно давящий на грудь воздух, стремящийся лишь прикоснуться, но не раздавить…

На стенах расцветали, сплетались и росли как грибы-паразиты тонкие провода, источающие мягкий неоновый свет ночных вывесок Амстердама. Они были неким странным условным переходом, точкой соприкосновения и пересечения киберпространства, урбанистической реальности и так сильно, так жарко желаемых Заком иллюзий о футуризме, основанных исключительно на глупых дурацких фильмах.

В состоянии близком к экстатичному, он чувствовал себя незначительным и атомически маленьким, но вместе с тем неполным. Что-то в его естестве противилось его недолгому одиночеству. Из жизни Зака исчезло все, кроме проводов и неоновых приходов, но он не сразу понял, чего именно не хватает в этом тесном мирке. Зак перевернулся на бок и почти неверяще посмотрел на Тревора. Тот был здесь. В этом пространстве, в этой щели в реальности, в той изнанке вселенной, в которую затянуло Зака. Он чувствовал себя так, словно находится в контрольном пункте вселенной. Откуда он мог наблюдать любую точку времени-пространства.

Зак протянул руку к Треву, но его кожа под пальцами оказалась зыбучим песком. Комком электростатики, наскоро сшитым из отходов энергетического биомусора. Его не было там, где он должен был быть. Оболочка его тела не вмещала ни разум, ни его творческий дух, а потому весь Тревор был где-то на несколько футов впереди, посреди их комнаты, возле окна, куда Зак не мог прорваться из своей карманной вселенной, из этой глупой пристройки, сделанной каким-то высшим существом. Так, бывало, делали в не слишком богатых семьях – типа его собственной, – когда на свет рождался очередной ребенок. Его комнатой становилась покосившаяся пристройка, сделанная наспех пьяным отцом. Возможно, это бы ждало братьев и сестер Зака, если бы они у него были.

Тревор был сфокусирован на чем-то, но понять, на чем, было невозможно. Зак бездумно касался его песчаной кожи, покрытой картой мурашек, и даже не пытался понимать, что происходит. Изображение на его персональном экране то обретало четкость, то вновь расплывалось, в такт стучащей крови в висках. Этот стук был сродни чему-то музыкальному, но на покрытом трещинами мозгу Зака он сказывался только негативно. Шифр Азбуки Морзе – Зак был в состоянии понять, что кровь передавала ему сигнал через точки и тире, но совершенно не мог и не хотел на них концентрироваться.

 _Этого нет_ , – просто сказал он себе, а затем повторил вслух.

– Нет, я тоже ее вижу, – и с этими словами Тревор вернулся в его реальность, прижимаясь своим ребристым боком к груди Зака, а Зак удивленно посмотрел на любовника в ответ.

– Видишь… кого? – хмурясь, спросил он. Трев, конечно же, мог что-то видеть. Это ведь был просто трип, но… Что-то уже давно уверило Зака, что не все их глюки одинаково безобидны.

– Ее, – упрямо ответил Тревор.

– Частотная иллюзия?[60] – поинтересовался Зак, но Трев не ответил.

 

Частотная иллюзия… это сочетание слов ни о чем не говорило Тревору, слова плавали вокруг него клубами зеленого дыма, на несколько минут зависая перед глазами и растворяясь в бликах неонового света, проникающих в комнату с улицы. Иллюзия, частота… частота иллюзии… в голове гудело от слов, которые казались лишними в это время, в этом месте, на этом кусочке пространства. Их с Заком ложе будто бы вновь перенеслось на баржу, где они снимали комнату первые несколько месяцев, и теперь их тела вместе с постелью, вместе с комнатой и всем домом мерно, едва заметно покачивались на волнах, пропитывались влагой, собирали на себе капельки конденсата на губах, скулах, веках… в какой-то момент вода начала капать с потолка, но капли не долетали до пола и повисали в воздухе причудливыми узорами; под потолком собирался туман, дребезжание запотевших окон напоминало звериный вой или плачь ребенка. В какой-то момент Тревор понял, что замерзает, и попытался прижаться ближе к Закари, но его тело оказалось холодным, как ледяная скульптура, а его губы, глаза и ресницы были покрыты мельчайшими каплями воды. Будто усыпанные бисером, глаза Зака вдруг сделались еще больше и еще прекраснее: малахитовая зелень отразилась в тысяче зеркал, перемножилась сама на себя, утопила Трева в зеленой воде и заставила захлебнуться от восторга.

– Кого ты видишь, Трев?

Голос Закари звучал будто издалека, и его губы, покрытые россыпью водяных искр, будто и вовсе не шевелились.

– Ее, – Тревор прижался к Заку и провел пальцами по его волосам, глазам и ресницам, смахивая мельчайшую водяную пыль. – Розену Блэк. Она уже давно здесь стоит. С самого начала.

С начала чего? Тревор поймал себя на мысли, что не может вспомнить, как долго они с Заком лежат вот так, раскачиваясь на волнах и покрываясь влагой. Возможно, Зак даже спрашивал его о чем-то несколько раз, но он не заметил. Все началось, когда они решили перебраться на постель… и эта вода… и Розена…

– Это трип. Просто грибной трип.

Собственный голос будто вывел Тревора из оцепенения. Ощущение времени и пространства вернулось так быстро и внезапно, что от неожиданности он вскрикнул и резко сел на постели, неловко опершись на поврежденную руку, зашипел от боли, прижимая загипсованную конечность к груди.

Мерное покачивание баржи исчезло вместе с промозглой сыростью и плачем оконных стекол. Не исчезла только Розена Блэк, которую даже сейчас Трев наотрез отказывался называть Розеной МакГи. Не просто реальная – она казалась какой-то гиперреальной, как киношный спецэффект, когда резкость наводится на главного героя, и его фигура будто становится четче и как-то больше, в то время как мир вокруг размывается и превращается в аморфную кашу.

Тревор мог бы поклясться, что может сосчитать все волоски на голове Розены, все цветы на ее яркой хлопковой блузе, каждую заклепку на модных вышитых джинсах с нарочитыми дырами на коленях. Эти самые джинсы не давали покоя Диди из-за обилия заклепок и вшитых в пояс колокольчиков и небольших зеркал – брат таскал их на голове, будто диковинную шляпу, и штанины волочились за ним по полу странным двойным шлейфом. Помнится, мать смеялась, а Бобби почему-то злился и называл Диди девчонкой…

Женщина стояла лицом к окну, опершись на широкий подоконник, и ее правая рука была вывернута под неестественным углом. Широкие рукава блузы скрывали очертания, но, очевидно, рука была сломана в нескольких местах. Кисть казалась раздробленной и неумело собранной заново каким-то хирургом-недоучкой, наскоро стянувшим плоть на суровую нитку.

Тревор не сразу рассмотрел застарелые бурые пятна на пестрой одежде – плохо застиранные следы запекшейся крови. Кровь была повсюду – на обуви Розены, в ее волосах, под ногтями, сломанными и неумело обрезанными…

_Будто кто-то пытался привести ее в порядок. Придать телу более пристойный вид. Возможно, это сделали в похоронном бюро, но почему они решили хоронить ее в этой одежде?_

Что-то в этой реальности было не так, что-то не сходилось. Мысли Трева казались ему слишком тяжелыми, слишком громоздкими, не умещающимися в голове. Причинно-следственные связи терялись, логические цепочки рушились, как карточные домики на ветру. Розена была мертва. Розена была жива. Ее не могло здесь быть. Она была здесь. Все происходящее не было реальностью. Все происходящее было более чем реальным. Слишком реальным. Слишком детальным. Вплоть до тонкого, едва уловимого запаха духов, которыми пахли волосы Розены в тот день, когда Тревор в последний раз видел ее живой.

– Мам?

Женщина оглянулась и посмотрела на Трева невидящими белесыми глазами. Яркую радужку будто подернуло молочной пеленой, но даже сейчас правый глаз казался розоватым от крови. Правый висок и размозженный лоб прикрывали распущенные волосы. Кто-то явно пытался придать Розене более живой вид. Возможно, она сама хотела казаться менее мертвой. Не такой пугающей. Не такой, какой запомнил ее Тревор, какой рисовал ее снова и снова…

– Мам, я…

Нужные слова застряли в горле. Трев хотел бы сказать, что не боится, хотел бы извиниться за свои рисунки, за свою слабость, за то, что не смог спасти их с Диди, но вместо этого просто во все глаза смотрел на то, как Розена Блэк медленно, подволакивая ногу, идет к его постели.

– Бедный мой мальчик.

– Трев… Трев, о чем ты? – не на шутку встревоженный Зак заставил себя встряхнуться и отделить атомы своего существа от атомов Тревора и пропахшего потом матраса. Это резкое движение, – сесть _вслед_ за Тревором, вечно _следовать_ за ним, – разорвало тонкую паутину приятного трипа. Враз заболели нос, скула и шея, словно его только что ударила Маряйке, и сведенные мышцы отказывались напрочь отпустить этот момент.

Трев вздрогнул и попытался обернуться, но холодные узкие ладони легли на его голову, и он закрыл глаза, все еще боясь поверить в происходящее, подался вперед и здоровой правой рукой обнял мать за ноги.

– Мой бедный мальчик, что он сделал с тобой…

– Тревор! Черт возьми, Тревор Блэк, ты меня слышишь?! – уже окончательно испуганный Зак попытался потрясти Трева за плечо, но рука прошла сквозь плоть, будто сквозь голограмму. Тонкая рябь выключенной телевизионной передачи передалась от исчезающего тела Тревора в пальцы Зака волной мурашек. Но эти прикосновения казались Треву чем-то эфемерным, фантомным. Пальцы Розены, напротив, казались твердыми, будто одеревеневшими – неловкие, негнущиеся, они дотрагивались до головы и плеч Трева, и каждое прикосновение отдавалось ноющей болью под ребрами. Близкий к тому, чтобы расплакаться, он замотал головой, попытался улыбнутся, прижимаясь щекой к холодному, мертвому животу Розены.

– Все в порядке, мам, правда. Это всего лишь перелом. Ничего серьезного. Нет, правда… то есть я… – Тревор открыл глаза и, набравшись смелости, будто перед прыжком в воду, посмотрел на мать. – Ты ведь правда здесь, мам? То есть, я хочу сказать, ты не просто галлюцинация и не какой-то грибной приход?

Женщина покачала головой, от чего тщательно уложенные волосы съехали на бок, открывая взгляду зияющие раны на лбу и на виске: белесые обломки кости, повисшие лоскуты кожи, запекшиеся кровавые корки…

– Я не знаю, мой хороший, – серые губы Розены Блэк разъехались в подобии грустной улыбки. – Я не знаю, почему я здесь. Но я знаю, что нам нужно торопиться. Тебе, мне… и твоему Закари тоже. Всем нам нужно торопиться, Тревор, пока он не опомнился и не вернулся. У нас мало времени, мой мальчик.

– Трев! – еще слышалось эхо голоса Зака. Тот кричал, срывая горло, но не мог докричаться. Мертвое, но прекрасное в своей извращенной красоте, лицо Розены на мгновение приобрело недовольное выражение:

– Инициативный, живой мальчик… его нужно чем-то занять. _Он_ скоро вернется, я не могу терять время.

В этот момент в голове Зака, уже уставшей от всей этой непонятной мистики, зажегся последний спасительный огонек: электричество и свет сплелись в одно яркое плотное физическое тело, которое толкнуло Зака к выключателю. Расступались неоновые провода, отползая от него, словно наделенные интеллектом. Они расчищали путь и вели его, словно по дикому лесу. Они колебались от передвижений горизонтальных пластов воздуха, словно молодые побеги кудзу. Но думать о красоте этой техногенной реальности казалось невозможным. Нечто, какая-то неведомая сила, словно вяжущая по рукам и ногам нить Идеи – как пограничное состояние между киберпространством и глупыми корпоративными мультфильмами, которые ненавидел Тревор, – вела его, хватала за грудки, щекотала изнутри веки и проникала в мозг. Ведомый ею, Зак щелкнул выключателем, на мгновение почувствовав себя так, словно он отправляет сигнал по модему и ждет соединения… но сеть не ответила ему.

Свет _не_ зажегся.

Густая темнота вмиг стала плотнее и тяжелее, накрыв удушающим покрывалом всю квартиру. Она клубилась словно пар или туман, и в ней яркими пятнами света выделялись лишь две нарисованные флуоресцентными карандашами фигуры. То были тонкое, сведенное шоком и агонией, полупрозрачное тело Тревора на кровати и оставленный открытым лэптоп. От них исходил мягкий приятный свет; исчезли провода со стен, растворилась та яркая реальность трипа, которая пленила Зака. Испытывая легкое разочарование, он попытался было сконцентрироваться на Треворе, но глаза, обретшие собственное сознание, уткнулись в светящийся монитор лэптопа. Батарею которого накануне Зак собственноручно высадил, и теперь, без электричества, компьютер не мог работать… но работал. Вот только на экране не было никаких привычных и знакомых вещей. Ни монитора загрузки, ни самой системы… там были чертовы долбаные символы с чертовым долбаным кодом. Издалека Зак не мог рассмотреть, что именно там было написано, однако общий силуэт за счет игры белого и черного складывался в похожий на карандашный набросок рисунок.

– Идиотский трип… – вздохнул Зак и оглянулся в поисках очков, которые обнаружились возле лэптопа. Его мозг перестал думать о Треворе. Ничего не существовало в мире Закари Босха, кроме компьютера и изображения на нем. Лишь какая-то малая часть сознания отдавала себе отчет в том, что происходящее неправильно, но… Картинка, ставшая четкой, напоминала вырванный из комикса лист, или, возможно, целый разворот. На нем был изображен человек, голый по пояс и сидящий в кресле из сплетенных проводов. Его голова была подключена к чему-то, но человек выглядел расслабленным, он сидел, закрыв глаза, и, как казалось Заку, рассылал какие-то сигналы.

Быть подключенным к кибепространству, быть _впаянным_ в него, – это можно было бы назвать самой восхитительной и самой безумной мечтой Зака. В отличие от прошлого рисунка, этот поверг его в почти детский восторг. Он словно очутился в самой желанной для него сказке. Во всяком случае, так было до знакомства с Тревором.

_С кем? Тревор?_

Зак, чудом вспомнивший это имя, оглянулся на своего любовника и замер. Тот говорил что-то, глядя в пустоту, беседовал, размахивал руками. Закари хотел встать и подойти к нему, но на мгновение ему показалось, что он потерял контроль над собственными ногами. Те словно перестали ходить. Насмерть перепуганный, Зак все же смог разогнуть колено и даже предпринял попытку подняться, но какая-то сила вновь пригвоздила его к стулу. Она показала ему, что не сделала ничего плохого с физическим телом, но не собиралась отпускать. Закари оставалось лишь наблюдать за растворяющимся Тревором, который беседовал с невидимым собеседником.

– Он скоро вернется? Бобби? Ты о Бобби говоришь? Зачем ему возвращаться? Ведь он отпустил нас тогда… Дом нас отпустил. Мне казалось, он хотел, чтобы я стал художником, он потому и не убил меня тогда, разве не так? А теперь он здесь, и он сводит меня с ума, убивает все, что мне дорого… я не понимаю… чего он хочет, мам? Почему он преследует меня?

Тревор покачал головой, на минуту ответ взгляд от мертвых глаз Розены, от черного провала ее ссохшегося рта и резко очерченных скул, посмотрел на Зака, сжавшегося на стуле рядом со своим лэптопом. Что он видел в своих кошмарах, его Закари? Видел ли он Розену Блэк, или в его приходах оживали другие призраки? Минуту назад он сидел, уставившись в погасший монитор, и улыбался, будто сумасшедший, а теперь, словно разбуженный голосом Трева, смотрел на него во все глаза… но не видел. Или, может быть, видел кого-то другого. Было ли ему страшно, как было страшно самому Тревору? Он надеялся, что нет.

– Дом отпустил тебя, Тревор. Птичья страна отпустила. Но не Бобби МакГи.

Розена присела на край постели и обняла сына за плечи, и Трев прижался к ней, как делал это в детстве. С каким-то благоговейным ужасом он вдруг осознал, какой хрупкой и миниатюрной была его мать, как страшно ей было, когда Бобби, огромный, выше ее на целую голову, заносил над ней молоток…

– Мам, я…

– Помолчи, – Розена поднесла к его губам холодный скрюченный палец. – Лучше вспомни и сложи в уме два и два. Когда тебе казалось, что Дом убивает тебя, когда он рвал твои рисунки, когда он пытался свести с ума Закари Босха – кто стоял за этим? В ком, кого ты знаешь, было столько же злобы, зависти и бессилия? И кто, как ты думаешь, собрал твои рисунки и отправил их в издательство?

– Бобби и…

– Бобби и Птичья страна. – Розена снова улыбнулась своей грустной мертвой улыбкой. – Бобби хотел уничтожить тебя уже тогда. Убить или свести с ума, сделать своей марионеткой, своим живым продолжением. Он потому и пугал Закари, хотел, чтобы тот сбежал и не смог тебе помочь. А после пытался убить его твоими руками. Тогда у Бобби получилось бы все, что он задумал – ты бы стал его вторым я, безумным творцом, убийцей МакГи. Он запер бы тебя в Доме и заставил бы делать то, что боялся сделать сам, когда был еще жив. Ну а Птичья страна… всегда хотела, чтобы ты оставался не только живым, но и в своем уме. Чтобы ты стал настоящим художником, мой мальчик. В этом их желания всегда расходились. Вспомни, кто спасал тебя на грани безумия, когда ты оказался в больнице? Это тоже была Птичья страна. Она и сейчас пытается тебя спасти.

– От Бобби?

– От Бобби, – Розена кивнула. – Ты боишься ее знаков, но она лишь предостерегает тебя. И пытается защитить. Тебе никак нельзя бросать рисовать, Тревор. Просто ты больше не должен рисовать то, чему научил тебя твой отец.

– Тревор! - сквозь пелену Зак заставил себя вздохнуть и окликнуть Тревора, когда их взгляды встретились, но тот его не услышал. Складывалось ощущение, что Трев видит его изображение с опозданием в пару минут: отслеживает движения, которые уже давно совершены. Но Закари, кажется, слышал его разговор в реальном времени и явственно различал слова «Бобби», «мама», «Птичья страна». Цепенея от страха, Зак думал, как вырвать из этого Трева и себя самого. Идей, как назло, не было. Он предпринял еще одну попытку встать, но невидимая рука, до сих пор зажимавшая ему рот и сковывающая ноги, отвернула его голову от Тревора Блэка и заставила уткнуться в монитор.

Оскорбленный, Зак уже думал возмутиться, но в последний момент остановился. Не зря же здесь появилось это изображение? Должно быть, во всем этом есть определенный смысл, какая-то непостижимая, запредельная логика. Просто нужно заставить себя сконцентрироваться, черт побери, на том, на чем тебя заставляет эта ублюдская невидимая тварь.

Зак уткнулся взглядом в монитор. Среди неясных символов все еще были отдельно стоящие буквы, иероглифы, цифры. Интересно, что будет, если выписать их? Наверняка в них есть определенная последовательность.

Закари потянулся за блокнотом и ручкой. Быстро, не сводя взгляда с экрана, он выписал все известные ему символы подряд: слева направо, снизу вверх. Написанное походило на уравнение.

Уравнение в качестве шифра?.. Эллиптическая криптография? Нет, серьезно?!

Зак приподнял очки и надавил на глаза основаниями ладоней, случайно задев переносицу и поморщившись от боли. Это будет муторно. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Но он должен.

 

***

 

То, о чем говорила Розена, не укладывалось в треворову систему координат. Для него Дом, Птичья страна, Бобби МакГи были единым целым, единой злой волей и единым порывом, чем-то сверхъестественным, невообразимым и деструктивным. Но теперь, когда мать заострила на этом его внимание, Трев вдруг понял, как сильно разнились все те знаки и образы, которые являлись ему едва ли не каждый день: странная вывеска над торговым центром, предостерегающие слова Чарли Паркера, зловещий рисунок… А еще Сэмми-Скелет и чертовы вороны… и призрак Бобби МакГи, едва не искалечивший его снова.

– Что такое Птичья страна… на самом деле? И почему она ополчилась против Бобби?

– Я не знаю, Тревор. Прости, но я действительно не знаю, – Розена издала звук, похожий не то на вздох, не то на стон, и Трев понял, что с таким звуком выходит воздух из ее мертвых спавшихся легких. – Я только знаю, что это не место, не время и не живое существо. Но у него есть разум и есть своя воля. Творцы называют его вдохновением. Кто-то зовет его богом. Твой отец назвал это Птичьей страной. Как-то раз, когда я была едва знакома с Бобби, мы укурились дома у наших знакомых, и он рассказал, как однажды провалился, как Алиса в кроличью нору, в странное место, где все его фантазии становились реальностью. А потом оказалось, что он подвернул ногу и свалился в овраг, ударился головой и несколько дней, пока его искали спасатели, пролежал без сознания. Никогда после он не рассказывал эту историю снова, но мне кажется, в тот день он попал в Птичью страну впервые… а потом начал сходить с ума. – Розена снова издала странный свистящий звук, потрепала сына по голове иссушенной рукой. – Он не всегда был плохим мужем и плохим отцом, наш Бобби. Я родила от него двоих детей, и не боялась за вас с Диди, я была уверена в своем муже, я знала, что он талантлив… даже не так, нет. Я знала, что он гений, что он чувствует мир на кончиках пальцев. Да, в его комиксах было много безумия и насилия, но ведь и мир вокруг был безумным – так, по крайне мере, мне казалось. А потом он перестал рисовать. Говорил, что не может… он мог, но, мне кажется, двери Птичьей страны захлопнулись перед ним, монстров в его мозгу стало слишком много, и то, что он называл Птичьей страной, устало от него… Или, может быть, решило его проучить или наказать – к тому времени Бобби уже был признанным гением, но и порядочным самовлюбленным говнюком. А потом он увидел, как ты нарисовал персонажа его комикса… кажется, Сэмми, верно? И что-то в нем надломилось. Он как-то упился в хлам и нес какую-то ахинею о том, что его творение отказалось от него, что Птичья страна выбрала себе нового пророка, а он навсегда остался за бортом. Когда он убил меня и Диди… он рисовал в ту ночь. Кажется, он что-то рисовал перед тем, как покончить с собой. И эти рисунки, и то, что ты явился ему той ночью – каким-то образом его затянуло в Птичью страну. Его и всех его монстров. И все его самые страшные кошмары. Не знаю, как и почему, но он стал частью Птичьей страны, ее паразитом, чем-то вроде раковой опухоли… и ты нужен ему, чтобы жить, Тревор. Рисовать его безумные комиксы. Убивать во имя Бобби МакГи и поить кровью его безумие.

– Но он мертв…

– В Птичьей стране мы все еще живы. Мы все. Тот день, когда Бобби убил меня и твоего брата – он длится там вечно. Утром мы живы – вечером мы уже мертвы, потом открываются дверь Дома, входишь ты… и утром мы снова живы, и этот бесконечный цикл длится вот уже целую вечность.

– Я уже решил, что перестану рисовать. И Бобби ничего не сможет с этим поделать. И тогда рано или поздно все закончится само собой.– Тревор кивнул, окончательно решаясь на что-то невообразимое. Не рисовать. Практически не дышать.

– Он сведет тебя с ума. Вот что он сможет сделать. – Розена грустно усмехнулась. – Если бы все было так просто, Тревор… Он заставит тебя убить Закари, а после покончить с собой. И все мы станем призраками в доме на Дороге скрипок, будем каждый день умирать и убивать друг друга. И, поскольку у тебя не останется детей или других наследников, разорвать этот цикл будет некому.

– Но он не всесилен, ведь так? Бобби МакГи для меня – это что-то вроде болезни. Можно же принимать какие-то лекарства, придумать способ, чтобы он не достучался до моего разума…

– А еще ходить к экзорцистам и изгонять бесов. – Женщина глухо засмеялась, и Тревор не сразу понял, что этот надсадный булькающий кашель и есть смех Розены Блэк. – Приди уже в себя, сын, и начни думать головой. Чего Бобби боялся больше всего на свете? Чего он всегда боялся, ну? Что ты начнешь делать что?

Она взяла Тревора за руки и крепко сжала его ладони своими одеревеневшими пальцами.

– Ты талантлив, Тревор Блэк. И Бобби всегда боялся, что сын превзойдет своего отца. Стань лучше него. Стань собой. Начни рисовать то, что хотел рисовать ты сам. Хватит копировать Бобби. Хватит рисовать его комиксы своими словами. Нарисуй свою историю. Ты уже сделал это однажды. Если сможешь стать настоящим творцом, место, что ты зовешь Птичьей страной, даст тебе все, о чем ты мечтаешь, Трев.

– А если не стану? Если я не смогу, мам? Если я, как и Бобби, однажды потеряю свой дар?

– Птичья страна закроет для тебя свои двери и сведет тебя с ума. – Розена поднялась с постели, неловким жестом поправила сбившиеся набок волосы. – Сведет с ума тебя и твоего парня. И вы будете медленно убивать друг друга до конца своей жизни… так что постарайся не допустить этого, Тревор. Если ты действительно любишь этого мальчика так же сильно, как он любит тебя.

– Я люблю Зака… и что, ты не против? То есть ты…

– Я мертва, Тревор. Что я могу тебе запретить? Любить и быть счастливым? Пусть этой дурью маются живые. Лучше посмотри: там, у него на мониторе – разве это не твой рисунок?

– Рисунок? – Трев оглянулся на Закари, скрючившегося перед погасшим монитором. – Зак, что там у тебя? Что ты видишь?

Он подошел к мальчишке вплотную, обнял его за плечи и прижался губами к увенчанной дредами макушке.

– Расскажи мне. Что ты видишь?

– Тот же вопрос, – хмурясь над листом бумаги в свете неверного монитора, сумрачно отозвался Зак. Система – заковыристая и сложная, одно удовольствие решать такую, но не тогда, когда в твоем организме плещется смесь из всех возможных дозволенных наркотиков, включая обезболивающие. Выведя еще пару закорючек, Закари вздохнул и запрокинул голову. – Картинка с зашифрованным в ней кодовым посланием. Я уже давно их вижу. Только сейчас сообразил, как дешифровывать.

 _А еще ты только сейчас сообразил, что он снова реален_ , – эта мысль заставила Зака облегченно вздохнуть. Трев не ушел. Он все еще здесь. Призрак матери (если это действительно был он) не забрал его с собой, – _Черт возьми, Розена. Спасибо тебе._

В этот момент невидимая рука закрыла рот Зака и повернула его голову обратно к листу. Борясь со злостью на это странное нечто, Закари все же продолжил писать, чувствуя, как тепло треворова тела постепенно слабеет за его спиной.

– И что там нарисовано, Зак? – настаивал Тревор, но его прервала Розена:

– Он не слышит. Он слишком напуган, чтобы слышать. Понимаешь? Мы были так напуганы, что не видели и не слышали того, что нам хотели показать.

От этого осознания Трев едва не подпрыгнул на месте, оглянулся на Розену, судорожно вцепился в плечи Закари.

– Все это время нам давали подсказки, понимаешь, Зак? Это какой-то код, это ключ, предупреждение, послание, и если сложить все вместе, мы найдем что-то… что-то важное для нас обоих. И мы навсегда избавимся от Бобби МакГи. Это он преследовал нас все это время. Он и его кошмары. Не Птичья страна. Мы никогда не видели Птичью страну без Бобби, мы ничего о ней не знаем, мы вообще не знаем, на что она похожа… и почему она птичья страна… может быть, там и нет никаких птиц…

Тревор замолчал как-то вдруг, будто в нем разом закончился завод, тихо осел на пол рядом с Закари и положил голову к нему на колени.

– Трещины реальны, – сказал он чуть слышно. – Нужно закрыть все трещины, чтобы не дать ему выбраться наружу…

– Бобби?.. – Зак закончил писать и отстранился. – Ты говоришь о том, что дело не в Птичьей стране, а в нем лично?

Тревор кивнул.

Какие-то несколько мгновений он не видел ничего, кроме черного экрана и записей в блокноте, сделанных рукой Закари. Рисунок появился вдруг – белые изломы линий, причудливые знаки, сложившиеся в сложную фигуру, почти что объемную голограмму. И сходство было почти портретным – но только почти, как если бы Трев хотел нарисовать Зака, но так, чтобы никто и никогда не понял, кого и зачем он рисует. У юноши на рисунке не было ног – то, что заменяло ему нижние конечности, покоилось на громоздкого вида кресле-каталке, похожей на кибернетический трон. Голова юноши с рисунка была увенчана короной из проводов, впаянных прямо в компьютер за его спиной… и черт возьми, Тревор готов был поклясться, что именно этот рисунок, пусть не во всех деталях, пришел ему в голову в тот день, когда они с Заком купили новую стереосистему. В тот день он сматывал провода и думал о комиксе в духе Гибсона, о гениальном мальчишке-калеке со странным именем, перекликающимся с песнями Джима Моррисона.

– Его лишили ног, но киберпространство заменило ему руки и ноги. Я придумал его… какое-то время назад. Я даже мог бы его нарисовать… но это не мой рисунок… мам?

Тревор оглянулся, глядя на Розену растерянно и смущенно.

– Это не мой рисунок, – повторил он. – Я не успел его нарисовать.

– Ну так нарисуй его сейчас, и он станет твоим. Мне кажется, у тебя получится даже лучше. Что скажешь, Зак, твой парень смог бы нарисовать такой комикс?

Закари замер с удивленно открытым ртом и в ужасе смотрел на мертвую Розену МакГи.

– Твою мать… – женщина улыбнулась ему тепло и приветливо, но Зак не успел сказать что-то еще. Зажегся свет, и призрак исчез из комнаты. Севший лэптоп мигнул и выключился.

На странице блокнота был выведен небрежным почерком Зака расшифрованный номер телефона.

 

**Примечание:**

[56] Эд Соломон – автор сценария американской научно-фантастической комедии 1989 года «Невероятные приключения Билла и Теда». В центре сюжета два подростка-раздолбая, которые станут рок-группой – идеологом мира будущего. Именно поэтому из XXVII века в машине времени, стилизованной под телефонную будку, к ним прибывает Руфус. Билл и Тед должны подготовить доклад по истории, иначе они никогда не сделают мир будущего прекрасной утопией. Для этого друзья отправляются в прошлое и встречают там многих значимых личностей, которых и приводят на презентацию своего доклада.

[57] Начало сингла 1964 года A Hard Day’s Night группы The Beatles.

[58] Марк Дэвид Чепмен (англ. Mark David Chapman; 10 мая 1955, Форт-Уэрт, Техас) — убийца Джона Леннона. На данный момент отбывает пожизненный срок в тюрьме строго режима «Wende», округ Эри (Нью-Йорк).

[59] Отсылка к пьесе шотландского поэта Джона Вильсона «Чумной город» (англ. The city of the plague), которая более известна в России благодаря существенно переделанному переводу А.С. Пушкина одной части текста, получившему название «Пир во время чумы».

[60] Frequency illusion (англ. Частотная иллюзия) – сейчас более известна под словосочетанием «Феномен Баадер-Майнхоф», предложенном в 1994 г. неизвестным комментарием к статье St. Paul Minnesota Pioneer Press (наиболее вероятная версия). Человек, познакомившийся с новой информацией, потом получает ее же из независимого источника. Хороший пример – новое слово, встреченное где-то в литературе. До этого его словно не существовало, но после ознакомления человек встречает его везде, в довольно короткие сроки.


	11. Chapter 11

Огромный город. Небоскребы, пронзающие густые облака, вертолеты, патрулирующие улицы. В буквальном смысле пронзающие… или же дело не в зданиях? Если присмотреться, то посреди небесного свода, в углах зданий, на мостовой и, иногда, поперек людей, можно заметить жуткого вида трещины. Они раскалывают весь город, возможно, даже весь мир, но никто не выглядит напуганным. Старается не выглядеть. Может, их нет? Может, это лишь обман зрения?

Посреди мрачного пейзажа, в темном переулке, возле урны спящий человек. Его лицо сведено гримасой боли, он скрестил на животе руки, спрятав ладони. На подбородке капелька подтекающей слюны, вокруг глаз черный обод неестественных угольных теней.

Рука кладет на его колени записку. Рука роется в мусорном ящике. На нее падает свет. Обрезанные, истертые до дыр перчатки, два пальца отсутствуют.

Надсадный кашель будит спящего человека. Он испуган. Он вздрагивает и смотрит на того, кто его разбудил. Обычный бомж, помятый и усталый, ищущий пропитание. Человек переводит взгляд на записку, помедлив, берет ее в руки, показывая любому случайному свидетелю карандаши, с трудом заменившие ему отрубленные пальцы.

– А, это ты, — смех. Обычный бомж, нечего бояться.

– От-отвали, — человек не сводит взгляда с записки:

«Мистер Фокси!

Полагаю, нынешнее Ваше существование Вас несколько обескураживает. И мешает в работе. Я любезно предлагаю свою помощь, а также дело, которое может Вас заинтересовать.

Будьте завтра на центральной площади в семь часов. Утра, разумеется.

С наилучшими пожеланиями…»

Дальше — клякса, похожая на ящерицу, если очень сильно присмотреться. Человек убирает записку в карман, поднимается и уходит.

 

***

 

Офисная дверь с матовым стеклом с табличкой «Мистер Фокси, частный детектив». Свет внутри не горит. К ней приближается силуэт. Он открывает замок. Интересно, откуда у него ключ? ..

Кто-то включает освещение. Это мистер Фокси. Конечно, у него есть ключ. Почему бы и нет?

Здесь множество фотографий и пухлых папок, а также слой пыли. Не слишком толстый. Неделя или две.

Фокси у стола. На нем лежит толстая газета-еженедельник со статьей. Газета словно кричит: «Разверни меня!» — и Фокси подчиняется. На его лице еще больше боли, чем было во сне, и все же он читает, потакая мазохистским порывам.

– Успешный детектив наказан по всей строгости закона! Судья Престон вынес решение о лишении пальцев за клевету и нарушение права на неприкосновенность частной жизни! Сегодня в зале судебного заседания произошел фурор: адвокат мистера Фокси отказался выступать на линии защиты и просто не явился на слушание дела. Обвинение представило убедительные доказательства…

Он морщится и достает записку. Долго смотрит на сложенный кусочек бумаги и в итоге полностью зарисовывает его пальцами-карандашами и выбрасывает. Теперь никто не узнает, что это и от кого.

 

***

 

Кабинет мистера Фокси — на третьем этаже старого офисного здания. Снаружи — пожарная лестница, внутри — стертые ступени, табличка на двери перекошена. Через запыленные окна пробиваются косые лучи закатного солнца. В пятно света на полу попадает край женского платья. Элегантная туфелька наступает на стертую половицу. Тонкая рука с изящным маникюром ложится на дверную ручку — заперто, но внутри все освещено. Изящный палец с бриллиантовым кольцом нажимает на дверной звонок: раз, второй, третий. Напомаженные губы кривятся в недовольной гримасе. Внутри тихо, свет гаснет.

Дверь открывается, когда женщина уже собирается уходить. Фигура детектива появляется в дверном проеме: плечи опущены, рыжие волосы в беспорядке, из растянутого ворота футболки торчат ключицы, руки по локоть затянуты в перчатки и выглядят неестественно.

– Мистер Фокси?

Голос женщины звучит неуверенно, в ее взгляде читается сомнение.

– Я ничего не продаю и не покупаю. Уходите.

Он пытается закрыть дверь, но женщина проскакивает внутрь в последний момент. Алое платье, меховое манто, туфли на высоких каблуках, высокая укладка — незваная гостья выглядит дорого и претенциозно. И совершенно неуместно в аскетичной обстановке офиса. Ее взгляд падает на протертый ковер, на продавленный диван, накрытый клетчатым пледом, на сложенную вдвое газету на краю стола.

– Вы мистер Фокси, частный детектив.

Женщина садится, подвинув себе стул, закуривает, находит в ящике стола тяжелую хрустальную пепельницу.

– Моя сестра Мэри пропала несколько дней назад. Мне рекомендовали вас как лучшего. Вы можете найти кого угодно. Найдите мою сестру, мистер Фокси. Я в отчаянии.

Вопреки собственным словам, женщина выглядит спокойной, ее голос звучит уверенно.

– Я отошел от дел. Вам пора уходить, мисс…

– Джетсон.

Женщина гасит сигарету, медленно поднимается со стула, уходит, но оборачивается в дверях.

– Мэри общалась в Сети с человеком, скрывающимся под ником Ящерица. Вы ведь знаете о Ящерице, мистер Фокси? Бросите в беде невинную девушку? Мне говорили о вас другое.

Женщина уходит.

В памяти мистера Фокси всплывает записка с подписью-кляксой.

– Все дороги ведут к Ящерице, — произносит он тихо. — Ну что ж, значит, снова в деле.

 

***

 

Северный ветер гонит по небу рваные облака. На дне пустого фонтана сбились рваные газеты и пакеты из фастфудов. Раннее утро — стрелки часов на башне ратуши показывают без десяти семь. Центральная площадь пуста. Из тени переулка выходит высокий худощавый человек в длинном широком плаще с поднятым воротом. Шляпа надвинута на лицо, руки спрятаны в карманы. Не сразу понятно, что это мистер Фокси, но да, это именно он. Частный детектив бросает взгляд на часы, оглядывается по сторонам, принюхивается. Запах доносится из узкого переулка: дешевый одеколон, дорогой алкоголь, травка, кожаный салон дорогого автомобиля, едва заметный флер женских духов и ментоловых сигарет.

– Ты работаешь на мисс Джетсон. Зачем ты здесь?

Фокси ловит за воротник мужчину, выглядящего, как типичный проныра: сморщенное лицо, крючковатый нос, щеголеватый, но дешевый костюм.

– Детектив-калека, — мужчина пытается вырваться, но тщетно. — Ты ищешь малышку Мэри, а я присматриваю за тобой, чтобы ты не натворил глупостей. Хватит с нас отрубленных пальцев, правда? Говорят, когда-то ты неплохо рисовал.

Кулак, затянутый в черную перчатку, приземляется в область солнечного сплетения проныры, тот сгибается пополам, кашляет, пытается смеяться. Фокси оглядывается, смотрит на циферблат часов — стрелки показывают 7:15. Шанс упущен.

В соседнем переулке мелькают чьи-то причудливые тени, виден край одежды, прядь растрепанных черных волос. В урну летит сигарета, на мостовую падает фантик, свернутый в фигурку, похожую на ящерицу. Темная тень исчезает за дверью одного из круглосуточных кафе.

На другой стороне площади детектив в последний раз бьет щеголеватого коротышку и уходит. Становится совсем тихо.

 

***

 

Массивная дверь открывается с громким лязгом. Мужчина входит в квартиру и оглядывается по сторонам. Внутри дом похож на будуар оперной дивы: бархатные шторы, кресла с резными ручками, туалетный столик с инкрустацией, дорогие ковры с мягким ворсом, картины в золотых рамах. Вещи разбросаны в беспорядке. На спинке кресла повис кружевной пеньюар. На полу порванный шелковый чулок и нитка жемчужных бус. В вазе на столе увядший букет алых роз. Мужчина дотрагивается до сухих лепестков, и те осыпаются на бархатную скатерть. Руки мужчины затянуты в перчатки, а пальцы выглядят сломанными.

– Любая история имеет свой запах, — произносит мужчина. Поворачивается к зеркалу и ладонью стирает слой пыли с его поверхности.

Мистер Фокси. Разумеется, это мистер Фокси. В комнате он один, и он говорит вслух сам собой. Дурная привычка, которая появилась у него… после травмы. И об этом он боится говорить вслух.

– В этом доме никто не жил около месяца, — детектив качает головой, вспоминая слова мисс Джетсон. — Моя сестра Мэри пропала несколько дней назад. Ложь. Кто-то разбросал вещи, пытаясь изобразить беспорядочные сборы. На них нет запаха Мэри. Это даже не ее вещи. Их купили в магазине женского платья за углом. Все одной марки. На одном забыли срезать бирку. Ложь в обертке из еще большей лжи. Зачем вы врете мне, мисс Джетсон? Или это врут вам? Кукловод или марионетка?

Мистер Фокси распахивает все шкафы, переворачивает постель, распахивает тяжелые шторы. Результат его поиска — короткая кожаная куртка с изношенной подкладкой.

– Ты не хотела ее оставлять, — он подносит куртку к лицу и с жадностью втягивает ее запах. — Ты часто носила эту куртку, плохая маленькая девочка Мэри. Ты пахнешь кофе из третьесортных забегаловок, дешевыми духами, кокаином и затхлой морской водой. И я знаю только один квартал в городе, где ты могла бы насквозь пропитаться этим запахом.

Детектив принюхивается к куртке еще раз, отбрасывает его в сторону. На ум ему приходит темный переулок, причудливые тени и конфетный фантик от мятного леденца, причудливо смятый, похожий на маленькую зеленую ящерку.

– Все дороги ведут к нему, — произносит Фокси. — Но кто получит главный приз?

Мистер Фокси выходит из квартиры, заперев дверь на ключ. За ним неотступно следует маленький проныра, работающий на мисс Джетсон, но детектив делает вид, что не замечает его.

 

***

 

Ночью с пирса вода кажется черной, как разлитая нефть. Но мистер Фокси уверен, что и днем цвет этой воды вряд ли хотя бы на тон светлее. Детектив брезгливо морщится и закрывает нос воротником длинного плаща. Какое-то время он стоит, глядя вдаль, а после резко поворачивается на каблуках и уходит вглубь квартала. У него здесь есть дела. Он должен выяснить правду о невинной овечке Мэри, исчезновением которой так обеспокоена ее сестра.

Дешевая неоновая вывеска над баром. Три буквы погасли, делая название нечитаемым. У входа дежурит громила в плохо сидящем костюме. На другой стороне узкой улочки несет вахту жрица любви, укутанная в дырявое меховое манто. Девушка выглядит, мягко говоря, совсем не товарно: потекший макияж, сломанные ногти, порванные чулки и грязные туфли. Фокси принюхивается и решительно направляется к проститутке.

– Мэри Джетсон. Только не врите, что вы ее не знаете.

Девушка воровато оглядывается, жестами просит детектива говорить тише.

– Не здесь, — произносит она одними губами. — За мной.

 

Круглосуточная закусочная с сырным сандвичем на вывеске. Чисто и пусто. Хромированные поверхности отражают усталое лицо проститутки и надвинутую на лицо шляпу мистера Фокси. Сонная официантка дремлет у стойки.

Девушка занимает один из столиков у окна, достает сигареты.

– Я ничего не скажу, — произносит она тихо, — Если вы работаете на ее сестру.

– Я работаю на ее сестру.

Глаза девушки полны ужаса, она качает головой.

– Но я ей не верю, — спешно добавляет он.

– Анна Джетсон связалась не с теми людьми, — девушка качает головой. — Сестра пыталась ее спасти, но в результате сама попала в беду. Она думала, что сможет вытащить ее, если заплатит сильным людям. Она хотела сбежать вместе с Анной. А получилось только хуже, она…

Звук выстрела перекрывает звук тихого женского голоса. Сонная официантка вздрагивает, переводит ошарашенный взгляд с Фокси на девушку. Девушка мертва. Во лбу у нее аккуратная круглая дыра от пули. Из дыры вытекает густая кровь, похожая по цвету на смолянистую морскую воду.

– Они здесь все отравлены, — почему-то произносит официантка.

Фокси выскакивает на улицу в надежде найти стрелявшего. Но улицы пусты. Где-то вдалеке слышны звуки полицейской сирены. Детектив уходит, надвинув шляпу на лицо. Детектив уверен, официантка не вспомнит, что видела рядом с мертвой девушкой долговязого рыжеволосого мужчину.

– В том кафе пахло мятными леденцами и канифолью, — произносит он вслух и плотоядно улыбается.

 

***

 

Ранее утро. Небоскребы впиваются в небо, раскрашенное багрянцем восходящего солнца. Сквозь тугие темные облака, искромсанные надломами трещин, на город сочится мертвенный свет. От этого света лица прохожих становятся похожими на маски мертвецов. У кого-то хищно загораются глаза. У кого-то прорезаются клыки.

В потоке людей, хлынувших в подземный переход, кто-то сбивает с ног маленькую девочку. Ребенок падает на ступени, косички с яркими бантами разлетаются в разные стороны. Рядом падает фарфоровая кукла, ее голова разбивается, стеклянный голубой глаз выкатывается под ноги прохожим. Никто не слышит детских криков. Людям с лицами-масками все равно. Кажется, девочку сейчас просто затопчут.

В последний момент кто-то выхватывает ребенка из толпы. Сильные руки, затянутые в черные кожаные перчатки почти по локоть, ставят девочку на тротуар. Ребенок смотрит на незнакомца во все глаза.

– Детектив-убийца, — произносит девочка одними губами и убегает.

Мистер Фокси, а это, разумеется, именно он, горько усмехается, накидывает на плечи свой плащ, надвигает шляпу на самое лицо.

– Эти люди боятся меня больше, чем смерти, — произносит он зло. — Что мешает мне дать им умереть?

Балансируя на краю тротуара, детектив вспоминает погибшую накануне девушку. Его мысли вертятся вокруг того, что детектив так и не узнал ее имени. Мистер Фокси также думает о том, что от девушки остро пахло смесью духов, дезинфекции, крови и популярного снотворного средства.

– Духи Мэри Джетсон. Она виделась с Мэри накануне нашей встречи. Девушка не была проституткой. По крайне мене, не сейчас. От нее не пахло сексом. Ни запаха спермы или латекса, ни даже запаха мужской похоти и липкого пота. Женщинами от нее не пахло тоже. Девушка была связным между Мэри… и кем? Она пыталась сказать мне нечто важное. И за это ее убили. И этот тип все время вертится рядом. Убийца или просто наблюдатель? Говорит, что работает на Анну Джетсон —, но знает ли об этом сама Анна?

Мистер Фокси вскидывает руку, чтобы остановить такси, перед ним одна за другой проносятся машины, наконец, останавливается одна, детектив садится рядом с водителем и называет адрес.

 

Палата залита дневным светом, через открытое окно в комнату врывается прохладный воздух, колышет легкие занавески. Девушка, одетая в длинное белое платье стоит перед окном, кутаясь в шаль. Она отдаленно похожа на Анну Джетсон: те же светлые локоны, овал лица, улыбка… Лицо девушки перерезает уродливый шрам от верхней губы до самого уха. Ее глаза скрыты за массивными черными очками. Рядом с девушкой, прислоненная к стене, стоит трость с тяжелым набалдашником в форме конского черепа.

Дверь в палату открывается, и девушка оглядывается слишком быстро, неловко хватается за подоконник, опирается на трость, делает шаг навстречу вошедшему.

– Мистер Фокси, я полагаю. Ящерица говорил о вас.

– Мисс Мэри Джетсон. Вас нелегко было найти.

– На то и был расчет, мистер Фокси, — девушка улыбается, из-за шрама ее улыбка похожа на оскал. — Только такой гениальный детектив, как вы, смог бы отыскать меня… и его.

Мэри Джетсон снимает очки, и детектив, наконец увидев ее лицо, непроизвольно вздрагивает. Мелкие шрамы и ожоги почти полностью покрывают левую половину лица девушки, левая глазница зияет пустотой. Мэри откидывает волосы, и детектив видит, что левое ухо у нее отсутствует.

– Это сделали люди, работающие на мою сестру, — девушка горько усмехается. — По крайне мере, она думает, что эти люди работают на нее. Глупая Анна. Я действительно пыталась ее спасти, детектив. Моя любимая старшая сестричка связалась с очень страшными людьми, очень влиятельными и очень темными. А я любила ее слишком сильно. Наверное, сильнее, чем сестре положено любить родную сестру. И когда я пришла за ней и предложила бежать, эти люди перебили мне ноги, а потом изувечили лицо. Они хотели соврать Анне и инсценировать мой побег, чтобы вы искали меня и нашли для них Ящерицу. Но Ящерица и в самом деле помог мне бежать. И теперь о том, где меня спрятали, знает только он. И теперь еще вы, мистер Фокси. Если только за вами не следили.

Он качает головой.

– Назойливый коротышка шел за мной какое-то время, но потерял мой след в паре кварталов отсюда. Что за люди, с которыми связалась ваша сестра?

– Политик. Из самых верхов. И его приближенные. Ящерица расскажет вам больше.

– Вы поможете мне найти Ящерицу, мисс Джетсон?

– Вы сами его найдете, детектив. По запаху. Не приходите больше сюда, прошу. Ни мне, ни Анне не будет легче, если меня найдут. Не хочу, чтобы моя бедная сестричка знала, что все это произошло отчасти и по ее вине. Пусть думает, что я просто пропала без вести.

Девушка протягивает Фокси шейный платок с замысловатым узором: разноцветные мелкие ящерицы сплетены хвостами.

Детектив благодарно кивает, прощается и уходит. Мэри устало опускается на кровать, закуривает, закрывает лицо руками.

– Бедная Анна, — шепчет она. — Прошу вас, мистер Фокси, спасите Анну.

 

По другую сторону двери детектив повязывает на шею яркий платок.

– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — произносит он. — Обещаю.

 

***

 

Окраина города. Приземистые кирпичные дома зияют дырами разбитых окон. Ржавые пожарные лестницы ведут в никуда, обрываясь провалами на уровне второго-третьего этажа. Трещины в асфальте напоминают замысловатый рисунок. Мистеру Фокси в этих рисунках мерещатся лисы и ящерицы.

Запах привел его сюда, на эту улицу, но где искать Ящерицу дальше? Дома вокруг кажутся нежилыми, весь квартал будто вымер. Ни единой зацепки. Ни единого запаха. Ни единой живой души на несколько миль вокруг.

– Или эти живые тщательно прячутся от меня.

Впереди одиноким гнилым зубом торчит старая телефонная будка, от которой ожидаемо воняет мочой и неожиданно — свежей краской. Стекла ее разбиты, телефонный аппарат издали кажется вывороченным с мясом. Фокси подходит ближе — на одной из стенок будки нарисован крадущийся лис. Детектив усмехается.

– Лисы — хороший знак.

Неожиданно аппарат начинает звонить. Мистер Фокси снимает трубку.

– За тобой хвост, — голос в трубке искажен помехами, но кажется детективу знакомым. — Беги. Ищи телефонные аппараты. Я буду тебя вести.

Детектив кивает так, будто собеседник может его увидеть, но он уверен — Ящерица видит его сейчас. Голос в трубке сменяется короткими гудками, а через секунду телефонный аппарат снова кажется безжизненным.

 — Буду бежать — приведу их прямиком к Ящерице. — А что, если я побегу в другую сторону?

Он надвигает шляпу на лицо, поднимает ворот плаща, прячет руки в карманы. Его сгорбленная фигура сливается с тенями узких улиц и скоро пропадает из виду.

Из укрытия выходит коротышка, преследовавший Фокси все это время. За ним — двое вооруженных до зубов громил.

– Не подходите близко. Этот гад чует запахи, как настоящий лис. Когда наш великий сыщик выследит для нас Ящерицу — убейте обоих.

 

Близнецов Даппи зовут Буль и Дог. У них одинаковые квадратные лица, одинаковые хриплые голоса и одинаково сильная любовь к насилию. Каждый из близнецов вооружен до зубов и еще немного. Каждый из них первым мечтает добраться до Фокси и Ящерицы.

– Детектив твой, — бросает Буль брату. — Хочу достать этого чертового хакера. Говорят, у этой склизкой твари нет ног. Хочу проверить, что там у него еще осталось ниже пояса. Обчекрыжу все, что осталось, и сделаю тебе бусики, братец. Типа индейского амулета.

– Чертов гомик, — Дог глухо смеется. — Заткнись лучше, уродец. Этот лис где-то совсем рядом.

Братья застывают на углу дома, наблюдают за Фокси, вертящим в руках оборванную телефонную трубку.

– Думаешь, он нас почуял?

– Неее… Не такой уж он крутой, как говорил босс.

Братья глухо смеются.

Детектив шумно принюхивается к воздуху и идет прочь от братьев Даппи, вдруг резко переходит на бег, сворачивает в глухой переулок и пропадает.

Братья бегут за детективом, растерянно вертят головами, кто-то из них глухо матерится.

Выстрелы раздаются откуда-то сверху. Первая пуля сносит челюсть Булю, вторая прошивает насквозь череп Дога, сносит затылочную кость. Каша из мозгов и крови стекает по серой кирпичной стене.

Мистер Фокси прячет пистолет, запахивает плащ, спускается с шаткой пожарной лестницы.

– Путь почти свободен. Остался еще один.

 

Телефон в будке на углу начинает звонить, как кажется детективу, как-то особенно надсадно и истерично.

– На запад до старой целлюлозной фабрики, — шепчет голос Ящерицы. — Встань под вывеской «Фогель и сыновья» и жди моих указаний. Берегись человека с пулеметом.

 

***

 

Старая целлюлозная фабрика «Фогель и сыновья». Покосившаяся вывеска над дверью офиса. Кирпичный забор с уродливым проломом на месте ворот. Длинные ангары цехов ощетинились уходящими в небо трубами.

Фокси стоит под вывеской, как и велел ему Ящерица. Чего он ждет? Какого сигнала? На открытом пятачке перед фабрикой он кажется себе мишенью в тире.

Откуда-то слева раздаются звуки двигателя — по дороге, страшно петляя, приближается бронированный автомобиль с пулеметом на крыше. Детектив отступает и прячется за хлипкой дверью под вывеской. За его спиной темный коридор, заканчивающийся запертой металлической дверью. Фокси налегает на нее плечом, но усилия бесполезны. Похоже, он в ловушке.

– Ну и ну, мистер Фокси, — снаружи доносится голос коротышки, что преследовал детектива все это время. — Лис считал себя самым хитрым и попал в ловушку. Я не знаю, где ты спрятался, хитрый звереныш, но бежать тебе некуда. И со мной не получится расправиться так просто, как с моими мальчишками.

Пулеметная очередь прошивает тонкую дверь. Отовсюду летят куски кирпича, пластика и штукатурной крошки. Детектив падает навзничь и закрывает голову руками. Одна пуля прошивает стену совсем рядом с его головой.

– У меня много патронов, детектив, и в какой бы дыре вы не прятались, я выкурю вас из убежища. Или похороню под обломками.

Из-за двери слышится рев двигателя, звуки выстрелов, звон стекла. Похоже, что коротышка расстреливает соседние здания.

– Он н-не знает, г-где я. Но от этого не легче. Б-бежать некуда, он найдет меня рано или поздно.

Снаружи, тем временем, творится что-то странное: что-то рушится со страшным грохотом, слышен скрежет металла. Фокси подползает к двери, осторожно выглядывает, пытаясь себя не выдать.

Через пролом в кирпичной стене пробирается старый бульдозер с огромным ковшом, похожим на оскаленную пасть. Вот он переваливает через обломки и движется прямо на бронированное авто коротышки. Пулеметная очередь прошивает кабину —, но это бесполезно, внутри никого нет, бульдозером никто не управляет, он будто движется сам по себе.

Коротышка стреляет, как безумный, дуло пулемета раскаляется, гильзы летят дождем во все стороны, пустая пулеметная лента волочится змеиным хвостом. Пули отскакивают от ковша, бульдозер опрокидывает огромный автомобиль, переезжает его вместе с коротышкой — детектив слышит крики агонии.

Страшная махина с окровавленным ковшом движется к убежищу мистера Фокси. Детектив делает шаг назад и проваливается во вдруг распахнувшийся люк. С трудом сгруппировавшись, он приземляется на ноги, но все-таки подворачивает лодыжку, встает с трудом, опираясь на стену.

Перед ним еще один длинный коридор, на этот раз освещенный трубками галогеновых ламп. Что-то маячит впереди, и Фокси делает неуверенный шаг навстречу этому движению.

 

***

 

– А вот и наш про́клятый поэт, наконец, — раздается голос. Детектив оборачивается, его испуганное острое лицо с неестественно-черными тенями вокруг глаз, кажется, вот-вот сведет в зверином оскале.

– Кт-кт-кто вы? — не с первой попытки получается выговорить такой простой вопрос.

– Не нервничай и расслабься. Твое заикание — явно не тот эффект, на который я рассчитывал. Иди прямо. Потом поверни налево. Словно ты пьяный корабль…

– По-по-почему я-я д-должен тебя слушать? — горделиво выпрямившись, спрашивает Фокси. Голос из ниоткуда смеется.

– Ну, ты же хочешь меня увидеть.

Фокси повинуется и идет вперед. В полутемном узком коридоре глаза постепенно привыкают к отсутствию освещения. Становятся различимы провода на стенах и потолке, делающие помещение похожим на причудливый улей.

Впереди, кажется, не так темно, и детектив движется туда, останавливается и разворачивается в левую сторону. Освещенный бледным светом нескольких больших мониторов, мужчина сидит в кресле, словно король на троне, очертания которого теряются под оплетающими все кабелями. Что ж. По всей видимости, все эти странные провода вели именно сюда.

Прищурившись, Фокси различает рассеянное мерцание и от самих кабелей. Их мягкое освещение отражается в многочисленных амулетах, которыми увешаны шея и руки мужчины, он же играет на гладкой поверхности его кожаных брюк. Поза мужчины настолько статична, что на мгновение во взгляде детектива проскакивает беспокойство: уж не умер ли тот?

Он делает шаг навстречу, и в этот момент мужчина поднимает голову. Его лицо, наконец, можно рассмотреть. Острые скулы, всклокоченные черные кучерявые волосы, тонкий нос и большие темные глаза.

– Я думал, что Ящерица старше, — с кривой полуулыбкой произносит Фокси. Вид увитого проводами бездвижного калеки, может, и кажется ему странным, но совершенно точно не пугающим. Едва ли его можно было назвать мужчиной, скорее, подростком или юношей: свежее, пусть и бледное, лицо; не слишком крепкое телосложение…

– То же самое я могу сказать и о гениальном мистере Фокси. Зато ты прекратил заикаться, — с улыбкой отвечает ему Ящерица. Он пристально смотрит на перчатки на руках детектива и после паузы интересуется: — Удобно?

– То же самое я могу сказать и о тебе, — передразнивает Фокси, кивнув на странное кресло, в котором расположился Ящерица. Тот смеется вместо ответа.

– Эти вещи роднят нас, к твоему сведению, — экраны позади и сбоку от Ящерицы начинают открывать новостные страницы. Детектив присматривается к ним: каждая посвящена его катастрофическому падению на самое дно. Вот заметка о том, как его схватили, вот информация о казни. Вот клеветническая статья: «Лживый детектив не остался безнаказанным!» — одна из первых. Над ними Фокси, кажется, даже почти был готов посмеяться. Она вызвала нервную улыбку и сейчас.

– Я так понимаю, ты хотел меня видеть. За-за-за-зачем? — не отрываясь от созерцания заметок, произносит он.

– Тише. Расслабься. У тебя за спиной, прямо, семь ярдов, два шага вправо, — детектив смотрит на молодого человека удивленно, почти с паникой во взгляде, и тот, закатив глаза, поясняет: — Графин воды.

– Спа-спа-спааасибо,

Все же он переоценил свою выдержку — детектив едва может выдавить из себя хоть слово. Покорно двигаясь в указанном направлении, он чувствует за спиной некое движение. Возможно, что Ящерица все же может передвигаться? Пока он не шевелил даже руками…

Сделав глоток воды, детектив берет стакан с собой и бредет обратно к креслу усталой шаркающей походкой старика. То, что он видит рядом с Ящерицей по возвращении, заставляет детектива вздрогнуть. Рядом со странным креслом стоит теперь небольшой хирургический стол. На таком же лежали инструменты, лишившие его пальцев. Эта картина все еще жива в памяти Фокси. Он привязан и обездвижен, но ему не ввели наркоз. По задумке палачей, он должен чувствовать и осознавать все, что с ним происходит.

И сейчас на этом столе лежит нечто… и это нечто заставляет детектива блевать только что выпитой водой.

Ящерица сидит, чуть наклонившись вперед, соединив перед собой руки со сплетенными пальцами.

– Итак. Ты знаешь, почему ты здесь?

– Мои пальцы… зачем тебе понадобились мои пальцы?

Он стягивает перчатки, показывая Ящерице изуродованные ладони. Каждый палец удален по последнюю фалангу, кости обнажены, а суставы превращены в крепления, к каждому из которых привинчен цветной карандаш.

– Они сказали, что это была поблажка со стороны властей. Что теперь вместо пальцев я могу привинтить к рукам хоть рога дьявола — если найду подходящее крепление, — Фокси горько усмехается. — Я предпочел карандаши. Так я, по крайне мере, могу рисовать их гнусные рожи и протыкать им глаза.

Ящерица смеется, запрокинув голову. Его приподнятые плечи заставляют сотрясаться браслеты, амулеты колышутся на впалой груди.

– Мне нравится твое чувство юмора. И мне нравится твой стиль. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты взялся за одно дело, но… — с явным удовольствием продолжает Ящерица, отсмеявшись. Он отрывает одну из рук от подлокотников кресла и прислоняет ее ко рту, словно собирается прошептать какой-то важный секрет. – Упс! Мне нечем платить.

Хакер смеется вновь, провода от его руки сверкают в свете мигающих мониторов. Провода, концы которых теряются где-то в волосах, словно движутся сами по себе: становятся то толще, то длиннее…

– Что скажешь, если в качестве платы я подарю тебе их? — он указывает на стол легким кивком и протягивает к нему руку.

– Согласен на твое предложение, — Фокси смеется. — И я даже не спрошу, кого мне нужно найти. Мне кажется, мы оба знаем его имя. И мы найдем способ его достать.

 

***

 

Знакомое офисное здание с древней пожарной лестницей снаружи и стертыми ступенями внутри. По ступеням поднимается грузный мужчина средних лет. Носки его туфель стерты, брюки помяты, пальцы испачканы типографской краской, на широком ремне, перекинутом через плечо, висит камера со старомодной вспышкой.

Сегодня табличка на двери даже не перекошена — она перевернута. Внутри горит свет, слышны голоса — кто-то будто бы говорит по телефону. Мужчина стучится, вооружается камерой и пытается войти, не дожидаясь ответа. Дверь заперта. Внутри гаснут лампы. Недовольный происходящим, мужчина стучится снова и снова, пока ему не открывает мистер Фокси.

Он одет в растянутую футболку и линялые джинсы, его руки по локоть затянуты в черные кожаные перчатки. При виде незваного гостя лицо детектива превращается в звериный оскал.

– Чем обязан таким высоким гостям. Пожаловали за жареными фактами, репортер Ланди?

– Это я обязан вам, Фокси, — мужчина сально улыбается, щелкает камерой. — Та девушка, которую вы якобы довели до самоубийства…

– О чем вы написали несколько разгромных статей, сначала требуя довести дело до суда, а после привести приговор в исполнение, — Фокси скалится, выставляет перед репортером руки и шевелит негнущимися пальцами. — Помнится, ваши пасквили пользовались огромной популярностью и всколыхнули общественность.

– Ооо, резонанс был огромным, космических масштабов, копам приходилось ставить кордоны, чтобы вас не линчевала обезумевшая толпа! — Репортер довольно кивает и щелкает камерой. — Но все мы совершаем ошибки, не так ли? Тогда я не поверил вам —, но поверил словам людей, которые вас оболгали. Сегодня я готов выслушать вашу версию, мистер Фокси.

– Попробую угадать, мистер репортер. Еще одна девушка, чья смерть обставлена, как самоубийство. Но на этот раз полиция нашла странные зацепки, а я, какая жалость, уже осужден, и им не на кого повесить дело.

– И вы, разумеется, говорили об этом, мистер Фокси. Маньяк, за убийство которого вас осудили, вернулся и убивает снова. Что скажете, не хотите восстановить справедливость? Ведь вы предсказывали его возвращение, не так ли?

– Знаете, что я вам скажу, мистер Ланди? — кулак детектива врезается в самодовольную ухмылку репортера. — Мне плевать и на вас, и на полицию, и на эту убитую бабу. Мне плевать, куда заведет расследование и на кого повесят убийство на этот раз.

Мистер Фокси срывает с репортера камеру и разбивает ее о стену.

– Я отошел от дел, Ланди. И мне нечего сказать общественности. Пусть общественность идет к черту, — тяжелый ботинок детектива Фокси врезается в пах назойливого репортера, тот скулит и пытается уползти.

Разворошив останки камеры, он вынимает из нее пленку, засвечивает и бросает в лицо скорчившемуся в углу журналисту.

– Можете написать об этом в своей грязной газетенке.

В своем офисе детектив со злостью стягивает перчатки, швыряет их в угол, опирается ладонями на стол. Его пальцы, о чудо, целы и невредимы.

– Даже лучше, чем было, — мистер Фокси постукивает пальцем по столешнице. — Но что могут эти новые пальцы? Надеюсь, с ними не будет таких же проблем, как с Ящерицей. Чертов мальчишка, он просто безумец…

Детектив бегло прочитывает передовицу в свежей газете лежащей тут же, рядом с рабочим блокнотом и пачкой любимых сигарет. Его губы едва заметно шевелятся, растягиваются в улыбке.

«Новые убийства потрясли город, — гласит заголовок передовицы. — Будет ли оправдан мистер Фокси?»

 

Небо над городом полыхает грозовыми раскатами. Огромная мертвенно-розовая трещина над городом, способная втянуть в себя, как в воронку, целый небоскреб, медленно затягивается, оставляя на посеревшем небе шрамы черных туч. Начинается дождь.


	12. Chapter 12 (10)

Тревор отложил карандаш и попытался размять затекшие пальцы. С учетом того, что вторая рука была затянута в гипс, делать это было неудобно и неприятно – будто растираешь кожу куском деревяшки. Конечно, можно было дождаться утра и просто попросить Зака размять его больную ладонь… Он делал так раньше, когда рисовал, и помимо того, что это действительно приносило облегчение, ему просто нравилось чувствовать теплые пальцы, впивающиеся в затекшие мышцы будто тысячей тонких иголок – когда отступает почти нестерпимая боль, и уже не остается ничего, кроме ласковых прикосновений и теплых рук.

Он выключил настольную лампу и выглянул в окно. Небо над городом уже становилось предрассветного серо-мышиного цвета. Выходит, он рисовал всю ночь. Снова. Едва ли это могло его удивить.

Разложив на краю стола новые страницы комикса, Тревор улыбнулся. Концовка первой главы оказалась совсем не такой, как планировалось вначале: по задумке в последней сцене мистера Фокси должен был навестить шеф полиции – но, сделав раскадровку и расположив на странице персонажей, он в последний момент нарисовал толстого продажного журналюгу по фамилии Ланди. И этот радиоуправляемый экскаватор, за нелепость которого было почти стыдно – он тоже появился в самый последний момент, как чертик из табакерки. А еще Ящерица с его странными намеками…

Вот только в отличие от прошлых своих работ теперь Трев отлично помнил, как рисовал комикс, как в процессе рисовки менялся сюжет, как изменялся облик персонажей – каждую деталь, каждый штрих.

Хотелось показать результат Заку прямо сейчас и немедленно – но его новоорлеанский голландец с налетом ямайского шика крепко спал в их постели, широко разбросав руки и ноги, совсем по-детски оттопырив губу, и Тревору не хотелось разбудить его случайным звуком или неосторожным движением.

Трев знал, что после ночи сидения на одном месте практически в одном положении его тело становится неловким и каким-то шумным, производящим много случайных движений и лишних звуков. Он старался побороть в себе эту неловкость, и все-таки слишком громко отодвинул стул, поднявшись из-за стола, долго и путанно раскладывал по местам карандаши, мелки и тушь, а после стоял, пошатываясь на непослушных ногах, опершись здоровой рукой на столешницу и разглядывая стопку заготовок для открыток.

Завтра. Эту работу он точно сделает завтра. Сейчас царство Морфея и тепло Зака привлекали Тревора куда больше, чем перспектива рисования очередной серии рождественских ангелов.

Сломанная рука стала в каком-то смысле благом – он в первый же день получил разрешение не появляться в офисе, брать текучку на дом, и работать теперь можно было в любое время дня и ночи. Издательство каждое утро получало полдюжины новых открыток курьерской почтой, и все оставались при своих. И Дирк Госсенс, вдруг воспылавший к нему почти братской любовью, намекал вчера по телефону на возможное повышение… вот только самому Треву было на это наплевать. Как, впрочем, и на самого Дирка. О'кей, этот парень спас его от Бобби, вызвал скорую и все такое, но, по сути, он не сделал ничего особенного. Просто, мать вашу, пошел поссать как раз в тот момент, когда Тревору МакГи пытался проломить голову обезумевший призрак.

Трев чувствовал себя неблагодарной скотиной, но все-таки потный толстяк, от одной мысли о котором хотелось вымыть руки, не вызывал у него теплых чувств.

Еще раз взглянув на спящего любовника – тот смешно морщил нос во сне и улыбался чему-то, что видел только он один – Тревор направился в ванную. Он был слишком мнителен, Закари не раз говорил ему об этом, он был слишком погружен в себя и свои переживания, и сейчас вместе с въевшимся в кожу пальцев грифелем он хотел смыть еще и жирный налет мыслей о Дирке Госсенсе. Зачем он вообще вспомнил об этих открытках и об этом вонючем гике[61]?

Дверь в ванную была приоткрыта, и Трев уже взялся за ручку, чтобы распахнуть ее и войти внутрь, но… он и сам не мог понять, почему остановился. В последний момент он захлопнул дверь и тихо, сквозь зубы, выматерился.

В ванной был покойник. Он болтался там, на бельевой веревке, как раз над сливом. И пусть в их ванной веревке не за что даже было зацепиться, он был там, и Трев знал, что войди он сейчас внутрь, проснувшись, Зак найдет его забившимся в угол и неспособным говорить. _Да-да_ , шептало что-то внутри, _под раковиной как раз хватит места_ , и когда Зак зайдет в ванную, он увидит Трева сидящим на корточках в этом самом углу, жалким, грязным и обмочившимся, размазывающим по лицу сопли и грифель. И кто знает, может быть, у этого жалкого и безмолвного Тревора хватит духу сделать что-то с собой… или с ним.

Треву вдруг нестерпимо захотелось вернуться в комнату. Спрятать Зака. Спрятать комикс. Спрятаться самому. Вот только что толку прятаться от призрака, который может вломиться даже в сортир твоего офиса?

– А знаешь, Бобби МакГи… пошел ты на хуй.

Он резко распахнул дверь ванной, включил свет и остановился. Внутри было пусто и пахло гелем для душа. Просто белая аккуратная плитка без следов сколов и зеркало в круглой широкой пластиковой раме над раковиной.

– Просто пошел ты на хуй со своими угрозами, – повторил он, – Катись в ад, чертов ублюдок.

Трев включил воду и вымыл руки, тщательно отчистив их щеткой, умылся и почистил зубы, напоследок плеснул холодной воды себе в лицо, посмотрелся в зеркало и показал отражению фак, с издевательской, наплевательской, наглой и самоуверенной улыбкой, которой он точно научился у Закари.

– Мое имя Тревор Блэк, ебаный ты псих.

Он вернулся в комнату, осторожно устроился на постели рядом с Заком, притянул его к себе, погладил виски, благодарно поцеловал в приоткрытые губы. И чужие спокойствие и безмятежность вскоре усыпили и самого Трева.

 

***

 

Зак вытянулся на постели, открыв глаза, и вместе с ним проснулись мысли о работе, о Треворе, о загадках анонимного шутника и кодах, которые он постарался исключить из своей жизни за эти два дня. Потому что все это рано или поздно упиралось в телефонный номер, напугавший его до чертиков. Возможно, конечно, ему стоило куда больше испугаться самих призраков, но почему-то перспектива их эволюции и появления в потустороннем мире изобретения Александра Белла нервировала его значительно больше.

Он первым делом обратил внимание на то, что не было дополнительных кодов города или страны. Это заставило его окончательно склониться к версии, высказанной Розеной: телефон принадлежал явно ни к этому городу и даже ни к этому миру, так что зачем ему было соблюдать условности здешних кодировок? Дальше мысль терялась: что-то мешало думать, разум кончался там, где начинались призраки мертвецов и попытки лишить его ног – причем, не только в рисунках, но и в реальности. Это тошнотворное ощущение после трипа преследовало Зака все следующее утро. Ему было достаточно присесть на пару минут, как тут же начиналась паническая атака. Нечто невидимое просто не давало встать, и это стало окончательной точкой. Никакого компьютера. Ни за что.

На самом же деле, ему очень хотелось, чтобы вся та ночь оказалась одной затяжной коллективной галлюцинацией. Но при попытке высказать эту идею Треву он столкнулся с глухой стеной непонимания: уже увлеченный чем-то новым, тот рисовал сюжеты и в поте лица выводил открытки для своей работы, а в перерывах накачивался кофе. Дезориентированный ничегонеделаньем, Зак всматривался в его напряженную спину и занимал себя тем, что пытался считывать мельчайшие изменения в позе, голосе или настроении.

Его ждало открытие: Тревор по-прежнему пил невообразимое количество кофе, но теперь он делал это не из страха перед кошмарами, он просто экономил время. В его голове было разом столько идей, что в сутках просто не хватало часов для их реализации! Учитывая одержимость Трева любыми вещами, которые становились для него интересны, пришлось смириться с тем, что до окончания своей новой работы он и не вспомнит о Закари и его существовании.

Отчасти он ревновал, отчасти завидовал: глядя на запойно рисующего Трева, первые два дня он сам, помимо наблюдений, читал что-то бессмысленное, прогуливался вдоль канала, ходил в душ, дрочил и пытался найти ответ на один-единственный совершенно дурацкий вопрос: что теперь делать? У Тревора есть работа и хобби, а он? Что ждет его дальше? Куда пойти? Неужели обратно в офис?..

Нет, все же Дом, при всей своей вопиющей простоте мышления и тягой к передергиваниям и драматическим эффектам, был прав в одном: офис – не место для Зака. Он мог бесконечно тешить себя иллюзиями и придумывать нелепые комиксные триггеры[62], однако ничто так и не заставило бы его окончательно примириться с этим местом. Закари Босх хотел творить, делать что-то интересное, сумасшедшее, возможно, совершенно идиотское для всех остальных живущих во Вселенной существ.

А не распечатывать для тупых юзеров их бесполезные документы.

Мечты и амбиции толкали его к действиям. Вот только Зак совсем не представлял, как люди ищут работу. Что для этого нужно предпринять?.. С тех пор, как в его жизни появился компьютер, он не видел для себя иной судьбы. Только коды, хвастовство, взломы, невозможные чудеса и нарушения закона. Вот так теперь выглядели Бонни и Клайд конца двадцатого века. Джордан Белфорт[63], скорее всего, кусал локти от зависти по ту сторону Земного шара, ведь практически никому из тощих бледных властителей Сети не пришлось судиться. И лишь самые неудачливые действительно сели в тюрьму, впрочем, без каких-либо адвокатских тяжб.

В любом случае, эти мысли так и оставались мыслями: за два дня он не предпринял ни одной попытки позвонить и совершенно определенно не начал искать работу. И если второе казалось ему абсолютно правильным и кармически закономерным, то с загадками определенно нужно было что-то решать.

Пора было посмотреть правде в глаза: он не сделал ничего полезного после их трипа. _Возможно, стоит это прекратить_ , – решил Зак и заставил себя, наконец, встряхнуться.

Он начал утро с того, что выкурил оставшийся косяк и пересмотрел свои записи в блокноте: все выписанные коды, все сделанные предположения. Он даже составил список использованных систем и методов шифрования, но не смог найти в нем ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего последовательность. Больше всего это напоминало ему какой-то продвинутый школьный тест, но не более того. Едва бы Птичья Страна стала устраивать для него масштабный экзамен. Впрочем, эту идею стоило оставить запасной…

Сдавшись, Зак все же присел за стол рядом с погруженным в работу Тревом и включил лэптоп. На секунду оторвавшись от очередной «ангельской» открытки, тот тепло улыбнулся, не задавая вопросов, просто отложил в сторону карандаши, подвинул стул, сел так, чтобы иметь возможность дотянуться до него и обнять со спины, и положил голову на угловатое, по-птичьи острое плечо.

Благодарно прижавшись спиной к груди Трева, Зак принялся проверять очередные возможности своей теории. Близость любовника успокаивала, отгоняла прочь мысли об отнимающихся ногах, и помогала концентрироваться. Он даже бессмысленно попытался избавиться от картинки на мониторе, той самой, со странным, раздражающим калекой, но вынужден был признать свое поражение. Наверное, стоило все же перебороть страх перед номером телефона? Ведь больше зацепок не было.

 

***

 

Отправив с курьером в офис тугой конверт с открытками из рождественской серии, Трев, пожалуй, почувствовал некоторую растерянность. Возможно, так ощущал себя Закари, когда еще вчера слонялся по дому без дела и смотрел на его напряженную спину.

Сегодня уже Зак погрузился в свой мир: мир кодов и загадок, и Тревор сначала отправился вздремнуть, а потом, спустя пару часов на грани между сном и бодрствованием, все же вернулся за стол, принес ему из холодильника пиво, неловко обнял со спины одной рукой и помассировал затекшие плечи. Какое-то время он даже смотрел на черный экран, разлинованный узором кода, силясь понять, что интересного там может найти удивительный мозг Закари Босха.

Испытывая благоговейный, почти мистический страх перед компьютерной техникой, Тревор не спрашивал Зака, в чем смысл его теперешней работы. Он просто чувствовал, что для Закари этот код и все эти странные манипуляции в сети стали чем-то сродни треворовой работе над комиксом, посланием из Птичьей страны, из глубин собственного подсознания… и, наверное, еще одним способом склеить обратно их треснувший мир, преодолеть пропасть между ними и снова стать единым целым. Как это было на Ямайке. Как это было с самого начала, с самого первого дня.

Он понимал теперь, что не зря выбрал трещины в качестве ключевого образа для своих комиксов: они давно стали для него чем-то вполне реальным и физически ощутимым. Он видел разломы в каждом канале Амстердама, в каждом незнакомом лице, в каждом человеке, заговорившем с ним на голландском. Он видел их в своем отражении в зеркале, когда казалось, что его лицо раскалывают на части сочащиеся сукровицей червоточины и чувствовал, как изнутри череп разъедает вязкая едкая кислота, превращающая сознание в путаный лабиринт образов-трещин, отделяющих его от мира. И от Зака.

Возможно, для Закари Босха тоже существовал собственный набор символов и образов, что-то, подрывающее основы его мироздания – и с этим чем-то он боролся собственными методами, так же, как Трев боролся со своими страхами с помощью комикса о мистере Фокси и Ящерице. Он все утро порывался спросить об этом Зака, но каждый раз останавливался в последний момент, боясь своими расспросами разрушить то хрупкое равновесие, которое, наконец, установилось между ними спустя столько времени в Амстердаме.

Тревор не знал и не хотел знать, что стало первопричиной таких перемен. Был ли это комикс, который рисовался почти запойно, или, может быть, теперешние изыскания Зака… или совокупность всего того, что они делали, как они чувствовали и чем жили в этот момент? Так или иначе, после их совместного грибного трипа и визита Розены, оставивших после себя привкус безумия и ирреальности происходящего с примесью извращенной нежности, что-то сдвинулось с места в голове Трева, в окружающем его мире, во всей их жизни. Отпущенная пружина выстрелила, но не ударила по пальцам, а будто бы отбросила в сторону все лишнее и наносное.

Прежде всего, из его жизни почти полностью исчез Бобби МакГи и все его безумные призраки. Тревор ждал начала войны с уродцами из нарисованного мира буквально с самого первого утра. Два дня он жил в ожидании порванных страниц комикса, странных иллюзий, безумных снов, видений и знаков. Он считал часы, боялся подходить к зеркалам и даже, стыдно признаться, был рад неожиданному увольнению Зака. Ему было страшно оставаться одному в их новой, все еще не до конца обжитой квартире. Просыпаясь, он первым делом прижимался к спящему рядом Закари, вдыхал его запах, дотрагивался до волос, убеждая себя в том, что это и есть реальность, и только после этого успокаивался и мог позволить себе просто жить дальше. Но, если не считать ночного демарша в ванной, который был то ли реальностью, то ли плодом разгулявшегося воображения, в их жизни не происходило ровным счетом ничего противоестественного. Никаких безумных птиц над городом, покойников, разгуливающих среди живых, никакой сюрреалистической комиксной дряни, которая сыпалась на него все это время буквально из каждой щели.

Впервые за долгое, очень долгое время жизнь Тревора была спокойной и обрела некое подобие стабильности. И этого спокойствия он боялся не меньше, чем следующего за ним по жизни вечного безумия. В последний раз ему было так же спокойно в Остине, в те далекие времена, когда их старый пес Крэйзи был еще жив, а мать и отец были по-настоящему счастливы. Пусть Тревор был еще мал, чтобы понимать суть происходящего, он хорошо помнил, как в один день все пошло прахом. Одного дня хватило для того, чтобы на подъездной дорожке рядом с почтовым ящиком появилась табличка «Дом выставлен на продажу», а суетливые грузчики вынесли мебель даже из комнаты Диди, по пути сбивая углы и ломая разбросанные на полу игрушки. Он помнил пластикового пехотинца с проломленной черепушкой – кто-то наступил на него каблуком, а после отбросил в угол носком ботинка. В его детском восприятии эта сломанная игрушка стала началом конца, символом того, что уже ничто не будет так, как раньше.

Спокойствие и стабильность для Тревора МакГи всегда были хрупкой, почти иллюзорной субстанцией. Его стабильностью стала болезнь. Вечная паранойя, бегство от себя и попытка найти смерть на Дороге скрипок. И после короткой передышки на Ямайке жизнь в Амстердаме стала чем-то вроде продолжения его привычного безумия, трясиной, так сладко затягивающей на дно.

Сейчас, когда в его мире все вдруг встало на свои места, и Тревор чувствовал, что на этот раз все действительно становится на свои места и их быт наконец-то вырулил на колею нормальности, он не знал, что ему делать и как жить дальше. Он чувствовал, что скоро сорвется и начнет искать проблемы в обыденных вещах, начнет создавать их сам на пустом месте… а потом вспоминал Бобби. И проломленный молотком череп Диди. И маму, буквально приколоченную к стене несколькими размашистыми ударами. В такие моменты он обнимал Зака со спины и прижимался грудью к его выступающим лопаткам. Даже если сказочное "долго и счастливо" было не из их сказки, он обещал себе попробовать. И просто не быть МакГи.

Потому, что он, черт возьми, Тревор Блэк. Именно этим именем он подписался на первой странице своего нового комикса, именно это он сказал ночью и именно так он собирался жить.

И, если вдуматься, его жизнь сводилась сейчас лишь к двум простым истинам: он любил Закари Босха, и он не мог не рисовать. И все, что ему было нужно от жизни – все это было здесь и сейчас.

 

***

 

Он нашел в себе силы на звонок, лишь когда Тревор отправился на очередное сражение с кофеваркой. Во время гудков Зак ощутил сильнейшую нервозность, и, отсчитывая каждый из них, боролся с желанием бросить трубку. Только присутствие Трева в поле зрения успокаивало его в этой странной ситуации. Он думал о том, что так, наверное, чувствовали себя все эти малообразованные социопаты… или амманиты, и вовсе утверждавшие, что в каждом телефонном аппарате сидит по дьяволу. Это было бы даже забавно, если бы хоть кто-то мог пообещать Заку, что ему ответит не секретарша самого Сатаны. Разве что психанутые призраки не оставили прямой номер Князя подземного мира для личного использования.

Он был готов и сам провалиться сквозь землю, прямиком к последователям Аммана, чтобы вечность провести в одном тесном котле, когда на том конце провода все же раздался женский голос:

– Hallo?

Зак с трудом узнал его и ошарашенно замер.

– Эм… Маряйке? – что за чертовщина здесь творилась?!

Тревор бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, на что он лишь покачал головой.

– Зак?.. – даже телефонная трубка, казалось, передавала настороженность, словно оживший мультяшный артефакт. На мгновение он даже представил, как бы выглядели подобные вещи в реальном мире. Помогли бы они или на примере жестоких предсказаний мастеров киберпанка стали бы самыми страшными врагами человечества?.. В любом случае, _эта_ трубка сейчас безмолвствовала не по своей воле. Зак судорожно выдохнул, кашлянул, чтобы напомнить о себе, и девушка тут же радостно отозвалась: – Зак! Я думала, мне показалось… поверить не могу! Откуда у тебя мой номер?

– Сам не знаю… – не слишком умело соврал он, глупо улыбаясь. Тревор нахмурился, но Зак лишь показал ему язык, уверенно выпрямившись. Чего он боялся, господи? Это всего лишь Маряйке. – Эмм, может, погуляем?

– Отличная идея! Но, спорим, ты не поэтому звонишь? – в ее голосе послышались лукавые нотки, и Зак рассмеялся.

– Ага. Не поэтому, – и следуя какому-то неясному порыву вдохновения, он выпалил: – Может, дашь мне доступ на рабочую эху? Я обещаю не следить. Просто буду читать… не знаю, там было прикольно.

– О, да не проблема! Есть, где записать?

 

***

 

Как следует накачавшись кофе, Тревор поставил на стол еще одну кружку с густой черной жижей, неловко пододвинул себе стул и сел напротив Зака, так, чтобы видеть его лицо, подсвеченное монитором лэптопа.

– Это та девушка, что сломала тебе нос? – поинтересовался он, всматриваясь в неестественно резкие черты. Закари кивнул:

– Ага. Мы договорились встретиться завтра с ней и Анне. Ты с нами?

Вместо ответа Тревор покачал головой и посмотрел на Закари, удивленно вскинув бровь.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. И знаешь, – добавил он, чуть подумав, – я не уверен, что смогу хорошо относиться к этой Маряйке после того, что случилось. И не думал, что ты сможешь. Она может быть очень хорошей девушкой, и все это просто случайность и совпадение, но она разбила тебе нос, и я… в общем, я не уверен.

Мысли о Маряйке напомнили Тревору о том, что он сам когда-то чуть не проломил Заку череп тем самым молотком, которым Бобби убил Диди и Розену. И даже после этого тот все-таки остался, а не сбежал подальше, как поступил бы любой нормальный человек.

– Мы с тобой оба те еще психи, – пробормотал он, раскладывая перед собой карандаши.

Едва ли отказ Тревора можно было считать сюрпризом; Зак скорее бы понял свое нежелание видеться с ними ближайшие лет сто, но все же не стал настаивать. Птичья страна старательно отделяла их друг от друга, но теперь это не вызывало горечи: Трев был занят работой, а он пытался определить, будет ли какая-то финальная точка в его нынешних поисках.

Тревор подготовил стол к работе и подтянул к себе альбом, когда вдруг понял, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что собирается нарисовать. Его потребность в рисовании всегда была выше и сильнее каких-то замыслов, идей или предпочтений – это было словно дыхание, жизненная необходимость ощущать текстуру бумаги, долго и вдумчиво выбирать цвет, сжимать карандаш, чувствуя подушечками пальцев его ребристую поверхность, растирать четкие грифельные линии, растушевывая контур или создавая объем… Найти связь между сердцем, карандашом и листом в блокноте – и просто посмотреть, что получится в итоге.

Он слышал однажды об японских эссе, которые писались как бы «следуя за кистью», по наитию – склоняясь над стопкой писчей бумаги, их авторы никогда не знали, что получится в итоге. Пожалуй, если комикс можно было считать в чем-то сродни литературе, он чувствовал себя так же: ни единой мысли, ни одной задумки. Просто невыносимый зуд в правой руке, который, как казалось Тревору, даже не существовал на самом деле. Ему просто хотелось думать, что его потребность переносить на бумагу свое подсознание имеет физическое воплощение.

Выбрав несколько оттенков синего, от глубокого индиго до цвета вылинявшей джинсы, он принялся рисовать глубокое вечернее небо, барабанящее дождем в окно их с Заком квартиры. На его рисунке небо будто бы было живым существом, заглядывающим в вечерние окна Амстердама, стучавшее в стекла тонкими пальцами косых дождей, отбивающее ритм мелодии родного Заку Нового Орлеана.

 

Эха выглядела все такой же чистой и обыденной. Мари уже дала ему привилегии сисопа, поэтому Зак просто поболтался там недолго и уже думал выключить все от скуки, когда ему пришло сообщение от BiRDl0vE. В нем не было ни угроз, ни насмешек. Почти на автомате он сбросил в ответ некогда написанную программу для дистанционного администрирования, без особой на то надежды, и сконцентрировался на новой загадке. Она напоминала закодированные пароли на банковских серверах: довольно неловкая попытка скрыть шифры от карточек и счетов. Типа, смотрите, мы их даже сами не знаем, мы храним все в наших базах строго засекреченным. Ну, да, конечно. Совершенно неважно, что Зак и любой, кто был хотя бы вполовину тупее его, мог с легкостью разгадать эти шифры.

Полученный пароль, к сожалению, не приблизил Зака к разгадке. Куда вводить эту последовательность цифр – было неясно. Но стоило лишь задуматься на эту тему, как на экране появилось очередное изображение с кодом. Чувствуя себя Чарли на фабрике Вилли Вонки, он продолжил трудиться.

 

Увлекшись прорисовкой деталей, Трев не заметил, как от холода начали неметь кисти рук. Просто в одно мгновение подушечки пальцев перестали чувствовать тепло нагретого кожей дерева и текстуру бумаги, а тонкие иголки боли начали подбираться от локтя к кисти. Настоящая боль для пришла внезапно, прошила руку до кончиков пальцев и скрутила буквально до черных мух перед глазами. Прочертив по листу неловкую рваную линию, один из карандашей так любимого Тревором цвета растертых в пальцах ягод черники полетел на пол.

Боясь потревожить Зака, погруженного в свои виртуальные миры, Тревор потянулся за оброненным карандашом, и в этот момент руку скрутило во второй раз, свело судорогой так, что он почти отключился от боли. Теряя сознание, он смотрел на свои пальцы, скрученные под неестественными углами и будто набитые стекловатой, и мог думать только о том, как сильно он замерз. Слишком промозгло, слишком холодно в этом городе и доме, так холодно, что от холода даже его мозг покрывается инеем, и все, что ему нужно сейчас – это дойти до ванной и просто засунуть сведенную ладонь под теплую воду. Просто встать и не напугать Зака до смерти. Ведь если он решит, что это что-то серьезное…

_Просто признайся самому себе, это действительно что-то серьезное. Что-то такое, с чем тебе нужно обратиться к врачу. Что-то, что может стать проблемой. Ты действительно собираешься скрывать это от него?_

Покачав головой и тут же пожалев об этом, Трев постарался сесть на стуле ровнее, спрятал сведенную судорогой ладонь в подмышку, улыбнулся, стараясь, чтобы его улыбка не выглядела испуганной.

– Кажется, я не могу пошевелить пальцами, – он приложил все усилия, чтобы в его голосе не было панических или истерических нот. И надеялся на то, что их и в самом деле там нет. – Наверное, это от холода… думаю, зимой придется покупать себе эти странные вязаные перчатки без пальцев, как у уличных художников. Никогда не пробовал рисовать в перчатках. Это кажется немного странным. Да и выглядит глупо.

– Перчатки больше напоминают мне о хобо… – механически ответил Зак и спустя мгновение комично потряс головой: – Что?

Как и всегда, ему стоило больших трудов оторваться от лэптопа: его удивленный взгляд выражал полную дезориентацию в пространстве, будто голос Тревора только что вывел его из какого-то наркотического транса. Зеленые и подернутые дымкой пьяные от адреналина глаза смотрели непонимающие. И постепенно на его лице проступало осознание…

– Трев. Черт возьми, ты полный придурок! Дай сюда руку.

Зак надулся как ребенок и протянул ладони к Треву, не решаясь тревожить сложную конструкцию, колеблясь между гипсом с одной стороны и отнимающимися пальцами с другой. В первую очередь следовало посмотреть, что именно с рукой. Конечно же, он ровным счетом ничего не понимал в медицине, за исключением каких-то псевдоэзотерических изысканий, но хвастливая самоуверенность и тяга к новому не могли не толкнуть на путь проб.

И потом, вполне возможно, что у него снова получится размять пальцы и суставы Тревора; как всегда. Идея быть для художника его личной панацеей и единственным избавлением подстегивала не только любопытство, но и эгоизм.

Тревор осторожно протянул руку навстречу открытым ладоням. Вытаскивая ее из теплого убежища, он чувствовал себя так, словно снимает тяжелую и плотную перчатку. Он коснулся кисти и пальцев Зака, и тот сжал его руку в ответ.

– Чувствуешь что-нибудь? – он с усилием провел большим пальцем по основанию мизинца Трева и поднял на него взгляд, полный беспокойства.

В ответ Тревор только покачал головой. Он чувствовал – но не прикосновения, нет. В сложной конструкции под названием человеческая кисть он ощущал сейчас каждую мышцу и связку, каждый сосуд и каждый нерв. И вся эта конструкция выла от боли, сжимаясь и скручиваясь под кожей в тугие жгуты.

– Рука очень замерзла… а я перетрудился. Нельзя было нагружать ее так сильно. Чувствую только боль в центре ладони, пальцев не чувствую вообще.

_Будто их отрезали. Как мистеру Фокси._

– Блядь. Дело дрянь, – нахмурился Зак и перевернул ладонь Тревора, осторожно провел от центра ладони к каждому пальцу вдоль костей и плотно обхватывавших их жил. Он останавливался у сочленений суставов и начинал снова, двигаясь по часовой стрелке. Холм в основании ладони с узловатой мозолью от неудобных столов жалобно скрипнул, и под ним обнаружился целый эпицентр боли, неизвестный доселе: большое агонизирующее соцветие сплетенных мышц, поднимающееся от взбухшей сбитой шишки до самого мизинца.

Еще какое-то время Тревор не чувствовал прикосновений, но руки Закари были теплыми, он осторожно и сосредоточенно разминал теперь уже каждый треворов палец в отдельности, каждую напряженную связку, согревал ладонь в своих, будто отогревал глину перед лепкой. Он двигался, будто в трансе, сосредоточенно поджав губы, совершая руками почти магические пассы, и, глядя на Зака, Тревор почувствовал, как сам впадает в медитацию, странный полусон, в котором боль в его правой руке стала чем-то далеким и эфемерным. Зато в его мир возвращались ощущения: тепло от прикосновений, легкое покалывание, вслед за которым приходило облегчение.

Глядя на то, как мерно покачиваются дреды в такт движениям, Тревор почему-то подумал сломанных игрушках, оставшихся в их доме в Остине – что стало бы с ними, если бы маленькие мальчики взяли их с собой и дали бы им вторую жизнь? И может ли сломанная кукла испытывать благодарность к тому, кто ее чинит? А если да, то разве не это – самое безответное и щемящее чувство нежности, на которое вообще способно существо в этой Вселенной? История Галатеи наоборот… интересно, писал ли кто-нибудь что-нибудь подобное? Рисовал ли?

Тревор не знал ответов на эти вопросы. Он знал лишь то, что и сам становился сломанной игрушкой, куском мрамора, а может быть, скульптурной глиной в те моменты, когда Зак, этот чудесный мальчишка, его самое родное существо, становился его же спасителем. От боли, возникающей в руке буквально от каждого порыва ветра. В той самой руке, которую он спрятал от призрака Бобби, но ранее не смог сохранить от самого себя. Руке, которая будет ныть до самой старости, пока ее не сведет раз и навсегда подагрическим артритом, как обещали ему врачи.

Он встрепенулся тогда, когда Зак отодвинул лэптоп и сильнее подался вперед, почти склоняясь над ладонью. Эта поза… она напоминала что-то… что-то до боли знакомое, но не совсем относящееся к их жизни. Тревор сразу понял, что ничего подобного не было до сих пор ни на Ямайке, ни на барже, в их прежней квартире, ни даже в доме на Дороге скрипок. И в детстве родители держали его за руку, но никогда не разминали его кисть. В детстве у него не было серьезных травм, и детские кости слишком подвижны, их не сводит артритом, как у раненых или стариков. Тогда где и когда он видел это раньше, и почему ощущение дежавю не желало рассеиваться?

– Где и когда я видел все это раньше? – спросил он вслух, вдруг резко и отчетливо представив, как они выглядят со стороны. Он увидел их фигуры почти с боку, как если бы сам находился на отметке шести часов, а Зак – на жарком полудне. И невидимый зритель комфортно устроился на цифре восемь циферблата: практически по центру, но все же ближе к Тревору, как к главному герою повествования… как если бы…

– А? – оторвался от своей медитации Закари, но Трев его тут же перебил:

– Это комикс.

– Что «комикс»? – Зак замер и растерянно моргнул.

– Вот это комикс, – повторил Тревор терпеливо, не понимая, как можно не видеть таких очевидных вещей. – Страницы комикса. Я это нарисовал.

– В новом комиксе?! – Зак удивленно вытаращил глаза, но Трев, сорвавшись с места, уже судорожно перекладывал на столе готовые страницы, пытаясь найти нужное место.

– Вот. Вот оно! – он развернулся и с совершенно безумной улыбкой и протянул Заку листы.

Закари взял их бережно, как брал до этого его ладонь, стараясь не испортить рисунок, не попасть на него случайно своими пальцами, благоговейно затаив дыхание. На том самом рисунке, который по замыслу Тревора должен был стать единым разворотом, Ящерица пришивал мистеру Фокси пальцы: его узловатая, гротескно-суставная фигура, чем-то отдаленно напоминающая анатомию Сэмми-Скелета, точно так же склонялась над небольшим медицинским столиком, как склонялся до этого Закари. Ладонь детектива была беззащитно открытой, как была открыта ладонь Тревора, – жест, преисполненный доверия. Пальцы прикованного к стулу Ящерицы цепко фиксировали обрубок мистера Фокси, а его лицо выражало почти монашескую сосредоточенность, граничащую с Просветлением.

– Когда ты…? Как?! – Зак, наконец, оторвался от рисунка: он тяжело дышал, словно только что пробежал не один километр, его ноздри судорожно сжимались в такт, глаза были распахнуты, а на лбу выступила испарина. – Как ты сделал это?!

– Не знаю, – Тревор вдруг растерялся, зажался и ссутулился, как потерянный, одинокий ребенок. Он тяжело, почти грузно опустился на стул перед Заком, неловко пожал плечами, будто извиняясь. – Я просто придумал эту историю… даже не вчера ночью. Давно, когда мы купили музыкальный центр и развешивали колонки. Я думал о проводах, о всяких странных штуках… а вчера я просто нарисовал все это. И я, черт возьми, даже не знал.

Закари замер. По большей части, его рацио было способно понять, что ничего кардинально нового не случилось. Это вполне могло быть логичным следствием всего того, что происходило с ними здесь, и даже год назад в Потерянной Миле.

– Кажется, ты говорил однажды, что сомневался: нарисовал ли Бобби мертвое тело Розены до того как убить ее или после? – наконец, отозвался Зак.

Тревор нахмурился, мотнул головой так резко, что его стянутые на затылке волосы рассыпались по плечам.

– Бобби здесь не причем.

– Нет-нет, я ничего такого не хочу сказать. Ведь этот сюжет целиком и полностью твой, верно? Он не слишком похож на комиксы о Птице… – Закари отложил рисунки и в задумчивости прикусил нижнюю губу.

– Этот комикс… – Тревор задумался. – Вообще-то он больше похож на мой собственный опыт, переработанный в рисунки. Аллюзия на нас самих и нашу с тобой историю. Наш Амстердам и война призраками через призму нуара и киберпанка. Это моя история, – повторил он упрямо, – ничего общего с тем, что рисовал Бобби.

– И это здорово, Трев, я горжусь тобой… вот только не могут ли они использовать тебя для того, чтобы снова вырваться и портить тебе жизнь?

Тревор собрал со стола рисунки и спрятал подальше от собственных глаз. Ответа на этот вопрос он не знал, но знал, что происходящее совсем не пугает его, и даже наоборот, подстегивает и будоражит. Все встало на свои места, и даже Птичья страна маячила где-то рядом, посылая Треву МакГи свои намеки, слишком прямолинейные, но от этого не менее странные. Отчего-то он чувствовал, что сейчас все идет именно так как надо. Наконец, он подошел к Заку и положил руку ему на плечо.

– Слушай, я знаю, что это звучит странно. Все _это_ чертовски странно. Но просто доверься мне сейчас. У меня предчувствие, что все будет хорошо. Ты сможешь в это поверить? Мне просто нужно дорисовать этот комикс. Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что все скоро закончится?

И Зак незамедлительно кивнул.

 

***

 

Остаток дня они мало говорили: Тревор был погружен в рисование, а Закари – в коды. Хакер не знал, как продвигалась работа художника (над чем бы он ни трудился), но собой он был склонен гордиться: после дня упорного труда у него, наконец, появились и сайт, и пароль. Перебрав все послания, полученные от Птичьей страны, он обнаружил еще и логин: им оказался тот самый номер телефона. Впрочем, учитывая количество вводимых символов, едва ли вообще оставался какой-либо иной вариант.

На сайт Зак вошел со второй попытки, невообразимо довольный собой, вот только радость была преждевременной. Страница оказалась полностью пустой: он проверил даже исходный код, но там все равно ничего не было. Испытывая разочарование, он с силой закрыл лэптоп и пообещал себе больше к нему не подходить. Хотя бы до завтра.

Текущее положение дел с бесчисленным числом загадок начинало пугать его. Обычно, если Зак брался за взлом какой-то системы, шифровал что-то еще на компьютерных курсах или даже подделывал подписи родителей на глупых бумажках о собственном будущем[64], он всегда видел конечную цель. Сейчас ее не было. И в этом, отчасти, была причина, по которой ему хотелось поближе пообщаться с Мари и ее сестрой. Сначала это чертово нечто свело их, и едва не лишило его носа, а теперь подкинуло еще и телефонный номер. Черт возьми, да в этом явно должен быть какой-то скрытый смысл!

Они встретились на следующий день в центре, и по тому, как тесно прижимались друг к другу Мари и Анне, Зак уже сделал парочку любопытных выводов. Что бы ни происходило в их жизни за фасадом из натянутого сестринства, внутри все же скрывалась не слишком удобная правда. Не то, чтобы он осуждал их, – он вообще не был склонен к осуждению кого бы то ни было, за исключением скучных корпоративных задниц, прожженных конформистов и людей, считающих всеобщую анархию и Хаос полной теоретической ахинеей, – просто подобные вещи напоминали о доме. О Французском Квартале, где их с Эдди не раз пытались принять за брата и сестру. И как это бесконечно бесило Эд, все еще цеплявшуюся за надежду однажды быть вместе. Цеплявшуюся до самого конца, когда ей пришлось гнать «Мустанг» через весь маленький глухой городишко и отвлекать федералов.

Интересно, как она там?

Интересно, он так старается подружиться с этими двумя оттого, что никогда уже не узнает, все ли с ней в порядке?

Как оказалось, Анне была довольно вменяемой. Зак с радостью рассказывал про свою теперь уже бывшую работу, разумеется, не о компьютерах, нет. О том, что он думал об этом идиотском многоэтажном здании, снизу доверху набитом тупыми придурками в костюмах.

– И, представь, они на полном серьезе не могут нажать на принтере пару кнопок, я не шучу! Нет, правда, я чувствовал себя там, как в дурной пародии на Дилберта[65]: «Ну, Дилберт, сработает ли наша идея с технической точки зрения? – О, нет, я не слушал! Теперь придется болтать о неуместных технических штуках, пока они не потеряют сознание»![66]

Девушкам, судя по всему, пришлась по нраву его аналогия. Они весело рассмеялись, побуждая Зак вспоминать все те случаи, когда ему приходилось отрывать свой великолепный зад ради каких-то придурков. Под веселый хохот он со всей театральностью, на которую был способен, передразнивал чужие голоса и повторял глупые просьбы, а под конец прыснул:

– Особенно паршиво было, когда я пришел, смертельно укуренный. Мне, конечно, сказали, что здесь это легально, и выговор сделать у них хрен получится, но очень настоятельно попросили больше так не делать!

– Мне казалось, вас должны были штрафовать за подобные вещи, – отсмеявшись, ответила Анне, и по тому, как ее брошенный в сторону Маряйке взгляд на мгновение похолодел, Зак догадался, что о работе в офисе они стараются не говорить слишком часто. Впрочем, и о поприще Анне тоже явно не следовало заикаться: об этом явно свидетельствовала определенная неловкость. Именно она служила причиной глупым шуткам и рассказам. Ему чертовски хотелось разрядить атмосферу, а не смотреть всю дорогу на чужие кислые мины. Сосредоточенного до неприличия Тревора ему хватало и дома.

– Не-а. Никаких тупых штрафов. Просто увольнение, – беспечно пожал плечами Зак, но его почти тут же пихнула локтем Мари:

– Ты просто был слишком хорош для этой работы!

– О, да, – с чувством протянул он, лучезарно улыбнулся и, сделав широкий шаг вперед, обернулся к сестрам: – Обратите внимание на восхитительного Закари Босха, который был слишком прекрасен для того, чтобы гнить в огромном коллективном гробу из стекла и арматуры! – он отвесил пару шутовских поклонов и, обернувшись по сторонам, посерьезнел.

Выбор места для прогулки был достаточно странным. Точно такая же коробка из стекла и арматуры, – с той только разницей, что для нее они ехали почти через весь город, и ее темные окна посреди дня выглядели пугающе.

– Где мы? – Зак окинул здание еще одним непонимающим взглядом и улыбнулся девушкам, надеясь получить ответ на свой вопрос.

– О, это клевое место! – улыбнулась Мари, а Анне согласно закивала:

– Оно странное. Я забиралась внутрь пару раз. Ощущение, будто оно пустое. И всегда таким было. Но иногда, когда я приезжаю, там горит свет, ходят люди… никто не заходит и не выходит, у меня не получается попасть внутрь, но…

– Но стоит прийти на следующий день, – вновь перебила Маряйке, – как внутри оказывается пусто. И я бы поняла, будь там хотя бы офисная мебель, но внутри даже лампочек нет!

– Словно проваливаешься в параллельную вселенную через какой-то пространственный рифт… – с восторгом протянул он, еще раз осматривая здание. – Круто. Ну, что, попробуем поискать подсказки внутри?

 

***

 

Зак вернулся домой лишь поздно вечером. Тревор уже успел вырубиться за столом, измотанный своей новой работой, и, глядя на него со смесью жалости и нежности, Зак решил, что разумнее будет сначала проверить компьютер. И дать кому-то поспать лишнюю пару минут.

На эхе, которую он не трогал весь день, не было, к сожалению, ничего нового. Ни одного, даже самого дурацкого и оскорбительного сообщения. Помедлив, он решил проверить тот самый сайт, ставший для него тупиком. Введя логин и пароль, он вышел на страницу, поперек которой шла одна-единственная надпись:

 

Рифты по сути своей – то же самое, что и трещины.

Иногда их функция в том, чтобы связать между собой два мира. А иногда в том, чтобы разрушить один из них.

Закрывая вторые, не вздумай мешать первым.

Введите email.

 

Для ввода было доступно только имя пользователя. Он вышел на какой-то странный почтовый домен, вот только… откуда он должен был взять это чертово имя?!

 

**Примечания:**

[61] Четкую привязку понятию «гик» с популярной культурой придумали лишь в начале XXI века. На момент повествования слово «гик» использовалось в значении «задрот». Также гиками часто называли себя американские хакеры.

[62] В программировании триггер – некое условие, при наступлении которого должно происходить предписанное действие. Применительно к базам данных это означает хранимую процедуру особого типа, которую пользователь не вызывает непосредственно, а исполнение которой обусловлено действием по модификации данных.

В то же время в психологии триггер - событие, вызывающее у человека внезапное репереживание психологической травмы. Так что имеются в виду сразу оба значения.

[63] Джордан Росс Белфорт (Jordan Ross Belfort; родился 9 июля 1962, Бронкс, Нью-Йорк, США) — американский оратор-мотиватор и бывший брокер. Был осужден за мошенничества, связанные с манипуляцией рынком ценных бумаг и организацией торговли дешевыми акциями. Автор мемуаров «Волк с Уолл-стрит», по которым был снят одноименный фильм.

[64] Имеется в виду бюрократия, связанная с профориентационными тестами, проводимыми в старших классах школы. Поскольку Зак сбежал из дома в четырнадцать, а школу бросил в шестнадцать, ознакомление с результатами тестов в начале 9 класса (определивших наличие компьютерных способностей, без которых он явно не смог бы выбрать этот курс), он подписал за родителей и самостоятельно выбрал свой будущий профиль и программу обучения.

[65] Дилберт (англ. Dilbert) — название серии комиксов и имя их главного героя. В них рассказывается об офисной жизни, менеджерах, инженерах, маркетологах, боссах, юристах, сбытовиках, практикантах, бухгалтерах и прочих странных людях. Создан Скоттом Адамсом (Scott Adams, р. 8 июня 1957). Первая публикация состоялась 16 апреля 1989 года. По мотивам комиксов снят одноименный мультсериал.

[66] Цитируется стрип от 2 декабря 1989 года.


	13. Chapter 13 (9)

С тем же успехом они могли бы поговорить и по телефону.

Стоя перед дверью заброшенной фабрики, Фокси в который раз думает о том, что приходить сюда было опасно, что его могли выследить, что за ним мог быть хвост, а после качает головой, принюхиваясь. Он знает, что за ним никто не следил. Знает, но продолжает искать отговорки.

В руках у Фокси два бумажных стакана с кофе и пакет с сандвичами.

– Просто праздник какой-то...

Он входит по возможности тихо, принюхивается. Чей-то тяжелый взгляд упирается в спину, но Фокси знает, что там никого нет. Логово Ящерицы парой этажей ниже, но кто-то все-таки за ним следит из темноты. Детектив поднимает руку, приветливо машет скрытой камере, улыбается. За спиной слышится шорох. Фокси старается сделать вид, что не замечает его.

По другую сторону экрана Ящерица смотрит на мониторы, с которых ему улыбается Фокси. Они гаснут, когда за дверью слышатся шаги. Фокси нарочито громко топает, долго возится с дверью.

– Сандвичи, кофе и частный детектив с доставкой на дом, – он ставит на стол стаканы и пакет с едой. – Я решил, что нам нужно встретиться.

Ящерица смотрит на него долгим немигающим взглядом и очень серьезно произносит:

– Ты в курсе, что я питаюсь от розетки? У вас ужасная служба доставки, мистер, соедините меня с начальником, я подам жалобу.

Сегодня на его шее новые амулеты. Какие-то рыбные кости, клыки, огромное бронзовое ожерелье с крупными камнями, состоящее из нескольких плоских прямоугольников, соединенных тонкими звеньями цепочки... Волосы Ящерицы в еще большем беспорядке, словно он спал где-то в центрифуге и только что проснулся.

– Позер, – Фокси тихо смеется, подает Ящерице стаканчик с кофе. – Выглядишь кошмарно. Нам нужно поговорить об этом деле. Этот убийца – уверен, ты знаешь о нем больше, чем говоришь.

Хакер отставляет стаканчик куда-то за свой трон, подальше от глаз Фокси, и показно удивляется:

– Убийца? О чем ты? Не отвлекайся на глупости, – Ящерица выглядит очень серьезно и назидательно, будто строгий папаша, отчитывающий нерадивого сына, – Цель на сегодня, леворукий ищейка, – твой ненаглядный коп. Тот, что вел твое дело и надавил на присяжных. Не припомнишь, как же его зовут?..

– Ты никогда не говоришь прямо о том, что тебе нужно, не так ли? – эмоции Фокси очень быстро сменяются с неловкости на раздражение. – Почему бы тебе просто не рассказать мне о том, что тебе известно? Если все дело в этом копе, то почему бы тебе просто не сказать об этом прямым текстом? Хотя... – детектив качает головой. – Дело не в копе, верно? Он покрывает кого-то в департаменте полиции?

Ящерица смотрит куда-то вверх с мечтательным выражением лица и чуть перемещается в кресле, словно ерзает от любопытства. Он кидает быстрый взгляд куда-то за кресло (куда он убрал кофе, и где, возможно, пряталось что-то более интересное) перед тем, как снова посмотреть на Фокси с лучезарной улыбкой:

– Ты сможешь выбить признание? Мне кажется, оно нам просто необходимо. Как солнце и плоть. Я думаю, – нет, я уверен! – он знает, почему меня так напрягает этот розовый кумар в небе и странная рябь.

Фокси подходит к Ящерице совсем близко, наклоняется к его лицу, жмурится, шумно вдыхая воздух через нос.

– От тебя пахнет шоколадной выпечкой и какао с маршмеллоу, – он улыбается. – Пей уже этот чертов латте. Я тащил его тебе через весь город. В кафе у Мисси готовят лучший кофе в этом долбаном городе. Мы могли бы сходить туда вместе, если бы ты чаще выбирался из своей берлоги.

Ящерица замирает и сжимает подлокотники кресла. Суставы в основании пальцев белеют и выглядят огромными узловатыми передатчиками на фоне тонких пальцев и узких проводов. Он смотрит на детектива снизу вверх, и в его глазах практически неподдельный ужас. Мистер Фокси выпрямляется, складывает руки на груди и продолжает, будто ничего не случилось:

– Хочешь сказать, на рассвете у тебя тоже болит голова от этого тошнотворного розового свечения? Есть идеи, что за чертовщина здесь происходит?

Ящерица, напротив, растерян и не сразу находит ответ. Он заставляет себя сбросить оцепенение и оскорбленно надувается:

– Я знаю только то, что свечение стало слабее с нашей с тобой первой встречи. И вали уже, ты мне мешаешь. А я сделал тебе пальцы не для того, чтобы ты мне мешал.

Он отворачивается к мониторам и полностью игнорирует Фокси до тех пор, пока тот не уйдет. Как только шаги в отдалении стихают, Ящерица спешно и суетливо наклоняется за стаканчиком с кофе, ставит его на столик возле своего кресла и включает странную лампу с экзотическим алым светом. На гладкой картонной поверхности с пошлыми сердечками и нарочито-вычурной надписью "Мисси" немедленно проступают следы пальцев и ладони Фокси. Хакер смотрит на них, и в его глазах проскакивает нечто болезненное и грустное. Он вновь осторожно берет стакан за верхний край, стараясь не испортить следы детектива, закрывает глаза, медленно выдыхает и прижимается губами к отпечатку ладони, оставленному на фирменном картоне.

 

– С нашей последней встречи...

Фокси улыбается, выходя на улицу, подставляет лицо солнечному свету, стягивает перчатки и смотрит на солнце сквозь растопыренные пальцы.

– Маффины и круассаны с шоколадом. Шоколадные кольца с молоком. Мороженое от «Колд Клаудз» с шоколадной крошкой. Мальчишка. Сладкоежка.

Мистер Фокси улыбается, чуть склоняет голову, зачем-то проводит пальцами по губам, замирает на минуту и качает головой.

– Полицейский – не ключевая фигура, но он может вывести на более крупную рыбу.

Фокси уходит, не оглядываясь. По пути он покупает коробку шоколадного печенья, долго вдыхает запах выпечки, а после отдает ее мальчишке-посыльному вместе с запиской: «Доставить по адресу...».

 

***

 

Небо над городом напоминает расколотый свод черепа, сочащийся алой кровью. Фокси поднимает взгляд и какое-то время смотрит на облака, закручивающиеся в вихри над шпилями небоскребов.

– Тошнотворное зрелище. Ящерица был прав, в этом есть что-то неправильное. Будто кто-то сломал этот мир и это небо. Но разве в городе не всегда было так?

Детектив пытается вспомнить свое детство, но не может вспомнить даже лица своих родителей.

– Зато я точно знаю, кто сфабриковал против меня улики. И расследовал дело, из-за которого Ящерица лишился ног. Офицер Мейсон Покьюпайн. Жалкий ты выродок.

Шагая по улице – начинается дождь, и Фокси поднимает воротник своего плаща – детектив вспоминает, как с помощью данных Ящерицы и связей в полиции узнал, в какой отдел перевелся бывший глава оперативного отдела. Он побывал сегодня уже в сотне мест и выглядит ничуть не лучше хакера с утра: угольные тени вокруг глаз стали еще глубже, несколько крупных сосудов на белках лопнуло…

– Секретариат полиции, не так ли? – Фокси окидывает здание взглядом, пряча руки в карманы брюк. – Два года до пенсии, кому же хочется попасть под шальную пулю или возиться с очередным расследованием, когда вы уже прикупили домик за городом и небольшую яхту, да, офицер?

Фокси подходит к административному зданию, открывает дверь, проскакивает внутрь в тот самый момент, когда охранник нагибается за уроненной ручкой. Далее – немного переждать, пока второй, патрулирующий этаж, не отойдет в другой конец коридора. Быстрее. Вверх по лестнице и вперед, до кабинета с именной табличкой: «Мейсон Покьюпайн, глава секретариата». Фокси распахивает дверь и наводит дуло пистолета на тщедушного человечка, утонувшего в глубоком кожаном кресле.

– Мистер Покьюпайн, рад увидеться с вами снова.

Человечек пытается кричать и звать охрану, но удар мистера Фокси вышибает его из кресла, Покьюпайн затихает в углу и тихо скулит, закрывая ладонями сломанный нос.

– Чертов рыжий лис, ты поплатишься, тебе отрежут не только пальцы, ты...

Фокси бьет бывшего копа в живот носком ботинка, и тот затихает.

– А вот теперь, офицер, побеседуем спокойно.

Внезапно на столе Покьюпайна звонит его служебный телефон. Фокси видит, что телефон отключен от сети и не может работать. Он с опаской берет трубку, подносит ее к уху и слышит веселый и бодрый голос Ящерицы:

– А ты знал, что Верлен прострелил Артюру Рембо запястье? – Фокси закатывает глаза, но хакер не унимается. – Якобы из-за действия абсента. Всегда считал это полной глупостью. Абсент, как и любой другой алкоголь, не может заставить человека вести себя так, как ему не свойственно. Верлен просто был таким. Гомосексуалисты вообще забавные ребята. Сообразив, что он сделал, Верлен упрашивал Рембо простелить ему что-нибудь в ответ. Ты мне, я – тебе. Смешно, правда? А по дороге в больницу он и вовсе стащил откуда-то пистолет. Рембо пришлось звать копов, чтобы...

– Я как раз собирался прострелить запястье одному придурку. Придется прострелить его тебе.

Фокси кладет трубку, хищно улыбается забившемуся в угол копу.

– Говорят, мистер Покьюпайн, если отрезать ящерице хвост, у нее отрастет новый. А что будет, если отрезать ей ногу? Благодаря сфабрикованным вами уликам одна яркая ящерица, очень редкая, единственная в своем роде, осталась без ног. И эта ящерица просила отплатить вам тем же, если вы не станете более сговорчивым. Что скажете, офицер? Отрастут ли у вас ноги, если я их вам отстрелю?

 

***

 

Блики пожара окрашивают лицо Фокси в рыжий и красный, делают его улыбку похожей на звериный оскал. Горит здание полицейского секретариата. Детектив бросает в пожар докуренную сигарету и уходит, поднимая ворот плаща. Никто не обращает на него внимания. Вокруг суетятся люди, кто-то пытается потушить огонь своими силами, вдалеке слышатся сирены пожарных машин.

– Итак. Трещины мира, – детектив поднимает голову в небо. – Все дело в них.

Прямо над полицейским участком две крупные трещины, похожие на неаккуратные хирургически разрезы, затягиваются с противным влажным чавканьем. Огонь над полицейским департаментом разгорается сильнее.

– Покьюпайн был не только продажным полицейским – он был настоящим психопатом. За время своей работы в полиции он сфабриковал сотни дел. Изнасилования, убийства с особой жестокостью, нападения, разбойные грабежи, торговля оружием и наркотиками. И всегда он прикрывал темные дела одного-единственного человека. Всегда только его одного. Но и его с лихвой хватило, чтобы превратить этот город в трущобы за какой-то десяток лет. Фосфор. Я слышал это имя и раньше. Достаточно могущественный, чтобы держать город под контролем. И достаточно скрытный, чтобы, вопреки собственному имени, нигде не засветиться. Эти странные трещины над городом – его рук дело. Не просто игра света и тени, а настоящие разломы в реальности. Через них в этот город проникает настоящее зло. Ад на земле – вот что готовит нам этот человек. Только человек ли он?

Телефонная будка на другой стороне улицы начинает захлебываться звонком. Уже ничему не удивляясь, детектив Фокси берет трубку.

– Ящерица. Ты не мог бы названивать мне хотя бы немного реже? Иногда твои звонки сбивают меня с толку.

– Ох… ладно. Думаю, могу, – Фокси облегченно вздыхает, но Ящерица продолжает как ни в чем не бывало, – но не переживай, я все равно прекрасно тебя вижу и слышу. Если буду нужен, можешь просто постучать своими прелестными пальчиками по чему-нибудь.

– Я подумаю над этим, – Фокси хмурится. Его лицо выглядит настолько мрачным, что идущая мимо телефонной будки женщина шарахается от него в ужасе.

– О! Ты же знаешь азбуку Морзе! Ну, тогда можешь настукивать мне послания. Что-нибудь в духе: ·–·– –···– ·–·· ··–– –··· ·–·· ··–– –···– – · –··· ·–·– [67] – по-моему, просто чудесно!

Фокси снова молча кладет трубку.

 

***

 

Фокси идет по темному проулку. Он устал и раздражен. Он прикладывает новенький искусственный палец к гладкой поверхности наручных часов, настукивая ритм.

· ··· ·–·· ·· –···– – –·–– ·–·–·– –···– ···· ·–· · –· ––– ·–– –···– –– ·– ·–·· –··– –––· ·· –––– –·– ·– ·–·–·– –···– –– · –· ·–·– –···– ··· ·–·· –·–– –––– ·· –––– –··– ·–·–·– –···– ––·· –· ·– ·––– ·–·–·– –···– –––· – ––– –···– ·–·– –···– ·––· ·–· ·· ·–– ·–·– ···– ··– –···– – · –··· ·–·– –···– –·– –···– –·– ·–· ––– ·–– ·– – ·· –···– ·· –···– ·–– –·–– · –··· ··– –···– – ·– –·– ·–·–·– –···– –––· – ––– –··· –·–– –···– ··– –···– – · –··· ·–·– –···– –· · –···– –··· –·–– ·–·· ––– –···– –· ·· –···– ··· ·· ·–·· ·–·–·– –···– –· ·· –···– ···– · ·–·· ·– –· ·· ·–·– –···– ––·· ·– –···– –– –· ––– ·––– –···– ··· ·–·· · –·· ·· – –··– –···– ·· –···– –– · –––– ·– – –··– –···– –– ––– · ·––– –···– ·–· ·– –··· ––– – · [68]

Какие-то совершенно непотребного вида бомжи разламывают сырую крысу. Они завязывают драку за то, кому достанется лучший кусок.

– Эй ты, я ее нашел!.. – слышится возмущенный голос. Один из бездомных ударяет другого, но Фокси даже не поворачивает головы.

Он идет мимо мужчины. Его огромная спина в подранной куртке заслоняет все остальное, и невозможно бы было понять, чем именно тот занимается, если бы не хриплое сопение, характерные движения руки и конвульсивно поддерживающиеся плечи.

Фокси все равно. Он продолжает стучать:

· – –···– · ··· ·–·· ·· –···– ·–·– –···– · ––·– · –···– ··– ––·· –· ·– ··–– ·–·–·– –···– –––· – ––– –···– – –·–– –···– –· ·– –···– ··· ·– –– ––– –– –···– –·· · ·–·· · –···– ··– –– · · –––– –··– –···– ···· ––– –·· ·· – –··– ·–·–·– –···– ·–·– –···– ·––· ·–· ––– ··· – ·–· · ·–·· ··–– –···– – · –··· · –···– –· ––– ––· ··– –···– ·· –···– ––·· ·– ··· – ·– ·–– ·–·· ··–– –···– –––· ·· – ·– – –··– –···– ·–· · –– –··· ––– –···– ––·· ·– –·· ––– –– –···– –· ·– ·––· · ·–· · –·· ·–·–·– –···– ·––· ––– –·– ·– –···– –··· ··– –·· ··– –···– ·–– · ––·· – ·· –···– – · –··· ·–·– –···– ·–– –···– –··· ––– ·–·· –··– –· ·· –·–· ··– ······ [69]

Детектив останавливается посреди грязного проулка и трет воспаленные глаза руками. От этого темные тени вокруг них становятся только ярче, к ним приливает кровь, наполняя сосуды. Глубоко вздохнув, мистер Фокси отправляет еще одно сообщение в никуда:

–· · –···– ––·· –· ·– ··–– ·–·–·– –···– ––·· ·– –––· · –– –···– ·–·– –···– ··· ···– · ––· –···– ·––· ––– ·–·· ·· –·–· · ·––– ··· –·– ·· ·––– –···– ··· · –·– ·–· · – ·– ·–· ·· ·– – –···– ·· –···– –––· · –– –···– ··–·· – ––– –···– ––– –··· · ·–· –· · – ··· ·–·– [70]

Когда детектив, наконец, доходит до обиталища Ящерицы, на его лице уже нет и тени раздражения. Он явно чувствует себя неловко, не зная, что хакер ответит на его импульсивную речь.

Но Ящерица на удивление безмятежен. Он сидит в своем кресле с закрытыми глазами, экраны за его спиной поочередно загораются, сменяются с такой частотой, что взгляд Фокси просто не может за ними уследить. Детектив явно не понимает, что делает хакер, и ему очень любопытно, но неловко спросить. Поэтому он садится на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене, и ждет. Невозможно понять, сколько времени проходит прежде, чем Ящерица, наконец, произносит:

– Ничего страшного в том, что ты сжег участок. Видел те жуткие трещины над ним? – Они же исчезли. Ты сделал все правильно, взбодрись.

Фокси рассеянно кивает. Он переживает совсем не из-за этого.

– Ты писал что-то еще? – Ящерица открывает глаза и лукаво улыбается. Он пожимает плечами, заставляя мягкий рассеянный свет кабелей заиграть на очередных странных амулетах на его шее, и нагло врет. – Меня немного отвлекла драка за крысу. Я искренне болел за того безбашенного придурка в вязаной шапке.

Фокси принюхивается. Он чует ложь, но ничего не говорит. Лишь неуверенно улыбается и отрицательно качает головой.

 

***

 

– Мистер Фокси, частный детектив. – Фокси усмехается, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале.

Для детектива-убийцы, а заодно и грозы преступного мира он выглядит слишком молодо и слишком счастливо. Мало кто знает, что детективу Фокси всего двадцать два. И что настоящее его имя Марион Фокс.

– Что за дурацкое имя Марион?!

О чем только думали его родители, называя мальчишку этим бабским именем? Фокси не любит свое имя, и он уверен, что Ящерица знает об этом.

Ящерица... от мыслей о мальчишке-хакере, буквально приросшем к своему компьютеру, улыбка Фокси теплеет. Они не виделись уже неделю, но Ящерица оставляет для детектива послания на неоновых вывесках и говорит с ним механическими голосами автоответчика.

Детектив Фокси счастлив. Все это время он ищет повод встретиться с Ящерицей – и вот сегодня этот повод находится. Самое обычное, на первый взгляд дело: неверная жена обчистила счета мужа. Но воровка обратилась за помощью к хакеру по кличке Молния, и дело осложнилось махинациями в сети.

Фокси даже рад, что эта алчная тетка, Лайза Уолберт, оказалась такой хитрой. Он оставляет послание для Ящерицы, постукивая пальцами по циферблату часов, и ровно в шесть открывает тяжелую дверь его убежища.

О том, что случилось потом, он будет рад забыть – но не забудет. События того вечера липкой чернотой будут тянуть его душу на самое дно.

 

***

 

Фокси снова выходит из своей коморки только на третий или четвертый день. Он не помнит, как добрался до места, служившего ему и офисом, и домом, не помнит, где потерял ключи, как выбивал плечом двери... Он только смутно помнит, что по пути завернул в какой-то дешевый бар, пахнущий так же ужасно, как Фокси чувствовал себя в тот день. Он даже не собирался пить. По крайне мере, не до беспамятства. Но мозг отключился на третьем виски с содовой, а кто-то из местных забулдыг захотел выяснить отношения со странным типом, игнорирующим их общество и их остроумные шутки.

– Не представляешь, как я испугалась! Пришлось даже вызвать полицию, – с ужасом шепчет соседка своей гостье, когда Фокси проходит мимо. – Он ломился в собственный дом, матерясь на всю округу!

Смутно детектив вспоминает, что полицейскому тоже досталось от него, когда тот попытался наставить на него пушку. Но это все, что осталось в его памяти касательно того эпизода.

Зато он хорошо помнит Ящерицу, огромную кровать, шушукающиеся тени по углам... и когда в его памяти всплывает все это, мистер Фокси, стоя в очереди в скобяной лавке, заходится в спазмах истерического смеха. Этот смех быстро переходит в рыдания, и детектив плачет, глядя на собственные руки.

Он приходит в себя ближе к вечеру: принимает душ, тщательно бреется, подолгу держа бритву в опасной близости от горла, проветривает комнату, меняет ручку дверного замка, опускается на кушетку и долго глядит в одну точку.

– Хотел бы я отвинтить их… – Фокси опускает взгляд на свои новые пальцы, – и послать Ящерице вместе с коробкой шоколадного печенья.

Он осматривает произведение искусства, подаренное ему хакером, и с сожалением обнаруживает, что у пальцев нет ни креплений, ни зажимов. Непонятно, как их снять, и к тому же, они чувствуют боль, будто живая плоть. Мистер Фокси пытается полоснуть их скальпелем и шипит, когда на искусственной коже выступает настоящая кровь.

Он находит в себе силы набрать закодированный и защищенный от прослушивания номер Ящерицы ближе к полуночи, неуверенный, что ему ответят. Но когда на том конце снимают трубку, детектив не знает, о чем говорить. Повисает неловкая пауза.

– Нам нужно решить это дело с хакером по прозвищу Молния, – произносит он, наконец.

– Согласен, – холодно бросает Ящерица. – Но сначала тащи сюда свою задницу. И не смей больше портить мои вещи.

Впервые за все это время именно хакер кладет трубку первым.

 

***

 

Фокси трясет, когда он подходит к логову Ящерицы. Какое-то время он курит под покосившейся вывеской старой фабрики, долго не решается войти внутрь, мнется у железной двери компьютерного центра. Когда дверь все-таки открывается – очень легко, от одного прикосновения – внутри нет ни той злополучной постели, ни даже намека на нее.

Мистер Фокси ставит на стол коробку с шоколадными кексами и молча садится в углу. Ему не хочется говорить. Он боится, что если скажет хоть слово, его голос предаст его и сорвется на крик или стон.

– Подойди, – произносит Ящерица, не отворачиваясь от своих мониторов. Сегодня на его шее простые мелкие деревянные бусы, взгляд быстро перескакивает с одного экрана на другой. По левую руку от кресла столик с медицинскими инструментами.

Фокси подходит молча – и очень медленно. Протягивает вперед руки ладонями вверх и закрывает глаза. Если Ящерица собрался снова отобрать у него пальцы, он не хочет на это смотреть. Чувствовать – бог с ним, но хотя бы не смотреть. Он думает о том, что лучше бы все прошло без наркоза. Тогда хотя бы будет не так тяжело.

Ящерица поворачивается, молча осматривает состояние пальцев и заклеивает порез. Он светит на него из фонарика, и синий свет намертво высушивает клей, не оставляя и следа от того дефекта, что оставил себе Фокси.

– Молния ее предал. Он забрал все деньги и продает ее саму на аукционе для богачей в центре. Сегодня там будет весь свет и твой ненаглядный убийца, – хакер отворачивается и снова концентрирует свое внимание на мониторах. – Свободен, – бросает он скупо после паузы. – У меня много работы.

– Кто бы сомневался, что этот ублюдок кинет их обоих.

Лицо Фокси враз становится жестким, губы складываются в тонкую линию. Он удивлен, но даже не заикается: слишком сосредоточен на деле.

– Мне нужна информация о Фосфоре. Все, что сможешь накопать. Никто не знает, как выглядит этот человек. Будешь смеяться, но я вообще сомневаюсь, что он человек.

Мистер Фокси резко разворачивается на каблуках и идет к двери, чеканя шаг. Он останавливается, уже выйдя наружу, оглядывается смущенно и неуверенно.

– Я скучаю по твоим звонкам из телефонных будок. И по нашей переписке морзянкой. Я бы хотел…

Голос Фокси предательски дрожит. Он качает головой и уходит, так и не закончив фразу.

 

***

 

Когда он стоит на остановке в ожидании автобуса, идущего в центр, какой-то пьяница начинает безумно хохотать и хлопать. Фокси оборачивается на него и хмурится: грязное немытое существо, сидящее на земле. Сначала детектив явно испытывает раздражение и презрительно морщится, но уже через секунду его лицо проясняется. Мистер Фокси вытаскивает свой блокнот и спешно записывает неровные хлопки азбукой Морзе. Удостоверившись, что послание небольшое, и он получил его полностью, детектив сосредотачивается и получает ответ:

«Фосфор – политик. Талантливый хакер».

Подошедший автобус сияет огнями. Вывеска, похожая на неоновую, должна сообщать номер маршрута и конечные остановки. Фокси садится, хотя, вопреки логике там написано:

«Он может легко обойти меня».

Остается лишь надеяться, что это именно его автобус.   

 

**Примечания:**

[67] Азбука Морзе. Ссылка на перевод данной фразы: <https://clck.ru/9btRp>

[68] <https://clck.ru/9btRt>

[69] <https://clck.ru/9btRx>

[70] <https://clck.ru/9btRz>


	14. Chapter 14 (8)

Наверное, это могло показаться странным, но ей хотелось увидеть их обоих. Ей все еще было неловко оставаться наедине с Заком, да и в шумных компаниях у нее было больше времени для ухода в свой собственный мир. Обычно. Сейчас же к желанию спрятаться и убежать добавлялось что-то еще, странное и новое. Ей было интересно наблюдать за ними обоими, за тем, о чем они говорят, как относятся к каким-то простым или же сложным вещам, спорят ли и как выражают свое несогласие, часто ли идут на компромиссы… Ей хотелось задать сотни вопросов, составить анкету, вести журнал наблюдений, анализировать, моделировать ситуации. Но скорее всего, это ничего бы не изменило; просто подтвердило бы уже существующие выводы о каждом из них.

Сначала она решила, что Тревор мыслит в точности как хиппи, на которых он был похож: длинноволосый, отстраненный, явно не от мира сего, эдакий прирожденный скиталец. Склонность к бродяжничеству в нем выдавали огрубевшие руки, привыкшие к тяжелой работе, на какую обычно нанимаются бездомные попрошайки и какие-нибудь стремные панки. Этого долговязого парня было легко представить колесящим из города в город на микроавтобусе, расписанном во все цвета радуги… вот только она даже не знала, существуют ли еще такие микроавтобусы, или их век навсегда закончился вместе с семидесятыми?

Затем все же пришлось признать, что от концепции всеобщего мира и ненасилия его что-то отделяло. Лаконичная черная водолазка: просто и символично. Но именно она служила четкой гранью, и цветом, и формой отвечая на дистанцию, на очерченное жирной чертой личное пространство, в которое допускался, судя по всему, один-единственный человек. Ей нравился подтекст этой одежды: «Я, конечно, с вами, — говорил этот прикид, у меня длинные волосы, расширенное космическое сознание и полный красок андеграунд в голове, но душой я ближе к аристократичным хипстерам или новым левым». И, словно усугубляя это ощущение, строгое лицо Тревора напоминало ей все те карикатуры на битников: для полной картины не хватало только берета и бонго. Она была готова даже поставить деньги на то, что он с ума сходит по джазу. Впрочем, она готова была поставить и на то, что этот парень никогда не слышал слова «хипстер», и раскроил бы череп каждому, кто посмел бы причислять его к какому-либо движению.

Карикатурная образность Трева притягивала внимание и завораживала. Но вместе с тем, невероятно интересным был и Зак, вид которого, казалось, так и кричал о чем-то современном. Стоптанные кроссовки, драные джинсы, безумные футболки, дреды… Гордое знамя: «Я — неформал. Я не такой как все!» — вот только в этом чувствовалась какая-то фальшь. Разумеется, он был без памяти влюблен в компьютеры, ему нравились хакерские идеи — это было очевидно. Но вместе с тем его мышление нельзя было отнести ни к панку, ни к технократии. Пусть даже шуточная вера в Дискордианство и оставалась его нескончаемым деструктивным культом, все скрытые смыслы его слов полнее всего описывала тоска по шестидесятым. Которые он не видел никогда и не мог видеть в принципе. Кроме того, при всей своей неформальности, показном пофигизме и наплевательском отношении к собственной жизни, а еще рассуждениях о жизни вне системы, Зак был на удивление принципиальным малым, идейным гуманистом, одиноким борцом за права и свободы всех и каждого. Его пассивное, а может быть, и не всегда пассивное, непротивление ограничению рамками и правилами выражалось буквально во всем, начиная от стиля одежды и заканчивая выбором пиццерии. В его голове выстраивалась собственная система координат и представлений о добре и зле, и эта система не укладывалась ни в одно из известных Маряйке течений. Да что там, все знакомые ей неформалы если и выражали какой-то протест, то скорее протест против абстрактных вещей. Ничего конкретного по сути и никакой логики в действиях: движение ради движения, протест ради протеста, сбросить давление бушующих гормонов, успокоиться и жить дальше.

Это казалось безумным, но она смотрела на них обоих и думала лишь об одном: их часы остановились. Возможно, американцы и впрямь так сильно во всем искали поводы для гордости своей культурой, от чужой победы над нацистами, до слепой веры в ЛСД, что продолжали в душе оставаться хиппи даже двадцать лет спустя. Или дело было в том, что их общество так и оставалось брюзжащими консерваторами, и единственной альтернативой навязываемой телевидением промывке мозгов все еще служил знак пацифика. На что же походила та среда, что породила этих застрявших в прошлом фанатов Керуака? И был ли у них выбор стать другими?

А возможно ли, что дело было конкретно в этих двоих розенкрейцерах и иллюминатах? Она всегда прохладно относилась к музыке, но слава книжного червя и не самый дружелюбный характер со школьной скамьи подстегивали слухи о ее субкультурности. Вот только в сравнении с ними она казалась себе такой простой и обычной, как если бы рассматривала исторические фото с Вудстока, пытаясь с ними сравниться.

И это сравнение просто не могло быть в ее пользу. Наверное, из-за того, что она просто была другой. И в этом не было ничего странного: она всего лишь жила в современности, а эти двое словно вылезли из капсулы времени и теперь неловко осматривались в этом новом для них мире.

Но ведь, наверное, именно такое наследие и захотели бы оставить те люди для будущего: поместить себя в капсулу, заморозить, чтобы открыть спустя годы или даже десятилетия. Даже не для того, чтобы посмотреть на новые миры. Просто этот шаг означал бессмертие идеи. Окончательное и торжественное. Феникса, который будет возрождаться из пепла с каждой новой открытой капсулой.

Глядя на Зака и Тревора, она думала именно об этом. О том, что, по всей видимости, эти наивные дети из шестидесятых все же смогли добиться своего и оставить след в душах людей без всяких фантастических технологий. А разве не в этом, в конечном итоге, и заключалась суть человеческой жизни?..

 

***

 

Горькая и тяжелая голова, полная мрачных мыслей, прилипший к нёбу от сладкого зова таблеток язык и застрявшие в голове строки каких-то готов. Их вчера нашел себе на CD Зак. Конечно, по его внешнему виду несложно было предположить, что ему нравится такая музыка, но ей все равно показалось это забавным. Просто потому, что Зак уверял их с Анне, что слушал раньше всех этих бледных и болезненно худых ночных созданий, чтобы подцепить какого-нибудь мальчика в баре… интересно, зачем он слушал подобную депрессивную фигню теперь? Может, из-за того, что вокалиста звали так же, как его бойфренда? Забавная наивность…

Она твердо решила, что никогда не впадет в настолько глубокое отчаяние. В конце концов, ей уже не шестнадцать.

Но вопреки этим словам, будто застрявшая между зубов, песня, прослушанная вчера в магазине, звучала в голове раз за разом. Кто-то вновь и вновь ставил в ее голове истершуюся пластинку: Мари проснулась с обрывочными фразами на губах, а теперь готовила вместе с ними цикорий, пользуясь выходным и возможностью сделать завтрак на двоих, вполголоса напевая случайно осевшие строки:

– В портах Амстердама умирает моряк, полный пива и слез городских пьяных драк[71].

Возможно, эта депрессивная фигня была не такой уж и бесполезной; во всяком случае, сейчас эта песня казалась ей не просто пустым трепом. Впрочем, из всего ее организма к столь раннему часу успела проснуться только ломка по антидепрессантам, которая, наверняка, и руководила ею. Зак, скорее всего, сравнил бы это состояние с управляющим поведением небольшим паразитом, вроде червей, которые заставляют топиться кузнечиков.

«Господи, о какой ерунде я думаю!..» — наверное, будь у нее друзья, они бы сказали ей, что дело в любви. В безнадежной влюбленности в занятого парня, причем, занятого другим парнем. Но дело было не в этом… в их долгой прогулке на троих Закари играл роль громоотвода: рядом с ним Анне становилась не такой агрессивной, с ней было вновь приятно общаться. До чего ужасающим и карикатурным стал контраст, стоило лишь двери трамвая закрыться за этим странным созданием с пучком дред на затылке, очками и перетянутым пластырем носом. Это выглядело почти сюрреалистично, и на мгновение Маряйке показалось, что ставшие острыми черты лица делают Анне похожей на хищную птицу, готовую вот-вот улететь, распахнув мощные крылья.

«Я настолько противна ей…»

– И он пьет за здоровье блудниц Амстердама, одаряющих телом сотни прочих мужчин, — с горькой улыбкой прошептала Мари, снимая с огня чайник и заливая им дешевый порошок. В этот момент открылась дверь спальни, и оттуда вышла Анне, заставив сестру вздрогнуть, — Доброе утро. Прости, разбудила?

Анне прикрыла кулаком зевок и потерла глаза, усаживаясь с ногами на стул так, что коленки торчали выше, чем плечи.

– Нет. Ты, конечно, ужасно поешь, но не настолько громко. К счастью.

Со сна ее лицо немного опухло, сгладились скулы и даже губы стали более полными, от чего Анне казалась младше. Мари поставила чашки на стол и села напротив сестры, всматриваясь в эти новые черты. Так она становилась похожа на ту девушку, что позвонила в дверь этой квартиры несколько лет назад.

– Рада слышать. Какие планы на сегодня? — Маряйке старалась быть дружелюбной. Отчего-то ей показалось, что второй совместный выходной у них получится провести в такой же мирной обстановке.

– Валяться в кровати, смотреть Мишек Гамми и мастурбировать, — нарочито утомленным тоном выдала Анне, притягивая к себе чашку и подпирая щеку рукой. Мари поджала губы и удержалась от того, чтобы поморщиться. Отупевший от таблеток мозг всеми силами искал, как бы сгладить этот момент. Отшутиться? Наверное, так бы поступил Зак. А Анне неплохо общалась с Заком…

– Только не говори, что кто-то с твоей работы похож на Толстуна[72]! – с улыбкой протянула она.

– Нет, просто ты похожа на Бабушку[73], – серьезно ответила Анне, а через пару секунд прыснула: – Это была тупейшая шутка столетия, ты в курсе?

– Но ты же ее поддержала! – запротестовала Мари оскорбленным тоном. В ответ Анне рассмеялась еще громче:

– Господи, видела бы ты свое лицо!

После этого завтрак прошел в довольно мирной, непривычно спокойной обстановке.

 

***

 

Им довольно часто нужно было пополнять запасы цикория, еды и разнообразных таблеток, и первое время за это неизменно бралась Анне. Мари тратила все свои выходные на зубрежку, а потому ее устраивал такой расклад. Но с того момента, как у нее появилась работа, Анне прекратила помогать сестре с пополнением провианта. Чем она занималась в свои выходные — Маряйке действительно не знала. Возможно, действительно занималась чем-то непристойным под кассеты с Мишками Гамми. Не в правилах Мари было мешать кому-то жить. И все же… уже собираясь, именно сегодня она спросила сестру, не хочет ли та сходить с ней, и Анне сказала «да».

На мгновение Маряйке овладело странное жаркое чувство, волнительное и потрясающее. Как когда она призналась в любви самому красивому парню на потоке. Не то, чтобы она действительно сделала это. И не то, чтобы он вообще догадался о ее чувствах… просто один раз они делали вместе лабораторную, и то, как близко находилось его лицо, как его руки держали ее ручку, записывали что-то в ее тетради… Сердце Мари колотилось как бешеное. Она попыталась тогда рассказать об этом Анне, но та лишь цинично рассмеялась. И посоветовала сестрице сменить род деятельности.

Теперь же чувство было в чем-то схожим, но вместе с тем и настолько интимным, что об этом не хотелось рассказывать никому. Маряйке хотелось лишь вечно наслаждаться этим странным, восхитительным, но таким болезненным состоянием. Они шли вместе, а ей сдавливало грудную клетку. Спорили на небольшом рынке о том, что же взять из овощей, — а ее сердце отбивало неведомые ритмы. Решали, завернуть ли в кафе после покупки цикория в любимой лавке, о которой мало кто знал, — а на глаза наворачивались слезы счастья и умиления. Этот день был одновременно и прекрасным, и самым ужасным, что могло только с ней приключиться. В какой-то момент Анне схватила ее за руку и потащила куда-то к прилавкам… и если бы речь шла не о родной сестре, и не о девушке, Мари бы поклялась, что почувствовала себя как на свидании. Впрочем, так она себя и чувствовала; и совершенно неважно, с кем ей довелось оказаться в этот момент.

– Нет! — испуганно вскрикнула Маряйке, останавливаясь и вырывая ладонь из хватки Анне, — Нет-нет-нет!

Она развернулась, не дав даже растерявшейся Анне что-то сказать, и, бросив пакеты с едой, ринулась прочь.

«Что за странное чувство?.. Нет, пожалуйста, нет…»

Глаза Мари застилали слезы. Вмиг все становилось таким логичным: и то, что ей не нравилась работа Анне, и то, как болезненно отреагировала она на них с Заком вместе… и то, почему ее так сильно волновало, что у них разладились отношения.

Маряйке забежала в какой-то проулок, уже не разбирая дороги. Она прислонилась к стене и закрыла лицо руками. Ноги ее не дергали, напротив, они дрожали от напряжения и бега. Дыхание больше походило на всхлипы. Мари сползла по стене и разрыдалась в голос.

«Неужели ты не могла влюбиться в кого-то более подходящего?!»

– Ты совсем с ума сошла? — Мари подняла глаза и с совершенно страдальческим выражением посмотрела не недовольную Анне, которая возвышалась — строгая и почти торжественная — с четырьмя пакетами продуктов в руках. — Вставай давай! Думаешь, мне легко в одного держать эти сумки?

В ответ девушка только замотала головой и обняла себя руками. Господи, как больно, как глупо, как стыдно, вот так взять и сбежать, разреветься посреди улицы, чтобы теперь сидеть, подпирая стену, в каком-то незнакомом переулке и размазывать по лицу сопли и дешевый блеск для губ.

Подумать только, она даже накрасилась в честь этой прогулки, будто, и впрямь собиралась на настоящее свидание!

От этих мыслей горло у Маряйке снова свело спазмами рыданий, и она замотала головой, как сломанная заводная игрушка.

– Нет-нет-нет! Нет, Анне, пожалуйста, нет! Дай мне пару минут, — она спрятала лицо в ладонях, — Просто… — оставь меня в покое. Не оставляй меня. Если ты уйдешь сейчас, весь мой мир просто полетит в бездну ко всем чертям. Я просто не знаю, что мне делать… — просто дай мне пару минут.

– Да хоть сто, только не в этой помойке! Ты бы еще чище стенку нашла, а то что так скромно?

Анне поджала губы и недовольно поморщилась. Но никакого эффекта это не возымело. И не могло возыметь. Мари сжалась лишь сильнее, в тайне надеясь, что у нее просто получится провалиться сквозь землю. Лишь бы все это поскорее закончилось. Лучше бы этого дня никогда не было. Как же хотелось все повернуть вспять…

Что-то щелкнуло, и Маряйке испуганно вздрогнула и подняла взгляд. Зажигалка. Господи, всего лишь зажигалка. Анне закурила и протянула ей пачку. С сомнением посмотрев на сигареты, Мари тут же отвлеклась на удивительную метаморфозу. Перед ее глазами возник яркий образ девушки с густым макияжем, в вызывающем разноцветом платье и на высоких каблуках… как он вязался с этой девчонкой со спутанными волосами и в разношенных джинсах с трогательными дырками на коленках? Где проходила та грань, что делала из нее странное существо, зазывающее возле борделя неизвестных мужчин? Или обычно она стояла в витрине как живой манекен, улыбаясь омерзительной и некрасивой улыбкой, которую почему-то большинство представителей сильного пола принимало за соблазнительную?..

Господи, о чем она только думала…

Анне оставила пакеты прямо там — в метре перед Маряйке, а сама, развернувшись, не слишком грациозно плюхнулась на задницу рядом с ней, вольготно устроившись на неровной каменной брусчатке.

– Не то, чтобы мне было не все равно, — заметила она будничным тоном после затяжки и удобнее поджала под себя ноги, притянув их рукой, — но что за фигня с тобой творится? ПМС?

Мари покачала головой и еще раз всхлипнула, злобно и очень устало. Если бы все ее проблемы можно было объяснить так просто. Гормональный сбой, проблемы с наркотиками… скорее уж проблемы с головой.

– Со мной все в порядке. Просто что-то-то накатило, наверное, от усталости. Гребаная работа. Иногда я думаю, Заку еще повезло, что его уволили.

Ну разумеется, давай, приплети сюда Зака, пел противный внутренний голос, приплети сюда работу, соври себе самой в очередной раз. Ты даже парня, на которого положила глаз, выбрала такого, чтобы с самого начала вариант был проигрышным, не просто занятого, а занятого другим парнем. Чтобы ни единого шанса. Чтобы вся вот эта муть длилась до конца дней твоих. Мучить ее, мучить себя… тебе ведь это нравится, Маряйке, признайся, тебе просто нравится.

– Просто, — выпалила она вдруг, — иногда мне кажется, лучше бы меня вообще не было. Тогда всем было бы проще. Тебе было бы проще…

– Я тебе больше скажу: сильно проще, — и на мгновение Мари показалось, что за резкими словами она услышала горечь. Но нет. Это просто глупости… — Не пришлось бы ради тебя заглатывать метрами дряблые члены, пока ты там плачешься из-за мальчика-гея, — Анне закрыла глаза, глубоко затянулась еще раз, а после протянула руку, положив ее на плечо Маряйке и притянув сестру поближе к себе. — Да не реви ты… — добавила она шепотом, — найдем мы тебе принца. Как Филипп[74], только симпатичнее.

– Прости… — слова Анне пришлись ударом по самому больному месту. Маряйке думала, что разрыдается снова, но сил на слезы уже не было. Она попыталась подняться, но только заелозила затёкшими руками по стене у себя за спиной. — Тебе не нужно ради меня… ничего не нужно… я не хочу. Не могу больше. Я так люблю тебя. Я жизнь тебе испортила. Ты из-за меня… ты, наверное, меня ненавидишь.

Девушка снова спрятала лицо в ладони и тихо, без слез, зарыдала. Анне затушила сигарету о стену и притянула Мари к себе, крепко обняв.

– Себя ты любишь, — прошептала она, осторожно гладя сестру по спине. — Себя и только себя. Иначе ты бы давно меня отпустила, — Анне рассмеялась и отстранилась, нажав вторыми фалангами согнутых больших пальцев по обе стороны от носа, словно в нелепой попытке пережать слезные каналы. Она потерла глаза, все еще смеясь, но предательская влага стекала по щекам, добавляя ситуации еще больше абсурда. — А теперь ты еще как назло говоришь все это… будто специально. Будто знаешь, куда бить. Во всю эту ерунду «Мы же сестры»… и эту тупую сестринскую любовь. Ты издеваешься!

– Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет! — Маряйке взвилась, расшвыривая пакеты — пластиковые баночки с йогуртом, пучки зелени, пакеты со специями и овощами оказались на земле и покатились в разные стороны. — Я тебя не держала, я тебя не заставляла, я не просила, чтобы ты… чтобы все вот так! Да к черту все, к черту эту благотворительность, ты просто приехала и все решила, я думала, переведусь на вечерний, пойду мыть сортиры, устроюсь горничной в отель…, но ты приехала и все решила! А я смотрела, как ты возвращаешься после ночи и отстирываешь сперму от платьев, и брала у тебя деньги, и жрала эту чертову еду, которую ты мне покупала… и я ненавидела себя, я ненавидела, потому, что у меня не было сил сказать, чтобы ты все бросила, потому, что я чертова трусиха! Да, я трусиха, я так боялась сказать… что я люблю тебя, что я не могу смотреть, как тебя за деньги трахает кто-то другой. За эти деньги, на которые я учусь, на которые я жру и покупаю себе чертовы колеса, чтобы не видеть, как тебя протрахали уже насквозь. Я просто не-мо-гу! На хуй все!

Мари вдруг остановилась посреди безлюдного, к их счастью, переулка, обняла себя руками и тихо завыла.

– Не могу больше, я не могу, не ходи туда, я больше так не могу…

Как бы глупо и странно это не выглядело, но Анне вскочила вслед за ней, смотря и злобно, и обиженно, с упрямством растирая по щекам слезы основаниями ладоней и уже крича:

– Ну, да, конечно, давай теперь, выстави меня дурой! Конечно, ты бы сама со всем справилась, Маряйке же у нас такая умница!.. И учиться, и работать, и все на свете! Ты не просто трусиха, ты лицемерная эгоистка! Ты даже сейчас пытаешься оправдаться, ты себя вообще слышишь?! — она размахивала руками в такт словам и, казалось, лишь больше распалялась. — Куда я теперь денусь?! Кому я нужна?! Или мне теперь довольствоваться этим скормленным «я тебя люблю» и всю жизнь ждать, когда ты уже догадаешься, идиотка чертова, что мне насрать на твою сестринскую любовь? О, или еще лучше! Давай ты опять обожрешься таблеток? Будешь висеть у меня на шее, пока я буду набирать сраную скорую, залезешь мне в трусы, а потом, когда тебя отпустит, сделаешь вид, что ничего не было? И все, проблема решена! Извращенка-сестра будет верно лизать тебе задницу, когда не хватает на очередные таблетки!.. по-моему, супер!

– Да не было у меня к тебе никакой сестринской любви, — глаза Мари вдруг стали узкими, как щелочки, а голос понизился до злого шепота. — Ты даже слушать меня не хочешь. Что я ревную тебя к каждому твоему клиенту. Что я сама уже дошла до того, что готова была пойти туда, к этим вашим клеткам, и купить тебя на ночь, чтобы ты не досталась никому из них. Да меня достало все это, и на таблетках я сижу, чтобы не видеть, какой ты стала из-за меня, и если ты туда вернешься, я наложу на себя руки.

Она закрыла глаза, будто перед прыжком в воду, а после с неожиданной для себя силой дернула Анне на себя, вперед и вверх, и коротко, но жадно поцеловала в губы.

– Все. Вот теперь можешь меня ненавидеть. Твоя сестра испортила тебе жизнь, и твоя сестра гребаная извращенка. Пойдем домой.

Коротко хмыкнув, Мари принялась собирать рассыпавшиеся по мостовой банки и пакеты. Голова у нее было тяжелой и пустой, будто в похмелье. А еще было страшно. Сейчас Анна очнется и скажет ей все, что думает. Так хлестко, как она это умеет. И тогда, наверное, наложить на себя руки будет не так уж страшно. В конце концов, она давно об этом думала, просто боялась себе признаться. Это будет лучший выход.

– У вас все нормально? — в проулке внезапно появился мужчина. Черт бы побрал этот город, в котором даже самая узкая подворотня похожа на проходной двор!..

– Да-да, конечно, — раньше сестры нашлась Анне и принялась забрасывать в пакеты рассыпанные продукты, с сожалением оставив лопнувшую упаковку йогурта. — Немного поссорились, вы уж простите… мы только начали вместе жить, а это такая морока!

Она выпрямилась, прижалась к стене спиной и дружелюбно улыбнулась мужчине, рукой приглашая его пройти дальше по проулку. Тот с явным сомнением продолжил путь, так что Анне подождала еще какое-то время и только потом, закончив укладывать продукты, схватила Мари за руку:

– Дура ты, если думаешь, что мне хочется сделать это с тобой так же, как я это делаю там, — она опасливо заозиралась и неловко помахала людям, с интересом заглядывавшим с набережной. — Пойдем, и правда.

 

***

 

Походы в больницу стали для Тревора чем-то вроде упражнений по социализации. В первый раз, сразу после выписки он пошел на осмотр вместе с Заком — потому что по-настоящему запаниковал. То был следующий день после их безумного прихода, когда они накурились до одури, а потом еще и смешали дикий коктейль из грибов и таблеток… и боль в сломанной руке, разумеется, отступила — но вместо нее в гости пришли старые призраки. Треву казалось, что он, как ни старался потом отмыться, все еще источал запах мертвечины и запекшейся крови пополам с терпким запахом травки. Наверное, дурь просто не до конца выветрилась из организма, но Тревор был уверен: эскулапы смогут почуять все это, и если они поймут…

Мысли не двигались дальше того, что врачи могут что-то понять. Дальше, наверное, должно было случиться что-то ужасное, но Трева заклинило на том, что люди, каждый день имеющие дело со смертью, не могут не почувствовать запах Розены.

Зак отвел его в больницу, как маленького, и держал за руку все то время, что врачи осматривали его поврежденную конечность: ощупывали, просвечивали, кололи пальцы иглами и чуть ли не пробовали на зуб. Правда, сам он от осмотра ловко увильнул, пообещав заглянуть в другой день. Неужели он боялся врачей так же сильно и так же иррационально? Это казалось чем-то совсем уж невероятным.

Трева перестало колотить уже дома, после сна и нескольких кружек кофе. И все это время Зак терпеливо сидел рядом и просто успокаивающе гладил его ладони. В очередной раз Тревор МакГи подумал о том, что у его любовника уйма доброты и терпения, если после всего, что они пережили, они все еще вместе, и Зак не оставил его, все его странные глюки и всех его призраков.

Сегодняшний визит к врачу был чем-то вроде проверки на нормальность — для него самого и для всего мира. Трев отправился в клинику один, выскользнув из дома, когда Зак еще спал, уверенный в том, что сегодня с ним просто не может произойти ничего _ненормального_. Ничего родом из _того_ мира.

Тревор чувствовал это спинным мозгом, где-то на уровне инстинктов — Амстердам, в котором он жил сейчас, был более нормальным, чем тот Амстердам, в котором он оказался с самого начала. Возможно, так чувствовали себя все эмигранты, которые начинали адаптироваться к новой действительности, но Трев знал, что дело не только в этом. Реальность будто отмыли от липких пятен безумия. От этого она не стала более яркой, более привлекательной или даже осмысленной — но в один день она просто стала нормальной. Без тошнотворного налета Птичьей страны и призраков Дома. Нормальной ровно настолько, насколько их с Заком жизнь вообще могла быть нормальной.

И, черт возьми, да, в клинике с ним не случилось ничего экстраординарного. Если не считать того, что его снова обкололи чем-то настолько суровым, что Трев, в желудке которого со вчерашнего дня был только кофе, чуть не вырубился прямо в кабинете травматолога. Его почти насильно напоили соком и дали с собой плитку шоколада. А еще сняли с травмированной руки половину всего железа, которое скрепляло вместе сломанные кости, и заменили огромную конструкцию из гипса и стальных спиц на более легкую и эластичную.

Часть пластин, скрепляющих раздробленные кости, говорил ему врач, навсегда останутся в вашей руке, и вам придется носить с собой соответствующую справку, чтобы спокойно проходить контроль с металлоискателями в аэропорту или на вокзале.

 — Но это меньшее из зол, мистер МакГи. Главное, что мы смогли вернуть руке подвижность.

Тревор кивал и думал о том, что это, слава всем богам, не правая рука. Не его рабочая рука, без которой он не смог бы рисовать. Подумать только, когда-то он был настолько сумасшедшим, чтобы добровольно отказаться от возможности рисовать. Он хотел навсегда лишить себя руки. Неважно, по чьей вине: Бобби или Птичьей страны.

Возвращаясь домой, Трев был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что, столкнувшись на лестнице с человеком, одетым в тонкий потертый плащ песочного цвета, с торчащими во все стороны жесткими волосами, похожими на иглы дикобраза, и тяжелым взглядом, он не узнал его до тех пор, пока тот сам не окликнул Тревора, назвав его по имени.

– Meneer McGee? Тревор МакГи, не так ли?

Трев долго вглядывался в лицо смутно знакомого человека, но после затянувшейся, почти театральной паузы тот представился сам.

– Инспектор Яненс. Я навещал вас в больнице в тот день, когда на вас напали.

В ответ Тревор не смог выдавить из себя даже улыбку и только кивнул, вспоминая. Дикобразий коп. Мистер Покьюпайн. В его комиксе он выглядел совсем иначе, и был, чего уж греха таить, порядочной сволочью.

Живой прототип Покьюпайна выглядел куда более приличным и порядочным человеком. Пожалуй, его можно было бы сравнить с волком, старым, но все еще сильным, матерым хищником. Доживающим, впрочем, последние годы.

– Как продвигается расследование, инспектор?

Вопрос был задан даже не из вежливости, а просто потому, что нужно было о чем-то спросить этого странного копа, ошивающегося в непозволительной близости от их с Закари дома.

Да и, в самом деле, как могла продвигаться поимка призрака?

– Я искал вас и вашего друга, мистер МакГи. Знаете, эти старые дома все похожи друг на друга, и на дверях нет табличек с номерами. Так что это большая удача для меня, — коп усмехнулся, — что мы с вами встретились на узкой дорожке.

Он помолчал какое-то время, то ли затягивая паузу и ожидая от Трева хоть какой-нибудь реакции, но, не дождавшись от МакГи ничего более внятного, чем смазанный кивок, продолжил:

– Дело о нападении на вас закрыто за недостатком улик. Но я сих пор задаюсь вопросом, мистер МакГи, как вам и вашему другу удалось подделать записи с камер наблюдения. И с какой целью вы развели всю эту мистификацию с призраками вокруг банальной драки.

– С призраками? — от удивления брови Трева поползли вверх. Нет, серьезно, этот коп действительно сказал слово на букву «п», и их обоих сейчас не глючит? — То есть вы, инспектор Яненс приехали сюда, чтобы рассказать мне, что видели призраков?

– Тоже скажете, что я сумасшедший, МакГи?

– Не уверен в этом.

Какое-то время Тревор раздумывал, стоит ли приглашать копа в дом, и просто стоял на лестнице, ожидая, что тот продолжит свою историю. Судя по виду этого старика, тому не терпелось поделиться своей тайной даже не с Тревом, а просто с кем-нибудь, кто способен слушать. Но инспектор Яненс хранил молчание и просто рассматривал молодого человека, как любопытный экспонат под стеклом. Под этим взглядом он чувствовал себя бабочкой на игле у энтомолога — вот только и коп явно был не в своей тарелке, и здравый смысл подсказывал Треву, что не стоит им ссориться с местными представителями власти. Особенно тогда, когда эти самые представители на взводе и караулят тебя под дверью.

 — Хорошо, инспектор. Давайте поднимемся в квартиру. Уверен, Закари будет рад такой неожиданной встрече.

Тревор надеялся вложить в свои слова как можно больше яда, но голос прозвучал на удивление сухо и бесцветно. Будто бы ему было все равно, зачем на самом деле их мог разыскивать этот коп.

***

 

– Доброе утро, соня.

Зак распахнул входную дверь раньше, чем Тревор успел повернуть ключ в замке. Вид у мальчишки был заспанный и растрепанный, будто он только что встал с постели и все еще не проснулся: трусы, растянутая майка со Священным Хао[75] и совершенно непривычное без очков лицо. Лэптоп, разумеется, уже был включен, а рядом с импровизированным рабочим местом на кухонном столе уже стояла открытая банка пива.

– Врачи передавали тебе привет и просили иногда приходить на осмотр. Не то, чтобы они беспокоились, но у них такая работа: делать вид, что им не плевать. А еще… — Трев сделал шаг в сторону, впуская в дом инспектора Яненса. — Я привел тебе копа. У него для нас есть парочка охуительных историй. По крайне мере, он так утверждает.

Он старался, чтобы собственный голос звучал буднично и бодро, но все равно был уверен, что Зака не обмануть этой напускной бравадой. Близоруко прищурившись, вглядываясь в процессию на пороге, тот издал неопределенный звук, который можно было интерпретировать и как удивление, и как поощрение, и в качестве сигнала сомнения или недовольства он подошел бы неплохо.

– Добрый… день? — он посторонился, явно с сомнением впуская Трева и инспектора, как-то глупо осмотрелся и, наконец, сдавшись, развел руками. — Без понятия, что делают гостеприимные люди. Так что просто будьте как дома.

Закари двинулся на кухню, где включил кофейник, и уже на ходу громко ответил Тревору через всю квартиру:

– И, серьезно, они сказали, что у меня все на месте, этому дерьму просто нужно время, чтобы срастись. Так что я не вижу смысла.

– Штаны надень, — Тревор улыбнулся почти против воли, и Зак, проявив потрясающую зрелость, показал ему язык прежде, чем скрыться в ванной, прихватив с собой одежду. — Располагайтесь, и правда, — немного неловко обратился он к копу и жестом указал на кухню, в тайне надеясь, что Яненс сообразит сам, что именно ему нужно делать.

Жест Трева был истолкован правильно, и к тому моменту, как одетый Зак вернулся — почти нормально выглядящий — из ванной, его ждал стол с двумя кружками кофе, которые создавали причудливый ансамбль с его техникой и банкой пива.

Он остановился и для верности отошел на пару шагов, неверяще покачал головой и рассмеялся, глядя на инспектора.

– Не поверите, но коп — это последний человек, которого я бы позвал гостем к себе домой.

– Отчего же, поверю, – и, судя по его лицу, Яненс и вправду не был ни капли удивлен.

– Что, здесь тоже ваша профессия не пользуется народной любовью? — после небольшой паузы поинтересовался Зак с почти неподдельным интересом. Почти — для Тревора, разумеется, который ясно видел рентгеновские лучи, просканировавшие Яненса перед ответом.

Мальчишка в очередной раз играл в великого взломщика. Впрочем, все лучше, чем страх перед длинной рукой закона.

– Вроде того, — кивнул инспектор и сделал глоток кофе, наметанным цепким взглядом отслеживая мимику и движения Зака, усаживающегося за стол. Поближе к Тревору, занимая какую-то оборонительную позицию, подаваясь вперед и явно готовясь к чему-то жуткому. — Ваш друг вскользь упомянул, что у меня есть для вас парочка отличных историй. Охуительных, кажется, так вы сказали? Одна из них началась с того, что дыр в ваших показаниях было больше, чем в дорогом швейцарском сыре.

Судя по всему, Яненс ничуть не растерял тот запал, с которым набросился на Тревора на лестнице. В своих мыслях он уже поймал несносных МакГи и Босха на даче ложных показаний, и даже собственноручно подписал обвинительный приговор. А потому, когда инспектор отставил чашку и в упор уставился уже на Трева, тому стало неуютно и иррационально захотелось в чем-нибудь признаться. В чем угодно, только бы этот человек перестал буравить его взглядом. Видимо, это тяжелый взгляд и умение вызывать неадекватное чувство вины были для инспектора чем-то профессиональным, вроде навыка вдевания нитки в иголку.

– И что? Мы были в шоке, вы ничего не можете нам пришить, — уверенно отрезал Зак, но его словно проигнорировали:

– Сначала я решил, что вы — просто парочка нелегалов, которые успели нажить кучу проблем на свои тощие задницы. Утеря документов, все эти умные приемчики, которыми пользуются арабы, сербы и украинцы — миграционная служба закрывает на это глаза, но все в курсе, как именно это происходит.

Зак выглядел растерянным, явно не понимая, что сейчас стоит ответить, и даже Тревор напрягся, но дикобразий коп только махнул рукой.

– Мне нет до этого дела. Я здесь по другой причине. Куда интереснее то, как вы провернули всю эту чехарду с камерами наблюдения в офисе издательства. А главное, какой в этом был смысл? Объективно, вам двоим никакой пользы от всей этой чертовщины. Или вы, мистер МакГи, действительно думали, что полиция вам поверит, когда вы начнете направо и налево рассказывать, что на вас напал призрак вашего покойного отца? На кого на самом деле была рассчитана ваша ложь? Какая-нибудь старая тетушка, которую вы решили довести до инфаркта байками из склепа?

– С какого перепуга нас должно волновать, что вы там себе вообразили? Мы ни в чем не виноваты, так?! — Вот и до свиданья. Скажите спасибо, что вас вообще в дом пустили! Без ордеров или как тут у вас положено… — Зак подобрался и уверенно скрестил руки на груди, готовясь к тому, чего всегда боялся. К разговору с блюстителями закона. И кто бы мог подумать, что он будет обсуждать с ними призраков…

– Это вы пока ни в чем не виноваты. И я по-хорошему вам советую и дальше сидеть тише мыши, — инспектор чуть привстал на своем стуле, как-то сразу занимая собою все пространство и без того небольшой квартиры. — Когда-нибудь кто-нибудь обязательно докопается до того, как вы подстроили эту чехарду с исчезающими людьми, и сколько вы заплатили охраннику, чтобы он покрывал вас… — полицейский ткнул пальцем в Закари, — и ваших подружек: шлюху и наркоманку со стажем.

– Так, стоп, — Тревор поднялся из-за стола и предостерегающе поднял руки. — Вы оба. Выдохните. У вас, инспектор, как вы сказали, есть только один повод до нас докопаться. И он не имеет к этому отношения.

Мысленно усмехнувшись своей излишней предосторожности, Трев снова опустился на стул и подвинул к себе чашку с остывшим кофе. Наверное, суеверие его матери передалось ему с молоком — он будто нарочно не озвучивал тот единственный повод, который мог бы стать реальным поводом для привода в полицию, их с Заком проблемы с документами. Так, будто не говори он об этом вслух, проблема рассосется сама собой. Хотя, если этот въедливый коп, зная о подделке, ничего не смог им предъявить — стало быть, докопаться он, и в самом деле, не может. И весь его визит, все его шитые белыми нитками поводы — все это наводило на мысль о совсем иной подоплеке. О чем-то, о чем этот безусловно смелый человек боялся говорить. Как Тревор боялся говорить о фальшивых паспортах.

– А теперь давайте представим, что мы понятия не имеем, о чем вы говорите, инспектор. Ни о каком охраннике, ни о какой записи, ни о чем вообще. Я действительно не знаю, о чем вы говорите. Вы же из полиции, у вас должно быть какое-то чутье по поводу того, когда люди лгут, а когда говорят правду. Вам действительно кажется, что мы похожи на преступников, затеявших какие-то сложные многоходовые комбинации?

– Нет, — коп ответил почти сразу, а потом замолчал, о чем-то раздумывая. — Не похожи. Вы похожи на двух засранцев, которым нравится играть в игры с законом, но на умников, решившихся на крупную игру, вы не похожи точно. Хотя, на идиотов вы тоже не смахиваете. Скорее, на двух влюбленных школьников, которые смылись из-под крылышка строгой мамы сразу после выпускного.

– Тогда потрудитесь объяснить, какого черта вы устраиваете у нас дома этот цирк, — с какой-то детской обидой буркнул Зак. Было видно, как его уязвили не слишком лестные комментарии о его умственных способностях, но вызывать огонь на себя еще раз Закари явно не спешил.

– Если вы потрудитесь говорить правду, а не ту ахинею, которую вы оба несли в больнице. На вас, — Яненс повернулся к Заку всем корпусом, — напала ваша подруга-наркоманка Маряйке де Бирс. А на вас, Тревор… — коп поджал губы. — Кто напал на вас на самом деле?

– А если я скажу, что на меня напал мой отец? Вы решите, что я сошел с ума, или что я в очередной раз пытаюсь вам соврать?

– Ваш отец мертв, и он не мог на вас напасть, — отрезал Яненс, и Трев усмехнулся:

– Значит, вы все-таки проверяли эту версию, инспектор.

– Значит, проверял. Но не думайте, что я возьму и поверю во всю эту чертовщину.

Тревор хотел было сказать, что и не собирается переубеждать упертого копа, и что ему вообще нет дела до того, что он думает и во что верит: в бога, призраков или летающие тарелки. Он хотел указать инспектору на дверь, но тот, будто перебарывая свое природное упрямство, заговорил, сначала тихо и медленно, а после все быстрее, с жаром увлеченного человека, которому давно нужно было выговориться.

– Ваши показания в больнице звучали, как дерьмовый бред, наскоро придуманный по укурке. Ясное дело, я не поверил ни единому слову и первым делом проверил записи с камер наблюдения из издательства. Хозяин компании — передовой человек, которому явно важно, сколько времени его сотрудники проводят в сортире. Скажу честно, у меня не было и в мыслях, что ваши слова могут подтвердиться хотя бы отчасти. Решил, что вы просто несете первое, что взбрело вам голову. И когда на записи появился тот человек — разумеется, я присмотрелся к нему внимательнее. Светловолосый, точнее не скажешь, запись все-таки черно-белая, не самого лучшего качества. Одет старомодно. На руках и шее было что-то, что мы сначала приняли за татуировку. В руках молоток. То есть ваши слова подтвердились. Мы объявили в розыск, но! — коп поднял вверх указательный палец. — На записи есть то, как человек вошел в мужской туалет следом за вами. На записи также есть то, как в туалет входит Дирк Госсенс. Как он бежит по коридору, вызывает скорую и полицию, как потом вас выносят на носилках. Но человек с молотком на записи больше не появился. Ребята в участке решили, что это дефект записи. Но на записи есть таймер, и тайминг не прерывается. Нигде на пленке нет разрывов. Он просто не выходил из мужского туалета, и никто в здании не видел его и ни до, ни после. Вижу, вы не очень-то этому удивлены, мистер МакГи, мистер Бос…х.

Зак кинул растерянный взгляд на явно не собиравшегося отвечать Тревора, и пожал плечами:

– А смысл удивляться? Вы все равно закрыли дела.

– Разумеется, я их закрыл, — коп только усмехнулся. — Или вы всерьез думаете, что полиция Амстердама занимается изгнанием бесов? Скажу честно, я в полиции уже двадцать лет, и за все время службы не видел дела страннее. В общем, как вы уже поняли, все списали на брак записи. Кто-то сломал вам руку, мужик с молотком там был, стало быть, все сходится, просто техника засбоила. Но я все равно попросил ребят увеличить изображение. И оказалось, что руки у нашего туалетного визитера были по локоть в чем-то испачканы. Похоже на брызги краски. Или крови. А то, что мы сначала приняли за татуировку на шее, оказалось следом от удушения. И тут я вспомнил, мистер МакГи, что вы говорили о своем отце. Что он повесился, когда вы были ребенком. И знаете, я не поленился найти фотографии… известный художник, карикатурист, покончил жизнь самоубийством, а перед этим расправился со своей семьей, забил до смерти молотком. Всех, кроме старшего сына. И снова я вас не удивил.

– Я бы и хотел удивиться. Но после всего пережитого не выходит, — Тревор помахал своей сломанной рукой перед лицом. — Потому, что вот это — очень реально.

– Звучит это все как полный бред. А выглядит и подавно, — коп на секунду поджал губы, задумавшись. — Мне не дали объединить ваши дела в одно. А когда я заикнулся о том, что все это похоже на мистификацию, и что запись с тем лысеющим битником вклеили на пленку позже, и меня попросили написать заявление о переводе в секретариат, — Трев стремительно побледнел после этих слов и взглядом пообещал напуганному его реакцией Заку пояснить все позже. — Два года до пенсии, не то, чтобы я сильно возражал. Но, после увиденного на той записи я прошелся по кварталу, где работает Анне де Бирс. И там один вышибала из бара «Мимоза» рассказал мне любопытную историю. Со словами «вы не поверите мне, господин инспектор, но все это точно было, а я был не пьян, нам вообще запрещают пить на работе». Он говорил, что видел вас, — Яненс вновь повернулся всем корпусом в закову сторону, — в сопровождении красивой девушки, по описанию похожей на Анне. Рассказывал, что пока вы шли в сторону мотеля, цвет волос и цвет платья поменялся у нее трижды. А вывеска мотеля на пару минут стала вывеской кинотеатра. Что скажете, был там кинотеатр? Или все-таки там все время был мотель, а тот вышибала надрался?

– Здание на мгновение напомнило мне один кинотеатр из моего родного города, — уверенно ответил Зак, криво ухмыльнувшись. Он явно имел в виду кинотеатр не в Новом Орлеане, вот только едва ли следовало говорить об этом полицейскому.

– Значит, он действительно там был? А на месте вашей подруги и бывшей коллеги Маряйке де Бирс на минуту оказался темноволосый белый мужчина в застиранной фланелевой рубашке? И в руках у этого мужчины был черный носок, набитый монетами. Он ударил вас этим носком по лицу, а уже через секунду на его месте стояла Маряйке и пыталась поправить на вашем разбитом носу треснувшие очки. Так?

– Het is wel zo[76], — Трев вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда вместо Зака копу ответил смутно знакомый женский голос. Анна де Бирс замерла в дверях, облокотившись о косяк, и слушала рассказ инспектора с напряженным лицом. За ее спиной, выглядывая из-за плеча младшей сестры, стояла Маряйке. Заметив удивленный взгляд Тревора, Анне смилостивилась и перешла на английский: — Я помню, как менялось платье. И что-то происходило с волосами тоже. И я помню этого мужика. Лицо у него было мерзким и каким-то удивленным. «Я тут избиваю людей, мамочки, что же я делаю». Он ударил Зака по лицу, носок порвался, и на асфальт рассыпались монеты. Американские центы и доллары. Мальчики, — она перехватила взгляд Трева и криво улыбнулась, — это была ее идея. Мы принесли пожрать и выпить. У вас точно нет ничего, кроме кофе и травки.

Зак цыкнул на девушку и тут же нахмурился:

– Ты дверь не закрыл?! — обиженно надулся он, глядя на Тревора.

– У нас тут коп в гостях, не думаю, что нас кто-то ограбит в его присутствии, — Трев усмехнулся, перевел взгляд на инспектора. — Вышибалу мы подкупили, а с этими двумя сговорились. Караулили вас под участком, рассчитывая на то, что вы придете в гости, и позвали следом Анне, чтобы она запудрила вам мозги. Именно так все и было, офицер.

– Все было не так, — Яненс поднялся из-за стола и обвел присутствующих тяжелым взглядом. — На вас напал безумный поклонник вашего таланта. Мы уже объявили в розыск, и обязательно кого-нибудь найдем. Какого-нибудь безумного сталкера, преследующего женщин. И вы подтвердите, что видели именно его. Вы, мистер Бос…х. Вы вообще были пьяны. И разбили нос о бордюр, когда прогуливались вместе с друзьями по набережной и неосторожно упали прямо лицом на кромку пешеходной дорожки. Дважды. Так бывает. А вы… — коп перевел взгляд на девушек и явно заколебался. — Вы хорошие друзья. Спасибо, что проявили бдительность и помогли мистеру Босху добраться до больницы.

– Ого!.. — протянул с улыбкой Зак, поднимаясь вслед за копом. — Подумать только: инспектор полиции и не оказался при этом занозой в заднице у добропорядочных граждан!

– Зак! — тут же укоризненно возмутилась Маряйке.

– А что? — растерянно улыбнулся он, пожав плечами: — Я у себя дома. Могу с гостями говорить, как захочется.

– Поверьте, мистер Босх, я могу быть той еще занозой в заднице, и если вы попадетесь на чем-то крупном, а я все еще не выйду на пенсию — я стану вашим личным кошмаром, обещаю.

Трев слушал препирательства Зака и инспектора Яненса с легкой, чуть нервной полуулыбкой, переводил взгляд с одного на другого, барабанил пальцами по столешнице и никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Ей-богу, все это куда больше походило на глюки усталого мозга под действием лекарств или на очередной выверт Птичьей страны. В их с Закари квартире был полицейский, который рассказывал им о призраке Бобби. Он. Им. Рассказывал о призраке Бобби МакГи, заснятом на скрытую камеру в издательстве. И о превращениях Маряйке. И кто знает, о чем еще мог бы рассказать, если бы захотел докопаться до сути.

И, черт возьми, этот рассказ в очередной раз доказывал то, о чем Тревор догадывался и раньше — все призраки и порождения Птичьей страны не были игрой больного сознания, не были придуманы Бобби или им самим. Они были чем-то большим, способным взаимодействовать с реальным миром. Способным менять этот мир по своей воле — не очень-то считаясь с мнением окружающих.

Страшная, голодная махина. Розена говорила о ней, как о боге или источнике вдохновения. Бобби называл ее кровавыми жерновами. Кто из них врал, а кто говорил правду? Возможно, правы были оба, и к каждому Птичья страна поворачивалась своей стороной. Вот и этому полицейскому она показалась кусочком тайны, загадкой, которую необходимо разгадать. Тревор даже не сомневался в том, что даже находясь одной ногой на пенсии, инспектор Яненс оставался прирожденной ищейкой. Возможно, в будущем Трев был бы не против встретиться с ним еще раз, чтобы вместе сложить кусочки паззла под названием «Птичья страна» и докопаться до сути… если бы Зак не питал такого стойкого отвращения к блюстителям закона. И если бы вся эта ситуация не смахивала на абсурд.

Еще более абсурдными казалось то, что все происходящее сейчас косвенно совпадало с событиями его все еще безымянного комикса. Мистер Покьюпайн получает по заслугам, горит полицейский участок, герои на пути к поимке главного злодея. А в реальности один хороший коп и неплохой человек узнает что-то важное и необычное. И это, наверное, должно приблизить их с Заком к разгадке. Наверное. Слишком много открытых вопросов. Зато теперь становилось понятно, почему он поменял свою изначальную задумку. Покьюпайн должен был появиться именно сейчас, чтобы все, наконец, стало правильно. Как пришел к ним теперь Яненс, подаривший очень важную вещь: уверенность. Всем плевать на их документы, даже полиции. Они теперь вполне легальные граждане, черт возьми.

Когда за инспектором Яненсом закрылась дверь — на этот раз они не забыли запереть ее на оба замка — Трев вылил в раковину остывший кофе и приложился к банке выдохшегося закового пива.

– Я не знаю, что это было, но это было чертовски страшно. Будто ты считаешь себя сумасшедшим, у тебя видения и странные приходы, а потом приходи кто-то со стороны, кто-то безусловно нормальный и говорит: чувак, ты не поверишь, но все на самом деле, бросай свои таблетки, хватай ружье, мы идем отстреливать чертовых зомби.

– Зомби? С Белой Лугоши во главе?[77] — со смехом переспросил Зак, удивленно проводив манипуляции Тревора с банкой поднятой бровью. «С каких пор ты пьешь?» — читалось в этом взгляде, но Трев просто отмахнулся и протянул пиво Заку, который прикончил банку одним глотком.

– Вы ими точно станете… — Маряйке с сомнением посмотрела на бело-красную пустую жестянку и покачала головой. — С ума сошли, что ли, пить этот блевотный Будвайзер?!

– А что, нужно было взять ваш жуткий Амстел? — тут же передразнил ее Зак.

– Как дети… — Анне закрыла лицо ладонью, выражая всем своим видом скорбь.

 

***

 

Если не считать визита странного копа, весь остальной день прошел достаточно хорошо. Немного шумно на непритязательный вкус Тревора — и самое то для Зака, успевшего порядком заскучать по громким тусовкам и веселым компаниям. Не то, чтобы Мари и Анне светились от счастья или создавали излишний ажиотаж — скорее, они вносили разнообразие в замкнутую систему, состоящую из двух человек. И если раньше Трев раздражался, когда кто-то пытался перетянуть на себя внимание Закари, то сейчас он, скорее с удовольствием всматривался в лицо своего возлюбленного, обсуждавшего с Маряйке только им двоим понятные темы: сайты, эхи, компьютерные сети… Эти двое умудрились втянуть в диалог даже Анне и Трева — впрочем, как бы они не старались обходить скользкие темы, разговор все равно, раз за разом, возвращался к инспектору Яненсу. И, черт, ни Зак, ни Трев не знали, что сказать, да и стоит ли что-то говорить. Да, происходит какая-то чертовщина, и теперь вы втянуты в нее потому, что знакомы с нами, добро пожаловать в клуб?

Но и Анне, и Мари, как и инспектору до этого, нужно было просто выговориться. И, наверное, знать, что они обе не сошли с ума. Ну, или что сумасшедших в этом мире гораздо больше, и они не одиноки. Обнявшись, как испуганные дети, они снова и снова пересказывали историю того вечера, вспоминая новые подробности — пока благоразумная младшая сестра не послала все к черту и не предложила напиться до чертиков.

В общем, если не считать всей этой идиотской мистики, вечер прошел довольно мирно: они пили, пускали по кругу только что скрученные косяки, поговорили о какой-то ерунде вроде планов на будущее и куда бы сходить всей толпой. Зак купался в лучах общественного внимания, дурачился, отпускал шутки и осваивал возможности новой стереосистемы, включая звук поочередно в каждой колонке.

Но, как только за наивно переглядывающимися как школьницы Маряйке и Анне закрылась дверь, Тревор потер лицо здоровой рукой и неопределенно хмыкнул.

– Ты знаешь, что между ними происходит?

– Не-а, — с улыбкой произнес Зак, явно размышляя о чем-то своем.

– И ты  _не_ хочешь знать, что происходит?

– Не-а, — повторил Закари, включая лэптоп. Он с усилием оторвался от любимой игрушки и все же посмотрел на Тревора. — Поверь. У них сейчас все как надо. Я просто предлагаю в это не лезть.

Трев просто пожал плечами и отправился в ванную, — приводить себя в порядок после чертовски утомительного дня. 

 

**Примечания:**

[71] Здесь и далее — вольный перевод английской версии песни «Amsterdam» Дэвида Боуи (1947 — 2016). Оригинал на французском принадлежит Жаку Брелю — бельгийскому франкоязычному поэту, барду, актеру и режиссеру (1929 — 1978). Также в данном случае имеется в виду кавер-версия готик-рок группы The Bolshoi «Amsterdam» (альбом неизвестен).

[72] Толстун Гамми (Tummi Gummi) — один из персонажей мульсериала про мишек Гамми. Страдает постоянным голодом и готов съесть то, от чего откажутся другие. Он не глуп, но когда другие Гамми что-то серьезно обсуждают, он обычно сразу не вникает, в результате выставляя себя на посмешище. Ввиду своих размеров (он самый высокий и толстый), Толстун самый сильный из Гамми.

[73] Бабушка Гамми (Grammi Gummi) — матриарх клана Гамми, она готовит, убирает и делает волшебный эликсир Гамми.

[74] Полное имя — Филипп Леопольд Людовик Мария, нидерл. Filip(s) Leopold Lodewijk Maria, фр. Philippe Léopold Louis Marie, род. 15 апреля 1960 года) — на момент повествования принц королевства Бельгия. Ныне - король бельгийцев с 21 июля 2013.

[75] Священное Хао, или ХОДЖ-ПОДЖ – главный символ Дискордианства, внешне похожий на инь-ян. На одной стороне изображен Пятиугольник, означающий Неридический принцип Порядка. На противоположной— золотое Яблоко Раздора, Эридический принцип Хаоса.

[76] Так и есть (нид.).

[77] Имеется в виду фильм «Белый зомби» (англ. White Zombie) 1932 года режиссера Виктора Гальперина, где роль повелителя зомби исполнил Бела Лугоши, венгерский эмигрант, который за год до этого прославился главной ролью в фильме «Дракула».


	15. Chapter 15 (7)

Свалка – город в городе, место вне закона. Когда-то здесь была грандиозная стройка, огромный бизнес-центр, деньги на строительство которого разошлись по карманам чиновников. А то, что успели построить на оставшиеся гроши, заселили бомжи, попрошайки, наркоманы, торговцы наркотиками и оружием, проститутки и сутенеры…

Свалка – место, которого боятся даже самые отъявленные головорезы. И именно здесь проходит ежемесячный аукцион, на котором можно купить все. Буквально все, от подлинника Рембранта и короны Британской империи до новых, еще не поступивших в продажу на улицах, наркотиков, самых извращенных секс-игрушек, а еще рабынь и рабов на любой вкус…

Говорят, аукционы на Свалке неизменно посещает сам Фосфор, загадочный господин без лица, который держит в страхе весь город.

Даже Ящерица опасается Фосфора, а это значит…

– Я остановлю его даже ценой своей жизни. Но сначала спасу эту бестолковую миссис Уолберт от участи рабыни в каком-нибудь третьесортном портовом борделе.

Фокси оглядывается по сторонам – Свалка напоминает ему китайский квартал в день традиционной ярмарки: обилие рекламы, вывесок, неоновых огней, магазинчики с самой разной снедью: рыболовные крючки, гигантские дилдо, донорские органы, блюда из мяса вымирающих животных, лапша на вынос, кофе и марихуана. От обилия красок и запахов у мистера Фокси кружится голова. «Веди меня» – выстукивает он на циферблате своих часов, понимая, что без подсказки Ящерицы легко заблудится в этом лабиринте.

Спустя пару мгновений разом мигают все вывески, кроме одной. Фокси идет к ней. Так повторяется несколько раз, и не всегда выбор следующей точки кажется детективу последовательным. Больше походит на детскую игру, но он не возражает. Иногда вывески загораются словами или целыми фразами: налево, направо, оглянись, застынь и не оборачивайся… Фокси не всегда понимает, почему, но слепо следует инструкциям хакера. В этом водовороте огней он должен кому-то доверять, и ему хочется доверять Ящерице. В глубине душе он все еще надеется на то, что нужен этому самодовольному мальчишке, и не только для того, чтобы решать спешные дела.

Одна из следующих подсказок выводит мистера Фокси наподобие широкой галереи. Когда-то, видимо, здесь планировалось сердце торгового центра с модными магазинчиками, уютными забегаловками и даже фонтаном и небольшим парком под крышей. Сейчас галерея выглядит опасно: стеклянный потолок зияет дырами, бетонные балки торчат в небо гнилым остовом, бассейн фонтана напоминает выгребную яму.

– Уверен, что это здесь? – Фокси растерянно крутит головой.

Одна из неоновых вывесок заходится в конвульсиях, мигая всеми цветами радуги, и детектив считывает с нее послание: «Жди».

Не проходит и получаса – шустрые рабочие сооружают посреди галереи огромный помост, старая недостройка наполняется людьми. В толпе мелькают известные музыканты, борцы сумо, актеры, политики, шеф полиции…

– Понятно, почему Свалку до сих пор не разогнали. Уж если шеф Арчет наведывается сюда как в супермаркет…

Фокси кажется, что в ответ на его фразу одна из неоновых вывесок расплывается в улыбке. Впрочем, он мог и ошибиться. Начинается действо. Детектива не интересуют картины и драгоценности, мумии фараонов и шлемы полководцев. Делая вид, что заинтересован в торгах, краем глаза он следит за двумя огромными клетками, в которых, по всей видимости, держат рабов на продажу. Фокси вздрагивает лишь тогда, когда кто-то хватает его под локоть и нарочито громко возмущается:

– Как ты мог меня бросить! – какая-то девушка в эффектном бордовом вечернем платье вцепляется в его предплечье мертвой хваткой и тащит в сторону туалетной комнаты. Женской, разумеется, ведь леди не может зайти в мужскую. Она запирает дверь изнутри и разъяренно смотрит на детектива. На мгновение ему кажется, что она очень похожа на Мэри, но в следующую секунду Фокси понимает, что у них нет никаких общих черт.

Девушка достает из своей маленькой сумочки какой-то совершенно невообразимый арсенал женских штук. Детектив ничего не понимает в косметике, но полагает, что это именно она: все эти небольшие тубы и колбы пахнут какой-то парфюмерной отдушкой. Девушка довольно ловко усаживается на мраморную поверхность с вделанными в нее умывальниками и, наконец, произносит что-то, проясняющее ситуацию:

– Тебе привет от Ящерицы. Он так и сказал, что ты – полный идиот, и не попробуешь замаскироваться. Нет, я понимаю, что здесь нет камер, и даже он не может за тобой наблюдать, а у этих толстосумов и подавно есть свои дела… но о чем ты вообще думал?! – она притягивает Фокси к себе за лацканы пальто и принимается закрашивать тени вокруг его глаз, – Если хоть кто-нибудь обратит на тебя внимание – тебе крышка!

Нет, эта девушка совсем не похожа на Мэри. Мэри была доброй любящей девушкой, которую искалечили люди Фосфора. Да, сейчас детектив уверен, что бедняжка Анна связалась именно с ним. Фокси недобро усмехается, глядя на манипуляции девушки с гримом. Чем, скажите на милость, поможет отсутствие синяков под глазами? Он перестанет быть похожим на себя самого? Или эта выскочка наклеит ему бороду из пакли?

– Ящерица просил что-то еще передать? У тебя есть для меня что-то полезное, кроме косметички?

Мистер Фокси не понимает сам, откуда в нем это накатывающее волнами раздражение. Девушка пришла сюда, чтобы помочь. Она работает на Ящерицу и помогает ему в расследовании. Кроме того, вместе с эффектной спутницей, отвлекающей на себя внимание, Фокси сможет проникнуть куда угодно, хоть в святая святых аукциона, хоть в спальню президента. И все-таки…

– У меня два условия: ты говоришь только по делу и не лезешь под пули. И так слишком много людей умирает вокруг. У меня нет желания спасать очередную даму в беде.

– А ты мне не приказывай, – парирует девушка. – Думаешь, много здесь таких людей-лис с черными кругами вокруг глаз? Да тебя уже по ним дети узнают!

Она принимается возиться с его волосами. Прячет большую часть под шляпу, красит остальные какой-то странной тушью… наконец, отстраняется и внимательно смотрит на детектива, серьезно хмурясь и поджимая накрашенные губы.

Девушка спрыгивает с мраморной плиты, расправляет платье и убирает все в сумочку. Фокси смотрит на себя в зеркало и, несмотря на раздражение, отмечает, что узнать его стало гораздо сложнее. Тем временем его новая спутница вручает ему пухлую пачку денег, упирается каблуком в щегольский мраморный помост, задирает платье и поправляет небольшой пистолет, спрятанный на внутренней стороне ее бедра за поясом чулок.

– Он просил передать тебе, Марион, – она выпрямляется и смотрит почти грустно, наконец, смягчаясь, – чтобы ты был осторожнее. И что Гордред смог разбурить пополам Гвина только потому, что на его стороне были боги.[78]

Марион… в груди у Фокси обрываются струны, и что-то тяжелое с грохотом падает вниз. Или это сердце стучится в ребра, силясь проломить грудную клетку? Вообще-то он не просто не любит свое имя, он ненавидит его. Но сейчас в уголках губ детектива появляется намек на теплую улыбку.

– Только он мог назвать меня по имени… – Фокси качает головой и смотрит на девушку пристальней, чем до этого. – Постарайся просто не лезть на рожон. Здесь полно охраны. Клетка с рабами сейчас за помостом, и к ней не подойти без специального пропуска ВИП-гостя. В торгах за рабов участвует только элита. Нам придется одолжить парочку пропусков у здешних шишек… но так, чтобы никто не заметил.

– Он посоветовал мне вообще использовать это имя здесь. Его мало кто помнит, – она поправляет перед зеркалом собранную из хитросплетений буклей прическу, медленно выдыхает и выдвигается прочь из туалетной комнаты. Уже в толпе она позволяет себе легкую улыбку:

– Не переживай. Ты мне не нравишься, и я тебе не нравлюсь. Но мы точно больше не увидимся: Ящерица никогда не пользуется одними и теми же методами дважды. Поэтому его и нельзя поймать.

– И каково это, быть его методом, который больше не используют?

Фокси говорит не самые приятные вещи, но в его голосе нет злости – скорее, грусть. Он чувствует себя обреченными. Он – метод, который используют для поимки Фосфора. А что будет дальше, когда злодей будет схвачен?

– Ох, простите мою жену, она сегодня такая неловкая… – Фокси подхватывает девушку под локоть, когда та спотыкается и падает грудью на какого-то толстосума, разодетого во фрак.

– Один есть, – он улыбается, пряча в карман карточку пропуска.

– Два, – девушка улыбается в ответ и прячет в декольте еще один пропуск. – Мы теперь мистер и миссис Молдон, британцы, богатеи и снобы. Не забудь как следует кривить нос, когда увидишь кого-то, одетого хуже тебя, – она уверенно продвигается в толпе, быстро, но без лишней суеты прокладывая путь и себе, и детективу. Он видит лишь ее полуприкрытую спину, но отчего-то прекрасно слышит шепот:

– И знаешь… во-первых, я ненавижу переезды. Это утомительно. Пару раз при мне это было просто из соображений конспирации, но кто-то из старожилов рассказывал, что однажды им пришлось срочно съезжать из-за предателей… – она подходит к столику, изящно берет бокал и подносит его к лицу, делая вид, что пьет. – Ну и, самое главное. Это не значит, что я больше не буду помогать Ящерице. Это просто значит, что я не увижу твою самодовольную рожу, мистер Молдон.

Она демонстративно кривится, перебивая саму себя, скрещивая на груди руки и едва держа пальцами бокал. Выглядит это изящно, но весьма естественно. На мгновение Фокси задумывается: часто ли девушка бывает на подобных сборищах?..

– Фу, ну только посмотри, что за ужасное платье! – Она провожает идущую мимо тучную женщину в вельветовом оливковом балахоне хищным взглядом, а после медленно выдыхает, смежив веки, и сбрасывает снобскую маску. – У тебя ведь есть план?

– У меня никогда нет плана, – Фокси качает головой и осторожно оглядывается. – Если начинаешь строить планы, все обязательно идет не так, как надо. И в итоге все летит к чертям. И что бы вы о себе не возомнили, миссис Молдон, я не держу зла на вас или Ящерицу. И не собираюсь его предавать. Ну, или бросить вас в одиночестве в этой толпе плохо одетых людей.

 Детектив подхватывает бокал с подноса проходящего мимо официанта, берет девушку под руку и движется в сторону клеток с рабами, лавируя в ярко разодетой толпе. Несколько раз ему кивают, пытаются с ним здороваться, засматриваются на его спутницу – Фокси кивает в ответ, кому-то подмигивает, флиртует с чужими женами – и пробирается все ближе к цели.

Где-то за его спиной настоящих мистера и миссис Молдон охрана вышвыривает на улицу.

– Посмотреть особо не на что, – Фокси демонстративно кривит губы, высматривая среди запертых в клетку полуобнаженных мужчин и женщин неверную жену, проданную Молнией в рабство. – Но если выбирать из этого ничего, я бы остановился на той брюнетке.

– Ее выставляет Молния, – доверительно сообщает охранник. – Цена будет заоблачной. А еще… – он переходит на шепот, – Фосфор положил на нее глаз.

– Фосфор уже здесь? – Фокси улыбается, но выходит скорее оскал. Его спутница легонько пихает его локтем в бок и манерно смеется:

– Не подумайте, просто один раз на подобном аукционе Фосфор перекупил колье, которое мне очень хотелось. Муж все никак не простит себе этого, – она кокетливо улыбается и легко пожимает открытым плечом. Охранник очарован. Охранник теряет бдительность. Пора действовать.

– Говорят, что здесь, но никто не видел и не знает, как и когда он прибыл, – невпопад с опозданием отвечает он, не сводя глаз со спутницы Фокси.

– Я хочу перекупить у него брюнетку. Сможешь передать Фосфору, что я заплачу достойную цену? Так и скажи, мистер Молдон готов торговаться.

Детектив засовывает в карман охраннику сложенную вдвое купюру, – из той пачки, что дала ему помощница Ящерицы, – и служка улыбается в ответ, часто кивая:

– Передам все в лучшем виде. Я знаю людей Фосфора, я все передам, мистер Молдон.

Как только они отходят от охранника на безопасное расстояние, девушка усмехается:

– Слишком легко у тебя получается изображать из себя говнюка. Кажется, это даже доставляет тебе удовольствие. Почти так же, как издеваться над калеками.

Фокси вздрагивает, как от удара, переводит взгляд на девушку, смотрит на нее так, будто видит впервые.

– Издеваюсь над калеками? Это он тебе сказал, или ты сама так решила, маленькая мисс гениальность с Береттой в трусах?

Она поджимает губы.

– Я все видела. Пока он нас не выгнал. К твоему сведению, я вообще не была в курсе, что он умеет так орать.

– А я до встречи с ним не думал, что умею плакать, – Фокси замолкает и какое-то время просто смотрит перед собой. – Мы здесь по делу, миссис Молдон. Удочки заброшены. Теперь люди Молнии и Фосфора найдут нас сами. Так что веселитесь. Пейте вино, танцуйте, обсуждайте с подругами платья соседок. И держите ухо востро.

– О, да, – с достоинством отвечает она, – это куда приятнее, чем провести это время в обществе моего восхитительного супруга, из-за которого самый гениальный человек из всех, кого я встречала, сходит с ума.

Она горделиво вскидывает голову и молча растворяется в толпе.

Искусственные пальцы детектива сжимаются и разжимаются: Фокси хочется догнать чертову девку, намотать ее лохмы на руку и долго, очень долго знакомить ее лицо с ближайшей вертикальной поверхностью. До тех пор, пока эта сука больше вообще ничего не сможет сказать. Но Фокси проглатывает злость и обиду и заставляет себя отвернуться. Пусть думают, что хотят. Ящерица сходит с ума? Кому они врут. Этот киборг вообще не умеет чувствовать. Самый гениальный человек… да в нем нет ничего человеческого! Паук в своей сетевой паутине, просто играет в игры, переставляет людей, как фишки на доске. Вот и этой девчонке, имени которой детектив так и не удосужился узнать, он задурил голову…

– Мы поймаем Фосфора, и я уйду, – думает Фокси и повторяет одними губами. – Я верну ему эти электронные протезы и просто уйду. Брошу все, перееду за город… только бы больше никогда…

Его мысли прерывает неприметный человечек с крысиным лицом.

– Господину Молнии передали, вы готовы поторговаться за брюнетку.

– Мы можем обсудить с ним цену? – находится Фокси и бросает быстрый взгляд в толпу. Кажется, он потерял след этой девчонки: ее нигде не видно, и детектив даже не чувствует запаха.

– Так не положено, – уклончиво тянет человечек, поджимая губы. Фокси настаивает:

– Но я действительно готов торговаться.

– Думаю, я смогу устроить вам встречу после, что скажете? – Крысиную морду сводит в подобострастном оскале. Что-то напрягает детектива. Но он не может думать об этом сейчас: куда важнее перекупить чертову дуру и, наконец, прижать Молнию. А лучше самого Фосфора.

– Я хочу купить ее сейчас, – Фокси улыбается, алчно облизывает губы. – Подарок для моей молодой жены. Она любит экзотику.

Крысиный человечек исчезает в толпе. Через минуту к Фокси выводят красивую брюнетку, одетую в одни украшения. Толпа провожает ее взглядом, но детектив не выглядит впечатленным. Ее глаза пусты, девушка явно под действием каких-то препаратов, говорить с ней сейчас не имеет никакого смысла.

– Я Молния, – молодой мужчина с лицом, которое можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы оно не было таким вытянутым, с очень жестким взглядом, протягивает Фокси руку. Детектив пожимает ее, и мгновение между ними чувствуется напряженная борьба: они соревнуются в силе рукопожатия. К счастью, искусственные пальцы Фокси достаточно сильны. – Если вы заинтересованы в девушке, я готов продать ее вам прямо сейчас. Фосфор хотел ее забрать, – добавляет он, понизив голос. – И распугал всех покупателей. Но теперь его заинтересовала другая красотка. Так что сторгуемся за полцены.

Фокси расплачивается украденной картой Молдона и выбрасывает визу в превратившийся в свалку бассейн фонтана. Девушка у него, но Молния разворачивается и медленно уходит. Детектив не может броситься за ним, потому что нельзя рисковать и привлекать к себе внимание. Он выжидает. Сейчас бы ему очень пригодилась помощница Ящерицы, чтобы просто посторожить эту глупую бабу. Но девушка, имени которой он даже не потрудился узнать, куда-то исчезла. Фокси вертит головой по сторонам, но той нигде нет. Он принюхивается и резко разворачивается к сцене. Там происходит что-то, что явно его касается.

Двое охранников вытаскивают туда девушку, обнаженную почти полностью, за исключением мешка на голове с прорезями для глаз и пошлых наручников для эротических игр с алой меховой опушкой на запястьях и щиколотках. Несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость, оковы достаточно прочные: Фокси тут же отмечает, что девушка всеми силами пытается порвать цепи, но у нее ничего не выходит, и щурится.

– Дамы и господа, у нас для вас совершенно потрясающий сюрприз! Неожиданный лот господина Фосфора, единственный живой экземпляр, – оповещает гостей конферансье с профессиональной улыбкой. Интересно, кому нужно было продать душу, туачтобы так радоваться этой работе… – Санни Курсон! Пятнадцать лет. Воровка, мастер маскировки, и – приятное дополнение! – помощница преступника по прозвищу Ящерица. Умна, изворотлива, опасна… девственна.

Толпа взрывается одобрительным ревом и гоготом.

– Стартовая цена…

Но Фокси не слушает дальше. На его лице ужас и паника, он бросается к сцене, утягивая с собой свое новое приобретение, едва шевелящую ногами брюнетку. Девушка падает, и в толпе начинается сумятица. Кто-то наступает Фокси на ногу, кто-то случайно наваливается на него всем телом…

В этот момент в зале гаснет свет, и что-то тяжелое с оглушительным визгом падает с потолка над чашей высохшего фонтана.

Среди гостей начинается паника. Из-за темноты люди натыкаются друг на друга, все сбивают друг друга с ног. В начавшейся давке Фокси с трудом пробирается туда, где, как он чувствует по запаху, находится сцена. Он чувствует запах Санни и постепенно различает ее фигуру, привыкая к темноте: девушка освободилась от наручников, но не от кандалов, и она борется с вооруженным охранником. Но тот, пользуясь преимуществом в силе и весе, сбивает ее с ног ударом резиновой дубинки. Рядом едва различима фигура Молнии.

Брюнетка, приходя в себя, начинает кричать, вырываться из рук Фокси, и тот, вместо того, чтобы отпустить девушку и дать сбежать, вырубает ее одним ударом, и бросает вперед, проталкивая себе дорогу. Он зашвыривает эту идиотку на сцену – достаточно высоко, чтобы озверевшая толпа не смогла ее затоптать.

Но Санни утаскивают прочь. Мгновение раздумывая, Фокси приходит к выводу, что может не успеть, и стреляет.

Охранник падает и зацепляет пафосную театральную штору. Весь зал в ужасе затихает от звука разрывающейся ткани. Санни, наконец, стаскивает с головы мешок и озирается, но Молнии уже нигде нет.

 

***

 

Снаружи, во дворе недостроенного торгового центра, Молния заводит щегольское авто: Форд Мустанг красного цвета с аэрографией в виде молний. На заднем сидении машины – спортивная сумка с наличными. Молния улыбается, хищно скалясь, его некрасивое и гротескно-вытянутое лицо искажается еще сильнее.

– Отличный день, – он смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида, – Несколько удачных сделок. И я даже сбагрил какому-то толстосуму эту сучку Лайзу!

Слышатся крики, какие-то взволнованные голоса… Молния озирается. Кажется, это со стороны аукциона. Фыркнув, он заводит авто. Его явно не волнует, что происходит внутри, хотя смутно он понимает, что Фосфор вряд ли будет доволен происходящим.

 – Нет уж, увольте. Моим делом было найти для него Ящерицу или его подручных, свою часть сделки я выполнил.

Молния выводит автомобиль на дорогу, выжимает газ в пол, спешно оставляя аукцион за поворотом. Он выстукивает что-то пальцами на руле, улыбается, насвистывает мелодию, и разгоняется все сильнее, выруливая на многоуровневое шоссе.

На развороте он вдруг испуганно замирает и отпускает руль. Машина движется сама по себе, потеряв управление. Молния пытается развернуть колеса в другую сторону, жмет на педали, дергает на себя ручной тормоз, но все тщетно. Его щегольское, изукрашенное молниями авто несется в сторону недостроенного моста.

Сама собой включается магнитола.

– She was a princess, Queen of the Highway, – прокашлявшись, оповещают колонки. Молния истерично смеется, пытается открыть двери, чтобы на ходу выброситься из машины, надеясь, что так у него будет больше шансов выжить. Ничего не выходит.

– …she is a good girl naked as children…

Он стучит кулаками в лобовое стекло, но слишком слабо: боится испортить авто и причинить себе боль. Судорожным движением Молния оборачивается, хватает сумку с деньгами и прижимает ее к себе.

– Я заплачу, – кричит он, – я могу тебе заплатить! Я не трогал ее, я могу заплатить! Чертов ублюдок, я ничего ей не сделал, это был его приказ!

Спидометр замирает на предельной отметке. Форд Мустанг уверенно летит вперед, и до обрыва остаются считанные ярды.

– Ты мерзкая тварь! Рептилия! Я отдам тебе все деньги! Что тебе еще нужно?!

Машина резко тормозит, и зажмурившийся от страха Молния не сразу открывает глаза. Он прижимает к себе сумку с деньгами и тяжело дышит, не в силах поверить в свое счастье. И лишь когда он тянется к двери, чтобы открыть ее, замки щелкают, опускаясь вниз и блокируя выходы.

– Start at all over, – безучастно отвечают колонки.

Авто переключается на заднюю передачу и начинает брать разгон, стараясь попасть в ритм песни. Или так уже кажется сошедшему с ума от страха Молнии?

Фут.

Два.

Два с половиной…

Обрыв моста уже не так четко виден. Молния вжимается в кресло, боясь пошелохнуться. На его лице паника.

– Formless.

Без предупреждения машина вновь начинает движение вперед, за секунды набирая максимальную скорость. Мотор жалобно взвывает, клубы выхлопных газов облачком зависают в том месте, где только что был Мустанг.

– Нет! Пожалуйста, нет!

С последними аккордами психоделического соло, которое затухает словно зажеванная кассета, авто падает с огромной высоты в реку. За мгновение до того, как скрыться под водой, оно, кажется, даже начинает гореть.

На недостроенном участке дороги повисает полная тишина, резко контрастирующая с песней, раскатистым эхом заполнявшей ее до этого момента.

Пустота. Лишь какие-то перекрытия, ограждения и яркие ограничительные ленты. И, кажется, ветер гоняет по недостроенной эстакаде обгорелые стодолларовые купюры.

 

***

 

– Санни. Все уже в порядке. Мы выбрались, слышишь?

Девушка кажется потерянной. На ней нет ничего, кроме туфель с чужой ноги и запахнутого плаща Фокси. Сломанные наручники болтаются на тонких запястьях пошлыми красными браслетами.

 – Мы выбрались, Санни, все будет хорошо.

Они уже за пределами Свалки, рядом с автомобилем детектива. Здесь же, мерно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, стоит Лайза Уолберт, все так же оглушенная действием наркотика. От уголков рта по подбородку Лайзы тянутся дорожки вязкой слюны. Фокси не удосуживается дать ей плащ или накинуть свой пиджак. Он бесцеремонно заталкивает женщину на заднее сидение авто, а после – с невероятным контрастом – осторожно и деликатно усаживает Санни на пассажирское сидение.

– Возьми, – он протягивает девушке пистолет. – Не уверен, что смогу вести машину и стрелять одновременно.

Фокси понимает, что девушка напугана – но без ее помощи, увы, не обойтись. Из-за полуразрушенного здания, которое могло бы стать придорожным кафе с заправкой, уже выкатываются их преследователи: два автомобильных монстра, бывшие когда-то обычными седанами, обшиты листами брони, и на крыше каждого – пулеметное гнездо. Автоматные очереди прошивают землю совсем рядом с колесами машины Фокси, и он нажимает на педаль газа. Они резко срываются с места на огромной скорости, летят по автостраде, на поворотах оставляя на дорожном покрытии следы жженой резины.

Погоня настигает их, автомобильные монстры не отстают, постепенно сокращают дистанцию, но не могут приблизиться на расстояние выстрела – пули дробят дорожную разметку рядом с колесами.

– Нам не уйти! – голос Санни срывается на крик. – Дальше почти до самого города прямая дорога, почти без развилок, укрыться будет негде!

– Попробуем оторваться. – Фокси не раздражен, он собран и просто кивает, принимая информацию к сведению.

Ближе к городу трасса становится оживленной. Они лавируют между семейными машинками и рейсовыми автобусами, плетущимися с черепашьей скоростью, а автомобильные монстры прут напролом, задевая все и вся, оттесняя к обочине. Они выскакивают на встречную полосу, врезаются лоб в лоб с каким-то неприметным седаном, и выстрел прошивает заднее стекло машины Фокси, разбивает зеркало заднего вида. От звона брюнетка на заднем сидении приходит в себя и начинает голосить.

– Заткнись, – бросает ей Фокси коротко. – Хочешь жить – садись за руль.

Санни кидает на него быстрый взгляд, не уверенная в том, что Лайза Уолберт вообще умеет водить. Но шокированная, девушка спешно и растеряно озирается – бесконечно долго, целую минуту, – и, наконец, уверенно кивает, перелезая на переднее сидение.

Дальше все напоминает сюрреалистичный сон. Обнаженная брюнетка ведет авто, а Фокси и Санни отстреливаются, высунувшись из окон почти на полкорпуса. У обоих в руках крупнокалиберные пушки, и оба стреляют, почти не целясь. Они просто палят по колесам преследователей или пытаются снять пулеметчиков на башнях. Времени целиться сейчас нет – промедление может стоить жизни всем троим.

Ветер срывает шляпу с Фокси, его рыжие волосы, местами окрашенные Санни в невыразительный серый цвет, развеваются по ветру и мешают целиться. Помощница Ящерицы выворачивается и простреливает голову одному из пулеметчиков, победно вскрикивая. Мистер Фокси кидает быстрый оценивающий взгляд и понимает: девчонка держит пушку едва ли не первый раз в жизни. Второй пулеметчик, озверев от злости, начинает палить по всем авто подряд.

Лайза Уолберт, видимо, очень хочет жить, адреналин заставляет ее гнать как сумасшедшую, вжимая педаль газа в пол. Машина влетает в тоннель, едва не промахнувшись, и Фокси приходится на мгновение пригнуться, чтобы его не размазало по стене.

Один из автомобильных монстров налетает на перевернувшийся седан, сбивает пулеметную башню о бетонную опору, переворачивается сам, и начинает гореть. Въезд в тоннель блокирован, впереди путь свободен.

 

***

 

Автомобиль Фокси, изрядно потрепанный, с разбитыми стеклами, дымящимся капотом и стертыми шинами, подъезжает к логову Ящерицы. Лайзы Уолберт уже нет внутри – из авто выходят двое, детектив Фокси и Санни.

Санни подобрана и сдержана, ее волосы собраны в узел на затылке, плащ Фокси застегнут и туго затянут поясом, а на запястьях больше нет нелепых наручников. Она кажется вполне нормальной, если не считать слишком больших туфель не по размеру и крупнокалиберного пистолета, оттопыривающего карман плаща.

Детектив, напротив, выглядит растрепанным и измочаленным: на нем нет привычной шляпы, смятый пиджак лежит на заднем сидении авто, рубашка перепачкана чем-то черным и красным, а рыжие волосы свисают по спине нечесаными прядями. На плече у Фокси небрежно болтается короткоствольный автомат с пустым патронташем.

Фокси пытается войти на фабрику привычным ему путем, но Санни качает головой и кивает куда-то в другую сторону. Она молча ведет детектива на задний двор, проходит насквозь какую-то техническую постройку, спускается в разрушенную лифтовую шахту и выводит Фокси прямо ко входу в компьютерный центр хакера.

Весь путь Фокси молчалив, лишь оглядывается по сторонам, запоминая дорогу.

«Значит, она знает все входы и выходы. В отличие от меня, ей не нужно стучаться».

– Вашу мать, вы сдурели! – раньше, чем они подходят к креслу, раздается многократно усиленный спрятанными наушниками голос Ящерицы, от которого дрожат стены. Санни морщится и, подходя ближе к мониторам, демонстративно зажимает пальцами уши.

– Смотрю, тебе понравилось орать, – цедит она сквозь зубы, но Ящерица уже не обращает внимания. Он разворачивается вместе со своим креслом и смотрит на них обоих так, будто готов то ли накричать, то ли заплакать: ноздри расширены от учащенного дыхания, губы плотно сжаты, а глаза… выглядят воспаленными и вместе с тем смотрят зло и почти враждебно.

– Что вы устроили?! – Ящерица шипит, и поджавшая губы Санни, тут же теряет всю свою крутость. Она заходится в рыданиях и кидается в ноги хакера, падает на колени, обнимая его за талию и прижимаясь щекой к его бедрам. Ящерица, наклоняясь, проводит рукой по ее голове, а после, выпрямившись, с вызовом произносит, впервые глядя в глаза детектива: – Как ты допустил это?

Фокси поджимает губы и опускает голову.

– Нас ждали на аукционе. Лайза Уолберт была просто приманкой. Они охотились на нас. Точнее, на тебя. Пытались выманить тебя с помощью Санни.

Детектив смотрит на заходящуюся в рыданиях девушку, и вспоминает, что говорили на аукционе: ей только пятнадцать лет. Совсем еще ребенок. Как и сам Ящерица. Гениальные, опасные, но все еще маленькие дети.

– Да неужели? – это должно быть подколкой, но отчего-то уже не кажется таковой. Ящерица осторожно трогает девушку за плечо и тормошит, заставляя посмотреть на себя. – Милая, Санни, ты же знаешь, где лежит одежда?

Она кивает, и хакер ободрительно улыбается:

– Уверен, ты хочешь сходить в душ.

– Хорошо… – Санни трет глаза, размазывая по лицу то, что осталось от ее косметики, неловко поднимается, бросает неуверенный взгляд на мистера Фокси и все-таки удаляется в темноту каким-то неизвестным путем.

Ящерица провожает ее взглядом, закрывает глаза, откидываясь в своем кресле, и протяжно вздыхает.

– Спасибо. Спасибо тебе за то, что спас ее. Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда понял по звукам, что там происходит… я ничего не смог сделать, и это – самое страшное. Иногда я смотрю на всех них и сам не понимаю, как они могут здесь оставаться. Ведь в случае провала они потеряют даже больше, чем я… – он болезненно улыбается, словно через силу, и повторяет: – Спасибо. Я этого не забуду.

– Не благодари, – Фокси качает головой. – Мы вывернулись благодаря твоей помощи. Спасибо, что спас нас всех. Снова. Санни хорошая девочка. Сильная и очень умная. Она переживает за тебя, знаешь. – Детектив наконец-то позволяет себе улыбнуться. – Наорала на меня, как на нашкодившего мальчишку. Ты береги ее. Вы с ней… – Фокси будто давится словами, пауза длится слишком долго. – Вы с ней отличная команда.

Он уходит привычным для себя путем, уже у самого выхода оборачивается, смотрит в глазок скрытой камеры.

– Фосфор проявил себя. Я чувствовал его запах. И теперь я смогу его найти. Достану даже из-под земли.

Над вечерним небом города с едва слышимым хлюпаньем в этот момент закрывается еще одна трещина.

 

**Примечания:**

[78] Персонажи стихотворения Уильяма Блейка "Король Гвин".


	16. Chapter 16 (6)

Треву казалось, этот день стекает с его кожи вместе с потоками воды, закручивается мыльным протуберанцем и ухает в сливное отверстие, куда-то в черноту и пустоту. Он подставил голову под плотные струи, выкрутил горячую воду до упора и какое-то время просто стоял, прислонившись к нагретому кафелю и вдыхая клубы пара, пахнущего шампунем и мятным гелем для душа. Пожалуй, он простоял бы так еще немного, если бы вода не начала затекать под защитную пленку, которую Трев надевал на сломанную руку, когда принимал душ. Необходимая предосторожность, от которой коробило и с которой приходилось мириться. Кожа под гипсовой повязкой все время чесалась, и треворовой навязчивой идеей стали садовые ножницы. Ему снилось, как с помощью огромного секатора он срезает с руки осточертевшие фиксирующие накладки, – а после трет кожу железной щеткой, трет ее почти до дыр, смывая грязь и вонь болезни, крови, то и дело открывающихся ран и плохо срастающихся костей.

Когда подобные мысли приходили к нему в голову, Трев подолгу смотрел на свою правую руку, покрытую узором мелких белесых шрамов. Этой руки он едва не лишился из-за собственных наклонностей и маниакальной тяги решать все проблемы разом – грубо и радикально. И тогда мысли о секаторе оставляли его на какое-то время. Например, до следующего похода в душ.

Он вышел из ванной и первым делом нараспашку открыл окно, впуская в комнату свежий воздух. За то время, что Тревор провел в душе, до красноты оттирая кожу жесткой мочалкой и смывая с себя чужие, чуждые ему запахи, Зак почти успел прикончить уже который за вечер косяк, запивая его остатками теплого пива, и теперь весь дом имел вкус приторной смолянисто-сладковатой травки. Густой и насыщенный аромат, кажется, обрел собственный цвет, вес и форму – он был зеленым облаком с лоснящимися боками и терпкой коричневой сердцевиной.

Трев не имел ничего против запаха доброй ганжи – но только не вместе с запахом пива и еще не выветрившимися запахами женских духов и пота, перенасыщенного феромонами.

Он обнял все еще торчащего за компом Закари и притянул к себе, прижимаясь к спине чуть влажной грудью.

– А твой врач что-нибудь говорил тебе по поводу травки и курева? Не уверен, что твой нос отвалится от пары тяг, но где-то я слышал, что людям с переломанным носом лучше не курить какое-то время.

Зак прижался к Треву спиной, улыбнулся глупо и пьяно, и заерзал, будто пытаясь вывернуться в его руках:

– Знаешь, а у меня вообще нет носа. Врачи сказали, что пока там все не срастется, можно считать, что это отдельный орган.

– А ты не загибаешь? – Трев рассмеялся, обнял мальчишку крепче и практически поднял на руки, утягивая за собой на ложе из одеял и подушек, заменившее им постель. – Все-таки твой нос еще не отвалился. Ну, не совсем …

– Эй, не смей обвинять меня во лжи, я же практически… слушай, слушай! Я же без носа. Сразу думаю, что это похоже на обложку какого-то сатанинского альбома…

– Что похоже?

Он потянулся и поцеловал живот Закари, тонкую полоску кожи между джинсами и задравшейся футболкой. Игривое настроение любовника будто перетекало током по коже в его рот, растекалось по венам электрическим током, словно они оба сейчас не просто укурились, а приняли в свою кровь нечто невообразимое. И Треву даже не нужно было догоняться, чтобы поймать волну.

– Это, – Зак потянулся, единым плавным движением лег сверху, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, и внимательно посмотрел. – Ты циклоп.

– Из комиксов или мифов? – Тревор улыбался, прижимая Зака к себе, выглаживая круги и восьмерки на его идеальной белой коже. Идея побыть циклопом его даже забавляла.

– Из мифов, конечно. Ты же терпеть не можешь это коммерческое дерьмо.

– Всезнайка…

– Нет. Я скелет, – прошептал Зак и потянулся за поцелуем. – Скелет без носа. И это – обложка, – добавил он, отстранившись.

– Если и обложка, то для мексиканского фолка, – Тревор провел рукой по голове любовника, и тот, зажмурившись, потянулся за ней, словно кошка. – Сборник мексиканских легенд. И ты в качестве главного героя… сквозная фигура… древнее языческое божество… думаю, я бы тебе поклонялся.

Он отодвинул дреды с лица Зака и сжал их в кулаке на затылке – и тот, поддаваясь, коротко и глухо всхлипывая, запрокинул голову. Его кадык отчетливо выделился на тонкой мальчишеской шее, когда он зашелся в приступе смеха, и Тревор прижался к этому выступу губами.

– Ты целуешь кости, – Зак выгнулся, прижимаясь к нему, от чего острые тазовые дуги болезненно вдавились в его живот.

– С тобой это несложно, – ответил Тревор и провел языком по шее, оставляя в конце прочерченной по кожи влажной дорожки след поцелуя. – Целовать твои тонкие кости через тонкую кожу.

– С тобой тоже. Ты в курсе? Скелеты – это основа любви. Если любишь человека, люби и все его кости.

– А как насчет органов? – он рассмеялся, прижимая Зака к себе. – Как насчет нервов и сосудов?

– Нет, – подумав, отозвался тот. – Органы – это мусор. Это лишь то, что помогает не развалиться костям.

– Мышцы? – это было похоже на викторину. Угадай слово, чтобы услышать заветное «да».

– Тоже нет.

– Нет? Ты в курсе, что это мышцы помогают не развалиться костям?

Вместо ответа Зак рассмеялся тоже и потерся о Тревора всем телом, акцентируя внимание на том, что они оба были возбуждены.

– Ууупс. Не будь таким скучным, – он приподнялся на руках, глядя на Тревора сверху вниз, и провел языком по чуть шершавой от щетины скуле. – Волосяные занозы.

– Что?

– У меня на языке… – Зак перекатился на бок, утягивая Тревора за собой, и прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу. – Мне вдруг стало интересно: тебе не страшно так жить? С Птичьей страной, решающей, как тебе строить свою жизнь и все такое…

Казалось, его совсем не смущало, что вопросы вроде этого не стоит задавать при таких обстоятельствах. Он говорил, не отстраняясь от губ Тревора, и тот, пользуясь этим, провел языком по кромке его зубов, а после поцеловал, прижимаясь теснее.

– Вообще-то, мне чертовски страшно, – прошептал Трев и медленно огладил внешнюю сторону бедра Зака, опуская руку к колену. Его любовник, подхватывая и продолжая это движение, закинул ногу ему на талию, выгибаясь в спине и прислоняясь вплотную. – Я бы хотел выбраться из этого замкнутого круга, знаешь… я хотел бы просто рисовать. Просто не думать о том, что решил я, а что решили за меня. Каждый день я рисую и с мыслью о том, сколько в моих рисунках по-настоящему моего… мне страшно до чертиков…

– Любовь – это обсасывание полых костей… – Зак толчкообразно провел ногтями по животу Тревора, словно по прохудившемуся полотну или ажурному кружеву, подцепляя отдельные петли и останавливаясь на них, – она тебя любит, ты знаешь? Как маньяк-преследователь. Смотрит на тебя из своей некро-реальности, – Тревор ответил ему затуманенным взглядом, думая только о том, что слишком загипнотизирован этими словами, чтобы посмотреть, не расцарапал ли Зак его до крови. А впрочем, даже если и так… Трев выгнулся дугой, подставляясь под его пальцы. – Ты любишь ее? Эту ревнивую многоликую Кали?

– Не думаю, что она меня любит… скорее, любит обсасывать мои кости… – он притянул Зака к себе и жадно поцеловал, выдыхая слова в его рот. – Любит присасываться к моей аорте, чтобы слушать стук сердца… или впиваться зубами в затылок, думая, что так сможет читать мои мысли… но знаешь…

Он улыбнулся шало, почти безумно, а после с величайшей осторожностью взял в ладони лицо Зака, провел пальцами по скулам, очертил губы, большими пальцами обвел глазные яблоки и линии надбровных дуг.

– Она ничего не получит. Ревнивая богиня проиграла другому богу. Духу Нового Орлеана, кровь которого насыщена зеленым дымом Ямайки… с тонкими венами на запястьях, питаемыми от ленивых темных вод из каналов Амстердама… я молюсь своему богу.

– О, молишься?.. а ты делаешь подношения? – Зак провел ладонью по боку Тревора, пальцами пересчитывая ребра. Он принялся нажимать на них как на клавиши и улыбнулся совсем открыто, по-детски: – Аккордеон из ребер для каджунского божества… – он вновь коснулся живота Трева, принялся вырисовывать концентрические схемы, постепенно меня их радиус и площадь, то приближаясь к паху, то отдаляясь от него.

Тревор покачал головой, посмотрел на своего любовника очень серьезно, поцеловал его запястье и порывисто обнял.

– Она проиграла, когда привела тебя ко мне. Она сама привела тебя ко мне. Птичьей стране пришлось просто смириться с тем, что она перестала быть центром моего мира. В тот самый момент, когда я нарисовал тебя впервые.

– Впервые нарисовал _меня_? – улыбка исчезла с лица Зака, уступив место заинтересованному удивлению.

– Я рисовал тебя еще до знакомства с тобой, – Тревор кивнул очень серьезно, заглянул в глаза Зака, коротко моргнул, пытаясь не провалиться в бездонную малахитовую зелень. – Ты был им. Ты был там. В Птичьей стране. Я думал, что рисую его, того парня, который играл вместе с Птицей, но на самом деле я рисовал тебя.

Зак поцеловал его.

– Покажешь мне потом? Я буду считать это подношением.

Тревор помрачнел, вдруг улыбнулся одновременно и зло, и виновато.

– В комиксе я позволил тебе умереть. Могу поспорить, многорукая богиня задумала для нас именно это. В ее замыслах ты вытащил бы меня с того света, и тебя схватили бы федералы.

– Я все равно хочу посмотреть, – упрямо настоял Зак, прижимаясь губами к впадине между ключиц, обводя ее языком от одного выступа до другого по дуге. Этот полукруг напомнил ему что-то… – Твое тело мне улыбается, – тут же озвучил он свою догадку, – так что богиня идет к черту.

– Мое тело подчиняется тебе и поет тебе гимны… о боги…

Трев выгнулся под невероятным углом, мысленно благословляя врачей, заменивших тяжелую конструкцию из металла и гипса на его руке на легкие пластиковые перекладины и бандажные перевязи. Как эротическая обвязка, но только для одной конечности. И слишком функционально, слишком… Зато теперь он мог обнимать так, как ему вздумается, мог опираться на руки, мог гнуться под его поцелуями, стекать под его губами, словно вода, словно ртуть…

– Зак.

Он стащил с любовника футболку и провел руками по груди, задевая соски, пересчитывая ребра, обводя ключицы.

– Она просчиталась… они все просчитались, когда свели нас вместе… я покажу тебе комикс… ты видел его, ты должен помнить… тот самый комикс, который так не понравился призраку Бобби… – Тревор приподнялся на локтях и потянулся губами к соску Зака, идеальному, цвета сливок с молочным шоколадом, пряному на вкус, как и вся его кожа. – Мы проснулись в одной постели, и нас, как лепестками роз, присыпало обрывками моих рисунков… я подумал тогда, что для ложа влюбленных нам не хватает красного… цвета крови…

– Ты поэтому решил добавить ее? – Зак вывернулся и вытянулся под ним, выгибаясь и обхватывая ногами бедра, и улыбнулся, отвечая на свой же вопрос. – Пусть будет да, – он сжал руками голову Тревора и потянул несколько прядей, притягивая их к лицу и вдыхая запах. Внизу живота начинало сводить, и Зак закусил губу, нетерпеливо и неловко толкая плечи любовника от себя, вниз, и тут же судорожно обхватывая руками его спину, чтобы прижать обратно. – Прежде чем ты… скажи, что будет, если она устроит крестовый поход? Если опять решит, что мы занимаемся чем-то не тем?

– Они решили… теперь уже не знаю, кто из них, – Тревор навис над Заком, неловко опираясь на одну руку, поцеловал закушенные губы, спустился поцелуями вниз, по шее, груди, животу, до самого паха, через мягкую ткань обтягивающих трусов потерся щекой об эрегированный член, тихо застонал, резко вскидываясь и почти поднимаясь с их заваленного подушками ложа. – Они всегда пытались решать за нас… и если они захотят вмешаться снова…

Он замолчал, стягивая трусы вниз, медленно, сосредоточенно, почти что медитативно. Стянув их до колен, он поцеловал живот Зака, сжал член в ладони, погладил большим пальцем блестящую от выступившей смазки головку.

– Если они решат вмешаться снова, когда мы все закончим… я уничтожу их всех… как пытался Бобби… – он склонил голову, сосредоточенно глядя в затуманенные глаза, облизнул пересохшие губы. – У меня хватит на это сил.

Он перевернул любовника на живот одним рывком – тот оказался податливым, мягким, как подтаявшее в ладони масло, сладко выгнулся и одобрительно замычал, когда Трев стащил с себя свободные домашние штаны и прижался пахом к его заду.

– Иногда я думаю… – он перекинул на одну сторону рассыпавшиеся по плечам дреды, осторожно поцеловал выступающие позвонки. – Бобби надоело плясать под ее дудку. Он начал рисовать что-то свое. Он был достаточно сильным, чтобы ее отравить. Но она все-таки смогла свести его с ума.

Зак со свистом втянул ртом воздух и сильнее выгнулся в спине, отрывая грудь от матраса и приподнимаясь на руках. Застрявшее на коленях белье нервировало, не позволяло сильнее развести ноги… Зак издал неопределенный звук, похожий на все, что угодно, кроме человеческого голоса, и словно нехотя брыкнулся в нелепой попытке стряхнуть с себя трусы.

– Так Бобби твой бог? – он обернулся через плечо, отираясь бедрами о пах Тревора, и тут же подался вперед, ускользая от его попытки прижаться теснее.

– У меня один бог, – Тревор провел по его ногам, стянул белье, отбросив его в сторону, и почти упал сверху, с трудом удержавшись на здоровой руке. – Один… – он прикусил тонкую кожу на шее, глухо застонал, вжимаясь пахом в заковы бедра, скользя членом между ягодиц. – Один ревнивый мальчишка, которому я молюсь, которому я поклоняюсь, которому я отдаюсь… Которого я оттрахаю прямо сейчас. А потом отсосу ему, усажу сверху и буду смотреть, как он медленно насаживается на мой член, как он течет… как тонкая ниточка смазки тянется от его головки к моему животу…

В ответ Зак вздрогнул, представляя каждую озвученную деталь, и ближе подтянул колени, устраиваясь грудью на матрасе в более открытой для Тревора позе. Тот стек вниз и вжался лицом в приподнятые ягодицы, коснулся языком пульсирующего ануса, толкнулся в тугое, но сладко-податливое мышечное кольцо и остановился:

– Если однажды Птичья страна… если эта ревнивая сука будет смотреть на то, как нежно я тебя люблю, и лишит меня таланта, я не брошусь на тебя с молотком. Я даже не покончу с собой, нет. Я буду жить дальше. И буду любить тебя до конца своих дней. И этим я достану ее покруче Бобби.

Трев прикусил ягодицу Зака, от чего тот нетерпеливо замычал и дернулся, и снова провел языком по влажному от слюны, сладко пульсирующему в предвкушении мышечному кольцу.

– У меня один бог.

Он прижался языком к анусу и раздвинул языком податливые мышцы, толкаясь внутрь и имитируя ртом неглубокие фрикции. Собственное возбуждение напоминало о себе тянущими спазмообразными горячими волнами внизу живота, но он не торопился, не желая заканчивать быстро.

Зак протяжно застонал и повел плечами.

– И что? Всю жизнь просто ждать? – он неловко уткнулся носом в матрас и тут же резко поднял голову, болезненно и коротко вскрикнув. – И каждый раз пробовать соскочить, гадая, проломят тебе за это голову или бросят, как поломавшуюся игрушку? – Хрипло прошептал он, чувствуя, как от удовольствия начинает плыть сознание. Все его тело перестало существовать, осталось лишь две беспрерывно подающие сигналы точки. Болезненные и вместе с тем восхитительные, словно ожившие части чего-то большего, которые тянутся к окружающему миру и открываются ему, надеясь получить оттуда какой-то важный ответ.

– Нет… нет-нет-нет… – Трев шептал, целуя ягодицы Зака, вылизывая, трахая языком и – уже – пальцами, с каждым толчком неизменно находя внутри чуть заметный бугорок, от прикосновений к которому тело его любовника будто пронизывали судорогами нити удовольствия. – Я не буду пытаться соскочить. Когда все закончится… этот комикс… эта война с призраками. Я просто закрою для себя двери в эту страну и выброшу ключ. Даже если для меня это будет значить никогда больше не рисовать.

Он перевернул Зака на спину и сам вытянулся рядом, притянул мальчишку к себе, жадно поцеловал, прижимаясь грудью к его груди, бедрами к бедрам, отираясь пахом о его пах и теснее прижимая его тазовые кости к своему животу.

– И если я не смогу тебя рисовать… – он вновь сдвинулся ниже, балансируя на одной руке и почти не опираясь на вторую, прикусил кожу на впалом животе и прочертил языком дорожки от пупка до каждого из сосков. Он втянул в рот кожу над ключицами и спустился поцелуями к животу, а после к паху. – Я буду петь твоему телу другие гимны…

Он провел рукой между ягодиц Зака, снова ввел в него пальцы, и только после этого втянул в рот головку, погладил языком чувствительную бороздку, кончиком языка толкнулся в уретру.

Трев знал это тело так, как не знал даже самого себя. Знал его вкус, запах и текстуру, знал гладкость и бархатистость кожи, вкус губ, чувствительность шоколадно-сливочных сосков, нежность пальцев, тесноту и жар его нутра, тяжесть мошонки… Он брал его член глубоко, до конца, зная, как это сладко: чувствовать горлом горячую головку и одновременно ощущать, как вибрирует под пальцами впалый живот, как покачиваются, будто на волнах, бедра, как ходит, будто меха, грудная клетка. Совершенный механизм. Идеальное тело.

Он отстранился с каким-то сожалением, отмечая лишь, что глаза Зака резко потемнели от расширившихся зрачков, и что ему требуется нечеловеческое усилие для того, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд.

– Я буду петь гимны твоим костям… и мышцам, что держат их вместе…

Тревор сел, опираясь на гору подушек у стены, дернул Зака за руку, прижимая, и усадил себе на бедра. Тот через мгновение взвился, встав на колени, и почти прямо перед лицом Трева оказался его прекрасный член, который тот погладил и сжал головку, не в силах удержаться.

– Хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне на живот… с моим членом внутри.

Зак медленно опустился, впуская Тревора в себя до основания, хватаясь за его плечи, запрокидывая голову и улыбаясь.

– Богу приятен твой дар, – рассмеялся он тихо и хрипло, сжимая мышцами член Тревора внутри себя и прижимаясь к его животу своим. – Он даже готов забыть, что ты поклонялся кому-то еще. Если ты хорошо постараешься.

– Мой ревнивый бог… – Трев хрипло застонал, выгибаясь под Заком и толкаясь в его горячее и тесное нутро. – Мой восхитительный бог.

Тело его любовника было жарким и пряным, и Тревор то прижимал его к себе, вдыхая запах кожи и волос, слизывая чужое возбуждение, собирая губами стоны, то чуть отстранялся, любуясь резкими линиями и плавными изгибами, тем, как в такт его толчкам колышутся дреды, почти полностью скрывая лицо, как член течет вязкой смазкой, пачкая треворов живот. Почти как он описывал…

Он представлял, как мог бы нарисовать эту самую сцену, когда рассказывал Заку, как и что он с ним сделает и как сильно его хочет, но реальность оказалась лучше фантазий. И Тревор толкался в тело своего любовника быстро и резко, теряя голову и не в силах больше сдерживаться. Он будто хотел слиться с ним в единое целое, остаться в нем навсегда – или хотя бы оставить внутри частичку себя.

Зак в тот же самый миг представлял себе, как оба их существа выходят за грань привычного, сбрасывают оболочки как ненужный рудимент и сливаются, словно два светящихся раскаленных шара. Все, что он чувствовал в этот момент, было таким же сильным: яркое как вспышка в ночном небе, жаркое как новоорлеанское солнце, ослепляющее и подчиняющее.

 _Если среди нас и есть бог, то это ты_ , – думал он, задыхаясь и хватая ртом воздух при каждом толчке и фокусируясь на глазах, стараясь ни на мгновение не разорвать контакт с потеплевшими бледно-голубыми радужками. От любой смены положения тела в пространстве головка его члена прижималась к животу Тревора, заставляя Зака беззвучно кричать и корчиться, борясь с подкатывающими волнами, выбрасывающими его за край. Он сообразил, что оболочка уже была сброшена: от него осталась одна лишь чистая энергия, раскаленная ослепительная сфера, словно несущаяся на огромной скорости звезда, которая не справлялась с опьяняющим ее удовольствием на грани сенсорной перегрузки и оттого видела и ощущала космос вокруг себя пустой беспросветной чернотой.

Тревор был ослеплен и опален, он больше не чувствовал себя, остались только жар чужого тела, прикосновения чужих рук и губ. Он слышал сбившееся дыхание и хриплые стоны. Он будто бы плыл по волнам, невесомый и бесконечный, окруженный теплом внутри и снаружи, врывался и ломился в это тепло судорожно, до боли, и кричал, не слыша собственного крика, но срывая горло.

И лишь когда его телу стало слишком жарко, тесно, и невыносимо, до безумия сладко, оно вновь обрело форму, голос и ощущения. Он притянул к себе Зака, чувствуя на себе его вес, и то, что их животы испачканы горячим семенем. Его собственная сперма стекала по бедрам Зака, и запахи, жидкости, ощущения и стоны смешивались в единую мелодию.

И не было ничего пошлого и грязного в том, как они касались друг друга, потные и перепачканные спермой, обессиленные после оргазма и томно-усталые…

Натянув покрывало поверх их тел, Тревор закрыл глаза.

– Можешь убить меня потом, но я нарисую тебя таким.

– Смотри, чтобы _она_ не убила тебя раньше, из ревности, – Зак прижался, устраивая голову на сгибе его локтя, и закрыл глаза. Он помолчал недолго, а после озвучил то, что, по всей видимости, счел очень важным: – Интересно, за что она досталась тебе? Ведь рисуют же многие другие без всей этой мистики… хотя, может и нет. Я всегда думал: что, если со всеми талантливыми людьми так?

– Хмм?

– Что, если мир так устроен: если делаешь что-то офигенное, то за тобой стоит огромная космическая сила?..

– Которая пиявкой присасывается к твоей жизни, пытается управлять тобой, влезает в твои мысли, руководит тем, как тебе жить, что рисовать, что делать, да? – Тревор нахмурился. – Которая преследует тебя, сводит с ума и создает призраков, чтобы внушить тебе, кто прав, что делать и как жить? Такая сила?

– Типа того. И она как клоун из «Оно» питается тобой, но ты ни черта не можешь с этим поделать.

– Может и так. Не знаю, – Трев пожал плечами. – Никто из тех, с кем я общался, не рассказывал мне о призраках-убийцах, живущих в заброшенных домах.

– Ну, тогда тебе просто повезло, что ты знаешь, как она выглядит…

– А мне кажется, ты зря зациклился на мне, – его голос вдруг прозвучал неуверенно, и Зак поднял на него удивленный взгляд, приподнимаясь на локте, – я хочу сказать: если ты гениален в чем-то, то Птичья страна для тебя – это что-то вроде вдохновения. На свой лад.

– На очень извращенный лад, уж извини, – нахмурился Зак.

– Даже спорить не буду, что у этого нечто странное чувство юмора. Но подумай вот о чем… – Трев поднялся и сам, уже одержимый новой догадкой. – Я рисую, и со мной она говорит образами, моими собственными рисунками, героями моих и чужих комиксов. Птица, Мистер Натуральный[79], Ящерица и Фокси… А до этого еще был Уолтер Браун, которому я подарил твое лицо. И когда она привела тебя ко мне, я не убил тебя только потому, что твое лицо показалось мне знакомым. Я уже видел тебя. Я уже рисовал тебя. Я будто бы уже знал тебя, ты был вхож в мой мир. А ты… ты – хакер, и с тобой Птичья страна говорит языком машинного кода. Беззвучными голосами призраков в сети. Тех самых, которые пишут тебе письма и оставляют послания на пустых сайтах. Я мало смыслю в том, как это работает, но если Птичья страна смогла проникнуть в чужие мысли, что ей стоит, к примеру, проникнуть в сеть?

– Допустим, что это логично, – после небольшого раздумья отозвался Зак и вздохнул. Хорошо бы было просто поверить в это и успокоиться. Но что-то настораживало. – Только мы не знаем, связывалась ли Птичья страна с каким-нибудь не-художником.

– А если и нет. Ты хоть раз задумывался о том, почему вообще ты выбрал этот маршрут из Нового Орлеана?

– Ну, это было удобно… к чему ты клонишь?

– К тому, – Трев лег обратно, обнимая Зака за плечи, – что она могла привести тебя туда. Подумай сам, ты вообще стал бы оставаться в таком месте, будучи в здравом уме?

– Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.

– Вот именно. И я думаю, она пыталась связаться с тобой и раньше.

– По-моему, ты перегибаешь…

– Даже если. Ты можешь быть уверенным на все сто процентов, что на твоих хакерских досках не было ни одного призрака? Ни единого существа, которое могло быть не человеком? Или что Птичья страна не смогла бы влезть в мысли кого-то из твоих друзей? Или даже в твои собственные?

– Теперь, после того, как ты это сказал, уже нет, – с какой-то задумчивостью прошептал Зак и, недолго поколебавшись, добавил. – Но я все равно не хочу слышать о них так часто. Да, это глупо, но…

– Не ревнуй, – улыбнулся ему Тревор, чувствуя всю абсурдность этой ситуации. – Я никогда и ни на кого не смотрел так, как на тебя. Ты же знаешь это.

– Да, – но тот, казалось, был уже поглощен тем, что рисовал на груди Трева странные символы. – Я знаю.

 

***

 

Закари смотрел на компьютер так, словно тот пытался его обмануть. Возможно, что так оно и было, и эта дурацкая машина не просто эволюционировала под действием долбаных призраков, а одним махом преодолела и потребность в законах роботехники[80] и примитивность для их соблюдения. И теперь, свободная от моральных принципов и устаревших правил, получила возможность морочить Заку голову.

Не самый лучший расклад, если быть честным.

Новое закодированное изображение было уж слишком простым. Снова эта глупая щегольская графика с фальшивыми символами и контуром треворовых рисунков… даже слишком просто. Вот только полученный результат не стоил совершенно никаких усилий. Зак смотрел на повисшее без контекста пустое:

 

ВМЕСТЕ

 

– и думал только о том, что переоценил своего соперника. В его мозгах явно не было такого запаса изысканных приемов, который мог бы заставить Закари заинтересоваться. Совершенно разочарованный и потерянный, он все же открыл эху, – скорее просто машинально, не слишком думая, что и как набирает, просто для того, чтобы чем-то себя занять. Как ни странно, его ждало новое зашифрованное сообщение. Решив в последний раз понадеяться на безызвестного шутника из, возможно, Птичьей страны, Зак все же расшифровал послание и замер, прищурившись. Сообщение от BiRDl0vE было кратким и даже более странным, чем обычно.

 

KISS[81]

 

 

И как он должен понимать этот бред?! Зак нахмурился и принялся перелистывать блокнот со всеми кодами, включая выписанные картинки, фактически зарисованные посимвольно его рукой. Что он должен был с ними сделать? Коды в этих картинках всегда были настолько простые и прямолинейные, и потом, они же срабатывали до сих пор. Тогда что не так?

Зак долистал блокнот до предпоследнего послания и остановился на нем. «Вместе»… что это дерьмо вообще могло значить? Вместе – что? Они с Тревором, Птичья страна с Бобби, Зак и компьютер, Трев и его комиксы, все эти рисунки вместе? Что?!

_Ох, стоп. Все эти рисунки вместе, так?_

Зак вырвал все листы со схемами и выложил их последовательно вряд, предварительно пронумеровав с другой стороны. Нет, конечно, они не складывались в единое изображение, но, возможно, они могли сложиться в единый код? Он воспринимал эти известные символы среди гор мусора как шифр внутри шифра, который нужно потом перевести во что-то, но что, если он не прав? Что, если это просто самостоятельный код?

Закари метнулся к треворову столу и наугад взял у него первый попавшийся яркий карандаш. Он поможет Треву с заточкой потом, в качестве извинений, сейчас ему было необходимо понять, что же здесь именно происходило.

_Перфолента._

Эта мысль посетила его настолько внезапно, что Зак отстранился и посмотрел на все обведенные символы. Да, из них складывалась обычная восьмирядная перфолента. И как он раньше не понял? Не то, чтобы он хорошо умел их читать, но, в общем и целом…

Чувствуя прилив адреналина, Зак углубился в поиски справочника-словаря по перфолентам. Ну, или совета от какого-нибудь безымянного телеграфиста. Добыть эту информацию было нетрудно, сложнее оказалось на самом деле применить эти знания.

Зак перечертил необходимую схему набело, а после закопался в их дешифровку, надеясь, что правильно истолковал эти странные послания.

Закончив, он отстранился: перед ним был расшифрованный адрес email: _анахорет_. Чувствуя себя как на иголках, Зак поспешил ввести его на ту странную страницу, на которой он так и завис, и – о чудо! – система приняла этот адрес.

С видом триумфатора и безумной улыбкой Зак смотрел на новое окно.

 

Для продолжения отправьте все данные.

 

Кажется, он все же смог сдвинуться с мертвой точки.

 

**Примечания:**

[79] Фред Нейчурал он же Мистер Натуральность (англ. Fred Natural/Mr. Natural) – колоритный мужчина авторства Роберта Крамба, любимый персонаж Тревора. В романе упоминается как Мистер Натурал, что не является верным переводом. Также был изображен на татуировке Кельвина (в русском издании Кальвина).

[80] Три закона роботехники в научной фантастике — обязательные правила поведения для роботов, впервые сформулированные Айзеком Азимовым в рассказе «Хоровод» (1942). Законы гласят:

  1. Робот не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред.
  2. Робот должен повиноваться всем приказам, которые даёт человек, кроме тех случаев, когда эти приказы противоречат Первому Закону.
  3. Робот должен заботиться о своей безопасности в той мере, в которой это не противоречит Первому и Второму Законам.



[81] Безумно старая аббревиатура в компьютерной среде. Помимо прямого смысла самого слова: «поцелуй», а также названия одной малоизвестной группы, исполняющей шок-рок, глэм-метал и его производные, данное сочетание символов латиницы среди программистов означает «Keep it simple, stupid!» (устоявшийся перевод «Пиши проще, чудило!»)


	17. Chapter 17 (5)

Они не возвращаются к Фосфору какое-то время: Фокси все время занят черт знает чем, а Ящерица после той своей вспышки человечности снова становится холодным и пустым, лишь только иногда доставляя сообщения различными способами. Забавные, странные, полные намеков, но редкие и отдающие какой-то горечью.

Сам мистер Фокси лишь один раз пытается связаться с Ящерицей: когда к нему вновь приходит назойливый репортер. Его пот пропитан страхом, он боится подходить близко к детективу, смотрит в пол и что-то мямлит об извинениях. Фокси выставляет его за дверь молча, не меняясь в лице, но сразу же после этого звонит хакеру, словно ища поддержки. И Ящерица неожиданно вежлив, позволяя Фокси обмануться и на секунду поверить, что он больше не один.

И все же тень Фосфора мелькает то тут, то там, наступает Фокси на пятки. И когда он приходит без предупреждения к Ящерице, пользуясь потайным путем, который показала ему Санни, становится ясно, что хакера тоже ни на секунду не отпускает образ таинственного злодея.

Ящерица с сожалением открывает глаза и отворачивается от своих мониторов:

– Не знаю, как, но у меня ощущение, будто он может находиться одновременно и там, и тут, – он встряхивает головой, словно пытаясь вырваться откуда-то из компьютерного мира, и кивает на свое кресло. – Учитывая, что больше ни у кого нет подобных технологий, я просто не понимаю, как бы он смог это сделать.

– У меня ощущение, что за каждым нашим шагом следят. И здесь, и там, – Фокси соглашается без колебаний. – Он будто смотрит на меня из каждой камеры наблюдения. Будто заглядывает в мой дом с той стороны монитора, когда я работаю за компьютером. И в то же время смотрит в мои окна, заглядывает через дверь... его запах повсюду. Он срывает мои дела. Запугивает клиентов. Подкупает полицию. Он вездесущий. И я не знаю, как ему это удается. Мне кажется, он хочет нас запугать. Или сделать так, чтобы нас боялись другие. Если мы останемся в полной изоляции, без союзников...

Фокси не заканчивает мысль, внимательно смотрит на Ящерицу, обходит его со всех сторон, пристально рассматривая контакты, с помощью которых хакер подключен к Сети.

– Он не вполне человек. Так сказал тот коп Покьюпайн. И если ты можешь почти что перенести свое сознание в Сеть, это могут и другие. Нужно найти того, кому доступны такие технологии. Кто мог изобрести или скопировать у тебя такие же переходники?

Ящерица вздыхает.

– Идешь к женщине – не забудь плетку… проще назвать тех, кто не сдавал меня. Сейчас половина ближнего окружения Фосфора мне знакома. Самые громкие имена – те, кто хорошо знают эту систему, – не слишком довольно замечает хакер. – Но, нет, здесь другое, детектив, ты меня невнимательно слушал. Он следит не только везде, но и всегда. Операция с банковскими счетами в Сети? – И уже через секунду он где-то на официальном приеме.

– Все это дурно пахнет мистикой, – Фокси недовольно фыркает. – Он может быть быстрым, даже очень быстрым, но то, о чем ты говоришь, невероятно.

Детектив задумывается на минуту, качает головой.

– Пожалуй, самое время наведаться к женщине. Из ближайшего окружения Фосфора. И не забыть прихватить с собой плетку.

 

Красный кабриолет останавливается у роскошного загородного дома, тормозит у самых дверей, человек за рулем резко выворачивает руль, паркуя тяжелую машину между декоративными вазонами с цветами.

Открывается дверца, тонкий каблук делает едва заметную вмятину в новом асфальтовом покрытии. За рулем была женщина. Сегодня на ней белое платье и белое меховое манто. Тонкие пальцы унизаны кольцами с крупными бриллиантами. На шее у нее – дорогое бриллиантовое колье, едва ли скрывающее синяки и следы от удушения на тонкой белой коже. Это мисс Анна Джетсон – разумеется, это она, давняя знакомая мистера Фокси.

В дверях дома ее ждет швейцар, услужливо открывает дверь, подхватывает небрежно брошенное на пол манто.

– У вас посетитель, мисс.

– Сегодня я никого не принимаю. Даже если Фосфор постучится в это дверь...

– Джентльмен настаивал, – Швейцар отворачивается, стыдливо пряча подбитый глаз. – Он в вашем кабинете, мисс.

Анна Джетсон почти вбегает в кабинет – она ничуть не удивлена, застав там Фокси, и только оглядывается по сторонам, будто что-то ищет.

– Спокойно, мисс Джетсон. Я отключил камеры. Со стороны все будет выглядеть, как перебои в электропитании. У нас с вами пять минут и ни минутой больше.

 – Только если обещаете убить его, мистер Фокси.

Анна снимает колье, поворачивается к детективу спиной. В глубоком вырезе платья – свежие порезы и следы от побоев.

– Я обещаю, что уничтожу его. Дело за малым, мисс Джетсон. Фосфор существует в двух мирах, этом и виртуальном. Вы знаете все его тайны. Вы знаете, как он мог совершить нечто подобное. И вы поможете мне его поймать.

– Я не знаю, – Анна качает головой. – Я знаю того, кто знает. Личный врач Фосфора, доктор Мердок. Этот ублюдок держит в плену его жену и сына. Я дам адрес. Поезжайте сейчас. А я вызову электрика. В доме старая проводка, пусть посмотрит, что могло случиться. Вам не кажется, что здесь пахнет горелым, мистер Фокси?

 

Доктор Мердок гуляет по саду. Он ценит минуты уединения в этом саду хотя бы потому, что нигде на целую милю вокруг здесь нет камер и прослушивающих устройств. Сегодня он гуляет не один, его гость и спутник – рыжеволосый джентльмен, похожий повадками на умного лиса.

– Каждую неделю, детектив. Чтобы альтер эго Фосфора не погибло в виртуальном мире, он должен подключатся к Сети каждую неделю. Это всегда происходит в одном и том же месте, которое называется точкой перехода. Огромный компьютерный центр, доступ к которому есть только у самого Фосфора. Даже сотрудникам центра запрещено входить туда без сопровождения вооруженных головорезов из полиции. Там есть установка, похожая на энцефалограф – именно она передает мозговые волны прямо в Сеть. Только в этот момент, подключенный к установке, Фосфор уязвим, как улитка. И в Сети, и в этом мире он на какое-то время становится обычным человеком, которого можно убить обычным оружием.

– Хотите сказать, что в другое время он неуязвим?

– Я всадил скальпель ему в глаз вот этими самыми руками, – Доктор нервно смеется, глядя свои ладони. – Он достал его с такой легкостью, будто это была просто заноза. Глаз вытекал на его белую сорочку, а он просто смеялся. Он сказал тогда, что не отрежет мне руки только потому, что они еще могут ему понадобиться. Чтобы отрезать руки другим людям. Я слишком малодушен, чтобы покалечить себя самому. И он обещал убить Диту и Брайана...

– Они в безопасности, мистер Мердок. Поезжайте к ним сейчас.

Рыжеволосый мужчина отдает доктору ключи от номера в отеле и уходит в сторону центра. Какое-то время доктор рассматривает ключи у себя на ладони, а после срывается и убегает в другую сторону.

 

Огромная проходная, напоминающая улей. Электронные пропуска, охранники со всех сторон. Тощий черноволосый парень спотыкается на турникете, едва не опрокидывает на себя кофе, тихо извиняется и вытирает нос рукавом. Охранник отворачивается и делает вид, что его не видит. У другого турника миловидная девушка, затянутая в деловой костюм и с красным крестом на бейдже, сотрудница медицинского центра, отчитывает за нерасторопность какого-то здоровяка в синей форме подсобного рабочего. Ее милый ротик перекошен гримасой презрения, наманикюренные пальчики сжаты в кулачки.

– Аккуратнее, майн либе швайн, - шипит она, - это оборудование для самого мистера Фосфора, или хочешь, чтобы я тебя сдала ему на опыты?

Охранники отворачиваются от здоровяка и расступаются, когда девушка проходит мимо. Здесь боятся вслух произносить имя Фосфора, и если эта дамочка в костюме выкрикивает его так запросто, лучше не иметь с ней никаких дел.

Рабочий пыхтит, тащит в сторону лифта какую-то коробку, в которую даже боятся заглядывать. Девушка вышагивает следом, будто надзирательница. Рядом пристраивается нерасторопный парень с пролитым кофе, и ему смотрят вслед почти сочувственно: парень не в своем уме, если сядет в лифт с этой грымзой. Но тот, похоже, витает в облаках – что-то постоянно записывает в свой блокнот и не смотрит по сторонам.

Когда двери лифта закрываются, троица переглядывается и молча, не сговариваясь, начинает распаковывать содержимое коробки.

 Внутри коробки – взрывные устройства, бронежилеты и оружие.

Парень с кофе снимает очки, споро застегивает на себе бронежилет, вооружается двумя Узи.

– Как в шпионском романе, – произносит он. – Только в разы круче.

– Курт, ты придурок, – произносит девушка, устанавливая в лифте взрывное устройство.

– Ой, заткнись, Санни.

Санни только фыркает.

– Все помнят, для чего мы здесь? – парень в форме рабочего предельно серьезен. – Вам придется отвлечь на себя охрану и сбить со следа Фосфора, когда он войдет в Сеть. Вы вызываете огонь на себя.

– В то время как храброму мистеру Фокси достаются все лавры.

Девушка фыркает снова, Фокси кривится.

– Хочешь занять мое место?

Та только качает головой и поспешно отворачивается.

Они выходят на двенадцатом этаже и расходятся в разные стороны. Фокси сворачивает в главный коридор, смотрит на часы. Ровно в половину первого в соседнем крыле раздается взрыв. Включается аварийная сигнализация, предупреждающая о пожаре, срабатывает система пожаротушения, погасает свет. Сотрудники центра и охрана в панике спешат в сторону выхода. Где-то раздаются новые взрывы и звуки выстрелов. Фокси наперерез обезумевшей от страха толпе движется в сторону бронированной двери с сейфовым замком.

 

***

 

Это место выглядит странным. Настоящее и ненастоящее одновременно: комната настолько гиперреальна, что не сразу удается понять, что в ней не так. Но что-то все же настораживает. Геометрия стен? Странная подсветка? Матовый кафельный пол? Идеально подобранный цвет краски? Предметы кажутся слишком выпуклыми, словно нарисованные по учебнику. И если долго смотреть на них, то голова начинает кружиться. Так что каждый раз, как пытаешься сфокусироваться на ощущении неправильности помещения, эта самая неправильность ускользает от тебя и сбивает с толку.

Невозможно разобраться. Сложно понять. Скорее всего, это даже физически не представляется возможным. Все кажется темным, гладкие стены выглядят настолько родными, что это кажется противоестественным. Они словно поглощают свет, и окончательно утонуть этому месту не дают лишь узкие полосы ярко-синего, всплывающие то тут, то там. Они складываются в какой-то абстрактный узор, похожий на заквадраченные рисунки ацтеков или майя, хотя, вполне возможно, что никакого орнамента нет, и это лишь игра воображения.

Вместо единственного источника света – огромная уродливая красная пятиугольная лампа в углу, повернутая острием вниз, на стенках которой, если приглядеться, можно заметить рот, глаза и ноздри.

– Боже, это просто убого. Даже ни капли не смешно, – из темноты выступает молодой человек, он закрывает лицо рукой, качает головой, медленно поднимает глаза обратно на безвкусную лампу и почти смеется.

Это Ящерица. Чертов Ящерица в щегольских кожаных брюках, тканой белой рубашке с вышивками, перьями в волосах и ожерелье из птичьих костей. Его глаза выглядят странными, словно идет рябь, и если приглядеться, то можно заметить, что зрачки на самом деле сменили форму на квадратную.

– Меня раздражает эта темнота, – он морщится, секунду раздумывает о чем-то… и загорается свет. – Так гораздо лучше.

Становится понятно, что пол, казавшийся в полумраке кафельным, на самом деле нарисован с помощью тонких подсвеченных линий. Синие узоры на стенах, кажется, неловко имитируют пуританские обои в цветочек, но расцветка слишком кислотна, чтобы кто-то мог обмануться. И эти рубленые линии, в темноте больше похожие на узоры ацтеков…

– Здесь, за экраном, к твоему сведению, бьет ключом искусственная реальность. Ты можешь договориться с программами, купить у них что-то, продать, вломиться в сервер, придумать любое невозможное действие… А тебе на ум пришел только «Трон», – Ящерица поднимает бровь, обращаясь к лампе, скрещивает на груди руки и улыбается. – Мне стыдно за таких, как ты.

Огромная уродливая лампа ничего не отвечает Ящерице. Складывается ощущение, что хакер совсем сошел с ума, иначе с чего бы лампа стала ему отвечать. Ящерица отворачивается и смотрит на пестро разодетую толпу за экраном, почти у самых его ног. Там явно проходит вечеринка: огромное количество коридоров, подсветки, людей, одетых в странные одежды, с квадратными зрачками и угловатыми лицами… глядя на одних, легко можно догадаться, что они неживые. Один паренек, который, кажется, полностью состоит из света, неловко опирается о стену, разговаривая с неизвестной леди, и прямо над ним расцветают, медленно расползаясь, подобно насекомым, слова и вопросы неоновых лент. Он управляет всеми вывесками города, и это – его способ коммуникации.

Другие мало чем отличаются от людей: они одеты ярко и пестро, под стать самому Ящерице, и похожи скорее на щеголей на дорогой вечеринке, а не на искусственный интеллект. Например, дама, идущая по коридору. Ее темные волосы собраны в хвост, а зеленый комбинезон из шифона выгодно подчеркивает точеную фигуру. Разве что огромный пояс в виде спирали кажется несколько чрезмерным, но благодаря нему можно догадаться, что эта хрупкая леди отвечает за все телефоны, соединяет связь по линиям и отлично знает всех абонентов в соответствии с официальной базой.

Ящерица неловко улыбается, и в его взгляде мелькает сожаление. Ему явно хотелось бы оказаться среди них, он даже пытается отыскать в толпе еще кого-нибудь знакомого, но… уродливая лампа, наконец, оживает и отвечает настолько громко, что хакер демонстративно зажимает уши ладонями:

– У тебя нет вкуса.

– Зато у меня есть мозги, благодарю покорно, – язвительно отвечает Ящерица и отвешивает поклон. – Ох, подожди. Мне совершенно не нравится вести диалог подобным образом. Сверхчеловек из тебя, прямо скажем, не очень.

Хакер очень быстро и ловко вытаскивает из рукава короткое лезвие и бросает его в сторону уродливой лампы. Оно втыкается, застревает, и его, наконец, можно рассмотреть. Это медицинский скальпель, самый обычный, без керамики и насечек.

Слышится треск и звон как от битого стекла, и лампа осыпается на пол, где осколки немедленно перестают существовать, словно дешевые киношные эффекты. Ящерица довольно выпрямляется, глядя на своего соперника: Фосфор выглядит ослабленным мужчиной лет сорока, с тронутыми сединой волосами и неуместной бородкой.

– Извини, – улыбается Ящерица, – но я должен это сказать. Я ожидал чего-то большего.

 

***

 

– До подключения Фосфора к Сети десять секунд. Ящерица уже внутри.

Голос из передатчика подгоняет, сейфовая дверь открывается слишком медленно. В наушнике молодой, почти детский голос, надтреснутый то ли из-за простуды, то ли из-за радиопомех, отсчитывает секунды. Фокси невольно задумывается о том, сколько лет тому пацану, который сидит сейчас за мониторами и наблюдает за манипуляциями Ящерицы.

Я смогу переместить свое сознание в виртуальный мир – так, кажется, он сказал тогда. И Фокси бесится от невольного промедления. Что, если пары секунд не хватит, что, если Фосфор запрет сознание Ящерицы в своем виртуальном мире? В отличие от злого гения, державшего в страхе весь город, гениальный хакер не умел раздваивать свое сознание. Он здорово рисковал.

– Три секунды, две...

Дверь открывается меньше, чем на треть, Фокси просачивается внутрь лаборатории, в один прыжок подскакивает к аппарату, похожему на энцефалограф, приставляет дуло пистолета к виску полулежащего в медицинском кресле мужчины. Его глаза закрыты, кажется, что сознание полностью его покинуло. Но, почувствовав приближение Фокси, он улыбается, губы расплываются в плотоядной улыбке.

– Добро пожаловать, детектив Марион Фокс. Располагайтесь удобнее, вы подоспели к самому началу представления. Пока ваши друзья разносят мою лабораторию, а вы играете в крутого сыщика и скачете здесь с пистолетом наперевес, Ящерица уже почти попался на мою удочку, уже почти вошел в святая святых моей сетевой обители. Двери захлопнутся с минуты на минуту.

На секунду Фокси застывает в оцепенении, а после толкает Фосфора пистолетом под подбородок.

– Ящерица, стой. Что бы ты ни собирался делать, стой. Это ловушка.

– Он вас не слышит, мистер Фокс, – Фосфор открывает глаза, но его взгляд не становится осмысленным – будто две стеклянные бусины пялятся в потолок. – Вы сейчас в реальном мире, ваш друг в виртуальном, и только я могу быть в двух мирах одновременно. И пусть сейчас я уязвим, как обычный человек, вы не убьете меня, Марион. Чтобы убить меня окончательно, вам нужно убить мое сознание в Сети. Иначе я переселюсь в любое другое тело. Ваше подойдет идеально.

В ответ Фокси только улыбается. Он знает, что его слова слышал тот мальчишка, что остался сейчас с Ящерицей. И он сможет передать сигнал по Сети.

– Это ловушка, – повторяет он отчетливо. – Передай Ящерице, пусть будет осторожен. Его попытаются заманить в виртуальную ловушку. А меня – запереть в лаборатории и переселить в меня сознание Фосфора.

– Передатчики. Как умно, – голос Фосфора бесцветен. – Но вы ничего уже не успеете сделать. Я бог виртуального мира. Стоит вашему другу сделать неверный шаг – и его сознание навсегда останется в Сети. У него нет шансов. Если Ящерица может вас слышать, попрощайтесь с ним сейчас.

– Ящерица, если ты меня слышишь. Имей совесть, прикончи чертового мудака скорее. Мне до смерти надоела его болтовня.

 

– Ты его слышал, – раздается голос в наушнике, который почти оглушает Ящерицу. Тот морщится и подходит ближе, вытаскивая из рукава еще один скальпель.

– Да, слышал, Джесс, спасибо, – коротко отвечает он, замахивается и бросает скальпель в Фосфора. Металл рассекает плоть, застревая в груди, и мужчина тут же, с ужасающей быстротой, отключается. Ящерица подходит к нему и проверяет жизненные показатели, но раньше, чем он успевает обрадоваться, кто-то из толпы внизу приветливо машет ему рукой, привлекая внимание.

Ящерица опускает взгляд и видит смутно знакомую программу – прыщавого паренька с огромными часами на запястье. Тот смеется и показывает пальцем поочередно то на труп, то на себя. До хакера не сразу доходит смысл этих странных жестов, но когда он бросается в погоню, – парень уже убегает.

– Джесс. Фосфор может перемещать свое сознание и там. Черт, – уже на ходу произносит Ящерица, едва ли не слетая с лестницы на первый этаж. Он несется так быстро, как только может, и почти сразу же оказывается на первом этаже, окруженный программами и, возможно, даже людьми. Кто-то улыбается и машет ему, кто-то зовет по имени, но Ящерица отмахивается от всех них и бежит в сторону лабиринта, в котором исчез Фосфор в своем новом облике.

– Я не знаю, что делать…

Он останавливается после первого поворота лабиринта, закрывает глаза и пытается хотя бы приблизительно вспомнить его схему, но ничего не выходит. В отчаянии Ящерица пинает стену, и по ней тут же расходится пиксельная рябь. Он медленно вздыхает, заставляя себя успокоиться, и трет глаза.

– Ладно. У Тесея была нить. Что могу придумать я?

Ящерица недолго раздумывает и, наконец, прочерчивает пальцем линию на стене. Та почти сразу же загорается ярко-зеленым. Хакер победоносно улыбается и продолжает путь по лабиринту, помечая свой путь.

 

***

 

– Передайте вашему другу, что он не сможет повредить мою совершенную программу своим тупым скальпелем из простеньких кодов. Я все равно заманю его в ловушку, он все равно никуда от меня не уйдет, – голос Фосфора становится все более отрешенным, он говорит будто бы через силу, занятый сложной мыслительной деятельностью – возможно, так оно и есть, возможно, манипуляции в Сети мешают ему оставаться в сознании.

– Джесс, передай Ящерице, что Фосфор в панике, – Фокси усмехается. – И что он на верном пути.

– Я убью вас обоих. Устрою вам ад на земле. Выпотрошу ваши тела и изнасилую ваши сознания, – голос Фосфора становится все более отрешенным и похожим на механический.

– Давай поступим проще, – Фокси взводит курок. – Я убью тебя прямо сейчас. А Ящерица разберется с твоей резервной копией в Сети. Мы загоним тебя на центральный сервер лаборатории, а потом отключим от Сети и подключим к более мощному компьютеру, который будет им управлять. И устроим тебе тот ад, который ты заслужил.

– О, да, сделайте так, мистер Фокс, стреляйте, – Фосфор смеется, он явно в восторге от этой идеи, на его лице появляются отблески эмоций. – Не убивайте меня, злой детектив, боже, как страшно. Вы еще более тупой, чем все ваши дружки. Убьете меня – и весь виртуальный мир рухнет, придавив собой сознание вашего драгоценного Ящерицы. На мне здесь держится все, я здесь бог, я создал это место!

Он почти поднимается из кресла, натягивая провода, которыми подключен к компьютеру, а после оседает, снова становится безжизненным телом с механическим голосом.

– Шестьдесят секунд до перезагрузки охранных систем и герметизации комнаты перехода. Прощайте, мистер Марион Фокс. Приятно было познакомиться с новой версией самого себя.

 

***

 

– Ящерица. Ты можешь объяснить мне, почему ты не разнес этот лабиринт?

– Прости, Джесси. Но здесь защита от перезаписи кода и сложная шифровка. Я буду слишком долго возиться, его проще пройти так, – тут же откликается Ящерица и слышит вздох:

– Ну, как знаешь.

В этот момент из-за поворота что-то набрасывается на хакера и сбивает его с ног. Темная неясная тень, подсвеченная лишь метками Ящерицы, прижимающая к земле и мешающая перевернуться.

– Фосфор. Чего ты добиваешься? – брезгливо спрашивает хакер, не прерывая возни, на что получает предсказуемый ответ:

– Ты сказал сам, что ожидал большего. Полагаю, мне пора получить это большее. Если я добавлю к своим мозгам еще и твои, то получится самое то. Что думаешь?

Под Ящерицей образуется небольшая яма, он переворачивается в ней за долю секунды и отпинывает Фосфора как можно дальше. Тот ударяется о стену спиной, но тут же встает на ноги и набрасывается на хакера снова.

– Скажу… что это довольно глупая идея. Как лечить опиатами головную боль. Ты не имеешь представления, кто я на самом деле.

Раздается громкий раскатистый смех, от которого дрожит вся виртуальная реальность:

– Я прекрасно знаю, кто ты, калека. Если ты думаешь, что смог ускользнуть от меня, то ты, пожалуй, слишком наивен, – Фосфор выглядит самодовольным, и этим самодовольством пользуется Ящерица, с размаху втыкая в его глаз еще один скальпель. Глубоко, до самого мозга. Мгновение идет кровь, но практически сразу же изображение распадается на фракталы, а затем и на точки, похожие на мелкую пыль, и хакер против воли вдыхает ее, словно она самостоятельно заползает к нему в нос и горло.

Какое-то время он барахтается и мотает головой, пытаясь то ли вытрясти ее обратно, то ли чихнуть, но затем Ящерица замирает, вытягивается на полу и медленно открывает глаза. На его лице жутковатая, потусторонняя улыбка, он поднимается и уверенно переносит себя прямо из лабиринта в комнату на втором этаже, и садится в кресло Фосфора.

 

***

 

Трансформации, происходящие с Фосфором, пугают. Его тело будто разваливается на глазах, теряет человеческий облик, становится просто грудой мышц и костей. Фокси догадывается, что обладатель этого тела полностью ушел в Сеть, и теперь перед ним просто пустая оболочка. Ящерицы нет рядом и подсказать, что делать дальше, некому. В лаборатории нет ни вывесок, ни неоновых огней. Все, что он может сейчас – держать на мушке этого полудохлого гада. В другом конце здания слышны выстрелы и взрывы. Наверняка, там орудует Санни, и от пятнадцатилетней пигалицы толку больше, чем от него сейчас.

  * –·– –···– ·–·· ··–– –··· ·–·· ··–– –···– – · –··· ·–·–



Фосфор выстукивает послание на морзянке, отбивая его ногтем по подлокотнику кресла.

– Что, что ты...

На секунду лицо Фосфора становится осмысленным.

– Я все слышал тогда. Когда соврал, что отвлекся на бомжей, делящих пойманную крысу.

– Я знаю, я... ты...

– Передай Джесси, пусть отключит меня немедленно. Пусть выдернет провода. Это опасно, но у меня нет другого выхода.

Фосфор закрывает глаза, и его лицо снова становится аморфной пародией на погребальную маску.

– Эй. Ты слышал его! – Фокси почти кричит. – Немедленно отключи его от Сети!

– Ты ненормальный. И не подумаю. Это может быть ловушка.

– Никто больше не знал про ту чертову крысу! Никто не знал! Это Ящерица! Отключи его, черт тебя дери, Джесси, если ты не сделаешь, как он говорит, я вырву тебе ноги из задницы, отключай!

По ту сторону динамика слышится какой-то шум, чей-то крик, а потом все затихает.

 

***

 

Когда Ящерица открывает глаза в реальности, он морщится и переводит взгляд с взволнованного паренька на собственные руки. Все выступающие кости почернели от синяков, а остальная кожа напоминает пожелтевшую бумагу с красными и синими кровоподтеками. Хакер вздыхает:

– Полагаю, спина не лучше? – интересуется он, морщась еще сильнее.

– Все позвонки, – кивает Джесси – болезненного вида подросток с толстенными линзами очков, – и голова в местах подключений.

Ящерица откидывается в кресле, закрывая глаза, и тихо матерится. Он надевает наушник, который предусмотрительно снял с него Джесси, и трет ладонью затылок и красную шею, сплошь покрытую гематомами.

– Фокси. Слушай. Мы сможем убить его, только если сделаем это одновременно. Сейчас мне нельзя выходить в Сеть, – нужно дождаться, чтобы он нашел себе новое вместилище. Так что я жду. Не факт еще, что я снова смогу попасть в ту комнату: мне помог тот взрыв, сейчас его не будет. Что у тебя со временем? Он пока не отключил воздух? Или это был блеф?

– Он не блефовал, – Голос Фокси звучит глухо. – Но из-за взрыва дверь в лабораторию заклинило, между дверью и стеной остался проем сантиметра два или три. Прости, дружище, кажется, я здесь застрял. – Он замолкает на секунду. – И, кажется, Фосфор полностью перенес свое сознание в Сеть. Его тело выглядит как доходяга, которому жить осталось от силы час или два. Сердце едва бьется. Пульс нитевидный. Рефлексы отсутствуют. Зрачок не реагирует на свет. Объясни мне, что делать дальше. Как мы сможем достать его теперь, когда он полностью ушел в онлайн?

И как ты сам смог прорваться ко мне сейчас?

И как тебя удалось отключить от Сети?

И все ли с тобой в порядке?

Сотни вопросов без ответа.

– Просто скажи, что мне делать дальше. Как ты собираешься его убить, и как я могу тебе помочь?

– Сначала ты. Тебе есть, чем дышать? Это сейчас важнее всего.

– Да есть. Ты можешь уже, мать твою, объяснить?..

– Могу, не кипятись. Фосфор жив. Его тело тоже. Если даже ты сейчас его прикончишь, потом с ним все будет в порядке. И он найдет себе новое тело. Это, кажется, порядком износилось. Неудивительно, – Ящерица язвительно хмыкает, – когда я убивал его в Сети, он восстанавливался. То же самое будет, если ты убьешь его сейчас. Это резервная копия. Портрет Дориана Грея. Только немного сложнее. Нужно уничтожить их обоих, одновременно, иначе ничего не сработает. Но мне сейчас нельзя возвращаться в Сеть, – он захватит мою проекцию обратно. Не спорю, удобно, конечно, отдавать приказы тебе напрямую, но я не смогу его убить. То есть, смогу… но я бы предпочел обойтись без этого. Теперь ясно?

– Я понял, что он жив, что если ты вернешься в Сеть, он захватит тебя, я понял, что мы не сможем его убить, если не сделаем этого в Сети и здесь. Тогда что ты предлагаешь? Кто-то войдет в Сеть вместо тебя, а ты отдашь мне команду нажать на курок по рации?

Ящерица смеется в ответ:

– Сдурел ты. Кислорода точно не хватает. Мне чтобы кого-то в Сеть впустить, нужно его инвалидом сделать. Я пока не настолько сволочь. В общем, я возвращаюсь. Но через пару минут. Чтобы исключить возможность захвата меня. Я его немного подпортил, надеюсь, ну и, может, получится теперь вломиться через его коды. Посмотрим. И вот когда я войду, с тобой снова на связи будет Джесс. Мне кажется, вы сроднились, – цинично цедит хакер, беспрерывно морщась.

– Да, мы отлично поладили, я обещал вырвать ему ноги.

Фокси хмурится, глядя на вдруг постаревшее тело Фосфора. Уничтожить его – то, ради чего затевалась вся эта сложная авантюра. Но если Ящерица вернется в Сеть, удастся ли ему увернуться от новых ловушек Фосфора?

– Просто пообещай мне, что вернешься из Сети целым и невредимым. Без второго экстренного отключения. Говори мне, что делать дальше, мальчик-рептилия.

– Сифилисом обещаю не заразиться, остальное не факт, – желчно отвечает Ящерица, пытаясь через плечо разглядеть синяки на спине. – Сейчас я отправляюсь внутрь. А ты жди, когда Джесс скажет убить этого урода.

Ящерица снимает наушник и трет глаза.

– Давай, Джесс.

– Ты уверен? – с беспокойством смотрит на хакера помощник и принимается подключать провода в какой-то хитрой последовательности. Ящерица смеется, как-то очень тяжело и обреченно:

– Нет. Я ни в чем не уверен. Но у меня нет выбора.

Он легко оказывается в той комнате вновь. Надо же, информация, полученная при том захвате его проекции Фосфором, оказалась полезной. В кресле вновь сидит непримечательный мужчина, и Ящерица улыбается.

– Я боялся, ты захватишь кого-то, и мне придется его убить. Как того парня с часами. Спасибо за подачку.

Но Фосфор молчит. Вполне возможно, это очередная ловушка, и Ящерица уже готов метнуть в него скальпель, как вдруг он замечает улыбку мужчины и останавливается.

– Ты же этого от меня ждешь… верно? – Ящерица бросает скальпель на пол, и он растворяется. – Ты же, черт возьми, знаешь, кто я. И точно знаешь, как я люблю такие лезвия. Но нет. Пошло оно все. Ты достоин худшего.

Ящерица в один шаг оказывается возле Фосфора, каким-то немыслимым образом искажая пространство, сплющивая комнату и вновь увеличивая ее. Он хватает мужчину за горло и сжимает пальцы с какой-то нечеловеческой силой. Фосфор удивленно распахивает глаза и пытается сопротивляться, упираясь и мешая вытащить себя из кресла, но Ящерица оказывается сильнее.

– Джесс! Давай! – кричит он, не отпуская Фосфора, который пусть и слабеет, но все еще выкручивается.

 

– Фокси, ты слышишь меня? Фокси, сейчас!

Голос Джесса сильно искажен и едва различим, но Фокси слышит самое главное. Сейчас.

Фосфор распахивает глаза в ту самую минуту, когда пуля вонзается ему в подбородок, пробивает мышцы и хрупкие кости, выходит в мозг и выходит с другой стороны, снося свод черепа.

По подголовнику кресла течет противная бурая жижа, мало похожая на человеческий мозг, пусть даже и во взболтанном состоянии. Развороченная челюсть клацает зубами, отбивая странную дробь. Пальцы того, что минуту назад было Фосфором, величайшим преступником в мире, судорожно сжимают подлокотник.

На минуту Фокси кажется, что Фосфор все еще жив. Он заглядывает в стекленеющие глаза и видит в них медленно уходящую жизнь. С Фосфором покончено. По крайне мере, с его стороны.

– Где Ящерица? Что с ним? У него все в порядке?

 

– Ящерица! – надрывается наушник. – Ответь уже!

Ящерица не слышит. Он отстраняется от тела, которое он успел стащить на пол, поднимается и смачно сплевывает на лицо тому, что было раньше проекцией Фосфора в виртуальном мире. Тело не растворяется, как было до этого, а остается лежать на полу – с синяками на шее. Ящерица нервно смеется:

– Это тебе за мою жизнь, ублюдок. И за жизнь Фокси, – хакер, наконец, реагирует на надрывающегося Джесси и отвечает:

– Я в норме. Через минуту буду на точке, выключишь меня, как подам знак.

Они смогли. Кажется, они закончили этот бред.

 

Заклинившую сейфовую дверь выбивает взрывом с той стороны. Слышатся звуки выстрелов, новые взрывы. Ворвавшаяся внутрь полиция не спешит арестовывать Фокси – они убеждаются, что Фосфор мертв, а после этого помогают детективу, снесенному на пол взрывной волной, подняться на ноги, отряхивают его плащ.

– Как жаль, что вы не успели спасти нашего великого вождя, – хмыкает кто-то из офицеров. – Мир будет скорбеть вместе с нами. Ворвавшихся в здание террористов тоже не удалось обнаружить. Как жаль, как жаль...

В комнату заглядывает изрядно потрепанный Курт:

– Хватит прохлаждаться, детектив. У нас еще есть дела.

 

***

 

– Поздравляю с победой.

Фокси поднимается со стула, пристально смотрит на Ящерицу.

– Да, с Фосфором покончено. Но его приспешники расплодились по миру, как чумные крысы. Впереди нас ждет много работы. Кто знает, сможем ли мы до конца вытравить из мира всю ту мерзость, которую наплодил этот уродец?

Хакер вместо ответа пожимает плечами.

– Тогда отдохни получше.

Фокси выходит из логова Ящерицы привычным ему путем. На столе перед хакером остается стаканчик с какао и коробка овсяного печения с шоколадом. На коробке – какие-то штрихи и царапины, похожие на азбуку Морзе, но что именно написано – не разобрать.

Над городом, над самым высоким небоскребом, похожим на клык хищного животного, небо будто втягивает в себя внутренности. Алая рана на небосклоне затягивается, и небо очищается, вдруг из серого становится темно-синим, вечерним, покрытым россыпью ярких звезд. Начинается дождь. Детектив Фокси какое-то время смотрит в небо, а после поднимает воротник своего плаща и надвигает шляпу на самые глаза.

– Мерзкая погода, – произносит он, – есть трещины или нет, в этом городе всегда мерзкая погода.


	18. Chapter 18 (4)

Слишком увлекшийся прорисовкой последней сцены комикса – мистер Фокси поднимает воротник и бредет по ярко освещенной улице, окутанный осенней моросью и огнями витрин – Тревор не сразу услышал стук в дверь. То, что этот звук не был плодом воображения, он понял только когда в дверь постучали во второй раз, более настойчиво, а за дверью послышался незнакомый голос:

– Meneer McGee? Bent u thuis?[82]

– Да, одну минуту, – произнес он громко, так, чтобы стоявший за дверью человек наверняка его услышал, а сам тихо чертыхнулся и нехотя побрел открывать.

Если бы Зак был дома, Тревор, просто наверняка, перепоручил бы ему общение с курьером из издательства, а сам мялся бы в стороне, пытаясь на ломанном голландском объяснить, какой пакет и кому следует передать в первую очередь, и кому нужно подписать документы о получении. Но сегодня Закари с самого утра умелся в гости, оставив Трева наедине с его работой и комиксом. А сам Трев, в очередной раз засидевшийся за работой до рассвета, а после поспавший от силы часа три и державшийся сейчас на одном только черном кофе, совершенно забыл о том, что именно сегодня курьер приедет за очередной порцией открыток для Дирка Госсенса.

Взглянув на свое отражение в зеркале, висящем у входной двери, Трев усмехнулся и невольно подумал о том, что бедолаге-курьеру придется так же несладко, как и ему самому. Наверняка, общаться с американцем, едва говорящим на голландском, да еще и похожим на неказистое чучело – то еще удовольствие.

Весь многочасовой недосып Трева умещался в мешках под глазами, а сам он сошел бы за героя собственного комикса, на одного из тех безумцев, которые, кроме своей работы, настолько не видят ничего вокруг, что невольно превращаются в эдакий карикатурный образ всех сумасшедших гениев разом: всклокоченные волосы, трехдневная щетина, грязная мешковатая одежда, покрытая непонятными пятнами, и непременный безумный блеск в глазах.

– Bent u uit uitgeverij gekommen? – он распахнул дверь, жестом приглашая курьера войти. – Kunt u enkele minuten wachten?[83]

– Эм... мистер МакГи?

Курьер замялся в дверях, и Трев, пытающийся отыскать в царящем на столе беспорядке конверты с открытками, невольно замешкался, прокручивая в голове только что сказанную фразу: может быть, он сказал что-то не так? Может быть, этот парень, похожий на хиппи, которого в спешке переодели в форменную мешковатую куртку, просто его не понял?

– Простите, я... ik spreek niet goed Nederlands[84].

– О, ну зато, похоже, вы говорите на английском! Какое чудо встретить здесь американца, мистер МакГи! – парень просиял так, будто только что выиграл миллион в лотерею. – Черт возьми, настоящее чудо! Госсенс сказал, что мы с вами сможем найти общий язык или что-то вроде того, но вот уж не думал...

– В Амстердаме много американцев, вы зря так распаляетесь, – Трев улыбнулся, вспомнив себя какой-то месяц назад. Неужели он с таким же умилением и щенячьим восторгом бросался на всех, кто более-менее бегло говорил на английском? – Здесь три пакета. – Он протянул пухлые конверты с цветными наклейками, обозначающими какую-то хитрую маркировку. – Дирк должен расписаться о получении на каждом из них... а еще на накладной. И я должен поставить роспись – вот здесь... о том, что отдал вам конверты. А вы вот здесь... о получении... кажется, все?

– Ну... да. Вроде бы, – курьер улыбнулся почти заискивающе. – Спасибо, что все доходчиво объяснили. Эти ребята, местные, лопочут на голландском так быстро, что я успеваю понять только предлоги и иногда собственное имя... но эти сволочи и его так коверкают...

 – Знаешь, парень, это, все-таки, Нидерланды. И здесь никто не будет ради тебя говорить медленнее или объяснять по сто раз. Просто врубайся во все быстрее.

Черт, с каких это пор он стал таким умным и таким циничным? Пару недель назад он продал бы душу за глоток родного воздуха и немного родной речи. А что теперь? Этот болтливый парень, мнущийся в дверях, не способный справиться с тремя конвертами, просто его раздражает. Чертовы хиппи...

– Ага... ну типа... я стараюсь. В общем, еще увидимся, мистер МакГи.

– Непременно увидимся.

Захлопнув дверь за болтливым курьером, Тревор задумался о том, чтобы позвонить Госсенсу и попросить его больше не присылать к нему этого болтливого доходягу, но потом просто забил. Навряд ли этот недотепа продержится на работе больше недели, так что проблема с назойливыми соплеменниками, похоже, решится сама собой.

 

***

 

Ларс Ессэ по привычке проснулся в половину восьмого утра, по привычке же потянулся в постели и протянул руку к прикроватной тумбе в попытке найти не сработавший по какой-то причине будильник.

Будильника, как, впрочем, и прикроватной тумбы, на нужном месте не обнаружилось, и еще не до конца проснувшийся Ларс открыл глаза и сел, сбив к ногам одеяло, пытаясь сообразить, где он и как здесь оказался.

События вчерашней ночи крутились в голове ярким калейдоскопом, но никак не хотели складываться в единую картину. Вот он выходит из офиса, на ходу застегивая пиджак. В руках у него портфель с бумагами на подпись, в голове вертятся мысли о завтрашнем визите на производство. Все идет как всегда, привычный, размеренный ритм жизни... который нарушается телефонным звонком. Его мобильный телефон компании Филипс – надежная, но очень громоздкая машина, которую, в отличие от модных Нокиа или Эриксонов, неудобно носить в кармане или на поясе, и Ларс открывает портфель, чтобы...

Голос Йоса звучит будто бы издали, какой-то сдавленный и потерянный, и вот Ларс уже мчится в Еврейский квартал, чтобы забрать друга из какой-то богом забытой квартиры на отшибе, в которой он бог весть как и почему оказался без денег и документов.

Вот они сидят в маленьком кабачке с дивным названием «Liefde der vogelen», и Йос методично напивается, а Ларс думает о том, что птичья любовь скоротечна, ее хватит на один сезон: построить гнездо, вывести птенцов и разлететься в разные стороны. Хотя, в разрезе человеческой жизни – не такой уж малый срок...

А потом Йос смотрит на друга пьяно и обреченно и говорит, что за всю его жизнь, из всех его любовников его любил только один человек. И Ларс зачем-то отвечает, что этот человек любит его до сих пор. И если бы Йос только захотел... и тот смеется, смеется устало, горько, и так же горько отвечает, что да, он хочет, хочет, чтобы его любили, а не только использовали. А Ларс – даже не отвечает, он просто уводит Йоса из того кабака, уводит под руку, собственнически подхватив под локоть. Чтобы уже не упустить.

Разумеется, они едут в квартиру Йоса, в его богемную конуру с витражными окнами, подиумами для постели и рабочего мета, гобеленами и приколотыми к ним фотографиями очередной йосовой музы, красивого и немного жеманного мальчика с оттопыренной нижней губой и россыпью родинок по всему телу. На фото он нагло лыбится в камеру и прикрывает ладонью пах – не стыдливо, а пошло и развратно, сжав ладонью мошонку. Ларс рассматривает фото до тех пор, пока Йос не снимает их все – но не рвет, не сжигает в камине, а методично прячет в какую-то папку с номером и датой. А после подходит к Ларсу и целует в губы. Осторожно, будто бы спрашивая. И Ларс отвечает, и все закручивается так быстро... слишком быстро для старины Ларса, который привык ждать, быть верной тенью и злым цербером на страже насквозь проебанной йосовой чести.

Ларс Ессэ закрыл глаза, открыл их снова и рухнул на постель, обняв себя руками. Рядом, свернувшись под цветастым пледом с длинным синтетическим ворсом, напоминающим овечий мех, спал Йос Виссер. Во сне его лицо разгладилось, черты стали почти что юношескими, мягкими, рот перестал кривиться в жеманной улыбке. Йос спал спокойно, тихо, и во сне он был безмятежен и, как показалось Ларсу, счастлив. Был ли он, Ларс, причиной этого счастья, или сон принес его другу и теперь еще и любовнику совсем другие образы?

Сколько лет он знал Йоса и сколько лет был в него влюблен? Они познакомились в универе, еще на первом курсе, и невзрачный, неказистый Ларс до самого выпуска таскался хвостом за красивым, ярким, будто райская пташка, Йосом Виссером. А после выпуска... после выпуска ничего не изменилось. Кроме того, что подающий надежды Йос, любимчик преподавателей, лучший на своем курсе, стал посредственным фотографом и никчемным дельцом, а заморыш Ларс, будто что-то пытаясь доказать всему миру, вцепился в этот мир зубами, решил выгрызть из него свой кусочек счастья...

Но между ними ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Йос спал с красивыми мальчиками с экзотичными именами и лицами, снимал их в своих никому не нужных фотопроектах, Ларс прибегал к нему по первому звонку, вытаскивал из любых передряг, из любых забытым богом мест, из любых коек, одалживал денег, стирал с лица следы рвоты и кокаина... Однажды даже рванул за ним в Бангладеш, куда Йоса занесло вслед за тогдашней «любовью всей жизни», каким-то французским модным фотографом. Тот обчистил бедолагу до нитки и бросил одного в захудалой гостинице с текущими потолками и тараканами размером с ладонь. Незнающий языка, без гроша в кармане, морально раздавленный... такого Йоса он запомнил на всю жизнь, с таким Йосом, ищущим поддержки и теплоты, он переспал во второй раз. И в тот раз они оба сделали вид, что ничего между ними не было, и ничего не изменилось.

А первый раз был сразу после выпускного, и оба были пьяны и укурены в дым, и сначала целовались на лестнице, как безумные, а потом, едва за ними закрылась дверь, срывали друг с друга одежду, жадно липли друг к другу и так же жадно трахались. Как кролики на спидах.

После той ночи Ларс решил, что все у них может получиться. Но Йос предпочел сделать вид, что ничего между ними не было. Ровным счетом ничего.

Лежа на кровати рядом с Йосом Виссером, чувствуя его дыхание на своей щеке, чувствуя, как острые колени упираются в его бок, Ларс Ессэ думал о том, чем все закончится на этот раз. Был этот раз на самом деле – или его не было, как и всех прошлых?

 

Мобильный телефон зазвонил около десяти утра – секретарь, встревоженная отсутствием босса в офисе, воспользовалась последним козырем и позвонила по номеру, звонить по которому было принято только в самых крайних случаях. Ларс попросил перенести его встречу на двенадцать и вызвать такси по названному им адресу.

Адрес Йоса он помнил наизусть, как и номер кодового замка на подъезде и то, что при повороте ключ заедает в замке. Он и раньше оставался ночевать в этой квартире – всегда в качестве гостя, только в качестве гостя, никогда в качестве любовника. До сегодняшнего дня.

Он ушел, когда Йос еще спал, оставил на столе ничего не значащую записку и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Слишком велика была вероятность того, что завтра или послезавтра он вернется в этот дом снова. Как старый друг или даже просто приятель. Не хотелось искушать судьбу и заниматься самообманом.

 

Во второй половине дня, когда Ларс Ессэ разбирал бумаги в своем кабинете, к нему на стол попал конверт от Дирка Госсенса с пояснительной запиской внутри.

Ларс не торопился открывать конверт и просматривать содержимое. От секретаря он знал, что Дирк передал конверт с пометкой «вы обязаны это увидеть», но не думал, что внутри может быть что-то интересное. Он лично принимал Госсенса на работу, и знал о том, что время от времени этот полноватый и страдающий от потливости молодой человек склонен к преувеличениям. Время от времени он показывал господину Ессэ работы наиболее талантливых, по его мнению, художников из его отдела. Обычно в этих работах не было ничего особенного, но Ларс, зная, что в отделе открыток в основном работают женщины среднего возраста, обремененные семьей, платой за школы, детские сады, кредитами за жилье и авто, выписывал художницам внеурочные премии, позволяющие временно покрыть их расходы.

Сегодня, как и всегда, он собирался мельком просмотреть присланные Дирком открытки, дать задание о подготовке приказа о премировании, а после отпустить секретаршу, взять работу на дом и скоротать пару часов перед сном за вычиткой договоров о поставках сырья.

Мысли Ларса Ессэ были заняты совсем не работой. За весь день Йос так и не позвонил, хотя, сказать по правде, Ларс и не ждал его звонка. Все шло своим чередом, его связь со старинным университетским другом жила только в его памяти – иногда господину Ессэ казалось, что он сам придумал всю эту ерунду от безделья. Право слово, разве могло с ним, владельцем собственного издательства и сети книжных магазинов, скучным и серым человеком с калькулятором вместо сердца и вычислительной машиной вместо серого вещества, случиться что-то подобное, что-то отдаленно тянущее на интрижку?

Беда была в том, что он сам хотел бы верить, что все случилось на самом деле, но от этой веры оставалось все меньше и меньше, с каждым днем.

Ларс вскрыл конверт от Дирка Госсенса и достал его содержимое вместе с сопроводительной запиской. Читать записку он не стал, а сразу преступил к просмотру рисунков.

На этот раз Дирк прислал ему не открытки, а три страницы отрисованного от руки комикса. Манера рисовки была безусловно американской и даже отдаленно узнаваемой – где-то раньше он уже видел нечто подобное: такие же резкие линии, глубокие тени, тщательная прорисовка, какая-то нарочитая, излишняя детализация... кажется, та работа, на которую были похожи эти страницы, издавались в американском альманахе. Как же он назывался? Что-то совершенно альтернативное и андеграундное, с дорогой глянцевой бумагой и отличным качеством печати. Ларс был уверен, что дома у него наверняка есть один экземпляр.

Но в этой работе, возможно, просто копирующей американский стиль, было больше красок, больше динамики и куда меньше агрессии. Хотя, кто знает, в конце концов, это всего лишь три страницы чего-то, напоминающего классический нуарный детектив с примесью киберпанка. И на этих трех страницах некто Фокси тщетно пытался добраться до злодея с символичным именем Фосфор, а его друг Ящерица охотился на этого же злодея в виртуальном мире.

Повествование увлекало. Вот жуткий, прикованный к медицинскому креслу Фосфор меняется в лице, о чем-то говорит с Фокси, вот Ящерицу отключают от сети, выдергивая провода прямо из его тела, и в его растрепанных волосах зарождается шаровая молния. Вот кто-то взрывает лифт, охрана несется по разрушенному коридору, пытаясь укрыться от обломков...

Надеясь на то, что Дирк Госсенс все еще в офисе, Ларс собственноручно набрал номер отдела открыток и вместо приветствия спросил у опешившего подчиненного, где остальной комикс и кто его автор.

– Вы уже прочли, господин Ессэ? – Дирк, судя по голосу, ликовал. – У меня нет продолжения. Но я знаю, у кого оно наверняка есть.

 

***

 

Он одевался, совершенно не имея на это никакого желания и неохотно принимая помощь.

– В офис? Серьезно? На кой и кому ты мог понадобиться сейчас?

– Я сам не знаю, кому и зачем это нужно, – в ответ на вопрос Закари Трев только пожал плечами и задумчиво закусил губу. – Может, решили проверить, так ли я болен на самом деле, не знаю. Начальство не очень-то меня любит, если честно. Не Дирк, а мистер самая большая шишка, который владеет там всем. Он и на работу-то принял меня с трудом, а тут такие привилегии...

На какую-то секунду Тревор закрыл глаза и сжался так, будто бы стал ниже ростом. Честно говоря, перспектива похода в центральный офис даже не угнетала, а откровенно пугала. Свою первую и единственную встречу с господином Ессэ он запомнил на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и с тех самых пор не горел желанием повидаться с ним снова. Тиран и деспот для собственной компании? Да, пожалуй, этот человек был именно таким. Жестким и неприятным типом, от встречи с которым на языке оставался привкус гнили и личной трагедии. Он будто бы втаптывал в грязь каждого, в ком чувствовал слабину – будто бы сам становился от этого счастливее.

Если бы Треву пришла в голову безумная идея нарисовать Ларса Ессэ, он нарисовал бы его калекой, покрытым гнойными струпьями. Делающим вид, что на самом деле у него есть ноги. Но он не стал бы рисовать господина Ессэ даже по жесткой укурке или в самом страшном бреду.

– В общем, начальство посмотрит на меня, на мою сломанную руку, от волнения я опять забуду все слова, этот Ессэ убедится, что в отделе открыток у него работают полные дебилы... ну или что во время нападения мне прописали еще и по голове, – Трев усмехнулся нахмурившемуся Заку и сам с неудовольствием вздохнул, уже покидая квартиру. – У меня странное предчувствие. Будто кто-то или что-то снова вмешивается в нашу жизнь. Что-то такое уже было раньше.

 

К тому времени, как Трев добрался до офиса, он был в совершенно растрепанных чувствах и пару раз даже порывался повернуть обратно. Сбежать подальше от этого места, бежать до тех пор, пока гнилостный запах Ларса Ессэ не перестанет его преследовать.

Но в то же время какая-то сила тянула его, какая-то тонкая, но крепкая нить, рыболовным крюком зацепленная где-то под сердцем. И он шел, не в силах сопротивляться, иногда переходил на бег, будто пытаясь ослабить натяжение в те моменты, когда боль под ребрами становилась почти невыносимой.

Он вбежал по высоким ступеням, прошел через вращающуюся дверь, раздраженный тем, что эта конструкция из стекла, дерева и стали не может крутиться немного быстрее. Секретарь на респешене улыбнулась Тревору как-то непривычно приветливо – он помнил взгляд акулы и сжатые губы в прошлую их встречу, и сейчас искренняя радость вызывала оторопь, до мурашек по коже.

– Goededag, meneer McGee, meneer Esse wacht u op in zijn werkkamer[85].

На этот раз она не потрудилась перейти на английский, но Трев понял ее и без перевода, улыбнулся в ответ, даже коротко поблагодарил... хотя казалось, что он не сможет издать ни звука, ведь его пересохший язык намертво прилип к небу.

Не было похоже на то, чтобы Ларс Ессэ действительно ждал Тревора – он сидел за своим огромным столом из мореного дуба и разбирал документы. Полностью поглощенный работой, он, даже не отрывая глаз от каких-то отчетов и смет, указал вошедшему на стул и голосом совершенно бесцветным, наводящим на мысли о говорящем автомате, произнес:

– Итак, мистер МакГи-младший, рад нашему знакомству.

Он поднял глаза на Трева, и какой-то проблеск узнавания на минуту исказил восковую маску безразличия, которую этот человек, видимо, носил вместо выражения лица. И то, как вытянулись губы господина Ессэ, будто от зубной боли, красноречивее слов говорило о том, что ему было все так же неприятно видеть Тревора, как и в день их первой встречи.

Если бы Тревор знал об истинной причине этой неприязни, он, пожалуй, мог бы посмеяться над ней и рассказать Ларсу о том, что он вообще-то даже не помнит того странного парня по имени Йос, и помнит только, что тот увивался за Заком и дико бесил его самого. Но он не знал, какие отношения связывают Ларса Ессэ и Йоса Виссера, а потому внутренне подобрался, готовясь к словесной перепалке.

– Мы знакомы, господин Ессэ.

– Да-да, конечно, – тот кивнул и улыбнулся снова совершенно безразлично. – Итак, известный американский автор и художник перебрался в Амстердам и теперь зарабатывает на пропитание, малюя грошовые открытки.

Тревор не знал, стоит ли отвечать на эту тираду, но Ларс Ессэ, видимо, и не ожидая от него ответа, продолжил:

– Скажите, мистер МакГи, вы ведь хотите снова издаваться? Дирк Госенс сказал мне, что вы работаете сейчас над новым комиксом, классическая детективная история...

– Дирк сказал вам? Не может быть!

От неожиданности Трев подпрыгнул на стуле и переменился в лице, но Ларс Ессэ будто бы и не заметил ничего, даже удивления в голосе. Жестом фокусника он извлек из ящика стола три страницы комикса о Фокси и Ящерице и положил перед юношей.

– Итак. Вы рисуете новый комикс, мистер МакГи. И вы намерены издаваться в «Книгах и комиксах».

Фраза прозвучала не как вопрос – как утверждение. Собственно, она и была утверждением, бескомпромиссным и безапелляционным. Ларс Ессэ был настолько уверен в своих словах, что в очередной раз не заметил перемен в своем посетителе. Тревор МакГи подобрался еще больше, будто готовясь к прыжку или удару, его и без того тонкие губы стали бесцветной серой ниткой, а в глубине голубых глаз появились недобрые огоньки зарождающейся агрессии.

– Каким образом к вам попали эти страницы?

Тон его был обвинительным, он будто говорил: как вы умудрились незаметно проникнуть в мою квартиру и украсть их у меня из-под носа. Но Ларс Ессэ и сейчас не заметил этого обвинения. Он будто бы был слишком сильно погружен в собственные мысли, чтобы видеть все то, что происходит вокруг.

– Полно, мистер МакГи. Вы прекрасно знаете, как они ко мне попали. Вы сами положили их в конверт с открытками, зная, что ваш непосредственный руководитель часто оказывает протекцию молодым художникам. Не могу только понять, почему вы действовали окольными путями, а не напрямую. Ведь вы издавались и раньше, были известны в определенных кругах, вы могли бы прийти в любое издательство, вы могли бы прийти ко мне без экивоков, просто положить комикс на стол...

– Ну да, разумеется.

От холодного и язвительного тона МакГи Ларс осекся, но достаточно быстро взял себя в руки. Ну да, конечно, закончил он фразу про себя, я мог прийти к вам, и вы бы меня послали, поскольку я любовник вашего университетского друга Йоса. Вы ведь ненавидите меня, Ларс.

И если бы Тревор МакГи произнес все это, Ларс наверняка ответил бы ему, что все это не имеет значения, что Йос уже давно не имеет значения, и что даже если это вранье, то Трев ему никакой не любовник, что уж он-то знает вкусы своего друга, и знает наперечет всех его арабских и корейских мальчиков, эфемерных, безликих и бесталанных. Потому что Йос не потерпел бы рядом с собой кого-то более талантливого, чем он сам. А сам он был редчайшей посредственностью.

Но Тревор МакГи даже не думал произносить что-то подобное. Он с большей долей вероятности сказал бы, что никогда не был известным художником и автором. Что в Штатах он был бродягой, перебивающимся временными заработками. И что здесь, в Амстердаме, он оббил пороги десятка издательств и везде, абсолютно везде был послан со словами «это сейчас не востребовано». Но он не сказал и этого, а потому мысленный диалог этих двоих так и остался мысленным.

Трев пододвинул к себе страницы комикса, разложил их по порядку, отмечая про себя, что между первой и второй не хватает еще одной, и явно уже намеревался попрощаться и уйти, и Ларс, понимая это, поднялся со своего места, встал за спиной Тревора, перекрывая ему пути к отступлению, взял в руки одну из страниц.

– Вы нашли замысловатый способ обратить на себя внимание, мистер МакГи. Но суть не в этом. Суть в том, что этот способ возымел результаты. Я ознакомился с вашими прошлыми работами, когда вы издавались под псевдонимом Блэк, и я хочу вам сказать, что за это время вы выросли и как автор, и как художник. Ваши работы обрели индивидуальность. Ваши сюжеты стали менее линейными.

Тревор в ответ только фыркнул, но Ларс сделал вид, что не услышал его.

– Издавать вас в альманахе, Тревор – это похоронить ваш талант в тонне мусора. Я хочу предложить кое-что другое. Многотомник. Большая, объемная, красивая история с суперобложкой, глянцевой бумагой… ограниченная серия и отличная реклама. Новый том каждые три месяца. А также специальные истории в известных журналах, артбуки, отдельные рассказы… разумеется, ваши истории предстоит перевести на голландский, и нам понадобится редактура… По вашим старым работам видно, что вы никогда раньше не работали с редактором, мистер МакГи, но здесь вам нужен редактор.

– Нет, мне не нужен редактор.

Тревор поднялся, проигнорировав стоящего за спиной господина Ессэ, собрал страницы комикса и бережно сложил вдвое, не оставляя сгибов.

– Смелое заявление, МакГи, но...

– Мне не нужна редактура, мне нафиг не нужен многотомник в глянцевой обложке, в гробу я видел ваш ограниченный тираж и специальные выпуски! – глаза Трева сузились в тонкие щелочки. Глядя на Ларса Ессэ, он улыбался, но улыбался очень недобро. – Я не знаю, откуда вы взяли эти страницы. Может быть, выкрали из моей квартиры? Или они попали в конверт случайно, что скажете? Или же вы подговорили своего курьера следить за мной? – Мне наплевать. Я не буду у вас издаваться, я не позволю вам превратить мою работу в гребаное коммерческое дерьмо, вы даже близко не подойдете к этой истории со своими редакторами и рекламщиками. Мой отец покончил с собой из-за таких стервятников как вы, которые кормятся чужим талантом. И я лучше до конца жизни буду малевать открытки из вашей долбаной рождественской серии, чем отдам вам то, что мне дорого. Отдайте мне страницу, Ессэ, – Тревор МакГи требовательно протянул руку. – И больше никогда ко мне не приближайтесь.

Он почти что вырвал страницу из рук Ларса и пулей выскочил из кабинета.

Ларс остался сидеть в своем кабинете, сложив тяжелую голову на сцепленные в замок руки, и думал о том, что это второй раз в жизни, когда он прокололся так сильно. И первый его раз – это Йос, чертов Йос, с которым нужно было быть понастойчивее, всегда нужно было быть просто настойчивее, дожать эту безвольную тряпку и увести за собой. Но рядом с Йосом он сам всегда становился безвольной тряпкой и мог только мямлить, вытирать его сопли и бить морды его любовникам. А второй раз – вот он, Тревор МакГи, которого он пережал, которого он испугал своей настойчивостью, вломился со своими идеями мировой славы к мальчишке-идеалисту, таскающему за собой своих мертвецов. Если бы он не давил, если бы просто предложил попробовать издать одну главу... но нет же, черт возьми, нет, он понимал, что этот комикс нужно издавать томами, сразу, резко, дерзко, без пробников, как мировой хит, которым он, по сути, и был. И он хотел этот комикс. Хотел заполучить эту историю и ее автора в единоличное пользование. Хотел этого так же сильно, как хотел каждое утро просыпаться с железным стояком, который обсасывают блядские губы Йоса Виссера. Он хотел быть первым. Первым, кто откроет Европе молодого американского гения. И первым, кто скрутит Виссера, эту прожженную, стареющую шлюху, любимую не за что-то, а вопреки всему, так крепко, чтобы ему уже некуда было деваться.

 И когда он набрал номер Йоса, в его голове уже был четкий план того, как он получит желаемое. Точнее, ему казалось, что у него есть четкий план, и все сработает именно так, как он задумал.

– Как-то раз ты просил меня за мальчишку, - выпалил он вместо приветствия. - Некий Тревор МакГи. Ты просил устроить его на работу. Отлично, что ты его помнишь. Надеюсь, что и он помнит тебя, потому, что ты отвезешь меня к нему. Да мне наплевать, что у тебя есть дела, Йос, все твои дела – это очередная иранская задница какой-то особенной формы, которая подождет тебя под софитами, пока ты смотаешься со мною домой к этому МакГи и поможешь провернуть одно дельце. Буду у тебя через сорок минут, и мне вообще насрать на то, что ты там мямлишь в качестве возражений.

 

***

 

Тревор вернулся быстрее, чем Зак рассчитывал, что казалось ему хорошим знаком… до тех пор, пока он не открыл дверь и не считал в выражении лица МакГи тотальную и всепоглощающую ненависть. Послушно закрыв дверь, раздев Трева и усадив его за кухонный стол, Зак принялся со стоическим терпением готовить кофе и слушать все те тирады, что лились из уст художника.

Он бушевал. И Закари, пожалуй, мог бы его понять, если бы идея публикации этой работы не казалась ему восхитительной: он справедливо полагал, что это могло стать самой сильной вещью Тревора Блэка. И, возможно, редактура не повредила бы. В плане акцентов, возможно, каких-то вставок, фраз… не меняющих смысл комикса, но добавляющих нужной для читателя изюминки. Заку нравилось это предложение, вот только высказывать его сейчас, когда Тревор был так болезненно обнажен и уязвлен, явно не стоило.

С его точки зрения это был конец его удобной во всех смыслах работе – не приносящей, правда, никакого удовольствия, но зато приносящей стабильный доход. По какой-то причине Трев был уверен, что результатом их перепалки с начальником станет увольнение, и раз уж ему придется начинать все с нуля, то почему бы не начать обдумывать варианты уже сейчас?

– Барменом, автомехаником, официантом, грузчиком… Послушай, мы с тобой уже проходили все это, и здесь, и на Ямайке, мы можем быть кем угодно, не обязательно зацикливаться на чем-то одном. Я мог бы рисовать после работы, а ты… слушай, в Амстердаме полно офисов, где есть компьютеры и работники-идиоты вроде меня, которые ни черта в них не разбираются. Я просто не верю, что ты не найдешь работу, связанную с компьютерами или сетями!

Будто выдохшийся, Трев устало опустился на стул, посмотрел на Закари снизу вверх.

– И если бы я захотел издаваться, – продолжил он чуть тише, уже без такого запала, – я снял бы с этой истории копии и отослал их в Америку. Знаешь, с самого начала нужно было так поступить: просто найти адреса тех издательств, с которыми я работал раньше, и пересылать им работы. В конце концов, какая разница, где я живу и в какой стране издаюсь. Да здравствует глобализация и все такое прочее.

Он улыбнулся, притянул Зака к себе и через футболку прижался губами к впалому животу.

– Что скажешь? По-моему, это как раз в твоем духе: быть гражданином мира, не привязанным к конкретной стране или континенту. Вот только я не знаю, где и как быстро можно скопировать здесь страницы… и как отправить их в Америку.

– А в чем проблема? – ободряюще улыбнулся Зак, чувствуя, как Трева постепенно отпускает мысли об ублюдочном Ларсе Ессэ, и как он начинает представлять себе что-то более важное.

– Я не помню адресов ни одного из издательств, и здесь нет американских телефонных справочников… – задумчиво ответил Тревор, представляя себе весь путь этих отсканированных бумажек: от конверта до стола какого-нибудь Стива Биссета. – Но ведь у меня есть ты. Ты же можешь вытащить из Сети любую информацию.

Закари кивнул, тщательно обдумывая ответ и взвешивая слова. Ему хотелось сказать, что, возможно, все еще не так плохо, и что Тревору не следует быть столь категоричным. Зак как раз решал в уме сложную задачу: озвучить то, что необходимо, и при этом не добавить масла в огонь, когда раздался дверной звонок. Быстро наклонившись, обняв Трева для поддержки и мазнув губами по скуле, он двинулся открывать, гадая, какого черта могло понадобиться в будний день идиотским сестрам.

– Jos, ik denk dat we hebben alle besproken laatstleden keer[86], – помрачнев, начал он без приветствия. Йос выглядел несколько взмыленным и подрастерявшим свою элегантность, но ответил выдержанно, с легким смешком:

– Ja, Zach, maar mijn vriend wil met jouw minnaar praten.[87]

– Over wat praten?[88] – Зак скрестил на груди руки и, прищурившись, с вызовом посмотрел на Йоса, начисто игнорируя незнакомца, застрявшего с ним в дверях. Но тот, к удивлению всех, ответил резко, перетягивая внимание на себя:

– Over zijn stripverhaal. Ik zal het uitgeven.[89]

– Поразительная самоуверенность… – перешел Зак на английский, с улыбкой покачав головой. – Но проходите, раз пришли. У нас тут чисто, но мебели только на двоих. Уж и не знаю, что с вами делать. Не на пол же сажать таких почтенных джентльменов; потом не встанете…

Он развернулся и оставил непрошенным гостям самим решать, как распоряжаться пространством. И все же такой внезапный визит Ларса Ессэ (а в том, что это был именно он, Зак не сомневался), льстил. Значит, работа Тревора ему действительно интересна. Лишь бы только он перестал вести себя так напыщенно.

 

***

 

Миндалевидные глаза, копна экзотических дредов и поразительная бледность. Мальчишка, открывший им с Йосом дверь, был красив, и он, в отличие от Тревора МакГи, был вполне во вкусе Йоса. Мальчика не портили даже очки, сломанный нос и неприветливая улыбка, которой он одарил нежданных гостей. История знакомства этих троих начинала проясняться, и Ларс с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием додумывал несуществующие детали того дня, пытаясь накрутить себя и разозлить, но от этого еще больше впадал в отчаяние.

Старый ловелас, флиртующий направо и налево мальчишка и его сдержанный, прямолинейный и озлобленный на мир любовник. Оба молодые, ершистые, яркие... и если Йос и повелся на эту зашкаливающую яркость, то сам Ларс Ессэ чувствовал себя лишним в полупустой квартире, напоминающей одновременно и арт-студию, и пристанище хиппи, и развалы блошиного рынка. Здесь даже мебели было ровно на двоих: большой стол, кухонный, обеденный и рабочий одновременно, старый холодильник, два тяжелых стула, колченогий табурет, большой матрас вместо кровати. Феньки, ловцы снов и японские висюльки «поющий ветер», развешанные на проводах стереосистемы. А еще сбитые ящики из-под овощей с завалами бумаг сверху, индийские вышитые подушки, скатанные одеяла, картонные коробки по углам... Из всей картины выбивался только лэптоп, дорогая тяжелая машина, матово-черная, явно новой модели.

В этой квартире жила бедность пополам с укуренным и искристым счастьем. И Ларс Ессэ, хозяин жизни, живущий в собственном особняке в парковой зоне, завидовал этому счастью, как мальчишка с переломанными ногами, наблюдающий за приятелями, гоняющими на велосипедах.

Эта зависть его бесила. И эти гордые и бедные пацаны, изображающие из себя хрен пойми что, его бесили тоже. А еще Йос, неловко мнущийся на пороге... он раздражал больше всего. Так спокойно позволяет какому-то пацаненку тыкать ему, как приятелю, а сам уже пускает на него слюни. Еще минута, и отклячит задницу, растянется на столе, умоляя его трахнуть.

– Только не вздумай устраивать здесь свои игрища по съему сладких мальчиков. Мы здесь не за этим, приятель.

Ларс похлопал друга по плечу, вошел в квартиру, еще раз по-хозяйски осмотрелся, скинул пиджак и повесил его на спинку стула. Шкафов здесь не было, судя по всему, эти двое хранили вещи в коробках.

МакГи, делая вид, что все происходящее вообще его не касается, растянулся на матрасе с какой-то книгой и отвернулся к стене.

Все вокруг казалось идиотизмом. Театром абсурда, эталоном хреновой постановки деревенской школьной труппы. Он, Ларс Ессэ, примчался в этот богом забытый квартал, в эту занюханную квартиру, чтобы уговаривать какого-то нищего американца у него издаваться. И этот американец, будто в противовес самому Ларсу, был нищим, гордым, до тошноты счастливым, у него был красивый любовник... и все то, чего никогда не будет у самого господина Ессэ.

– Вы ушли так быстро, господин МакГи, что мы не закончили разговор.

Он подтянул стул к матрасу, на котором валялся Тревор, сел, широко расставив ноги, и откинулся на спинку стула, пытаясь казаться хозяином жизни. Хотя, какого хера, перед кем он бравировал...

– Чтобы передать мне приказ о моем увольнении, необязательно было ехать сюда самому, господин Ессэ. Могли бы прислать курьера. Того самого, который украл страницы моего комикса.

– А вы чертовски упертый, мистер МакГи. Что, если я скажу вам, что не собираюсь вас увольнять?

– Давайте с самого начала и по сути, – почти мирно вставил раньше Тревора его любовник и устроился, поджав под себя ноги в какой-то нелепой позе в духе йоги, на матрасе. Во всяком случае, его положение было более располагающим; Ларс хотя бы видел лицо. – Никакого искажения смысла. Никаких дурацких правок от этих ваших редакторов. И никаких условий по количеству страниц и всего такого.

Мальчишка говорил уверенно, и пусть он сидел ниже Ларса, создавалось впечатление, что именно он смотрел сверху вниз.

– Если Трев, конечно, согласится, – добавил он после паузы, услышав легкий смешок своего любовника. Зак внимательно посмотрел на Ларса, щурясь сквозь линзы очков, а затем, повернувшись, толкнул МакГи в плечо. – Повернись уже, мать твою. Мне нравится твоя задница, но разговаривать с нею – одна морока.

Тревор нехотя повернулся лицом к Ларсу и Закари, непонимающе посмотрел на любовника, пытаясь взглядом спросить, что он задумал, но тот будто нарочно игнорировал красноречивую попытку гипноза.

– Моя задница отвечает лучше всяких слов. Я не хочу превращать эту историю в чертово коммерческое дерьмо. Мой отец начинал так же: нарисовал первые главы «Птичьей страны», в него вцепились издатели, растиражировали его, сделали знаменитым, сели на его шею и каждый день требовали новых и новых историй. Пока его работы не превратились в ширпотреб. В гробу я видел повторение его пути. Лучше я буду всю жизнь рисовать в стол, чем стану известной бездарностью.

Зак вместо ответа закатил глаза и громко вздохнул:

– Вы его слышали. Воплощенная концепция ненасилия, так и только так с ним можно работать, – он откинулся назад, оперившись плечами о бок Тревора, и продолжил обманчиво-миролюбиво, – Обдумайте это пока, мистер Ессэ, и раз уж у нас такая милая встреча, Йос, не поделишься, как твои дела? Нашел себе кого-нибудь? А то от нас ты в тот раз вылетел как пуля, я еще подумал: ох, бедный, тяжело ему… наверное.

Ларс Ессэ сидел на своем стуле, спокойный, с улыбкой Будды на лице и всеми возможными мантрами, которые только мог вспомнить. Мало того, что эти придурки вели себя... как полные придурки. Так они еще и флиртовали так откровенно, что их за нарочитую сексуальность нужно было сажать, чтобы полгорода не вымерло от нелепой травмы «членом по лбу». Но – кто мог запретить им флиртовать друг с другом в своем собственном доме?

«Просто этот Зак – настоящая сука. Знающая себе цену прожженная сука, которая сейчас играет на публику. Готов поспорить, его парень даже не понимает, что творит этот стервец, – Ларс искоса посмотрел на Йоса Виссера, застывшего у окна, как изваяние, криво улыбнулся. – Да у тебя чутье, старина, ты всегда выбираешь лучшие экземпляры».

Йос же, услышав свое имя, вздрогнул, но не повернулся, а только повел плечами, немного манерно, как потасканная светская львица.

– У меня все в порядке, спасибо...

Зак демонстративно потянулся с блаженной улыбкой, раскинув руки в стороны. Найдя одной из них волосы Тревора, он принялся не глядя перебирать пряди.

– О, даже так. Рад за тебя, старина[90], – с ударением на последнее слово, протянул Зак и вновь кинул колкий взгляд на Ларса. – А вы, мистер Ессэ? Одиноки? Может, помочь с поисками? Как думаешь, Йос, если я помогу твоему другу, у моего партнера будет больше шансов издаться без тупых придирок?

– Он... – Йос осекся и все-таки оглянулся на Ларса и Закари, посмотрев на этих двоих почти затравленно. – Если он сам захочет. Я давно мог бы ему помочь во всем этом, но он... У него насыщенная жизнь, ему всегда не до развлечений.

– Меньше всего я нуждаюсь в протекции вас обоих, – Ларс Ессэ оглянулся на университетского друга, взглядом показывая ему, чтобы тот заткнулся. – А что до Тревора... пусть позвонит, когда у него появится желание издаваться, я всегда буду рад ему помочь.

Тревор в ответ на эту тираду только фыркнул и закатил глаза:

– Да вы послушайте себя! Вам попались в руки просто три случайные страницы! Они даже между собой не связаны, а вы мне распелись о сюжете, о редактуре, о том, что я вырос как автор... это даже звучит как полное дерьмо. Многотомник, блядь, отдельные истории, сиквелы, вбоквелы... да я понятия не имею, буду ли я рисовать продолжение. Может, и не буду. И я не буду подписывать с вами контракт на десять томов вперед и выжимать из себя сюжет, как мочу при простатите.

Зак прыснул, прикрыв кулаком рот, и попытался, наклонившись, скрыть явное выражение щенячьего восторга, мелькнувшее в его глазах.

– Договоритесь на один том, как вам идея? И, честное слово, Йос, ты меня разочаровываешь. Мистер Ессэ уделяет тебе мало внимания? Будь настойчивей, друг мой, уверен, он просто не знает, какой ты душка.

– Мистер Ессэ... – Йос отвернулся снова и опустил плечи. Выглядел он так, будто вот-вот готов расплакаться. – Он слишком хорош и заслуживает чего-то лучшего, чем такой мудак и прожженная блядь, как я. Я только... я всю жизнь пользовался его добротой и не давал ему устроить свою жизнь. А он... он просто слишком... – Йос вздрогнул и обнял себя за плечи. – Простите. Я подожду в машине.

Он пулей выскочил из квартиры, и Ларс какое-то время еще растерянно смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь, а после молча поднялся со своего стула, набросил на плечи пиджак.

– Наверное, будет лучше, если мы поговорим позже.

– Комикс на столе в синей папке, – Тревор все-таки поднялся на ноги, криво улыбнулся. – Не думайте, что уговорили меня на что-то грандиозное. Я уже говорил, что это может быть первая и единственная часть. Вы человек дела, вот и посмотрите, стоит ли в это дело ввязываться.

Вместо ответа Ларс коротко кивнул и подхватил со стола нужную папку.

– Вышлю вам с курьером перевод и редакторские правки, – ответил он уже с лестницы и махнул на прощание рукой. – Берегите себя, мистер Блэк. И его берегите тоже.

Трев потер глаза и устало посмотрел на Зака.

– Я даже спрашивать не буду, что это было, и на кой черт ты их провоцировал.

– Не говори, что ты не заметил сразу, – парировал Зак с довольной улыбкой. – Как же приятно делать добрые дела, кто бы знал! 

 

**Примечания:**

[82] Господин МакГи? Вы дома?

[83] Вы из издательства? Не подождете несколько минут?

[84] Я не очень хорошо говорю по-голландски.

[85] Добрый день, господин МакГи, господин Ессэ ждет вас в своем кабинете.

[86] Йос, мне кажется, мы все обсудили в прошлый раз.

[87] Да, Зак, но мой друг хочет поговорить с твоим любовником.

[88] О чем?

[89] О его комиксе. Я буду его издавать.

[90] Для различных теорий. Будь текст на английском, Зак произнес бы «old top», что помимо сленгового значения можно трактовать очень двояко. От указания на возраст, до подколки насчет роли в половом акте.


	19. Chapter 19 (3)

– Ты с ума сошла!

Они сидели в квартире сестер и говорили, наверное, уже полчаса, но Мари все еще считала эту идею гениальной.

– Вечеринка в офисе с призраками? Ты серьезно?! – Зак, напротив, не выглядел воодушевленным. Он силился показать какую-то несвойственную ему серьезность.

 _Тревор бы мною точно гордился_ , – решил Зак, сдвинул на макушку очки и потер глаза пальцами. Покрасневшая кожа на синяках тут же начала неприятно покалывать, да и задетый неосторожным движением нос прошила острая боль.

Поморщившись, он вернул на место очки и посмотрел на Маряйке уже чуть менее строго:

– И как ты будешь уверена, что там никого не будет в этот день?

Та вместо ответа лишь беспечно отмахнулась:

– Мы проверим утром, а потом соберем всех.

– «Всех»? – после небольшой паузы переспросил он. Идея большой шумной вечеринки и правда была просто сногсшибательной, вот только не в этом месте: слишком уж острым становилось дежавю от соседства шумной толпы людей и приведений. И в последний раз нельзя сказать, чтобы такие игры закончились хорошо. Зак живо представил себе очередной трип с мертвецами и лишний раз убедился: на _этот_ год с них приключений уже хватило. Давайте в следующем.

Из рефлексии его бесцеремонно вырвала Мари:

– Ага. Всех. Ты, конечно, извини, но рядом с Тревором ты становишься скучным домоседом.

– Ты шутишь… – беспомощно протянул Закари, картинно хныча. Ему внезапно польстило, что его так старательно уговаривают. Если тогда в Тисе он согласился спеть сам, то сейчас ощущение себя величайшей звездой, которую уламывают на сольное выступление, пьянило и кружило голову.

_Восхитительно…_

– Nee. Тебе нужно общаться с людьми, Зак.

 _Припечатала_ , – с восторгом подумал он, тщательно обдумывая, чем бы ответить. В конце концов, Зак потрясенно развел руками и с непониманием воззрился на подругу:

– С каких это пор ты даешь мне советы и ведешь себя как заботливая мамочка?

На заднем плане прыснула Анне, и Зак поспешил повернуться к ней, ища поддержки.

– Нет, – тут же пресекла она его умоляющий взгляд, – даже не думай. Разбирайся с этим сам.

– Спасибо, – Мари отвесила сестре шуточный поклон и послала самый что ни на есть игривый воздушный поцелуй.

– Я этого не видел, – пробормотал Закари, демонстративно отводя взгляд под смех обеих девушек. Спустя пару минут, когда все трое успокоились, он все же продолжил: – И ты хочешь сделать темой вечеринки всякую мистику? Что туда вообще можно напихать?

– А я уже все решила. Ты же из Нового Орлеана? – тон ее, впрочем, не слишком был похож на вопросительный, однако по паузе Зак догадался: от него ожидают ответа. И он утвердительно кивнул. – Вот! Goed! Будешь показывать фокусы вуду!

– Во-первых, с чего ты решила, что я умею… а во-вторых, вуду – не фокусы, – уверенно отрезал Зак, чем вызвал только довольную улыбку:

– А говоришь, не умеешь. И знаешь при этом, что не фокусы. Мистер, вы проврались!

– Окончательно? – со стоном спросил он.

– И бесповоротно, – подтвердила Анне.

 

***

 

Если подойти к проблеме серьезно, то самым ужасным из всего этого было то, что Зак кое-что знал о вуду и справедливо его опасался. Тут Маряйке не ошиблась: невозможно жить в Новом Орлеане и не знать хотя бы парочку каких-то ритуалов. Бледные дети ночи с потекшей подводкой безмерно тащились с антуража подобных вещей: заброшенные особняки, паутина, черные свечи, вольты с проткнутыми глазами, кроличьи лапки, принесенный в жертву Легбе белый петух…

Однажды его даже заманили на подобный вечер, но закончилось дело довольно плачевно. Эрудиция Зака сыграла с ним злую шутку: он начал поучать местного горе-бокора, между ними завязался жаркий спор… и в результате они пропустили момент, когда пламя оплывшей свечи перекинулось на основательно поеденную временем и жирной молью гардину. Так что кто-то из внимательных соседей вызвал копов и пожарных, а им пришлось срочно валить. Зак едва не наложил потом в штаны, когда рассказывал Эдди про долбаные сирены над самым ухом. К тому моменту его уже серьезно пугала перспектива оказаться в руках властителей закона.

Шанс самому изобразить хунгана – сыграть так, чтобы поверили, – явно был один на миллион. Вот только к этому нужно было основательно подготовиться. Придумать образ, какой-нибудь грим… да, господи, снять чертов пластырь с носа, для начала! Немного поразмыслив, Зак пришел к выводу, что это будет его самое блистательное выступление. Маряйке сказала, что они будут рады всему, но, разумеется, нужно было удивить и поразить их настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

Тревор отреагировал на новость со смесью скепсиса, настороженности и какого-то безудержного веселья. С его точки зрения не следовало заигрывать с потусторонними силами… во всяком случае, не им. Он даже предложил Заку проверить счета офиса с привидениями – как с Домом в Потерянной Миле. А также узнать, кому принадлежит это здание. Проблема была в том, что тот уже давно проверил и сам офис, и дома по соседству – сразу после прогулки с сестрами, и не нашел ничего стоящего. Информация либо действительно отсутствовала, либо кто-то попросту стер ее, не оставив следов о старых копиях. Но Зак не стал расстраивать этим Тревора, тем более, перспектива такого веселого приключения уже кружила голову.

В одном его можно было понять: привидений и прочей мути в их жизни действительно было более чем достаточно, и нежелание втягиваться в еще одну тупую историю было вполне логичным.

– Все это наверняка незаконно, - выдавил он беспомощно, понимая, что такой аргумент заранее провалился с треском.

Напугать Зака нарушением закона? Вы, видимо, шутите... Благодаря своему нелегальному статусу, всем этим взломам с проникновениями и наплевательским отношением к частной собственности эта вечеринка становилась для Закари еще более привлекательной. И легче заставить все каналы Амстердама течь вспять, чем отговорить его от этой безумной затеи. В конце концов, что такое какие-то гипотетические призраки в сравнении с такой авантюрой?

Офис с привидениями, какая чушь... Но, поразмыслив немного, Тревор решил, что название получилось достаточно нуарным, чтобы засунуть его в какую-нибудь из глав своего комикса. Расследование Фокси и Ящерицы, запутанная нить следов приводит их в офис, где исчезают люди, и если ему удастся передать атмосферу настоящего заброшенного офисного здания, где тусят андеграундные студенты... В итоге даже Треву пришлось признать, что идея выглядит слишком заманчивой, чтобы от нее отказаться.

– Просто учти, мы не будем учить этих занудных европейцев нормально веселиться, а не сидеть по углам с банками вонючего пива. Свалим, если будет скучно.

Так или иначе, Зак давно не веселился от души, да и сам Трев, вопреки всеобщему мнению, никогда не был ярым противником вечеринок. Скорее, он просто был из другого теста: не веселый тусовщик, а наблюдатель, окопавшийся с эскизником в углу танцпола. Ему никогда не было скучно на подобных сборищах, что бы ни говорили и ни думали о нем окружающие. Вот только…

_Вот только ты всерьез боишься сорваться, Трев, старина. Как это почти случилось с тем престарелым щеголем Йосом, который, в конце концов, даже помог устроиться тебе на работу. Как это все-таки случилось на Ямайке перед самым отъездом. Конец веселью. Почти что конец всему. Готов рискнуть во второй раз и все повторить?_

Нет, он не был готов сделать шаг назад, откатить их с Заком отношения в состояние зародыша, снова перестать доверять друг другу... И тогда, и сейчас он мог бы относиться ко всему проще. Закари нравилось быть в центре внимания, нравилось притягивать взгляды, получать комплименты... в то время, как Тревору хотелось, чтобы Зак принадлежал только ему. Пожалуй, он ревновал его даже к странным сестричкам, и, тем более, не собирался делить его со всем миром.

Там, на Ямайке, все случилось слишком быстро. Они веселились до упаду, отплясывали так, будто пытались отхватить и забрать с собой кусочек ямайского солнца. Все были укурены, бутылка шла по кругу, девушки, одетые только в бикини и лава-лава, обернутые вокруг пояса, и парни в линялых джинсовых шортах и таких же линялых рубахах нараспашку, танцевали вокруг костра, разведенного прямо на прибрежном песке. Там же жарили моллюсков и мясо, о происхождении которого не хотелось даже спрашивать.

Зак отчаянно флиртовал с красивым ямайцем, темнокожим и синеглазым, и Дугал, сидящий рядом с Тревом, бросал мрачные взгляды то на одного, то на другого. А сам Тревор, глядя на сладко улыбающегося Закари, думал о том, что впервые за все время его парень флиртует с кем-то так откровенн у него на глазах. Что будет, думал он, если я отвернусь. Отвернусь сейчас, отвернусь потом, в будущем. И что было бы, если бы там, в Потерянной миле, он не пришел в Тис на концерт «Гамбо»? Переспал бы Зак с тем красивым гитаристом, чьего имени Тревор не запомнил? И что было бы дальше с ними, вернулся бы он в дом на Дороге скрипок, как ни в чем не бывало, или ловил бы грибной трип в компании новых друзей из группы? Безоговорочная и безусловная любовь делала Тревора слепым. Он так отчаянно верил, верил даже тогда, когда представлял все ужасы измены и одиночества…

И когда руки того безымянного ямайца опустились на бедра Зака, Тревор поднялся со своего места и очень медленно подошел к танцующей у костра паре, намотал длинные дреды на руку… помнится, тогда он раздумывал, не окунуть ли это слишком красивое синеглазое лицо в разгоревшийся костер. Но от запаха паленых волос его мутило, и он поволок несостоявшегося любовника-однодневку к воде.

Дешевый магнитофон зажевал пленку, и развеселый Боб Марли захрипел, как раненное животное.

Его оттащили от почти захлебнувшегося бедняги, кто-то кричал, что он сошел с ума, что он чуть не убил... а он сам смотрел только на Закари. И не видел в глазах своего любовника ничего, кроме ужаса.

Представив это, Трев вздрогнул, и, притянув Зака к себе, запустил ладони под его футболку.

– Я надеюсь, они просто выдумали этих своих призраков из офиса. После всего случившегося я, на месте Мари, был бы осторожнее.

– Да ладно тебе, – Зак довольно зажмурился и замотал головой. – Им просто хочется пощекотать себе нервы.

– А мы у них будем чем-то вроде главного шоу. Из Америки с любовью.

Доводы уже тонули в азарте Зака, и тот спешил собрать прикид для своего торжественного и блистательного перформанса. Он решил, что его внешний вид должен напоминать кого-нибудь из лоа, в честь Уильяма Гибсона[91]. Например, Дамбалу[92]. Это выглядело иронично, учитывая, что таким же «лоа» сейчас мог оказаться и BiRDl0vE. Во всяком случае, если верить в теорию Тревора. Так что Зак не ждал, что кто-то поймет, к чему это, но с воодушевлением и остервенением потратил день на то, чтобы найти в секонде штаны под змеиную кожу. Расстегнутая косуха на голое тело и деревянное ожерелье, накрученное на запястье вместо браслета, довершили образ.

Сложнее было с гримом. Зак нарисовал себе на лице что-то отдаленно напоминающее веве, а потом задумался о Треворе. В этой концепции ему идеально подходила роль Айды-Веддо[93], поэтому Зак навесил Треву на шею нитку разноцветных бус и попросил его наложить себе грим на лицо и руки. Что-нибудь, отдаленно напоминающее чешую.

Разумеется, не обошлось без проволочек, когда Трев, совершенно не сведущий в вуду и магии, но привыкший подходить ко всему с полной серьезностью и отдачей, просто засыпал Зака вопросами. Пришлось читать этому светловолосому выходцу из Техаса настоящую лекцию по разной африканской и американской мистике, которая смешалась в Новом Орлеане в совершенно невероятный коктейль из верований и ритуалов.

Все то время, что он говорил, Тревор что-то черкал в своем блокноте, и пристально, будто через прицел, рассматривал скуластое лицо Зака. А потом почти насильно загнал его в ванную и заставил умыться.

– Тебя нужно раскрасить по-другому. Этот узор не подходит, лицо кажется плоским.

_Как всегда, чертовски категоричный._

Зак почти бесился, но не стал спорить просто потому, что не хотел портить себе настроение. А потом, когда Тревор закончил со своей чешуей, а еще с раскрасом для Закари, тот долго рассматривал себя в зеркале и корчил жуткие рожи. Отражение довольно скалилось, разрисованное ничего не значащими, но вроде-как-магическими завитками и треугольниками и подмигивало из зеркала подведенными белым глазами. Очень эффектно и необычно.

Нужно было признать – все, что касалось рисования, выходило у МакГи просто ужасающе правдоподобно. Взять хотя бы эту чешую у него на руках, которая выглядела почти настоящей.

– Вообще-то, я не люблю рисовать красками, у меня не очень хорошо получается, – выдал он скромно. – Я их не чувствую, все получается однобоко. Но для вечеринки, думаю, сойдет.

Приготовления заняли у них целый день. Зак наделал тонну пародий на гри-гри, увешался ими и сиял, словно елка на Рождество. Так что к зданию они подошли уже достаточно поздно: в окнах отражался неверный свет свечей, изнутри доносился шум.

– Ты готов? – неизвестно к чему спросил Зак Трева. Тот отрицательно покачал головой:

– Сложно быть готовым к тому, о чем не имеешь представления.

– Тем интереснее, – Закари остановился и задрал голову, глядя вверх, туда, где сейчас вовсю веселились люди. – Когда не знаешь, что тебя ждет. Я вот тоже не знаю.

Он протянул руку и сжал ладонь Тревора, а после потянул за собой внутрь. На первом этаже было практически пустынно: идиллию разрушала лишь случайная парочка, разукрашенная под зомби, которая с воодушевлением целовалась возле квадратной колонны. А еще там было глухо и темно, словно в подсобке шумного клуба, находясь в которой ты ощущаешь себя запертым в параллельной вселенной, ведь _там_ , за стеной, происходит что-то восхитительное, а ты не можешь туда попасть.

Никто не стал париться украшением этой пустующей офисной махины, сейчас здесь было разве что менее пыльно, чем во время прогулки с сестрами. Должно быть, кто-то все-таки постарался привести это место в относительный порядок, но не очень-то заморачивался.

На лестнице тоже не было особенных изменений, разве что площадка перед третьим этажом, где решили устроить вечеринку, была снабжена свечами, пепельницами и бутылками, заполненными неизвестными жидкостями, к которым в нагрузку шли прихипованные неформалы, вольготно рассевшиеся на полу вокруг обладателя расстроенной акустической гитары.

Зак одарил их внимательным взглядом и, поразмыслив, разулся и снял очки, чтобы выглядеть более эффектно. Стоптанные кроссовки он оставил в углу, неподалеку от тесного кружка почитателей скверной музыки, а очки передал Тревору, на случай, если они могут ему понадобиться.

– Подсказывай, если что, – улыбнулся он, на что Трев протянул ладонь. Зак ответил рукопожатием, и полностью доверился МакГи, который вел его, тихо подсказывая оставшееся количество ступенек.

Когда они вошли, все замерли и мгновенно замолкли, рассматривая странных и экзотических гостей. Зак улыбался из-за плеча Тревора, явно довольный произведенным эффектом, а затем сощурился в поисках сестер.

Мари и Анне, к счастью, обнаружились невдалеке: они стояли, запустив руки в задние карманы джинс друг друга, словно сросшиеся туловищами сиамские близнецы. На них обеих было невообразимое количество украшений и псевдоамулетов, а также совершенно хулиганские футболки: «Библия одобряет инцест». И они обе с кем-то говорили в этот момент, но, заметив тишину, обернулись к входу.

– А вот и наш страшный и великий маг. Кого ты привел? – судя по голосу, Маряйке улыбалась, хотя Зак не был в этом уверен. Он вообще с трудом различал людей: только слышал звуки, и мог лишь представлять размеры собравшейся толпы. Оставалось загадкой, как две довольно интровертные сестрички умудрились собрать здесь столько народу. Зак улыбнулся хищно и плотоядно, обведя помещение несколько потерянным взглядом, надеясь лишь, что так он не слишком быстро выдаст свою близорукость.

Он выпустил изо рта воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, громко шипя на змеиный манер, вспоминая все мифы про Дамбалу. Он собирался отыграть свою восхитительную роль до конца. Очередное экранизированное приключение Закари Босха.

– Допустим, что я маг, – после паузы ответил он медленно и с достоинством, – вернее, хунган, но дело не в этом. Со мной приходят лишь те, кто должны, и не приходят те, кто здесь не нужен. Чего вы хотите от меня?

Тон Зака был насмешливым, он явно наслаждался замешательством, которое вызвал. Тревор смотрел на него и думал, что подобные представления – на сцене или без нее, – приносят этому угловатому бледному гению слишком много удовольствия. Возможно, даже чуть больше, чем приносил компьютер. Казалось удивительным, что настолько склонный к театральности человек мог избрать в качестве жизненного пути железки и странные непонятные коды. Но в этом был весь Зак. Он не зря выбрал образ змеи для этой вечеринки: Зак менял кожу столь же легко, в одну секунду пребывая в Нирване среди шифров и загадок, а в другую трансформируясь в приковывающую взгляды текучую субстанцию. В ослепляющий сгусток энергии, подминающий под себя всех окружающих, подчиняющий их своей воле, гипнотизирующий и сокрушающий.

– Мы долго думали, маг, – улыбаясь, ответила Анне, не слишком удачно подражая патетическому тону Зака, расставляя слишком скупые паузы между словами, – и решили, что вызов духов будет для тебя простым заданием. А нам хотелось бы посмотреть на них.

– Развлечение пресыщенной викторианской знати, – презрительно фыркнул Зак, подняв бровь. – И ради этого вы осмелились меня побеспокоить?! – он повысил голос и оглядел расплывающуюся толпу гордым и свирепым взглядом. Зак позволил паузе затянуться подольше и смиренно молвил: – Да будет так. Я вызову дух своей матери.

_Надеюсь, Эванджелина[94], ты действительно мертва. А не то неловко будет изображать твою тезку[95] ради живой спившейся ядовитой католички… _

Публика, судя по всему, была под впечатлением от такого появления. Зак различал голоса – наверное, кто-то все же не говорил по-английски, либо же говорил плохо, из-за чего друзья решились ему помочь с переводом, и теперь очень тихо шептали, боясь навлечь на себя гнев мага. Еще он четко слышал музыку на фоне: что-то томное и совершенно потустороннее, мрачное, но вместе с тем легко-металлическое, искусственное и мертвое, а не тяжелое, словно рев электрогитары. В остальном в помещении все еще царила заинтересованная тишина.

Зак втянул воздух и почувствовал, что дышит чистым восхищением, возбуждением и нетерпением. Наэлектризованный кислород прошел через его организм, поджег невидимый внутренний фитиль, и самопровозглашенный хунган изящно и покровительственно протянул руку вперед, в пространство, избегая того, чтобы сощуриться и найти в этом расплывшемся мире точку опоры. Он возвестил:

– Ведите меня к моему месту.

Тревор крепче сжал закову ладонь и, практически работая тараном, то и дело порыкивая на какого-нибудь особенно наглого панка, не желающего убираться с дороги, довел его до стены, рядом с которой обустроили импровизированный трон из ящиков для овощей, туристических спальников и скаток из какого-то цветастого тряпья. Он сам предпочел бы остаться в стороне, но стоило Закари сесть на пол у подножья предназначавшегося ему трона (самим троном он пренебрег – только сдернул с него цветастое покрывало), как толпа вокруг сомкнулась, не давая возможности улизнуть по-тихому. Кто-то принес свечи, кто-то поставил рядом с Заком какие-то плошки, чашки и миски. Анне, пытаясь не хихикать, приволокла еще один ящик, накрыла его куском ткани и обозвала алтарем. Новоявленный колдун вуду взирал на мышиную возню вокруг с демонстративным снисхождением, но в уголках заковых глаз Трев видел озорные огоньки. Заку явно льстило, что все эти студенты, одетые, как смесь чего-то готического и рождественской елки, прихипованные офисные работники неопределенного возраста и рода занятий ребята в тяжелых куртках и рок-футболках собрались сюда для того, чтобы полюбоваться его лицедейством. Настоящий колдун из Нового Орлеана, подумать только. Для этих ребят Закари Босх был такой же экзотикой, как тибетские монахи или православные священники для самого Трева.

Разумеется, никто из них не ждал реального чуда – но все они надеялись. В отличие от Тревора МакГи, готового еще раз сломать себе руку, лишь бы сегодняшний вечер прошел без чудес и прочей потусторонней ерунды.

Зак прищурился и зачерпнул ладонью мелко помолотую соль из пиалы. Он нарисовал ею перед собой доску Ифы, не слишком представляя на самом деле, что делает, поскольку обычно, как он слышал, в Новом Орлеане лепили из земли голову Легбы с ракушками вместо рта и глаз. Способ с доской, как утверждали доморощенные маги, был настоящим и более правильным. Якобы его использовали на Гаити, но Зак, не бывавший там ни разу в жизни, не мог за это ручаться.

Он протянул руку туда, где, как он надеялся, был Тревор, и жестом попросил его передать ему сверток с пакет конго, который Зак так старательно делал целый час. Взяв его и поставив перед алтарем, он медленно выдохнул, стараясь скрыть свою нервозность, и все-таки произнес, вскинув руки к потолку:

– Папа Легба. Ключи и врата от мира духов. Я обращаюсь к тебе и призываю тебя.

Зак обернулся, близоруко прищурившись, и обратился, стараясь сохранять спокойный и пафосный тон, к окружающим:

– Дайте мне пачку сигарет и стакан чего-нибудь крепкого.

Когда ему протянули подношения, он поднял на уровень своего лица, а затем поставил по обе стороны круга.

– Я приношу тебе в дар табак и… – Закари принюхался к стакану и пригубил его, – эмммм, бренди. Кажется. И прошу не навредить никому из присутствующих здесь и не направить действие заклинания не туда. Открой врата!

Повисла напряженная пауза. Зак медленно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, раскачиваясь и водя руками в такт музыке, словно в трансе. Кто-то удивленно охнул, затем к этому вздоху подтянулись другие голоса, и сквозь неплотно сжатые веки Закари увидел, как потухли все свечи, что стояли невдалеке от него.

Это было довольно забавно. Старый трюк из арсенала фокусников типа Джеймса Рэнди: взволнованные люди, ожидающие чего-то сверхъестественного, начинают дышать чаще и потоками воздуха тушат свечи и двигают предметы, будучи едва ли не сами уверены в собственной волшебности. Они, наверное, даже не понимали, что уже становятся частью этого представления, частью коллективного бессознательного, впадая в коллективный транс. Впрочем, кто знает. Возможно, здесь действительно обитали какие-то призраки?..

Зак открыл глаза и продолжил:

– Эванджелина Босх, или, если тебе угодно, Эванджелина Риго. Если ты слышишь меня, подай мне знак. Пусть папа Легба перевезет твой дух к нам, и я буду рад гостеприимно принять его, дабы мы могли поговорить с тобой!

Он физически ощутил в этот момент, как замерли все, кто окружал его. Напряжение повисло в воздухе, и власть пьянила и кружила голову Зака, заставляя его почувствовать себя реальным волшебником, владеющим каким-то тайным знанием.

Как они отнесутся к его провалу? Что, если он не провалится?

Они сидели в тишине почти минуту, и в это время не то что местные горе-музыканты, даже кассеты с записями в пиетете замерли, не раскручивая магнитную нить. Но все тщетно. Зак рисовал в воздухе перед собой круги и чувствовал, как по его спине ползут мурашки от волнения и холода, но больше он не чувствовал ничего. И люди вокруг видели и ловили его сомнение и разочарование. Спектакль, как ему показалось, был провален.

Зак вздрогнул и повел плечами, скидывая с себя оцепенение, но никто не понял этого жеста. Он выпрямил спину и уверенно, с вызовом посмотрел на окружавших его людей. Нужно было придумать что-то, чтобы спасти положение...

– Она послала меня, – наконец, заключил он, старательно отыгрывая потрясение. – Эта чертова… пришла сюда лишь на секунду, чтобы сказать о том, как она меня ненавидит, и показать мне фак. Ну что за отношение!..

По толпе прокатился вздох. Разочарованный, но не слишком. По всей видимости, их потрясли его рисунки, речи и странные пассы руками, да и настоящих привидений эти детишки побаивались. Справедливо. Но, значит, эффект был достигнут?

Зак прищурился, ища глазами сестер или Тревора. Что думают они? Это вышло впечатляюще? Он может идти? Или ему срочно нужно изобрести что-то, чтобы потрясти гостей?

– Гром-баба, ваще чума! – кто-то их стоящих совсем близко к Заку гостей хмыкнул и нервно засмеялся. – Видели, как она появилась в круге? Это ж пиздец какая жуть...

– Чувак, на чем ты сидишь? – спросили у него из толпы, и все засмеялись нарочито весело, немного нервно, пытаясь смехом снять собственную нервозность.

– Я не могу зажечь свечи! – какая-то девчонка чиркнула зажигалкой совсем рядом с заковым лицом. – Все свечи в комнате погасли разом, и я не могу их зажечь.

Она посмотрела на Зака растерянно, перевела взгляд на Трева, оглянулась, ища поддержки у толпы. Но люди вокруг были молчаливыми и растерянными – будто на их глазах случилось что-то по-настоящему чудесное и важное, а они все пропустили только потому, что отвернулись на секунду, чтобы покурить или поболтать с приятелем.

– Ты можешь ее зажечь, – повелительно возвестил Зак и, на секунду поймав взгляд Тревора, улыбнулся. – Думаю, с вас на сегодня хватило чудес. Я устал, и я не в духе. Оставьте меня в покое.

Он поднял стакан с бренди, отсалютовал им толпе и пригубил.

– Найдите себе более невинное развлечение, – на прощание пожелал толпе Зак с отнюдь не невинной улыбкой, адресованной лично Треву.

Они заняли свободный угол в отдалении, – впрочем, в этом не было особой надобности, все еще впечатленные гости соблюдали почтительную дистанцию и предпочитали не слишком приближаться к магам. Зак расположился с ногами на подоконнике, захватив с собой ритуальный алкоголь, а Тревор, разжившийся где-то стаканом газировки, привалился спиной к стеклу, с медитативным спокойствием наблюдая за толпой собравшихся.

– Твое мнение? – нервно улыбнулся Зак и сделал глоток. Он попытался было потереть уставший глаз, но вовремя передумал, вспомнив о гриме.

– Ты напугал их до усрачки, – Тревор довольно улыбнулся, притянул Зака к себе и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, размазывая так старательно наложенный грим. – В какой-то момент я даже сам подумал, что сейчас сюда явится Эванджелина Босх, и это будет пиздец, какое единение семейства.

– Нет уж, ни за что. Это пострашнее ФБРовцев, серьезно, – без тени улыбки ответил тот, едва заметно хмурясь. – Но я рад, что спектакль удался.

Он прищурился, глядя на толпу в отдалении, которая начинала медленно оживать, словно оттаивающие из ледников пещерные люди. Определенно, такой эффект стоил всех усилий. Но важнее, чтобы Тревор оценил эту шутку.

Залпом выпив стакан, Закари улыбнулся:

– Обещай меня увести, если я замечу розовых слонов. Мне кажется, эти чертовы голландцы подмешали что-то в алкоголь. Что-то, о чем я не знаю.

– Обещаю, что в следующий раз мы придем на вечеринку со своей выпивкой, – Трев улыбнулся в ответ, и от этой улыбки, а может, и от алкоголя с привкусом полыни Закари наконец-то отпустило. У него все получилось, ему почти удался этот вызов духов, а странный привкус выпивки можно было считать чем-то вроде бонуса.

Едва ли Зака и в самом деле беспокоился о несанкционированном проникновении в его организм новых химических соединений. Эти взломщики программного кода человека могли быть отличными спутниками веселья, а без него и небольшой интриги способно приесться все, включая даже самое лучшее.

Вот только чего Зак не ожидал, так это странной тени, словно от человека, прошедшего к нему слишком близко. Этот человек будто бы едва не задел Закари плечом, и тот уже обернулся, чтобы сказать что-нибудь блистательно-едкое, не выходя из образа… но за спиной было пусто. Только после этого он понял, что тень ни от одной свечи просто не могла бы упасть таким образом... становилось интересно.

Он даже не задумывался о призраках. Их здесь, в конце концов, просто не могло быть… хотя любопытство толкало Зака на путь исследователя. Хотелось осмотреть все углы, проверить, нет ли чего необычного и подозрительного, возможно, даже отыскать что-то, что убедит его в той или иной версии.

Закари с сомнением посмотрел на Тревора: уж он точно не оценит такого ребячества, впрочем, это было разумно. Им и впрямь не стоило дразнить их призраков, в конце концов, базовые принципы мироздания и Закон Мерфи еще никто не отменял, и неизвестно, чем закончатся заигрывания с Птичьей страной. Едва смирившийся к ее месту в собственной жизни, Зак резко ощутил категорическое неприятие. Всегда находиться под колпаком и знать, что почти всесильное нечто в любой момент может разрушить то, к чему ты привязан, включая тебя самого. Невольная аллюзия на смерть заставила Зака задуматься о непростительной однобокости его философии: он был безусловным фаталистом, но только в том, что касалось позитивных моментов окружающей его действительности. Теперешняя обреченность не вызывала у Зака смирения; скорее раздражала.

Когда за спиной послышалось тяжелое сопение, вырвавшее его из философствований, Зак взорвался:

– Эй! – он обернулся, нахмурившись, проведя рукой по волосам, и уткнулся в пустоту. Лишь на мгновение ему показалось, что он вновь увидел густую тень, но иллюзия растворилась, оставив Зака в недоумении.

– Подожди меня, ладно? – улыбнулся он Тревору и поднялся с подоконника, устремляясь в даль темного коридора. На всякий случай Зак вел рукой по стене, чтобы не упасть и не потерять ориентиры, постепенно отдаляясь от шума голосов и музыки. Это было похоже на дежавю, и Закари усмехнулся своему внезапному открытию. Раз за разом в его жизни проигрываются различные моменты, но почему-то именно те, что касались Потерянной Мили, всегда оказывались среди первых в ассоциативной цепочке.

Постепенно темнота сгущалась, в каком-то аномальном, физическом смысле: Заку становилось труднее дышать, словно воздух от отсутствия света расслаивался, оставляя тяжелый осадок везде после себя.

Он закрыл глаза и вздохнул глубоко, но тут же испуганно отшатнулся назад, едва не упав. Что-то коснулось его щеки. Зак, сощурившись, всмотрелся в темноту, из которой постепенно выступал светлый полупрозрачный призрак с нездорово-белой кожей и черными волосами. Неизвестно, была ли Эванджелина действительно мертва, но ее глаза казались прозрачными и пустыми, без намека на безумную малахитовую зелень.

– Мам? – в отличие от Тревора, Зак никогда не горел желанием общаться со своими родственниками. Но призрак безмолвствовал, лишь смотрел зло и ядовито, обвиняя в несущественных и несуществующих грехах. В отказе ходить на исповеди, в бутылке виски, которую он свистнул у Джо и хранил под кроватью, в отстранении от школы на две недели за неловкий подростковый секс в туалете.

– Пошла ты… – беззлобно ругнулся Зак и, развернувшись, поспешил прочь, обратно к Тревору. В спокойный и уверенный мир, в котором было полно безумия и призраков, но ни один из них не смог вывести его из себя. Если здешние духи были настолько мерзкими, что решили показать ему мать, то Зак уже был разочарован в идее контакта с ними. Пусть даже и первого рода[96].

Вернувшись к живым, Зак, недолго думая, подошел к столу и взял оттуда целую бутылку какого-то легкого пойла, похожего по запаху на вино, разве что очень странное: более мягкое, приторное и почти безвкусное. С этим достоянием он снова уселся на подоконник, рядом с Тревором.

– Если здесь и есть призраки, у них кошмарное чувство юмора, – Зак нахмурился и отпил из бутылки.

– Что-то случилось? – Будто почуяв неладное, Трев нахмурился, огляделся, ощупывая взглядом пространство вокруг. – Ты что-то видел? Или кого-то...

– Я не знаю, что я видел… дурную шутку. Вызывал дух Эванджелины – получай. Как плохо запрограммированная голограмма. Либо я выпил много…

Он прервался на полуслове, с ужасом глядя в пространство. Эванджелина стояла в нескольких футах от Зака, и пространство вокруг нее искажалось: помещение казалось светлым и каким-то обжитым. Словно портал в иную реальность, из которой мать смотрела на него. Сквозь нее проходили призраки, они торопились куда-то, но Эванджелине было все равно. Она посмотрела на сына строго, поджала губы и подняла руку в предостерегающем жесте.

– Встань на правильный путь. Все ответы есть в Библии, даже если они тебе не нравятся.

Ее голос был одновременно и тихим, и потусторонним, и очень близким, настолько невозможным, что Зака передернуло.

Он не представлял, что нужно этой ядовитой твари, но поспешил смыть впечатление еще одним глотком вина. Призрак послушно испарился, и Зак задумчиво посмотрел на Тревора, взвешивая все происходящее.

 _Нет_ , решил он. _Не стоит говорить._

 

***

 

Вероятнее всего, в этом были виноваты события вечера, но ему снился родительский дом. Он стоял посреди пустыни, а справа, далеко за горизонтом поднималось солнце. Зака выбросило сюда, словно на стартовую позицию в локации какой-нибудь игры, и сейчас он с ужасающей линейностью двухмерного мира видел перед собой дом своего детства. Небольшой покосившийся особняк, частично деревянный, местами прогнивший. Краска на стенах облупилась, окна походили на мучительно открытые рты. Идти больше было некуда, и Зак двинулся внутрь. Он открыл дверь, и в тот момент, когда он пересек порог, Зак почувствовал, как меняются его тело и лицо. Сам он стал ниже, а черты лица – мягче; щеки пухлее. Словно Закари надел на себя маску себя-подростка.

Он прошёл через коридор, безразлично скользнув взглядом по кресту, висевшему на стене. Эванджелина повесила его после того, как в одной из психиатрических лечебниц сумасшедший врач-реакционист запугал ее бесами алкоголизма и распутства. Этот огромный безвкусный атрибут раздражал и Джо, и Зака, вот только последний согласен бы был с ним мириться, если бы Эванджелина действительно бросила пить.

Зак медленно обошел все крохотные комнаты. Их было немного, и все равно две из них пустовали, заваленные различным бесполезным хламом. Это всегда навевало тоску: дом был рассчитан на большое счастливое семейство, а не на их калечную троицу. Для них вообще не было здесь места.

Он вернулся в кухню и застал там Эванджелину со спутанными волосами, босую и в голубой старомодной ночнушке. В этом образе было что-то колдовское, и, возможно, Заку так показалось из-за того, что она ворковала над трупом крупного животного. А возможно, он и появился благодаря этим ассоциациям.

Стены дома каким-то непостижимым и незаметным образом исчезли, и Эванджелина осталась посреди квадрата дощатого пола, а из угла за ней наблюдал Зак. Она резала мертвого льва… своим длинным заостренным языком. Прокалывала им живот словно жалом, вела длинную режущую линию, как патологоанатом. Она пачкала руки в крови и вытирала их о доски, окрашивая в ржаво-коричневые, почти черные в рассветный час тона.

– Кровь… всюду кровь… дурная кровь. Я неразумна, а ты, муж мой, теперь мертв, – забормотала она, втянув невероятно длинный язык обратно в рот, и рисуя пальцами на шкуре животного странные узоры. – Я пережила ночь в этом аду, но ты не смог. Но я воскрешу тебя своим трудом… только выпущу из тебя эту дурную кровь. Она не отравит больше никого…

Зак смотрел на помешательство матери с ужасом. Нечто подобное он наблюдал однажды, когда она напилась так сильно, что не могла произнести ни слова, не выблевав вместе с ним желчь и ошметки дешевой безвкусной еды.

– Это все бес. Бес алкоголя. Я выгоню его из тебя… – это Зак уже однажды слышал тоже. В очередной раз воссоединившаяся с богом Эванджелина принялась как-то пилить Джо на тему алкоголя, вот только сама она в то время не прекращала пить. И оттого ее лицемерная набожность вызвала в Закари приступ смеха, на который оба родителя ответили карающей дланью, сжимающей мягкие волосы, разрывая их структуру, глухим ударом куда-то под солнечное сплетение и странно, болезненно вытянувшейся шеей.

Поднялся жаркий ветер, который начал засыпать Эванджелину и ее льва песком и вместе с тем по крупицам уничтожая их плоть, разнося ее по всей пустыне. Зак почувствовал легкую боль, как от множества одновременно впивающихся коротких неострых иголок, и в ужасе опустил глаза на свои руки, которые также потоками воздуха по молекулам рассеивались по безмолвной и безграничной пустоши.

Зак закричал от страха, бессилия и постепенно усиливающейся боли, и мать обернулась, посмотрев на него испуганно.

– Святые! – забормотала она, постепенно повышая голос, – Сильные! Анахореты! Меня заставляет плакать моя невинность!

– Ты не невинна, – скупо ответил Зак, выпрямляясь и подходя ближе к груде мяса, с которой окончательно уже слезла кожа. Он упал на колени, и теперь всех троих засыпал колкий песок, забивающийся в ткани.

– Но ты еще можешь! – с жаром пролепетала Эванджелина, и Закари всмотрелся в то, что ветер еще оставил от ее лица. Она была мертвецки пьяна. – Просто не делай этого больше. Это уже не твоя война, не делай ее своей… не становись таким, как мы.

Эванджелина заплакала, и Зак замер, не зная, как к этому относиться. Он неловко потянулся к ней, испытывая невыносимую жалость к этому куску плоти, и обнял.

– Если я пообещаю не воевать, ты отпустишь меня? Не будешь больше приходить, толкать в плечо? – прошептал он едва слышно, чувствуя, как слабеет от потери всего: кожи, крови, плоти… жидкие части формировались в крупные капли, разносимые ветром в алый горизонтальный дождь, и их уносило куда-то вдаль, в сторону горизонта.

– Я отпущу вас всех… просто найди свою Святую Библию[97].

И в этот момент их троих окончательно развеяло над пустыней.

 

***

 

Зак проснулся в холодном поту, дрожа и прижимаясь к Тревору, который во сне неловко поджал под себя покалеченную руку и оттого морщился. Хотя, возможно, ему тоже снилось что-то не слишком приятное. Бобби, музыканты, уродливые птицы, приют… чаще всего приют, они не раз это обсуждали. У каждого из них были свои повторяющиеся кошмары. Зак даже высказал однажды предположение, что Тревор заразил его обсессиями, и теперь они оба обречены видеть одни и те же сны. Приют и зомби-любовники. Труп брата и собственная мучительная смерть.

Рассматривая лицо спящего Тревора, Зак улыбался и осторожно вытягивал из-под него забинтованную руку. Так было спокойнее: в таком положении он мог неловким движением вновь повредить ее, а Закари очень болезненно реагировал на травмы МакГи. Гораздо более болезненно, чем на свои собственные.

Он сел на постели и потер глаза руками, стараясь не прикоснуться к бинтам на носу. После своевольного снятия Тревор едва ли не силой заставил Зака наложить более плотную повязку, одну из тех, что рекомендовали и выдали врачи, вопреки его протестам. Эти фиксаторы совершенно лишали его возможности проявлять эмоции, использовать мимику и… спать. Слишком уж отвлекающим было присутствие на лице постороннего объекта. Зак знал компьютерных червей, которые умудрялись засыпать в своих очках с толстенными стеклами, но сам он никогда не доходил до такого, несмотря на полную усталость и опустошенность.

Итак, ему приснился странный и глупый кошмар. Глупый потому, что он совершенно не смог сообразить, что Эванджелина говорила строчками из «Одного лета в аду». Это казалось совершенно нелепым, но, видимо, Зак из той реальности, реальности Сновидений, не знал, кто такой Рембо и какое он имел значение. Настоящий Закари, или, вернее, Закари текущий и сам узнал что-то менее расплывчатое о поэте лишь недавно, и то, в основном, благодаря комиксу Тревора.

И все же он купил сборник и теперь пытался его читать.

Наверное, это сейчас могло считаться фатальной ошибкой.

Заку понравилось обращение к святым и анахоретам. Последнее слово сейчас и вовсе пленяло; не из-за его религиозной сути, а в силу шуток с неизвестным почтовым адресом. Святые и анахореты… это звучало гордо.

Он вспомнил о Босхе, его картинах и прозвище Иероним. Христианское имя отлично подходило для таких ужасающих библейских сюжетов, и словно спорило с другим его носителем, Святым Иеронимом. Аскет, практически автор Библии…

Зак ненавидел себя за эти знания. Они были насильно засунуты глубоко ему в горло церковью и матерью и теперь всплывали в самые неожиданные моменты, вызывая тошноту. Он вспомнил даже легенду про хромого льва, с которым всегда изображали Иеронима на картинах, и испытал мерзкое ощущение понимания образов, которыми был наполнен его сон.

Иероним написал Библию. Эванджелина сказала, что в ней все ответы. Что ж, возможно, она и была права. Ничего хорошего с Заком еще не случалось в этой жизни благодаря выпивке. Чаще плохое. Он так испугался тогда, на Ямайке, из-за вспышки ревности Тревора, что с тех пор и вовсе утратил себя. И оттого по его самолюбию так больно било каждый раз, когда Мари говорила о затворничестве.

Да, он стал затворником. Потому что он должен быть более честным и верным в своих эмоциях. Это его обязанность; Тревор не примет иного. Он никогда не поймет концепции бессмысленного пустого флирта, не приводящего ни к каким последствиям. Флирта ради флирта, без обязательств и причины. Но ради любви и внимания Трева Зак был согласен терпеть эту изоляционную абстиненцию, которая съедала его изнутри.

Но, может, и правда, чего ему стоило просто меньше пить? Ведь подобные подвиги ради собственного эго всегда случались в состоянии алкогольного опьянения… и если не будет его, если дозировать и быть сдержанней, кто тогда помешает ему находиться в шумных компаниях? Как сегодня.

И потом, Эванджелина права в одном. Дурная кровь. У него ужасное наследие с обеих родительских сторон. Неужели он и впрямь хочет спиться из-за своей аддиктивности?..

Зак обернулся на спящего Тревора и впервые позволил малодушию взять над собой верх. Не слишком ли жертвенно он любил? Не занял ли слишком непрочную позицию? Не испугался ли? Выходило, что Зак положил всего себя на алтарь, и оттого его так сильно раздражали разговоры о Бобби, призраках, комиксах, открытках… словно капризный ребенок, он хотел быть в центре внимания. И получал его до тех пор, пока не увидел возможные последствия, а после – сдулся, замкнулся и убил в себе то, что было его индивидуальностью. Но, может, он ошибся и здесь? Что, если Заку просто стоило стать более сдержанным, установить новые рамки и границы, научиться принимать внимание, но не демонстрировать ответного интереса? Не провоцировать. Ведь тогда это будет почти обычным общением, слегка омывающим берег его нарциссизма, но не захлестывающим волнами флирта. Тревор был бы более чем доволен.

И этот контроль начинается с алкоголя. Просто и легко.

Вот только это ли хотела сказать Эванджелина? И только ли это?

Зак зацепился за смысловой якорь с анахоретом и Иеронимом. Он придумал Библию… вернее, записал ее «канонический», полный и правильный текст. Выписал все, что привело его к религиозному аскетизму. Ведь он и сам был анахоретом[98], что, если в этом разгадка?

Что мог бы выписать Зак? Как «анахорет», вошедший на сервер? Все то, что он сделал, чтобы добраться туда, весь путь к адресу и паролю. Все шифры, картинки, коды, языки…

Зак поднялся, надел очки и белье, и, включив лэптоп, проверил в его свете блокнот. В нем, к счастью, сохранились все записи, так что, вновь потерев усталые глаза, Зак принялся за работу. Он выписал всю хронологию спокойно и обстоятельно, убрав лишь все упоминания о мистике. В конце концов, эти чертовы призраки и так о ней знали, так какая разница. Закончив, Зак добавил все это в поле на сайте и нажал «Отправить». Система думала какое-то время, порядка пары минут, а после удовлетворенно ответила: «Ваши данные приняты, _анахорет_ , спасибо за ожидание. Через несколько секунд вы будете переведены на форму входа».

 _Стандартную_ , на этот раз. Просто адрес и пароль. Спасибо и на этом, Эванджелина, чертова ты алкоголичка.

 

**Примечания:**

[91] В трилогии Уильяма Гибсона «Киберпространство» под именами лоа выступают несколько искусственных интеллектов, «живущих» в сети.

[92] Старейший лоа, Великий Змей, начало и конец всех вещей. Бог Неба. Считается творцом всего живого. Веве Дамбалы представляет собой две змеи, заметно выделяющиеся на фоне других эмблем.

[93] «Радуга». Жена Дамбалы, лоа плодовитости и плодородия, радуги, ветра, воды, огня и змей. Часто изображается в виде змеи, либо прекрасной женщины с пакет конго (ритуальный объект различного вида, содержания и назначения, чаще всего сосуд с травами) в руках.

[94] Либо Эванджелин. Евангелина и Евангелия, как несложно догадаться, используется не в США, а в несколько других странах.

[95] Существует еще одна локализация данного имени: Ванга. Уменьшительное, распространенное в Болгарии.

[96] В уфологии существует определенная терминология для описания контактов с внеземными цивилизациями. Существует несколько авторов и несколько типологий, но наиболее известной является шкала Хайнека, в чем заслуга фильма «Близкие контакты третьей степени» (1977 г.). Рекламные плакаты фильма описывали три уровня шкалы, и сам Хайнек сыграл эпизодическую роль в конце. Первый же род – наиболее простой и подразумевающий максимальную дистанцию – описывает лишь наблюдение за объектом, включая НЛО и странные огни.

[97] Так обычно называют личную книгу, которую человек держит у себя, почти с ней не расставаясь и перечитывая главы.

[98] Здесь Зак, конечно же, ошибается, с точки зрения официальной позиции Католической церкви, однако по смыслу определенный период биографии Святого Иеронима можно интерпретировать именно так.


	20. Chapter 20 (2)

Жизнь снова входила в привычное русло. Зак продолжал думать о кодах, паролях и скрытых посланиях, которые, как назло, прекратили являться к нему, и чувствовал себя китайским прорицателем, которому перестало открываться будущее. Их роднила скорая казнь из-за неверных предсказаний. Он вновь и вновь думал об этом, оставаясь наедине. И неважно, каким было его одиночество, мнимым или реальным, теперь проблемы тяготили так, что все это смешивалось в единый болезненный нарыв. В сознание Зака лишь изредка врывался голос Трева, отрывая от полной концентрации на медитации. Он явно что-то пропустил. Коды и шифры были где-то перед ним, у самого носа, но почему-то мозг совершенно отказывался воспринимать их. Зак обернулся.

– Нет, это вы не понимаете, господин Ессэ, где именно я видел мнение вашего редактора со всеми его правками, – Тревор фыркнул в трубку и скривил такое лицо, от которого, если бы в их с Заком квартире были цветы, они бы обязательно завяли. – Я просто хочу сказать, что внесенные редактором правки исказили характеры персонажей и специфику их взаимоотношений, господин Ессэ. Только и всего. Именно это я и хотел сказать, когда попросил вашего редактора госпожу Ваутерс свернуть свои правки трубочкой и засунуть в свой сморщенный зад. И что не ей, работая именно в вашем издательстве, стоило бы говорить о том, что выпячивание гомосексуальных отношений главных героев было бы неуместным!

 _Вот опять_ , – мелькнуло у Зака прежде, чем он вновь сконцентрировался на старых записях.

Тревор закатил глаза и демонстративно ударился затылком о стену, снова фыркнул и тихо рассмеялся, прикрывая рот ладонью:

– Это свободная страна, господин Ессэ. Нет, я ничего не знаю о консистенции сморщенности ее зада, но я готов извиниться перед госпожой Ваутерс...

Трев все-таки не выдержал и расхохотался. На той стороне повесили трубку, но на секунду молодому человеку показалось, что он услышал сухой короткий смешок. Возможно, просто показалось.

Да, все это было чистой воды ребячеством, но, так или иначе, Тревор МакГи не собирался так просто уступать редакторам свою первую работу. Да, пусть формально этот комикс был не первым в его жизни, и даже не первым из его изданных работ, но ощущение у Трева было таким, будто именно эту работу он впервые нарисовал самостоятельно, без подсказок свыше. Никаких жутких видений, никаких призраков, и никто не вел его руку, когда он работал над сюжетом.

К тому же, пусть это чувство было на грани всей той мистики, от которой Тревор так долго пытался избавиться, но чувствовал, что в этом комиксе есть нечто сакральное, нечто важное для него и Зака, что-то, что держит на расстоянии призраков из загнивающего комиксного мира Бобби. Он просто знал, что менять или искажать его смысл, и даже просто переставлять местами слова – все это могло в будущем сыграть с ним и Заком злую шутку. Он ни разу не высказал это предположение вслух, и все же с ним жило ощущение правильности и законченности работы в том виде, в котором она была…

Потому последние пять дней каждое утро Тревора начиналось с вот таких вот разговоров по телефону, с поездок в издательство, со споров с Ларсом Ессэ и откровенной ругани с его редактором... И если старина Ларс относился к придиркам младшего МакГи как к чему-то неизбежному, как времена года или стихийное бедствие, то чертова Линда Ваутерс доводила молодого человека до белого каления, считая его требования чем-то вроде закидонов юного дарования, заработавшего звездную болезнь раньше, чем его начали издавать.

А иногда Тревор не выдерживал и врывался в кабинет Ессэ без стука, начиная разговор словами «мать вашу, Ларс, объясните этой старой корове, что родители не могли перехвалить меня в детстве, они умерли, черт возьми, они умерли, когда мне было пять, если эта старая корова еще раз...»

Зак слушал обо всем этом с мрачным согласием, тщательно давя в себе ощущение дежавю. Оно казалось настолько неправильным и болезненным для непоседливых нейронов, что временами Зак начинал всерьез задумываться о медленном отмирании клеток мозга. Это напоминало ему глупые городские легенды о жизни, проносящейся перед смертью перед глазами, как о доказательстве скоротечного катарсиса.

Нужно было признать, что поведение Тревора было просто идеальным для мифического «типичного творческого человека», к которым сам Тревор не торопился себя причислять, и которых в глубине души даже презирал. Все его «я не буду его издавать», «я рисовал его не для того, чтобы...», «я не согласен с правками вашего редактора и не отдам свою работу ему на поругание»... все это походило на прогрессирующий рак мозга, по ошибке не диагностированный врачами.

Зак знал: Трев уговаривал себя, что он руководствуется другими мотивами, что он просто пытается отстоять свою индивидуальность и что для него эта работа значит нечто большее, чем просто комикс на продажу. Но вся эта издательская рутина поглощала его все больше и больше, и Тревор, похоже, и сам не замечал, как становился частью процесса, шестеренкой в большой махине, скромной деталью с маркировкой «автор идеи». Зак видел это и отчасти радовался его увлеченности, но в то же время страшился стирания индивидуальности до рамок того самого «типичного художника», которому хочется в приступе эскапизма и поиска вдохновения сбежать от всего мира, чтобы видеть своего редактора не чаще, чем раз в тысячелетие.

А ведь Тревор еще даже не издал эту историю. Да что там… Зак все еще не смог уговорить его подписать с Ессэ контракт. И он продолжал уверенно отсекать настойчивые попытки выкрутить его на второй том.

В какой-то момент Трев признался, немало насторожив этим Зака, что он даже начал понимать отца, нарочито небрежно относящегося к издателям и их работе, колесящего по миру, скрывающегося от цивилизации, живущего вдали от больших городов.

Но нет, Трев не собирался повторять путь своего отца. У него было больше сил и, кажется, уже не было злости.

– Эти пройдохи снова ждут меня к часу дня, – Тревор обнял сидящего за монитором Закари и прижался губами к пахнущей шампунем макушке в просвете между отросшими дредами. – Можно подумать, мой визит что-то изменит. Катаюсь туда каждый день, и не слышу ничего нового. Они хотят уничтожить Ящерицу. Убить его послания азбукой Морзе. И сделать из Фокси правильного копа, без страха и упрека. Копа, Зак! Умом они там все тронулись, что ли...

– Эммм, зачем? – не сразу включаясь в диалог, наконец, сообразил Зак и поднял на Тревора удивленный взгляд, откладывая подальше исписанный блокнот. – В смысле, зачем копа и зачем уничтожать Ящерицу?

 Одно радовало: слова Трева подтверждали, что с мозгом и восприятием действительности у них обоих все в порядке. Либо же не в порядке, но в какой-то странной, извращенно-одинаковой манере. Но в такое безумие на двоих верилось с трудом. Им вполне хватало своего собственного.[99]

– Потому что нынче в моде копы и полицейские сериалы. Все эти хорошие парни со служебными собаками. Мейнстрим, будь он неладен. Если я пойду на поводу у этих стервятников, от истории не останется даже остова.

– Но ты же андеграундный художник, что за бред? – нахмурился Зак, потирая глаза, – Ладно. Это не к тебе вопрос, я знаю. Не кипятись, – раньше возможного ответа поспешил добавить он.

– Плевать они хотели на андеграунд, – Тревор отошел к плите, чтобы сварить себе кофе, какое-то время задумчиво смотрел на ложку с горкой кофейного порошка, словно та могла ответить на терзавшие его вопросы, а после отправил коричневую массу в кофеварку и залил кипятком. – Эта Ваутерс просто акула, и она думает только о том, будет ли история продаваться. Знаешь... – он вдруг поник, устало потер глаза ладонями. – Я понимаю, на что похожа эта мышиная возня, все это полное дерьмо на вид и на запах. Будь у меня больше благоразумия и меньше гонора, я давно подписал бы чертов контракт и расслабил жопу. Но я просто не могу... Зак, что толку было рисовать эту историю, если они хотят ее изменить?

Помешивая кофе длинной ложкой – настоящая медитация – Трев поймал себя на мысли, что в очередной раз зациклился на своей работе и своих проблемах. Этот комикс жрал все его силы и все его время.

 _Нет, не комикс_ , – одернул он себя. – _Не комикс, а издатели, которые пытаются сделать из него дешевое коммерческое дерьмо в духе историй о Супермэне_.

Но, так или иначе, эта возня вокруг публикации его истории в издательстве Ессэ вытягивала из него все силы, и все, о чем он думал сейчас, крутилось вокруг сюжета комикса и проклятой Линды Ваутерс, даме средних лет, похожей на бульдога и внешностью, и хваткой. Такая же слюнявая, коротконогая и неприятная.

Трев думал о ней так часто, будто эта уродливая леди с неправильным прикусом была его любовницей. В то время как Зак, его настоящая любовь, все эти дни просто торчал дома, ковырялся в кодах и изнывал от скуки и недостатка внимания. В конце концов, куда они выбирались со дня той вечеринки, устроенной странными сестренками?

– Как насчет свидания сегодня?

Желания оформилось в слова как-то сами собой. Свидание? Черт возьми, почему бы и нет. Они давно не были на настоящем свидании.

– А что насчет свидания сегодня? – якобы непонимающе переспросил Зак и недобро усмехнулся: – Это я теперь безработный. Пожалуй, мне впору ловить тебя возле твоего офиса, а не наоборот.

– Слушай, не злись, – Трев грустно вздохнул, не зная, как и чем успокоить Закари, да и стоит ли его успокаивать, не будут ли все эти ободрения восприняты, как ненужная жалость? – Эй... – Он оставил кофе и снова подошел к Заку, обнял его, прижимаясь грудью к худой спине. – Воспринимай это как отпуск. Давай просто отдохнем нормально. Я пошлю их всех и никуда не поеду, останусь дома, выберемся куда-нибудь, погуляем по городу, съедим пакетик соленых каштанов... как насчет каштанов и здешнего светлого пива?

– Только если мой Осгуд Филдинг[100] заплатит за меня! – с придыханием ответил Зак и тут же рассмеялся. – Не бери в голову. Я привык обеспечивать себя с пятнадцати лет. Конечно, мне паршиво. Я здесь даже банковский счет боюсь взломать, сразу думаю, что меня заметут. Паранойя – это неплохо, но, черт, она окончательно убивает во мне здравый смысл. Лучше собирайся к старине Ларсу. И передай ему от меня воздушный поцелуй.

 

***

 

Тревор МакГи вошел в издательство открыток и комиксов Ессэ за пять минут до назначенного времени. На самом деле, он с удовольствием опоздал бы на эту встречу или не пошел на нее вовсе. Например, встал бы в пробке вместе с вечно опаздывающим автобусом, застрял на заедающем светофоре, бросился бы под ноги кому-нибудь из прохожих, как городской сумасшедший... Но обстоятельства сегодня были явно против него: будто бы само собою все складывались так, чтобы у Трева просто не вышло приехать в издательство с опозданием хотя бы в пару минут.

Первым звеном в предательской цепи был автобус. Для начала он приехал слишком быстро, стоило Тревору подойти к остановке. Такого не случалось с первого дня его работы в издательстве Ессэ: автобус N шел по загруженным транспортом улицам, бесконечно долго стоял в пробках и никогда, то есть вообще никогда не ходил по расписанию. Но – что-то в этой жизни всегда случается впервые. Сегодня городскому автобусу N будто бы дали зеленый коридор: ни единой пробки, ни единой проволочки, и черт возьми, даже ни единой остановки на перекрестке. Этот пройдоха мчал с такой скоростью, будто черти гнали его в ад. Тревор бесился и желал ему поломки прямо на съезде с автомобильный развязки, но хитрожопый N проскочил разъезд с верткостью мокрого ужа.

Вторым стал пешеходный переход, вечная причина опозданий и художниц из отдела открыток. Из-за поломки светофора, которую, по слухам, не могли исправить уже около полугода, тот выдавал зеленый свет для пешеходов раз, может быть, в полчаса, а бывало, что и реже. Но именно сегодня (хотя, вероятнее всего, вчера ночью) старый светофор заменили на новое чудо техники, сверкающее светодиодными огнями и громко оглашающее количество минут, отведенных на проезд автомобилей.

И, разумеется, полупустые улицы... Трев даже не хотел думать о полупустых улицах и о том, что именно сейчас у него не получится быть растоптанным толпой оголтелого офисного планктона, со всех ног мчащегося на работу в свои неуютные офисы и неказистые конторы.

Итак, он был на месте в без пяти час, и пять минут ожидания вылились для него в пять минут предвкушения личного кромешного ада в виде встречи со своим редактором, госпожой Линдой Ваутерс.

В этом мире просто наверняка существовали люди, которым могла бы понравиться эта грузная леди с тяжелым лицом, затянутая в светло-розовый пиджак с тошнотворными рюшами. И в этом мире наверняка были люди, которые даже ее любили. По крайне мере, Тревор слышал о том, что Линда Ваутерс приходится матерью двум взрослым сыновьям и бабушкой какому-то количеству внуков. Иногда он задавался вопросом, любил бы он свою мать, будь та хотя бы отчасти похожа на эту некрасивую, агрессивную, дорого и безвкусно одетую тетку. Любили ли госпожу Ваутерс ее дети и внуки, было ли в ней хоть что-то хорошее, доброе и человеческое, то, что можно было бы полюбить?

Тот факт, что отпрыски «тетушки Линди» не сбежали от нее на Луну и даже не переехали в другой город, еще ни о чем не говорил. В конце концов, сам Тревор, не горя желанием, все-таки виделся с этой грымзой практически каждый день – и при этом даже не торопился переехать на другую улицу.

_Просто она до сих пор не знает, где я живу. Просто она до сих пор не знает, в этом причина._

Стыдно сказать, сначала эта женщина смогла усыпить его бдительность, показала себя профессионалом своего дела, взялась за работу с неуемным рвением... к тому же, старина Ларс отзывался о ней недурно, а к его мнению в этом деле стоило прислушиваться. Но чем дольше Тревор общался с госпожой Ваутерс, чем больше на него наваливалось замечаний, правок, язвительно-вежливых и откровенно издевательских комментариев, тем больше он убеждался в том, что эту женщину не интересует ее работа. Все, чего она хочет – это уничтожить историю о Фокси и Ящерице, исказить ее, изменить от первой до последней буквы, от первого до последнего штриха.

Возможно, она немного не в себе, говорил Ларсе Ессэ, пожимая плечами и скорбно вздыхая, бедная женщина похоронила мужа всего месяц назад, постарайтесь быть более снисходительным, мистер МакГи. И какое-то время Тревор действительно старался... видит бог, он старался не придушить на месте эту старую суку. Но каждому терпению однажды...

– Тревор Блэк?

 Трев едва не подпрыгнул на стуле от неожиданности, оглянулся на голос. Возможно, он слишком увлекся пестованием собственной ненависти, если не услышал, как в небольшой кабинет, где Тревор ждал госпожу Ваутерс, просочился худой и болезненно бледный юноша в криво сидящем костюме-тройке и смешных, чуть старомодных очках в роговой оправе. Непослушные отросшие волосы падали на лицо, и молодой человек то и дело пытался заправить их за ухо. В руках он держал папку-скоросшиватель – точнее, неловко мял, заламывая углы.

– Мистер Тревор Блэк? – повторил он, сияя от счастья, будто Трев свалился на него, как неожиданный рождественский подарок в середине лета. – Не могу поверить, что познакомился с вами лично. Я читал ваш комикс «Происшествия в птичьей стране»... и мелкие работы из альманахов тоже. Простите, я... – он запнулся, неловко улыбаясь. – Алан Бердман, ваш новый редактор.

 

***

 

С тех пор, как Тревор окончательно задрался вытаскивать его из своих сумок как шкодного енота, они смогли установить некоторые правила, а потому Зак справедливо считал, что добился определенного успеха в вопросе невмешательства в частную жизнь.

Во-первых, простое и очевидное: Трев не должен видеть, как Зак копается в его вещах. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Даже если номинально все в порядке, и этими вещами Тревор не пользуется в настоящий момент, есть риск, что рано или поздно он взорвется, так что оно того не стоило. А во-вторых, все должно оставаться в идеальном порядке и на правильных местах. Впрочем, порядок у них в принципе был понятием весьма и весьма относительным. Зак так и вовсе был похож на мусорную крысу или силлогомана, способного устроить дома музей бесполезных вещей. Трев, привыкший жить налегке, не вмешивался в попытки захламить дом до самого потолка, но в глубине души, кажется, недоумевал, как вообще такое возможно. И старался максимально следить за порядком в собственных вещах. Закари подчинялся.

И с момента введения этих правил жизнь его стала ощутимо проще. Не то, чтобы ему и правда запрещалось проводить ревизию в чужих вещах и читать неоконченные комиксы… просто Тревор слишком болезненно реагировал на попытки сделать это в его присутствии. Особенно во время работы.

Так что Зак пришел к выводу: им нужна система, и неважно, что Трев не будет даже подозревать о ее существовании. Главное, что Зак много месяцев как успешно ее внедрил и теперь пожинал плоды своего успеха. А остальное приложится.

Текущую работу о Фокси, по правде сказать, он уже видел: Тревор с безумным энтузиазмом показывал ему каждую новую главу, едва та была окончена. Однако определенный интерес все же оставался. Закари было чертовски любопытно узнать, что же так раздражало художника, и были ли на самом деле такими драконовскими редакторские правки. Так что, стоило Треву отбыть в издательство, как Зак с видом похитителя бургеров из рекламы Макдоналдс[101] поспешил приобщиться к тайне, в которую его до сих пор не посвятили.

Он развалился на кровати, осторожно перелистывая страницы и вчитываясь в комментарии. Сначала она даже не показались Заку такими уж ужасными, но постепенно с каждой страницей замечаний становилось больше, словно у строчившей их тетки приступами наступал климакс, или что похуже. Местами по редактуре Зак был готов признать ее невменяемой, но иногда она действительно оказывалась права. Вот только процент попаданий был, с точки зрения Закари, безбожно мал, а потому даже не следовало говорить Тревору о ее возможных находках. С другой стороны, он не слишком хорошо разбирался в комиксах в принципе… и опасался, что имеет не совсем правильное мнение.

Зато можно было в очередной раз насладиться историей, так, чтобы не получить в лоб. Заку нравилось, что комикс не надоедал ему, несмотря на то, что он успел прочесть его уже пять раз – и это с момента окончания того рассказа, который заранее запланировал Тревор. В процессе Закари перечитывал уже столько раз, что боялся назвать даже приблизительную цифру. И все же что-то казалось ему новым, незнакомым…

Зак нахмурился, пристально разглядывая страницу, на которой Ящерица пришивал Фокси пальцы. Знаковая страница, с которой они поняли, что с этим комиксом не все так просто. Целый огромный разворот, полный анатомических подробностей, нитей, странных лазеров, скальпелей, искусственных нервов и тканей. Зак любил этот момент, во многом потому, что здесь фантазия Тревора показывала себя с наиболее выигрышной стороны. Конечно, невероятно ярким и сочным вышел сам мир, с его сплавом классического киберпанка и дистиллированных нуарных детективов, – причем Зак не брался бы судить, откуда Трев взял столь интересные детали для своего киберпанка. Разве что те приснились ему, перекочевав посредствам телепатии от него самого. Но сложно было на каждой странице удивляться миру, особенно когда сцены получались камерными. А вот восхищаться подобными чудесами хирургии еще никто не запрещал.

А еще забавные энциклопедические факты, которые сыпались из Ящерицы… эгоистический нарциссизм Зака заставлял его верить, что в каком-то смысле этот образ был его отражением в причудливом комиксном мире.

И все же тупая редакторша нашла, к чему прицепиться в этой сцене. В первую очередь она предлагала убрать ее в принципе – идиотка; но далее следовал ряд странных комментариев, который все же привлек внимание Зака.

Здесь даже очень сосредоточенный Ящерица все еще пытался шутить. Он говорил, что сожалеет, что они не индийские боги и вспоминал Кали с ее четырьмя руками и высунутым языком.

Отчего-то это насторожило Зака и заставило напрячь нейроны. Тем более, редактор настаивала на том, чтобы убрать этот диалог. Или хотя бы не писать в нем некоторые слова с большой буквы. Зака кольнуло предчувствие. В этом отрывке явно было что-то важное, но как понять связь…

Он долистал до сцены с репортером и смутно вспомнил, что как-то писал шутливую статью на тему самоубийств бродяг в Новом Орлеане. Ну или что-то вроде того. Среди них, впрочем, встречались одни юноши, а не девушки, как здесь, но полиция и тогда находила удобные факты, объясняющие их смерть рядом жизненных неурядиц. Зак же был смелее и высказал скандальное предположение, что речь идет о серийном маньяке, которому просто нравится маскировать трупы. Он даже предполагал, что убийств гораздо больше, вот только не все подходили для подобной инсценировки.

Этой статьей Зак по правде гордился. Тогда он зашифровал послание для Зомби – шифр к более ранним сообщениям по поводу доступа к КОСМОСУ, в качестве ответа за подарок с кредитками. Шутка в подсчете букв в словах пришлась Зомби по вкусу, так что Зак потом еще выслушал в свой адрес парочку хвалебных од.

Впрочем, он никогда не рассказывал про тот случай Тревору. Так что подобное совпадение можно было считать едва ли не пугающим.

В отрывке с репортером тоже хватало странностей, вплоть до опечаток и неправильных букв. Но Тревор явно не мог так глупо ошибиться… значит, здесь что-то иное.

Резко вспомнилось одно из посланий для Эдди, как раз про богиню Кали. Выходил своеобразный реверанс в его сторону… как и с теми убийствами. Интересно, найдет ли он еще что-то похожее?

Оживившись, Зак принялся еще раз осматривать комикс, каждую его страницу. Найдя ряд неуместных опечаток и ошибок с заглавными буквами, он бросился к блокноту, чтобы выписать их. А также номера страниц, на которых они встречались. В итоге получилась массивная таблица, которую вполне можно было использовать как базу для расшифровки. Цифры указывали на сдвиг, а буквы – на нужное значение. Интересно, если попробовать интерпретировать их в сумме, а затем из цифр сложить еще одну последовательность, что получится?..

Он ради забавы слепил все цифры в одну, а затем, по какому-то неясному наитию, разделил их пробелами на два числа. Зак разгруппировал оба числа, получив нечто более осмысленное и для удобства разделения поставил апостроф после первой группы… и тут его осенило. Координаты широты и долготы, с точностью до минуты. Он сделал необходимое оформление, а после попытался наложить эти знания на воображаемую карту мира. Нет, чего-то все же не хватало.

Зак засобирался в ближайший магазин, но нормальную карту мира с хотя бы примерными широтами найти удалось далеко не сразу. На поиски он потратил больше часа, а нужную книгу смог достать лишь в книжном магазине, в отделе детской литературы. Продавщица – грузная тетка неопределенного возраста с засаленными волосами и неприятным свиным рылом вместо лица – посмотрела на него с такой злостью, словно уже нарисовала себе образ малолетнего отца, которому в двадцать приходится покупать атласы для пятилеток. Дождавшись сдачи, Зак не выдержал и молча показал ей фак. Его всегда раздражали люди, не умеющие правильно пользоваться социальной инженерией и складывать факты, но отчаянно пытающиеся это делать. Отвратительно.

 После Зак прибежал домой с колотящимся сердцем, чтобы примерно расчертить, где находится необходимая точка. Оказавшись почти в Роли[102], он сделал скидку на масштаб карты и смело предположил, что это были координаты Дома. Впрочем, даже если это было и не так, совпадения с Роли уже было вполне достаточно для того, чтобы напрячься.

Возможно, у него получится найти и другую последовательность в этих словах, цифрах и буквах?.. Может, выписать их как-то иначе?

 

***

 

Наверное, если бы Тревора МакГи спросили, завтра или когда-нибудь через пятьдесят лет, существуют ли в мире идеальные редакторы, он непременно вспомнил бы Алана Бердмана, неловкого молодого человека в старомодных очках.

 _Так бывает,_ думал он, выходя из издательства, _однажды ты просто встречаешь нужных людей, людей, которые находятся здесь и сейчас, на своем месте, и делают что-то, что спасает тебе жизнь. В прямом или переносном смысле._

Тревор невольно сравнивал Алана Бердмана с Кинси Хаминбердом[103], долговязым стареющим хиппи из Потерянной мили, слишком добрым и верящим в людей, чтобы самому быть человеком. Маленькая птичка Кинси спасал ему жизнь дважды. А сейчас Алан Бердман в буквальном смысле спасал жизнь его комикса.

Чреда мистических совпадений не закончилась на пришедшем вовремя автобусе и починенном светофоре. Сегодня утром фургон доставки зоомагазина «Маленькие птички» сбил госпожу Ваутерс, попытавшуюся перебежать дорогу в неположенном месте. Она опаздывала на встречу, очень торопилась и просто выскочила на дорогу прямо под колеса фургона. Который, к счастью, шел с небольшой скоростью – но все-таки не успел затормозить.

День Линды Ваутерс начался с неприятностей. Ее автомобиль, только что вернувшийся из мастерской после планового техосмотра, заглох на выезде из гаража, и она попросила живущего неподалеку старшего сына довезти до работы. Машина Освальда Ваутерса встала в пробке в пятнадцати минутах от издательства, и госпожа Ваутерс решила дойти до офиса пешком. Она вышла из автомобиля прямо посреди проезжей части и попыталась перейти четырехполосную автостраду, чтобы добраться до пешеходной дорожки.

За рулем яркого желтого фургона, разрисованного яркими волнистыми попугайчиками, сидел Микаэль Брукс, опытный водитель, работяга и семьянин, любящий муж и отец двоих детей. В плотном потоке машин он маневрировал, чтобы не оказаться зажатым между светло-серым седаном и спортивным кабриолетом. Он увидел Линду Ваутерс в тот самый момент, когда та поставила свою плотную, затянутую в цветастый чулок ногу на проезжую часть – и в тот же момент понял, что должно произойти. Он попытался затормозить, но фургон повело на мокром после дождя асфальте. Тучную женщину в нелепом розовом костюме отбросило на багажник того самого серого седана, столкновения с которым пытался избежать Микаэль.

Обо всем этом, пусть и не в таких подробностях, Тревор узнал от Алана Бердмана. Молодой человек будто пытался оправдать свое присутствие в одной комнате с «тем самым МакГи» и нервно тараторил без умолку до тех пор, пока Трев не сознался, что он, конечно же, желает скорейшего выздоровления госпоже Ваутерс, но не будет против, если эту стервозную грымзу продержат в больнице как можно дольше.

Алан усмехнулся немного нервно, явно соглашаясь с мнением Тревора, но не позволяя себе говорить об этом вслух.

– Давайте посмотрим, что она сделала с вашим комиксом, мистер МакГи. Не думаю, что ваша работа и в самом деле требует такого количества правок.

Они просидели над правками где-то около трех часов. Пили кофе из автомата, покупали пончики в соседней закусочной и снова возвращались к работе. Глядя на Алана, Тревор невольно вспоминал себя и свою увлеченность работой. То, как он создавал комикс, было похоже на одержимость.

Алан Бердман работал так же. Он брал чужую работу и сживался с ней, буквально выжимал из нее все лучшее, расставлял акценты, не меняя смысла, вытаскивал на свет божий то, что сам автор только подразумевал, но не смог сделать очевидным. И, разумеется, он умел слушать. Расскажите мне о комиксе, попросил он Тревора в какой-то момент, расскажите мне о ваших персонажах. И Тревор рассказывал с удовольствием, рассказывал о тех, кому не было места в комиксе, о том, что все это время держалось в уме, жалея, что эту историю не слышит Закари. А впрочем, он пообещал себе, что перескажет ее для Зака еще не один раз, а еще познакомит его с Аланом Бердманом, неуловимо похожим на долговязого Кинси.

Когда спустя три с лишним часа Тревор вышел из издательства, в ушах у него звенело, как после езды на трамвае, а в душе теплилась надежда на то, что чреда совпадений свела его с нужным человеком, в котором ему не придется разочаровываться.

Сегодня же, ощущая некий душевный подъем, он подписал контракт на издание трех томов «Приключений Фокси и Ящерицы». Сказать по правде, Тревор кривил душой, когда говорил, что не знает, чем закончится эта история и будет ли у нее продолжение. Он заранее знал, о чем будут новые истории его героев, но будто бы боялся говорить об этом вслух. Наверное, в этом молчании было что-то сродни детским суевериям, когда загаданное желание ни в коем случае нельзя никому рассказывать, чтобы оно сбылось.

В его новых историях Фокси вытащит Ящерицу из подполья, они вдвоем одолеют выживших приспешников злодея Фосфора, спасут последователей Ящерицы от похитителей органов... в голове Тревора было так много историй, что для того, чтобы нарисовать их все, не хватило бы одного тома.

 

Истории придумывались легко, и самым удивительным в процессе их рождения было то, что здесь, в стране легальных и доступных веществ самого разного толка Треву не были нужны эти вещества, чтобы создавать свои рисунки и сюжеты. Он не был зависим от измененных состояний сознания, он был свободен от дурмана, которым окутывал себя отец в последние годы своей жизни. И если раньше Тревор боялся повторить путь Бобби МакГи, то сейчас невольно противопоставлял себя ему, и часто думал о том, что Зак, будто пророк из Сети, был прав, когда говорил, что не алкоголь и не наркотики делают садиста садистом, убийцу убийцей, наркомана наркоманом и опустившимся дерьмом.

Поначалу его тревожила эта доступность и легальность или почти легальность всей возможной дури, которую только смог придумать человек для полетов в астрал без ракет и многолетних практик медитации. Он смотрел на подруг Зака, Мари и Анне, смотрел на него самого, смотрел на себя, и где-то там, на краю его сознания въедливым червяком шевелилась мысль о пресыщенности.

Травка, грибы, алкоголь – все это они могли получить, стоило только протянуть руку. Они могли закидываться каждый вечер и до самого утра ловить цветные приходы. Они могли выбирать виды опьянения, формы и цвета своих глюков. И когда у них с Заком появлялись свободные деньги, они торчали на всем, что попадалось им под руку. Они были похожи на двух школьников, сбежавших из-под родительского надзора – не очень зрелые для такой вседозволенности... и не слишком умные.

Тревор МакГи и Закари Босх взрослели и умнели рывками. В какой-то момент их пресыщенность переросла в понимание. Трев чувствовал, и он знал, что Зак чувствует это тоже. Призраки прошлого отпустили их вместе с их страхами. И в этом была их настоящая свобода.

Это чувство свободы было настолько всеобъемлющим, переполняющим и звенящим, несущимся по венам с молекулами эндорфинов и энкефалинов, что Тревор, поддавшись невольному порыву, зашел в винную лавку и купил сладкое розовое вино, такое, как любил Зак. Он решил отпраздновать, и не важно, что именно, появление нормального редактора, подписание контракта или полную свободу от Птичьей страны. Вино, музыка (и это, черт возьми, будет не Чарли Паркер), вечер, проведенный вместе с самым дорогим человеком. Разве не о такой жизни мечтают все нормальные люди? И разве его желание наконец-то жить – не шаг к полному излечению от дома на Дороге скрипок, метастазы которого так долго прорастали в его сознании, будто раковые клетки?

_Будем считать это лучевой терапией. Алкоголь вместо радиоактивных изотопов. Счастье вместо ядовитых препаратов, убивающих клетки. Любовь вместо суицида. Фокси и Ящерица против монстров Птичьей страны. Шаг и мат._

 

 **Примечания:**

[99] Folie à deux (фр. безумие на двоих) – психический синдром, при котором симптомы психоза передаются от одного человека другому.

[100]Тот самый восхитительный богатый красавец из «Некоторые любят погорячее» (более известного среди русскоязычного сообщества как «В джазе только девушки»), который заключил: у всех свои недостатки. Да и в целом был не против жениться на мужчине.

[101] The Hamburglar (игра слов, можно интерпретировать как «похититель гамбургеров») – персонаж Макдоналдленда, часто участвовавший в рекламе. Выглядит как приземистый человек неопределенного возраста, одетый в полосатую робу, в шляпе и с красным галстуком. Также носит черную маску и очень глупо улыбается.

[102] Роли (англ. Raleigh) – столица Северной Каролины. Потерянная Миля находится в относительной близости от него: примерно в получасе езды.

[103] В русском переводе «Кинси Колибри». Почему? Во славу великому Рандому, конечно. Да, это фамилия. Нет, она не переводится.


	21. Chapter 21 (1)

В тот день ему так и не удалось выяснить последовательности и связи между кодами – кроме той, самой очевидной, что и так была ясна с самого начала. Происходящее немного нервировало Зака. Он провозился полночи, после чего, окончательно измученный, упал на матрас возле Тревора, закончившего на жалкие полчаса раньше работу над комиксом.

Все следующее утро Зак был настроен побеждать глупые коды, вот только… уснуть, чтобы наступило это чертово утро, не получалось. Пролежав на матрасе, как ему казалось, целую вечность, Закари Босх был вынужден признать свою полную и окончательную капитуляцию. Прямо как у южан во время Гражданской войны.

Почему-то он вспомнил Дороти, которая проложила длинный путь через всю долбанную страну Оз с шарлатанами, летучими обезьянами и психованными ведьмами для того, чтобы узнать, что могла вернуться в родной Канзас в любой момент. Та же ситуация складывалась и сейчас: он, черт возьми, выключил лэптоп, умылся и разделся только для того, чтобы встать обратно. Несовершенства подобного рода действительно раздражали.

Зак осторожно поднялся, натянул свободные шорты, надел очки и вернулся за единственный стол, служивший им с Тревором обеденным, и рабочим. Раз у него не получалось расслабиться, нужно продолжить заниматься делом. Но сначала следовало простимулировать мозг хоть чем-нибудь, чтобы не чувствовать себя один на один с этим огромным и пугающим нечто.

Закари начал со стакана красного полусладкого вина. Оно не слишком часто бывало в их доме, однако вечером Трев принес бутылку. Просто так, чтобы отпраздновать нового, _вменяемого_ редактора.

Зак счел выбор довольно странным, учитывая, что алкоголь в доме употреблял только он, однако в конечном итоге этот шаг можно было знаменовать как доброе новое начало, преисполненное эстетствующего легкого алкоголизма. Без глупых пьяных подвигов, с бокалом (или не совсем) растянутого на день вина в духе колыбели Цивилизации – Греции.

Удобно расположившись в полутьме за столом с блокнотом с одной стороны, лэптопом с другой и стаканом между ними, Зак решительно углубился в исследование уже выписанной последовательности. Что-то в ней было… _не так_. Иных слов и не подобрать. Просто что-то упорно не желало складываться в единый паззл,  Зак не видели иных связей и понимал, что топчется на месте, не осознавая, ни куда идти, ни каким путем.

Это было хуже всего. Просто не знать, что должно выйти в конце, и от этого не понимать, какие действия нужно предпринять. То есть, конечно же, сейчас целей было две: логин и пароль, вот только… совершенно непонятно было, как их добыть. Сам сайт выглядел так, словно не привязан ни к чему, словно этот адрес вообще ни на кого не зарегистрирован, и вся эта мистика уже начинала откровенно раздражать. Вот только и без нее нельзя было обойтись.

 _Так, ладно_ , – заставил себя встряхнуться Зак, сделав еще один небольшой глоток и отставив не глядя стакан, а после сосредоточился на выписанной последовательности. Экран монитора, к сожалению, не был способен подать какие бы то ни было идеи. Зак потянулся к блокноту, чтобы попробовать он даже не знал, что. Что-то переписать, перечертить, возможно, с сотого раза…

_Кого я обманываю? Видимо, пора сдаться. В этот раз моего благодетеля явно арестовала полиция. Департамент Сансары. Отдел кармы._

Он потянулся за блокнотом, нащупал его и широким жестом подсунул испещрённый писаниной лист под нос, по всей видимости, задев стакан. Сладкое вино немедленно живописно вылилось на клавиатуру, словно разбавленная каплями дождевой воды темно-вишневая акварель.

Зак замер, и в голове его гулко шумел ветер. Возможно, это всего лишь кровь передвигалась по сосудам, как в случае с ракушками, прислоненными к уху. В любом случае, мысли враз покинули его, не оставив и прощальной записки. Не указав, кого винить, и кому оставить наследство. Впрочем, вариантов у него здесь было не так уж и много… если прикинуть.

Эта идея, вернее, фантом таковой, наконец, и вывел Зака из ступора. Надо же, когда он возился с телефонными кодами и банковскими счетами, все основные цифры, хоть раз попадавшие к нему в голову, надолго оставались в ней.

Закари вспомнил, как напевал без запинки глупые тексты Gumbo еще пару месяцев на Ямайке. И тут – такая глупость. Просто пролитое вино, такая несуразная вещь, которая заставила надломиться всю его систему ценностей. Возможно, конечно, она и выстроена была довольно хлипкой, словно тот самый домик Дороти, но Зак верил, что он не в Канзасе, а в Амстердаме. Здесь такого ветра едва ли стоило ждать, так что его лачуга из мыслей и идей сможет выстоять.

В отличие от лэптопа. Экран его затянуло далеко не мистической чернотой, а внутренности агонистически завизжали, словно грешники в ледяном озере последнего круга ада. И этот визг заставил похолодеть и Зака, подобно всем библейским предателям, обреченным на вечные муки.

Он никогда не занимался ремонтом своей техники, если быть предельно честным. Да и зачем, если ты привык, что деньги получаются едва ли не из воздуха? Он мог позволить себе покупать то, что ему нравилось, чинить необходимое у любого человека и за любую цену. В его мире банкноты и ноли на счету были всегда… Раньше. И их всегда хватало на квартиру, вино и косяк, да еще и оставалось на ресторан где-нибудь во Французском Квартале, чтобы выпендриться перед Эдди. Или просто чтобы ее порадовать.

Но теперь жизнь диктовала свои условия. И денег на ремонт не было. Да и проверенных людей не было тоже. Зак уже ощутил, как прочно на его шее затянулась петля обстоятельств, но первая волна паники схлынула так же быстро, как и захлестнула его.

Ему _было_ к кому обратиться.

Закари судорожно выдохнул, стер тыльной ладонью пот со лба и над нижней губой, а после выключил лэптоп. Он не был большим специалистом в инженерии и аппаратных поломках, – в отличие от той же Маряйке, он относился к типичным программистам, не слишком заинтересованным в копании в железе, – и все же понимал на уровне базовых инстинктов, что лэптопу необходимо дать высохнуть. И только после этого разбираться с последствиями спаивания техники.

Хотя некоторых роботов определенно стоило спаивать. Марвина[104], например.

К сожалению, Зак понятия не имел, сколько должен сохнуть лэптоп, а потому оставил его повернутым набок, привел в порядок стол, вымыл стакан и даже успел заскучать. Ему хотелось немедленных решений, исправления ситуации и спасения, внутренний эгоистичный ублюдок твердил, что испорчено что-то, принадлежащее ему, и поэтому это что-то должно быть немедленно приведено в порядок. Зак старался быть терпеливым, но через полчаса понял, что это ему не под силу.

Рассудив, что хуже уже не будет, он попытался включить машину обратно, и было возрадовался тому, что она заработала, вот только ненадолго. После загрузки Босх быстро понял, что у него отказали и клавиатура, и трекбол.

И это уже пугало не на шутку.

А потому раньше, чем успеть подумать о неуместности собственного эго, Зак уже набрал знакомый до боли телефон.

– Ммм? – послышался на том конце провода сонный голос.

– Мари? У меня проблемы.

– Босх… – девушка громко зевнула и, судя по странному шороху, то ли потянулась, то ли встала с кровати, то ли и вовсе только что спрятала труп. – Ну что там у тебя?

– Я залил лэптоп вином, – после небольшой паузы выпалил он.

– Эм… серьезно?

– Ага.

– Каким?

– Не знаю, вроде сладким.

– Ох, Закари Босх, ты фантастический придурок вселенского масштаба! – сонно рассмеялась девушка. – Но хоть не пивом, уже спасибо… что ты от меня хочешь?

– Ну, там клавиатура…

– Так.

– … вырубилась, – почти жалобно добавил Зак, ощущая свое бессилие.

– Сладко ей, небось, – с медовой улыбкой в голосе ответила Маряйке, и, исходя из гробовой тишины, повисшей в трубке, Закари предположил, что они закрыла микрофон рукой, чтобы сказать что-то сестре. Спустя полминуты Мари вернулась и продолжила уже чуть более бодро. – Ну и? Разбери, собери, дел всех куча!

– Трекбол тоже.

– О, а это уже веселее. Придется лэптоп вскрывать.

– Я этого в жизни не делал! – немедленно запротестовал Зак.

– Ох, боже… о чем ты думал, когда вообще его пролил?

– А ты считаешь, я специально?! – ощетинился нарочито-обиженный Закари.

– Ага. Инструмент привлечения внимания. Так ревнивые дети делают.

– По себе судишь? – победно откликнулся он.

– Именно, зайка, угадал. Но сегодня я к тебе уже точно не приеду.

– …нет?

– Нет. И не умоляй. Завтра с утра. Будешь должен.

– Ни фига. Это за шоу на вечеринке!

– Ох, так и быть, – рассмеялась Маряйке. – Шоу и впрямь было отличным.

 

***

 

Он был разбужен в семь утра звонком в дверь, а затем отправлен варить кофе.

– Только не шуми, – вместо приветствия прошептал Зак Мари, кивая на спящего Тревора. Та ответила очень выразительным укоризненным взглядом, но промолчала.

Клавиатура, как оказалась, разбиралась просто с точки зрения системы и механизма, но на практике выходило довольно плачевно: слишком большое количество мелких деталей, под которые заточены были разве что руки хирурга. Но больше всего Закари боялся не сломать что-то, а неверно поставить потом клавиши, – впрочем, он успокаивал себя тем, что такое просто невозможно с его кластерным мозгом. С вероятностью в сто процентов его внутренний процессор уже давно зафиксировал полное расположение клавиатуры, и теперь риск напортачить отсутствовал вовсе.

Поэтому клавиши складывались по принципу комплементарности на базе неизвестных законов, которые они с Маряйке выдумывали в процессе. Выходило увлекательно. На какой-то момент Зак даже забыл, сколько ментальных страданий успел принести ему этот кусок железа в связи с идиотскими загадками.

Он даже забыл про все трудности с текущей проблемой.

Трекбол сначала решили не разбирать: он оказался просто облит вином, по заверению Маряйке, а потому нуждался разве что в механической чистке, которую доверили Заку. Впрочем, протиркой клавиш занимался в конечном итоге тоже он.

В итоге, правда, лэптоп в целом, и трекбол в частности все равно нужно было разобрать и почистить: внутри могла остаться влага, которая была для него смертельно опасна.

Трев проснулся, когда процесс раскурочивания техники был в самом разгаре: бодрая Маряйке, размахивающая отверткой, удрученный и морально уничтоженный Зак, компьютер, распахнутый наружу всем своим электронным нутром, и начинка клавиатуры, подсыхающая на кухонном столе, трепетно накрытая марлевой салфеткой.

Он не стал спрашивать, что произошло. Во-первых, вид у Зака был слишком убитым, чтобы мучить его расспросами. А во-вторых, Маряйке, очень отдаленно знающая, что такое сочувствие и чувство такта, тут же растрепала Тревору все подробности – со смешками, издевками, шутками и прибаутками – будто пытаясь припечатать Закари к полу каждым своим словом. К концу рассказа Зак уже выглядел совершенно несчастным: он нервно вертел в руках трекбол, кусал губы и пытался слиться с белой стеной, то ли мимикрируя, то ли просто бледнея.

Сам Трев, глядя на мучающегося Закари, чувствовал себя виноватым ничуть не меньше, чем он сам. В конце концов, это он решил вчера поиграть в героя и купить это сладкое приторное пойло для скучающих старшеклассниц.

Никто не учил Тревора разбираться в вине, да и он сам отпил из злополучной бутылки всего пару глотков – но для себя решил, что если в будущем он будет пить вино, то хотел бы, чтобы на вкус оно было чуть менее сладким, более терпким и густым. Меньше сахара и больше винограда.

Именно с сахаром их бодрая и троица и боролась прямо сейчас, отмывая изнутри детали разобранной клавиатуры. Сборку которой по какой-то злой иронии поручили Тревору.

Если быть совсем точным, это была не сборка, а просто установка клавиш на свои места, но даже такая мелочь казалась Тревору настоящим шаманством. Совершенно не сведущий в компьютерной технике, он по наивности полагал, что на подложке клавиатуры окажутся подписи. На деле оказалось, что все компьютерные гении, не имеющие на руках стандартной раскладки клавиатуры или хотя бы инструкции, должны были собирать ее по памяти. Несколько десятков клавиш, похожих друг на друга, как две капли воды, без намека на подсказку. Должно быть, у ребят, которые проделывали такие вещи регулярно, была отличная зрительная память.

Легко оказалось только с пробелом, клавишей ввода и парочкой функциональных кнопок, но когда дело дошло до букв, Тревору захотелось взвыть и взмолиться о помощи. Пока Зак был занят протиркой внутренностей лэптопа, он просто сидел за столом и переставлял клавиши местами, пытаясь по памяти восстановить их порядок, складывая слова и созвучия и просто сходя с ума от безделья. Он прекрасно осознавал, что помощи от него в этой работе было чуть, и что, скорее всего, Закари придется самому собирать многострадальную клавиатуру. Ну а работа Тревора состояла сейчас в том, чтобы ничего не испортить и просто не лезть под руку.

– Что ты делаешь? – в какой-то момент заинтересовался Зак, вглядываясь в странные кучки из кнопок. Он прищурился, явно не понимая, почему Трев вообще объединял так клавиши, и, нахмурившись, постарался додуматься. Все это выглядело… несколько странно. Знакомо, но в то же время не до конца.

– Ничего особенного, – Тревор почему-то стушевался и попытался смешать клавиши. Впрочем, быстро остановился – это выглядело бы как-то слишком уж по-детски и очень глупо. – Просто пришла в голову парочка идей для комикса. Имена, адреса, названия городов... я пытался сложить название улицы, но мне не хватает знаков.

Зак вгляделся в эту странную последовательность, и тут его, наконец, осенило. Он всегда смотрел на вопросы слишком глобально. Ему не раз говорили об этом: Закари нравился размах, масштаб не меньше планетарного и дальние туманные перспективы. Но что, если?.. Что, если именно на этом его и пытались поймать? Что, если требовалось не сводить все в единый массив, а сначала определить главу, затем страницу, и только потом – то на ней, что могло относиться к коду? И вид шифра, – на всякий случай. Максимально разделить все, постараться получить из этого не один код, а, скажем, несколько?

Мгновенно подорвавшись и отмахнувшись от попытавшейся что-то сказать Мари, Закари раскрыл блокнот, вырвал уже составленные таблицы и принялся переписывать последовательности набело. Теперь это все приобретало смысл.

Это становилось похоже на две последовательности символов. В одной небольшой истории в середине вовсе отсутствовали нестыковки и шифры, так что получался достаточный перерыв, который можно было принять за пробел. И если это так, то перед ним были как раз логин и пароль. Наборы символов, тщательно спрятанные шифром Виженера[105], а кодовое слово для всего этого было… анахорет. Внезапная, но такая простая догадка, заставила Зака рассмеяться. Он был совершенно уверен, что находится на правильном пути. Черт возьми, все же выходило так просто! Оставалось лишь понять, что делать с шифрами. Они тоже зашифрованы? Или нет?

На всякий случай Зак сделал две tabula recta: стандартную и расширенную, куда добавил также цифры. Едва ли кто-то до него страдал подобной ерундой, но необходимо было проверить все варианты.

Настроенная по-боевому Маряйке, кажется, в тот момент вновь объясняла Тревору, как правильно ставить клавиши на место. В остальном лэптоп был собран и работал, а потому она спешно умотала на работу, на прощание звонко расцеловав их обоих с чувством выполненного долга.

Но Заку уже было плевать на отсутствие клавиш. Черт с ними, с мембранами, черт с ним со всем. Он должен, наконец, победить эту мистическую хрень.

Сначала Закари ввел вариант без шифрованных цифр, но еще до того, как нажать кнопку «Войти», он понял, что эта попытка окажется провальной, как и сотни других до нее.

Со второго раза он все же смог это сделать с другой версией шифра, но и там сначала опечатался от волнения, прежде чем закончить. Когда, наконец, Заку удалось войти на эту чертову почту, он испытал небывалое чувство святости, которое не давала ему ни одна долбаная церковь в детстве.

Зак испытывал подобное всего лишь один раз в жизни, если не считать знакомство с Тревором, и то – в далеком детстве. Тогда Джо надрался в канун Рождества, раздосадованный, что не получил премию на какой-то очередной центовой работе для низкоквалифицированных неумех. Такой исход был предсказуем, поэтому Эванджелина, нарядившись в дешевый арендованный костюм Санты, изъеденный молью и пропитавшийся пылью, попыталась разыграть для сына небольшой спектакль. Скорее всего, она не хотела порадовать Зака, разве что хоть как-то отвлечь от вида и ругани в стельку пьяного Джо.

Но вот только несмотря на совершенную абсурдность ситуации, Закари чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым. Он знал, что перед ним Эванджелина с глупой искусственной бородой, даже отдаленно не похожей на настоящую, понимал, что вместо подарка у него дешевая точилка для карандашей из соседнего супермаркета, но все вместе создавало ощущение маленького локального чуда. Впечатление портил разве что мрачный Джо.

Он смотрел на «ебаный цирк» (по его меткому выражению) снисходительно, но весьма недолго: вспышка пьяной агрессии через пару минут привела к тому, что «Санта» оказался жестоко побит и разоблачен. Сжимая волосы Эванджелины в своей грязной, пропахшей потом клешне, Джо заставлял ее нагибаться к самому лицу сына и с желчным смехом повторял: «Ну и как тебе твой Санта без бороды?»

Дальнейшая сцена тонула в веренице подобных ей же воспоминаний: крики, мольба, удары, боль... И сначала немые, а затем и озвученные упреки матери. Но важны были не они. Важно было ощущение испорченного чуда, которое они все предали в тот вечер.

Но Зак помнил его и тщательно оберегал, опасаясь ошибок и искажений памяти. А потому знакомое теплое чувство сейчас охватывало его, вызывая трепет, радость и ужас одновременно.

_Он вошел._

И тут же получил письмо.

 

Уважаемый _анахорет_!

Поздравляем! Вы прекрасно справились с тестовым заданием, и компания «Fracture Security Systems» рада пригласить Вас на последний этап собеседования на должность Программиста в отдел Безопасности.

Встреча запланирована на завтра, 21 июля 1993 года, в 11 часов дня.

Адрес и подробные инструкции о том, как нас найти, Вы найдете ниже. Пожалуйста, подтвердите получение письма.

 

Зак рассмеялся. Видимо, со всей этой мистической чепухой он совершенно разучился удивляться, но сейчас ему и правда казалось это чертовски смешным.

 

***

 

Он уже знал, куда идет, и это продолжало веселить Зака весь вечер и небольшой скомканный кусочек раннего утра. Он с сожалением отверг поцелуи Тревора, слишком хорошо понимая, что рискует опоздать, но обещал извиниться вечером любыми доступными способами. Включая физически невозможные.

Сегодня, спустя месяц, Закари, наконец-то снял фиксирующий пластырь с носа, нормально умылся, и постарался одеться наименее наплевательски (если это словосочетание вообще было применимо к его гардеробу).

Северный Амстердам. Он даже еще раз проверил это место по карте. И не был уверен, что сможет попасть туда сегодня.

Закари шел навстречу неизвестности немало заинтригованный и сбитый с толку, но едва завидев у остановки возвышающееся офисное здание, приободрился. Сегодня, – впервые за все то время, что он бывал здесь, внутри горел свет. Из ламп, которые были разбиты, – во всяком случае, так было во время вечеринки пару недель назад, а теперь здание выглядело живым и ухоженным. Никаких осколков стекол, торчащих из оконных рам, все строго и серьезно.

Такое явно не могло возникнуть из того сарая за неделю, но Зак уже разучился удивляться, как ему казалось. На мгновение он замер у входа, опасаясь, что не сможет открыть, как рассказывали сестры, но, вопреки опасениям ручка оказалась вполне материальной, а не состоящей из эктоплазмы, да и дверь выглядела чертовски настоящей, так что зайти удалось с первой попытки.

Испытывая легкую неловкость, он медленно приблизился к стойке, за которой сидела опрятного вида девушка. Скучная – ровно настолько, насколько могут быть скучными школьные занятия: собранные волосы, белая блузка, бейдж и невыразительное лицо.

Зак подумал о том, что подобных девиц явно выращивают в инопланетных инкубаторах: во всех фильмах, где хоть как-то фигурировали офисы, секретарши на стойке выглядели точно так же, будто мышиный цвет волос и легкое косоглазие было частью теста на профпригодность.

– Goededag! Kan ik u helpen?

– Goededag. Ja, alstublieft. Ik werd toegewezen aan sollicitatiegesprek.

– Ik aankijk[106], – она уткнулась в свой монитор с видом напускной важности и провозгласила примерно через минуту, когда Зак уже успел сойти с ума от мысли, что может не выйти из этого странного здания. – Господин Бос?

– Босх, – на автомате поправил девушку Закари, уже чувствуя, как засосало под ложечкой. Он не называл свою фамилию. Ни разу.

Его проводили на десятый этаж, где за овальным столом, в отделенной стеклянными стенами переговорной уже сидели трое.

– Добрый день, – немного нервозно и вопросительно начал Зак, но его прервали с легкой доброжелательной улыбкой:

– Садитесь, Закари. Чай, кофе?

Он устроился в кресле с мягкой спинкой и, наконец, посмотрел на спросившего. Им оказался удивительно строгий парень, едва ли старше Тревора, и почти такой же рыжий. Это весьма относительное сходство заставило Зака улыбнуться:

– Спасибо. Можно просто воды?

Девушка удалилась, но вернулась почти сразу же с запечатанными бутылками минералки Спа и высокими стаканами. К тому моменту главный (так, во всяком случае, его предпочел идентифицировать Зак), успел лишь представить себя и небольшую группу зануд, состоящую из двух человек, сидевших по обе стороны от него:

– Меня зовут Пит, я возглавляю отдел Безопасности. Это Люк, он занимается основными разработками, а это – Софи. Мы создали эту компанию не очень давно, но, в общем и целом, жаловаться не на что. Сейчас многие используют системы, которые интеллектуальнее своих владельцев, так что рынок защитного программного обеспечения и поиска уязвимостей активно развивается.

Зак нервно улыбнулся и сделал глоток воды.

– Понятно.

– Люк как раз и разработал тот тест, который вы с блеском прошли, Закари, – лучезарно улыбнулся Пит, и на мгновение его взгляд стал действительно заинтересованным. Он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Зака и, видимо, оставшись довольным, продолжил. – Конечно, система несовершенна. Отчет пришлось проверять вручную, но иначе, согласитесь, это было бы скучно! Кто угодно мог бы дать ответы на стандартные задачи. И все же, если можете, поясните некоторые из ваших решений?

Зак заметно расслабился. Это не походило на идиотское собеседование в тот прошлый офис, но вместе с тем этот официальный тон неприятно напоминал его, пусть и весьма отдаленно. И все же он почувствовал себя увереннее, когда речь зашла о реальной работе, а не о какой-то ерунде. Так что, почему бы и не рассказать им все, что он с таким блеском смог сделать? Зак улыбнулся:

– С радостью.

 

***

 

Он открыл дверь их квартиры в четыре часа дня. Голова гудела, и горло немного саднило после столь длинных разговоров.

Солнечный свет, очень мягкий, рассеянный и пастельный, заливал их небольшую студию, приятно успокаивая уставшие глаза. Он скинул кроссовки, поочередно наступив на уже истоптанные задники, и прошел внутрь, где нашел скрытого перегородкой Тревора, который пытался приготовить что-то съедобное, с явной осторожностью помешивая что-то левой рукой.

Зак пересек пространство, отделенное невидимой линией от перегородки у условной прихожей до стены с туалетом и ванной, и обнял Тревора со спины.

– Как ты? – спросил он шепотом, стараясь скрыть улыбку, которая буквально вырывалась изнутри, подобно солнечной энергии, что достигала половиц их квартиры. И Зак уткнулся носом в плечо Трева, пряча эту улыбку, чувствуя себя так, словно для нее еще не наступило время.

– Случилось что-то хорошее? – оторвавшись от плиты, Тревор обернулся и обнял Зака за плечи, притянул его к себе и провел по стянутым на затылке дредам, распуская резинку. – Сегодня утром ты не выглядел и в половину таким же счастливым.

– Меня взяли, – он зажмурился, откидывая назад голову, позволяя бусинам на дредах с почти музыкальным стуком опуститься на спину, и наконец, позволил себе улыбнуться. – Этот чертов офис, тот самый, ты помнишь? Я смог зайти туда. Одно это уже достижение, но они меня взяли.

– Тот самый офис, серьезно? – Тревор наморщил нос и невольно сам улыбнулся в ответ. – То есть никакой мистики и прочей ерунды, придуманной скучающими хипстерами?

– Сложно сказать… может, там и есть что-то паранормальное, но я не хочу разбираться в этом, – Зак снял очки и потер глаза, довольно замычав.

– А что за люди там работают? Готов поспорить, вполне живые, серьезные и без всяких мистических закидонов. Какая-нибудь компьютерная компания?

– Угу. «Fracture Security Systems». Впервые слышу о них, но это нормально: они открылись всего год назад. Занимаются различными видами безопасности информации. Программы, шифрование, методы взлома… чаще всего их нанимают крупные и не очень фирмы. Либо обеспечить комплексную защиту, либо проверить существующую, совершив взлом. Собственно, я взломал их сервер.

Руки Тревора похолодели, он заглянул Заку в глаза и сосредоточенно кивнул.

– Окей, ты взломал их сервер. Надеюсь, раз уж они решили взять тебя на работу, на этот раз все обойдется без федералов. Наверное, мы могли бы снова вернуться на Ямайку… на какое-то время…

– Ну, это, вроде как, и было тестом, – пожал плечами Зак, наклонившись через руку Тревора и с интересом принюхавшись к тому, что медленно докипало в небольшой кастрюльке. – Они сказали, что я оставил заявку, и они дали мне все вводные и все такое. Даже отослали письмо. Но угадай, какой адрес был указан в заявке…

– То есть… – сказанное доходило до Тревора очень медленно, будто он видел и слышал эту реальность сквозь толстый слой ваты. – Ты не оставлял эту заявку и никуда не отсылал никаких писем. И все опять происходит так, как это было с «Происшествием в Птичьей стране», когда Дом решил подшутить над нами… и это… Дом? Потерянная миля, Дорога Скрипок?

На минуту Трев не на шутку испугался происходящего, но Зак, в отличие от него, выглядел сейчас счастливым, одухотворенным и очень довольным собой.

– Угу. Дом. Ему, видимо, понравилось идея, после того, как он прочел это письмо… и он решил, что будет весело зашифровать для меня задание еще раз. Хотя, они сказали, что коды в рисунках мне тоже отправляли. Я, вроде как, указал в заявке, куда и кому их слать.

Спокойствие Зака действовало на Тревора умиротворяюще. Тот смог разгадать загадки Птичьей страны, а значит, они оба одержали победу в этой войне. Только сейчас Трев вдруг осознал, что все это время они воевали с призраками Дома, каждый по-своему, но оба двигались к одной и той же цели. Они оба отвоевывали право жить в согласии с собой, без мистических указок сверху. И теперь, когда вся эта сверхъестественная муть, наконец, закончилась, они были по-настоящему свободны. И счастливы.

– Больше никакой Птичьей страны и никакой комиксной чертовщины в нашей жизни. Ты это сделал, понимаешь? Ты его сделал! Послал на хуй чертов Дом и всю его ебучую мистику! Раз и навсегда! – он улыбнулся и подхватил Зака на руки. – Это свобода, понимаешь, полная свобода! Теперь мы сами по себе. Теперь они не смогут нас достать. Никогда больше. Теперь мы просто вместе. До конца, Зак. До самого конца.

В ответ Закари расхохотался.

– Во-первых, ты стал много материться, – отсмеявшись, ответил он, – а во-вторых, почему свобода? Ты точно уверен?

– Раз ты смог обыграть эту тварь, то – да, на все сто, – кивнул Тревор.

– Я все-таки не думаю, что с ее стороны это была ловушка… правда, теперь мы никогда не узнаем об этом, – беспечно улыбнулся Зак.

Отчего-то внутри расцветали уверенность и спокойствие, закручиваясь в нити, подобные двойной спирали ДНК, и Зак, думая о возможных мистический проявлениях кармы и сценарных законах, понимал, что теперь все действительно должно было кончиться. И это казалось просто невероятным.

Он почувствовал себя усталым, но чертовски счастливым. Впервые в жизни все манипуляции Дома смешили Зака, заставляя его ощущать физически свое всесилие перед лицом безымянного нечто.

Еще Закари Босх чувствовал себя на удивление цельным. Словно кто-то или что-то достало еще один моток волшебного скотча и тщательно замотало его внутренний жесткий диск. Солнце казалось более ярким, проблемы – совершенно незначительными, будущее представлялось чудесной оптимистичной картинкой. Он снова вернулся к хакингу; у него крутые дреды, самые охуительные друзья и столько всего вокруг, что не хватит и двух жизней, чтобы попробовать.

Но самое главное, у него был Тревор. Ради которого он совершил кучу дурацких поступков и чуть не пустил все на самотек. Зак внезапно подумал, что мог бы легко потерять Трева: он бы просто перегорел через еще пару месяцев нереализованной пустоты и глупых идей о том, что в отношениях обязательно нужно отказываться от самого себя.

Он мог не приобрести новых друзей, мог потеряться в кодах, мог случайно оставить Тревора наедине с его призраками и душевными терзаниями, забыв в порыве жалости к себе, что призраки и обсессии не были осознанным выбором, на который следовало обижаться.

Как же много он лажал весь этот год, подумать только…

Но теперь это все прекратилось. Закари Босх знал точно: это была его жизнь, его удивительные и потрясающие приключения, его партнер и его выбор.

И ему просто не нужно было больше ни с чем сверяться.

 

**Примечания:**

[104] Марвин, робот-параноик (англ. Marvin the Paranoid Android) —персонаж из цикла «Автостопом по галактике» британского писателя Дугласа Адамса.

[105] Шифр Виженера (фр. Chiffre de Vigenère) — метод полиалфавитного шифрования буквенного текста с использованием ключевого слова. Является простой формой многоалфавитной замены. Метод прост для понимания и реализации, он является недоступным для простых методов криптоанализа.

[106] – Добрый день! Я могу вам помочь?

– Добрый. Да, пожалуйста. У меня назначено собеседование.

– Я проверю.


	22. Эпилог (0)

В пику прохладному, дождливому и довольно ветреному лету девяносто девятого, в этом году осень и зима в Амстердаме выдались на удивление теплыми и в чем-то даже приятными, по-своему притязательными и томными. Когда в самом конце ноября с деревьев осыпались желтые листья, черные остовы украсили электрическими лампами и рождественскими гирляндами, и теперь от малейшего дуновения ветра тонкие ветви звенели голосами сотен колокольчиков, а ночью улицы превращались в сказочный лес, переливающийся сотнями разноцветных огней. Как раз сейчас Амстердам начали затягивать сумерки, и вместе с уличными фонарями то там, то здесь вспыхивали, будто рождественские ели, коренастые клены и толстошкурые плакучие ивы.

Тревор МакГи, стоя на одном из мостиков над амстердамским каналом, кормил раскрошенной булкой царственных белых лебедей, плавающих здесь свободно, будто какие-нибудь гуси в сельском пруду. Гордые птицы благосклонно принимали подношение – и жадно растаскивали хлебный мякиш, будто какие-нибудь вечно голодные воробьи или голуби в городском парке. Дежурящий неподалеку блюститель порядка несколько раз косился на Трева и даже порывался подойти, чтобы сделать замечание – за чистотой каналов в этом городе следили даже строже,  чем за чистотой улиц – но в последний момент увидел пакет из булочной и махнул рукой. Влюбленные пары часто приходили на этот мост, чтобы покормить птиц, и какой-то одинокий чудак в драных джинсах и распахнутой куртке не делал ничего противозаконного. Разве что, почему-то стоял в одиночестве, и, судя по его виду, никого не ждал.

Трев наблюдал за уличными огнями. В том, как они загорались один за другим, а после по очереди гасли, создавая волны света, настоящие приливы и отливы, улавливалась четкая структура, некий порядок, возможно, программный код, который мог бы разгадать Закари – но Тревор каждый забывал рассказать ему об этом, отвлекаясь на что-то более важное и существенное.

Когда по другую сторону канала загорелись все фонари и украшенные огнями деревья, он перешел мост, свернул за угол каменного дома, на фасаде которого значилось, что он был построен в конце восемнадцатого века и принадлежал какому-то известному ученому, и нырнул за дверь под неприметной вывеской «Хеви Син».

Лестница начиналась сразу же за дверью – деревянная, такая же старая, как стены этого дома, стертая сотнями тысяч ног, отполированная практически до зеркального блеска. В одном месте перила были расшатаны – результат потасовки местных ребят с какими-то особенно борзыми американскими туристами. Тревор знал об этом потому, что все произошло у него на глазах, и отчасти даже пришлось поучаствовать... впрочем, хозяин заведения был не в обиде.

За неполные шесть лет жизни в Амстердаме место их квартиры менялось трижды. Сначала тот жуткий хостел на барже, потом небольшая студия на Принсенграхт, а теперь – отличная большая светлая квартира с рабочим кабинетом, чертежным столом… и вторым столом для Зака и его нескольких жутких компьютеров. Тревор понятия не имел, для чего было нужно столько, но верил в путаные объяснения о нескольких операционных системах на каждом и разных производственных мощностях.

Зак был в восторге от их новой квартиры, пусть они и переехали туда совсем недавно: ему нравилась близость цветочного рынка. Как он говорил, это напоминало ему Новый Орлеан, – в хорошем смысле этого сравнения. Тревор не протестовал. В конце концов, от него было мало шума, а летом запахи самых разнообразных цветов наполняли их квартиру, стоило только открыть окна.

Парадоксально, но и место их с Заком свиданий сменилось трижды: Тревор старался выбирать уютные и не слишком людные места недалеко от закова офиса. Но когда они оба стали практически фрилансерами, и даже Зак, номинально офисный работник, руководитель отдела компьютерной безопасности, появлялся в офисе только в том случае, если с клиентскими сетями случалось что-то действительно непоправимое, удаленность от работы перестала играть для них существенную роль.

Они нашли «Хеви Син» около трех лет назад – тогда это место еще не было настолько популярным среди туристов, да и мало кто из местных знал о существовании неприметной кофейни, разместившейся на месте старого винного погреба. Три года назад хозяину заведения вполне хватало того, что сюда частенько захаживала здешняя богема: художники, дизайнеры, музыканты... но именно это и сделало «Хеви Син» чем-то вроде культового места, маленькой намоленной Мекки для фанатов андеграунда и прочей новомодной хрени. Впрочем, Зак был в восторге от всей этой андеграундной ерунды и странных существ неопределенного пола и возраста, томных и белокожих, с неумело подведенными глазами и пережженными оксидом волосами самых невероятных цветов, от белого и черного до синего и канареечно-желтого. Он радовался, как ребенок, узнавая новомодные течения и пытаясь по интенсивности подводки и месту расположения пирсинга различить среди этих похожих как две капли воды недокормленных детей фанатов того или иного направления, движения или группы. Он коллекционировал их, как орнитолог коллекционирует ярких птичек, каталогизировал и заносил в собственные архивы памяти, неизменно оставаясь очень довольным собой. И до тех пор, пока это занятие не наскучило Закари Босху, о смене «их места» не могло быть и речи. Впрочем, если бы Трев действительно сказал о том, что ему здесь порядком надоело…

Он обещал себе подумать об этом после рождественских праздников. А пока его мысли, помимо мыслей о Заке, занимали в основном две вещи: это переиздание серии о приключениях Фокси и Ящерицы и эскизы ко второму тому «Goth Squad». И если с первым дела обстояли довольно неплохо, ведь за работу взялся их старый знакомый Ларс Ессе, то чертов отряд готов вынимал из Тревора все силы и нервы.

Эта серия комиксов о мрачном отряде борцов с демонами Апокалипсиса была очередной вариацией на тему супергероев, но только с закосом под серию фильмов «Ворон» и «Омен», религиозной мистикой и прочим новомодным мрачным антуражем. Автором сюжета выступала тяжеловесная металл-дива по имени Шерон, и одно ее имя на обложке автоматически делало «Goth Squad» востребованным и продаваемым продуктом. Тревор честно сознавался себе в том, что ввязался в этот проект ради денег – но серия выходила неплохой, и он мог бы даже получать удовольствие от работы, если бы эта голосистая баба из Миннеаполиса не пыталась учить его рисовать. Ее правки даже не к каждой главе, а буквально к каждой странице способны были расшатать нервную систему и гранитной глыбе. Добавьте в рисунок больше экспрессии. Сделайте линии выразительными. Поиграйте с цветом. Сгладьте углы куба, сделайте его более округлым. Тревор полагал, что эта певичка даже не догадывалась, насколько тупо и пошло звучали ее замечания. Хотя, и Зак, и старина Ларс считали Шерон довольно забавной теткой, в меру тупенькой и беззлобной. Возможно, Тревор действительно воспринимал все слишком серьезно, возможно, ему стоило бы пересмотреть свои взгляды на жизнь и провинциальных певичек... если бы только эта сука не действовала ему на нервы.

Он занял столик в углу, заказал кофе и взял косяк для Зака. Они подкурятся здесь, возьмут выпивку в другом месте, может быть, закинутся веселыми кексами где-нибудь по пути и продолжат отмечать дома. Все-таки это был не просто очередной вечер после работы, а, мать его, Новый год, то есть приход Миллениума – и отметить его хотелось с чуть большим размахом, чем посиделки за бутылочкой вина с Маряйке и ее не всегда опрятными вечно хиппующими друзьями. Сказать по правде, Тревор просто хотел остаться наедине с Заком. Черт возьми, он хотел, чтобы это свидание стало чем-то большим, чем-то настоящим... Возможно, Трев был слишком романтиком, но в последнее время они оба были перегружены работой, загружены ею по самую макушку. Рабочий пейджер Закари, чаще всего намекающий на срочный вызов в офис, пищал чаще, чем кофеварка Трева в дни крупных заказов. А сам Тревор начинал и заканчивал день за рабочим столом, пачкая бумагу очередной серией карандашных и акварельных рисунков.

 Они виделись только по вечерам, встречались в «Хеви Син», пили кофе и минералку, шли домой, держась за руки, как влюбленные школьники... но этого было слишком мало для них двоих.

Ожидая Закари и погруженный в свои мысли, Тревор несколько раз спровадил каких-то особо настойчивых детишек, разодетых в черную кожу, шипы и цепи. «Spreekt u Engels?», спрашивал он их на нарочито ломанном голландском и улыбался так натянуто и беспомощно, что любители острых ощущений отваливались сами. И в самом деле, кому охота на пальцах объясняться с недотепой-иностранцем, пытаясь дать тому понять, чего от него хотят, если вокруг полным-полно куда более легких вариантов, с которыми все предельно ясно. Этот защитный механизм работал у Трева в обе стороны: для голландцев он был непробиваемым американцем, для американских или англоговорящих туристов – непроходимым голландцем, не знающим ни слова на английском. Такая тактика, появившаяся будто сама собой, позволяла ему меньше общаться с ненужными и неинтересными людьми, сразу отсеивая человеческий мусор, слишком активно лезущий в его жизнь.

Зак часто шутил на эту тему и время от времени рассказывал кому-то из своих приятелей, что за шесть лет жизни в Амстердаме его партнер выучил на голландском от силы две или три фразы. Трев, по правде, не считал эту шутку смешной, но даже ему было забавно видеть вытянувшиеся лица людей, пытающихся общаться с ним на ломанном английском, когда он вдруг переходил на голландский.

Закари Босх появился в кофе-шопе в половине восьмого. Тревор искоса наблюдал за ним все то время, что он спускался по лестнице: такой родной, одновременно серьезный и дерзкий, одетый в свой деловой костюм, который Зак носил только в офисе – наверное, не захотел делать круг и заезжать домой, чтобы переодеться, приехал сюда прямо с работы. Руководитель отдела компьютерной безопасности, один из лучших специалистов в Амстердаме и, наверняка, во всей стране, за шесть лет Закари Босх повзрослел на целую жизнь – но при этом ничуть не изменился. Отстриг дреды, начал носить строгие костюмы в духе детективов нуара, поумнел, наверное, даже обнаглел еще сильнее, научился общаться с офисным планктоном и вести деловые переговоры, но так и остался безбашенным мальчишкой, компьютерным гением, фанатеющим от своей работы и работающим всегда на грани законности.

Какое-то время Трев сидел неподвижно, позволяя найти себя глазами, пряча улыбку в чашке с кофе, а после помахал ему рукой, приглашая за столик, привстал навстречу Заку, когда тот садился, их губы соприкоснулись…

 Что-то подсказывало Тревору, что сегодня будет хороший вечер. Правильный вечер для них двоих, который они запомнят надолго.


End file.
